The Running Man
by Gaeill
Summary: TRAD de Sestra Prior. Après avoir vaincu Voldemort, Harry est désespéré de se lancer seul. Il postule et obtient le poste de professeur de défense à l'Institut de sorcellerie Durmstrang. Il y trouve de nouveaux défis, se fait de nouveaux amis et tombe amoureux. HPLM Slash contenu mature et explicite.
1. Durmstrang partie 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle traduction.**

**The Running Man de Sestra_Prior**

**Elle contient 12 chapitres + 1 épilogue.**

**J'ai déjà traduit un peu plus de la moitié donc je vous posterais 1 ou 2 chapitre par semaine.**

**J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Durmstrang partie 1**

« Tu as changé, tu sais… » dit amèrement Ron.

« C'est ce que tu penses ? » demanda Harry en tournant une autre page du _Prophète_.

« Ouais, tu es devenu un bâtard égoïste. »

« Dans ce cas, cela ne te gênera pas d'aller au match par toi-même. »

Ron regarda Harry. « Bien, sois comme ça. Mais tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu quand tu te retrouveras seul ! »

Harry leva finalement les yeux vers son ami. « Tu sais, Ron, » dit-il avec émotion. « Je donnerais beaucoup pour être ici tout seul ... et ne plus me demander qui va venir ensuite insister pour que j'aille quelque part ou que je fasse quelque chose. Pouvoir m'asseoir ici et penser que, pour une fois, je pourrais faire ce que je veux faire… plutôt que ce que tout le monde attends de moi. » La voix de Harry commença à s'élever et il lutta pour rester sous contrôle. « Juste pour un peu de temps pour moi, Ron. » Il fixa Ron impuissant, sachant que son vieil ami ne comprendrait tout simplement pas. Il avait raison.

« Fais comme tu veux », rétorqua Ron avant de transplaner avec un "crack".

Harry laissa échapper un profond soupir et laissa tomber sa tête sur le journal qui était étendu sur la table devant lui. Il se sentait fatigué, usé… tendu d'une manière ou d'une autre - des sentiments qui ne faisaient que s'aggraver depuis un an.

OoOoO

La recherche des Horcruxes avait été longue et exténuante, entravée à chaque instant par Voldemort et ses sbires ; ce ne fut que lorsque l'aide était venue d'une source très inattendue que la chance de Harry, Ron et Hermione avait commencé à tourner.

Bien sûr, quand Severus Snape était arrivé la première fois avec son offre d'assistance, Harry était prêt à le faire disparaître dans l'oubli… malgré les souvenirs de Dumbledore qu'Harry avait trouvés dans une pensine dans le bureau du directeur. Ils l'avaient beaucoup éclairé sur le rôle de Snape lors de cette nuit fatidique… la nuit de la mort de Dumbledore. Mais le ressentiment de Harry envers son ancien professeur était très profond, les blessures trop à vif pour pouvoir être guéries aussi rapidement.

Mais finalement, il avait été amené à réaliser qu'il avait besoin de l'aide de l'homme… et Snape lui-même avait fait un effort pour ne pas être aussi caustique et rabaissant.

Beaucoup étaient tombés avant la confrontation finale. Colin Crevey, Susan Bones, Fred Weasley… beaucoup d'autres… jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione soit tuée, quelque chose que Harry ne se pardonnerait jamais. Elle avait été son ancre, la voix de la raison. Son intelligence calme était entrée dans sa vie si profondément que, lorsqu'elle avait été attaquée si terriblement, Harry s'était senti dérivé, incapable de penser clairement.

C'était Ron qui l'avait sauvé. Le rouquin, déjà affolé de la perte d'un de ses frères, avait été dévasté par la mort de sa fiancée, mais il avait semblé faire appel à un courage intérieur profond et c'était lui qui avait tenu Harry à travers ses larmes douloureuses et qui l'avait conduit sur la route qui menait au destin de Harry… la défaite finale de Lord Voldemort.

Et puis était venu la ronde constante de fêtes : des célébrations marquant l'émergence du monde sorcier vers la lumière après des années passées à l'ombre de la menace que représentait Voldemort.

Harry avait suivi le mouvement, trop fatigué et trop engourdi pour résister à la tentation de se faire traîner, convoiter comme l'Homme qui avait vaincu, le héros, le Sauveur. Il avait obéi à leurs souhaits jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente comme s'il ne lui restait plus rien. Et qui était-il pour les ignorer ? Après tout, tout ce qu'ils voulaient faire, c'était le remercier. Mais ses réponses à leurs vœux de bien-être étaient devenues automatiques et il commençait à éprouver un sentiment de malaise qui était devenu un sentiment de rébellion. Oui, il devait permettre au Monde de montrer sa gratitude pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux, mais ils étaient certainement rassasiés ?

Et peut-être que cela avait été le cas finalement car les invitations avaient commencé à diminuer. Cependant, il semblait que lorsqu'un fardeau était doucement soulevé de ses épaules, un autre arrivait pour le remplacer. Car il semblait que ses amis pensaient avec conviction que Harry ne devait pas être laissé seul.

Sa petite maison à Godric's Hollow, reconstruite après la défaite de Voldemort, devint un lieu de rencontre… il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui venait ou partait, s'arrêtant pour discuter, boire du thé ou le persuader, comme Ron essayait de le faire, de les accompagner à un match de Quidditch ou autre. Harry appréciait l'inquiétude de ses amis. Après tout, au début, juste après la bataille finale, ils avaient tous senti le besoin d'être entourés de ceux qu'ils aimaient, mais maintenant, leur souci de son bien-être était devenu tellement insupportable que Harry avait sérieusement commencé se sentir claustrophobe.

OoOoO

Harry soupira de nouveau profondément et releva lentement la tête, ses yeux se concentrant sur le papier devant lui. Il avait tourné les pages au hasard pendant que Ron parlait. Son esprit était concentré sur ce que son ami avait dit, même s'il avait les yeux rivés sur le journal. A présent, il se concentra vraiment sur le contenu du journal… et se retrouva à regarder la page 'Emploi'.

Et c'était autre chose. Il avait mentionné à ses amis qu'il aimerait avoir un travail. La réponse avait été négative. Ron avait été incrédule, « Mais tu as des tas d'argent… pourquoi veux-tu travailler ? », Comme s'il avait peur de laisser Harry entrer seul dans le monde. Harry savait qu'il était un peu fragile après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, après avoir vu tant de morts et de destructions, après avoir tant souffert pour découvrir et détruire les Horcruxes. Mais il avait récemment commencé à sentir qu'il devrait parti seul… faire quelque chose de positif, pour lui-même.

Il commença à balayer du regard les annonces devant lui… jusqu'à ce qu'une retienne son attention et le force à s'asseoir pour la relire.

INSTITUT DE SORCELLERIE DURMSTRANG

OUVERTURE A LA CANDIDATURE POUR LE POSTE :

DE PROFESSEUR DE DÉFENSE CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL

POSTE A POURVOIR EN JANVIER

SALAIRE GÉNÉREUX

EXPÉRIENCE D'ENSEIGNEMENT SOUHAITÉE MAIS PAS EXIGÉE

Vladimir Pushkin

Harry laissa échapper le souffle qu'il retenait inconsciemment. C'était ça, la réponse à tout. Un travail, un nouveau départ, quelque chose de nouveau qu'il faisait bien… et si l'on plissait les yeux, on pourrait dire qu'Harry avait une expérience de l'enseignement ; après tout, n'avait-il pas enseigné à tout un groupe d'étudiants lors sa cinquième année à Poudlard, avec des résultats assez impressionnants ?

Il relut à nouveau l'annonce et se décida à postuler ; après tout, il n'y avait pas de mal à proposer sa candidature. Dans le pire des cas, le directeur ne pouvait que dire « non », il n'avait donc rien à perdre.

Un coup fut frappé à la porte d'entrée et la voix de Remus Lupin retentit : « Bonjour Harry ! Tu es là ? Puis-je entrer ? » Comme Remus était déjà arrivé dans la cuisine, Harry jugea la dernière question rhétorique. Il replia rapidement le journal et le posa soigneusement sur la commode derrière lui, déterminé à répondre à l'annonce dès qu'il aurait eu un moment pour lui-même.

OoOoO

Harry fut incroyablement surpris quand une lettre, portant un gros sceau de cire rouge orné d'un navire toutes les voiles dehors, arriva chez lui deux semaines plus tard.

« Cher M. Potter », lit-il. « Suite à votre lettre du 25 novembre dernier, j'ai le grand plaisir de vous proposer le poste de professeur de défense, à compter du 6 janvier. »

La lettre détaillait les dispositions relatives aux salaires et aux déplacements puis demandait à informer le directeur si M. Potter n'était plus intéressé par le poste ou s'il avait été employé ailleurs entre temps.

Harry écrit un mot rapide pour assurer le directeur Pushkin qu'il serait ravi d'accepter le poste et attendit avec impatience d'arriver à Durmstrang le 6 janvier. Puis il se rassit et tenta de décider comment dire à ses amis qu'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose sans leur avoir demandé conseil ... ou leur permission.

OoOoO

Ses amis l'avaient pris encore plus mal qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il semblerait que Remus Lupin ait été élu porte-parole. Il avait fait asseoir Harry dans la cuisine de Godric's Hollow et, de sa manière douce habituelle, avait tenté de dissuader Harry de partir en Russie.

« Si tu veux enseigner, Poudlard serait plus qu'heureux de te proposer un poste », avait-il dit.

« Autant que je sache, Poudlard a déjà un professeur de défense très compétent », avait-il souligné.

« Le Professeur Parsons serait plus qu'heureux de démissionner si tu veux le poste. »

Harry regarda Lupin avec une expression scandalisée. « Tu veux vraiment dire que tu t'attends à ce que quelqu'un abandonne son travail juste pour que je puisse l'avoir ? »

« Harry, » dit doucement Remus, « Le monde sorcier te doit beaucoup plus qu'un travail. Si tu veux enseigner la défense contre les force du mal à Poudlard, le travail te revient. »

« J'ai déjà un travail d'enseignant en défense », dit fermement Harry.

« Mais à Durmstrang ! » Dit Lupin avec désespoir. « Harry, tu n'as pas idée. C'est si loin et si froid. Tu seras seul ! », ajouta-t-il, comme si cet argument, au-dessus de tous les autres, pourrait persuader Harry de rester chez lui.

« Remus, je comprends que tu veux dire, mais c'est quelque chose que je dois faire… tu vois ? Je dois me débrouiller… faire quelque chose pour moi, comme je l'entends. » Voyant le visage blessé de Lupin, Harry ajouta doucement : « Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, Remus, mais il est temps pour moi de m'en sortir seul. J'ai passé la plus grande partie de ma vie à faire ce que l'on attendait de moi… à faire ce que les autres me disent de faire. Laisses-moi faire cela moi-même ; laisses-moi faire mon chemin pendant un moment. Je promets que si je ne suis pas heureux, si ça ne marche pas, je rentrerai à la maison et ferai tout ce que quelqu'un voudra que je fasse. Mais donnes-moi cette chance ? S'il te plaît ? »

Lupin avait acquiescé tristement et accepté, mais Harry avait eu le sentiment qu'il avait laissé tomber tout le monde, les décevant d'une manière ou d'une autre.

OoOoO

Il avait pris un porte-au-loin jusqu'à Bucarest, selon les instructions de la lettre du directeur. En sortant du bâtiment qui abritait la connexion internationale de cheminette, il s'était retrouvé face à avec un spectacle étonnant. Sur la cour pavée devant lui, une voiture avait été préparée - et attelée à celle-ci, l'ours le plus énorme que Harry n'ait jamais vu.

Il avait été abordé par un homme hargneux qui rappelait davantage à Harry un loup qu'un être humain. Tout ce que l'on pouvait voir de lui était le bout de son visage entre ses sourcils et sa lèvre inférieure, enveloppé à la manière d'un long manteau de fourrure dont le col avait été relevé et d'un chapeau de fourrure rond. Ses yeux étaient sombres et brillaient d'une manière plutôt inquiétante ; ses joues étaient hérissées et, quand il sourit, il révéla des dents pointues, blanches et acérées. Harry fut conduit à la voiture noire tirée par l'ours ses bagages furent accrochés au-dessus de la voiture. Harry s'assit dans un bruit sourd lorsque la voiture s'éloigna.

La voiture était froide et Harry commençait à se demander si survivre à la visite du château faisait en fait partie d'un test d'initiation destiné à vérifier s'il était qualifié pour enseigner à Durmstrang… ou non. Le sortilège de réchauffement qu'il avait jeté semblait n'avoir eu que peu d'effet sur le froid qui s'infiltrait à l'intérieur de la voiture par la porte lâche.

Cela faisait quatre heures qu'il roulait. A présent, l'excitation et la nouveauté de la situation avaient disparu et Harry était frigorifié, affamé, endolori et malmené. Il avait cessé d'essayer de trouver une partie de ses fesses qui ne fût pas engourdie et il y avait même une petite voix dans sa tête qui commençait à murmurer que peut-être tout le monde avait eu raison, qu'il aurait peut-être dû aller enseigner à Poudlard, si enseigner était ce qu'il voulait faire. Au lieu de partir en randonnée au milieu de nulle part, il pourrait être en sécurité dans une suite de chambres confortables et chaleureuses à Poudlard.

Il jura alors qu'une secousse particulièrement violente lui fit claquer la tête contre le dossier non rembourré.

Tirant sa baguette de sa poche, il jeta un autre sort chauffant, y mettant toute sa conviction. L'air dans la voiture s'éleva de façon marginale pendant quelques instants, avant de revenir à la froideur précédente. Harry tira sa cape plus étroitement autour de lui, serra les dents et se tourna vers le paysage à l'extérieur pour lui changer les idées.

Des montagnes, beaucoup de montagnes - dont la majorité portait une couverture de neige épaisse. Plus près de lui, de grands sapins noirs se dressaient comme des sentinelles silencieuses le long de la route. C'était un paysage maussade et peu attrayant, qui ferait sombrer même les plus gais des esprits.

Une autre secousse et Harry aperçut une énorme paire de pilier de pierre alors que la voiture passait et il se redressa par la fenêtre pour observer sa destination.

L'école se dressait sur un haut plateau, un château noir imminent dont les murs étaient ponctués de tours hautes. De chaque côté du château, Harry pouvait voir de grandes forêts de pins. Derrière l'école, un pic déchiqueté s'élevait comme un croc couvert de neige dans le ciel gris acier. Il ne semblait y avoir aucun autre chemin sur le plateau, sauf à travers la langue de terre qu'ils venaient de traverser.

Ils traversèrent un terrain dénudé, fichu de boue et de neige, et se rapprochèrent du château. Deux grandes tours encadraient les portes, devant lesquelles un fossé constituait une défense supplémentaire… contre quoi ? Harry frissonna quand la voiture tremblota sur le pont-levis en bois et il aperçut l'eau gelée sous l'étroit passage sous les énormes dents d'une herse, puis entre les imposantes tours dans le cœur du château. Des pavés résonnaient à présent sous les roues à rebord en fer jusqu'à ce que le grand ours s'immobilise et que le silence retombe, assourdissant par son intensité.

Harry ouvrit la porte et sauta de la voiture. Ses jambes engourdies par la longue période d'inactivité se plièrent dès qu'elles heurtèrent le sol gelé. Il fut sauvé d'un étalement ignominieux sur le sol par une main qui lui serra le coude et le releva.

« Bienvenue, monsieur Potter. Je suis persuadé que le voyage n'est pas trop pénible pour vous ? »

Un homme se tenait à ses côtés, enveloppé de fourrures foncées du cou jusqu'aux pieds. Son visage était pâle et ses yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux qui pendaient sur ses épaules. Un chapeau de fourrure était perché sur sa tête.

« Venez, laissez-nous vous faire entrer et vous réchauffer. »

Harry suivit l'homme avec gratitude alors qu'il était conduit à une lourde porte en chêne sombre située dans une arche en pierre. L'homme tordit la grande poignée de l'anneau de fer et introduisit Harry à l'intérieur. Regardant en arrière lorsqu'il entra dans le bâtiment, Harry remarqua qu'il commençait à neiger. Il aperçut le grand ours en train d'être détaché de la voiture avant que la porte ne soit claquée.

Il fallut un peu de temps à ses yeux pour s'habituer à l'obscurité relative. Car ici, à Durmstrang, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de torches allumées, pas de bougies flottantes, juste un support qui contenait un faisceau de brindilles à peine couvant. L'homme qui l'avait accueilli, invita Harry à le suivre et poursuivit son chemin dans le couloir pavé de pierres.

Dans l'ensemble, les couloirs de Poudlard avaient été larges, bien éclairés et avec de hauts plafonds - et il y avait toujours l'odeur de l'extérieur, soufflée par les fenêtres ouvertes, même par temps très froid. Ici, à Durmstrang, les passages étaient étroits, sentaient l'humidité et le moisi. Ils rappelaient à Harry de manière plutôt déplaisante les tunnels souterrains. Les torches, telles qu'elles étaient disposées, étaient si éloignées les unes des autres que les rayons de lumière ne se croisaient pas par endroits.

Pendant peut-être dix minutes, Harry fut conduit dans les couloirs et, alors qu'il avait décidé qu'ils n'atteindraient jamais leur destination avant que ses pieds ne gèlent, un passage s'ouvrit sur une immense salle.

Il y avait un peu plus de lumière ici, éclairée par des crochets de bougies de cire brunes qui dégageaient une fumée grasse qui s'enroulait jusqu'à la haute voûte et s'y rassemblait dans un petit nuage sombre. Il y avait une immense cheminée au centre de la pièce autour de laquelle étaient groupés des chaises et des canapés. Pas les beaux meubles comme à Poudlard, mais de superbes créations monstrueuses qui semblaient pouvoir vous manger aussi facilement que vous permettre de vous asseoir dessus.

« Le voici », cria l'homme. A présent, Harry pouvait voir que des personnes occupaient certaines des chaises et qu'il y avait effectivement eu un brouhaha de conversation qui avait cessé à son arrivée.

« Professeurs, Monsieur Harry Potter, notre nouveau professeur de défense. » Son guide se tourna vers Harry. « Veuillez m'excuser, Monsieur Potter. Je suis Sergei Vostock, j'enseigne les sortilèges. Maintenant, prenez place ici et réchauffez-vous. Vos bagages ont été envoyés dans vos quartiers et le dîner va bientôt être servi », déclara-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, plissant les yeux dans la mauvaise lumière. Il poussa Harry vers la chaise qu'il avait indiquée. « Je dois y aller », ajouta Sergei. « J'ai des devoirs à accomplir. » Et avec cela, il se retourna et se dépêcha de partir.

Harry s'assit nerveusement sur la chaise et commença à retirer sa cape.

« Je garderais ça, si j'étais vous », intervint une voix à sa gauche. Harry se retourna pour trouver un homme étendu sur la chaise à côté de la sienne. « Ce feu peut sembler grand, mais encore une fois dans une pièce de cette taille, c'est comme une flamme d'allumette dans une cathédrale. »

Harry hocha la tête pour le remercier et referma sa cape.

« Je suis Alex Johnson, au fait. » L'homme tendit sa main entre les deux chaises. « J'enseigne les Runes Anciennes aux années supérieures. »

« Enchanté, Alex. » Harry serra fermement la main offerte.

L'homme poursuivit : « Là-bas, nous avons Robert Llewellyn. »

Un grand homme aux cheveux blonds leva la main pour le saluer.

« Il enseigne la métamorphose. Ah, Dimitri Kanchenco, notre maître des potions. » Il continua à présenter le cercle d'hommes jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la silhouette immédiatement à la droite de Harry. « Et bien sûr, vous connaissez déjà notre célébrité locale, Viktor, notre instructeur de Quidditch. »

L'homme se leva de son siège et Harry fut tiré et enveloppé dans une étreinte ressemblant à celle d'un ours. Un fois libéré, il se retrouva face à face avec nul autre que Viktor Krum, qui souriait et frappait Harry à l'épaule. « Bienvenue, Harry. J'ai hâte de voler avec toi. »

Il libéra Harry, qui se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et regarda les autres professeurs. « Mais vous n'avez pas de femmes enseignantes ? » Demanda-t-il.

Alex rit. « On cherche déjà de la distraction, Harry ? »

Harry ayant récemment décidé que ses préférences allaient dans une direction totalement différente, rougit simplement, reconnaissant que la salle mal éclairée dissimule son embarras.

« Oui nous en avons », continua Alex. « Mais elles ont plus de bon sens que nous pour s'asseoir dans cette salle enfumée et risquer de se geler les couilles. »

« Alex, mon ami, si tu penses que les femmes ont des couilles, alors tu es plus innocent que je ne le pensais ! » Taquina Dimitri.

Il y eut quelques éclats de rire et une plaisanterie légère commença, pendant laquelle Viktor rapprocha sa chaise de celle d'Harry.

« Tu sais, quand j'ai appris ton arrivé, je pensais que je serais sans emploi, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que tu venais pour enseigner la défense. »

« Mais que fais-tu ici ? » Demanda Harry. « La dernière fois que j'ai entendu dire que tu jouais pour les Dynamos de Moscou. »

Viktor regarda avec regret ses jambes qui étaient étendues devant lui ; il frappa l'une d'elles avec son poing. « Je me suis blessé. L'un des problèmes avec la célébrité, c'est que tout le monde est là pour vous chercher. »

« Parle-moi de ça, » dit Harry avec émotion.

« Je peux toujours voler, » continua Viktor, « mais je n'ai plus assez d'énergie pour jouer longtemps. »

Harry prit une expression de sympathie. « C'est vraiment dommage, tu étais brillant. »

Viktor se mit à rire. « Tu n'étais pas si mal non plus, Harry. En fait, je suis surpris que tu ne poursuives pas une carrière dans le Quidditch. Tu étais le plus jeune chercheur à Poudlard depuis plus d'un siècle ? »

« Oui. Mais non, je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé comme une carrière. Ron, mon ami, celui avec les cheveux roux… »

Le visage de Viktor s'assombrit. « Ah, oui, celui qu'Hermione a choisi ? » Il s'interrompit maladroitement. « J'ai été désolé d'apprendre sa disparition », poursuivit-il. « Elle était une personne spéciale. »

Harry acquiesça, avalant la masse qui s'était soudainement formée dans sa gorge. « Oui, elle était très spéciale. Elle me manque, » ajouta-t-il doucement. Il y eut quelques instants de silence, puis Harry continua. « Pour en revenir à Ron », continua-t-il, revenant à leur sujet de conversation original, « il joue maintenant pour les Canons de Chudley. »

Leur conversation fut interrompue par un énorme boum qui traversa le château. Harry faillit sauter de son siège. « Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce foutu bordel ? »

« Ça, Harry, mon ami, c'est le gong du dîner », expliqua Alex.

En effet, les autres professeurs se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers une porte située à gauche de la salle. Harry suivit, Viktor à ses côtés.

« Alors, depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ? » Demanda Harry.

« Ce sera ma deuxième année. »

« Et combien de temps cela t'a pris pour trouver ton chemin ? » Demanda Harry, pensant à la taille des bâtiments qu'il avait vus.

Viktor se mit à rire. « Il n'y a que trois endroits que tu dois savoir comment trouver : tes quartiers, la salle à manger et ta salle de classe ! » Il baissa les yeux sur Harry et sourit puis le tapa gentiment dans le dos et ajouta : « Vraiment, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, Harry. Ce n'est pas aussi difficile que cela en a l'air, il y a de nombreuses parties du château qui sont fermées, seule la partie centrale est réellement utilisée, et il y a toujours quelqu'un qui demandera son chemin. »

Ils entrèrent dans une salle légèrement plus petite. Au lieu de longues tables et de bancs, comme à Poudlard, il y avait des tables rondes pouvant accueillir huit à dix personnes, dispersées dans la pièce. Il y avait deux foyers en face l'un de l'autre, dont un seul était allumé - le plus proche des tables préparées pour les enseignants. Juste au moment où le groupe d'hommes entrait d'un côté du hall, une porte en face s'ouvrait et un petit groupe de femmes entra. Ils se réunirent tous autour des tables et Viktor attira Harry à côté de lui, tandis que de l'autre côté de lui, une femme brune aux cheveux bouclés se laissait tomber sur une chaise.

« Je suis Marta » se présenta-t-elle. « Vous êtes le bienvenu ici, Harry. J'espère que vous serez très heureux. »

Harry serra la main offerte. « Je suis ravie d'être ici, Marta, et je ferai certainement de mon mieux pour être heureux. »

Ils s'étaient tous assis lorsqu'un autre homme entra dans la salle à manger.

« Notre illustre directeur, » murmura Viktor. « Vladimir Pushkin. »

Les professeurs se levèrent à l'approche de l'homme, Harry avec eux, ne s'assoyant que lorsque Pushkin eut pris son siège. Après cela, il n'y avait plus qu'un seul siège vide, à la table de Harry.

« Je vois que Valentin n'est pas avec nous ce soir », remarqua Marta au moment du dîner, et soudain, Harry réalisa à quel point il était affamé.

Ce n'était pas l'étendue somptueuse à laquelle il avait été habitué à Poudlard, avec une variété de choix. Ici à Durmstrang, les repas étaient un peu plus simples. Un énorme bol de ragoût en terre cuite apparut au centre de la table, accompagné d'un grand panier de petits pains, d'un bol de légumes et de plusieurs pichets d'un liquide couleur rubis.

Il y avait un bourdonnement de conversation alors que tout le monde se servait de la nourriture et du vin. Harry prit une première bouchée du ragoût et fut agréablement surpris de le trouver riche et savoureux.

« J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas conforme aux normes de Poudlard », fit remarquer Viktor.

« C'est très bien comme ça. » dit Harry entre deux bouchées.

Non seulement le ragoût était délicieux, mais le pain était chaud, frais et croustillant. Harry en prit plusieurs morceaux, suivant le mouvement lorsqu'il remarqua que les autres utilisaient leur pain pour éponger la sauce.

Harry n'était pas un buveur régulier et le vin servi avec le repas était un lourd Bourgogne. À la fin du premier gobelet, il se sentait clairement que sa température corporelle avait augmenté.

Après le ragoût, une énorme assiette de fromages arriva, avec encore du pain et des biscuits. Il y avait une motte de beurre riche pour les accompagner et Harry était complètement rassasié quand le directeur frappa sur la table pour attirer leur attention.

Il se leva et s'adressa aux professeurs rassemblés. « Je souhaite tout d'abord souhaiter la bienvenue à Monsieur Potter au poste de professeur de défense. Nous sommes honorés de vous avoir, Monsieur Potter. » Les autres professeurs applaudirent tandis que Harry rougissait et remerciait de leur accueil avec une main levée et un signe de reconnaissance. Pushkin continua à donner une série d'avis qui importaient peu pour Harry, qui ressentait maintenant les effets d'un repas copieux au cours d'un long voyage. Il bâilla spectaculairement.

Pushkin jeta sa tête en arrière et éclata de rire. « Comme Monsieur Potter vient de me le rappeler, il est tard et il a eu une longue journée. Classe ajournée ! »

Les autres professeurs commencèrent à remonter leur chaise et Harry en fit de même.

« Je vais te montrer tes quartiers, Harry, » proposa Viktor.

« Oh, merci, Viktor. Je dois admettre que je me sens assez fatigué. »

Krum était sur le point de conduire Harry hors de la salle à manger quand il fut arrêté par une main sur son bras.

« Viktor, si vous me le permettez ? » Pushkin se tenait au coude de Krum. « Je sais qu'il est tard, mais je souhaite discuter de certaines choses avec Monsieur Potter et s'il me permet de le conduire à ses quartiers, nous pourrons peut-être parler en chemin. » Il haussa un sourcil en question silencieuse.

Viktor fit un pas en arrière. « Bien sûr. Je te verrai au petit-déjeuner, Harry. Et encore une fois, je suis heureux que tu sois ici. »

Pushkin mena Harry par une porte latérale du hall et dans un large passage. Il se tourna vers son compagnon. « J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage, Monsieur Potter. »

« Très bien, merci, monsieur. »

Pushkin s'arrêta et se tourna vers Harry.

« S'il vous plaît, Monsieur Potter, je suis suffisamment confiant dans ma position pour ne pas avoir à insister pour que tout le monde s'adresse à moi en tant que « directeur » ou « monsieur » ; peut-être que si vous m'appeliez Vlad, je pourrais être autorisé à vous appeler Harry ? »

« S'il vous plaît, monsieur, désolé, V ... Vlad. » Harry leva les yeux vers l'homme à ses côtés. Pushkin avait peut-être entre cinquante-cinq et soixante ans, les cheveux noirs avec juste un peu de gris sur les tempes. Ses yeux brillaient d'intelligence et d'humour, pensa Harry. Il était plus grand que Harry, mais il était habitué à ce que la plupart des hommes soient plus grands que lui. Ses années de semi-malnutrition avaient mis de côté toutes ses chances d'atteindre une taille raisonnable.

Ils recommencèrent à marcher en montant un escalier de marches en pierre.

« Je suis désolé que vous n'ayez pas pu rencontrer Valentin ce soir, votre homologue pour ainsi dire », commenta le directeur.

« Mon… homologue ? » Demanda Harry, confus.

Pushkin lui jeta un coup d'œil. « Ah oui. Nous faisons les choses un peu différemment ici à Durmstrang, Harry. Nous avons ici un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et un professeur de magie noire … Valentin. »

Harry s'arrêta brusquement. « Vous enseignez réellement les Arts Noirs ? » Demanda-t-il, sa lassitude oubliée dans son indignation.

Pushkin s'arrêta quand Harry se stoppa. Il regarda Harry un moment avant de parler, et ce n'était pas pour répondre à la question de Harry, mais pour poser la sienne. « Qu'est - ce que la magie noire, Harry ? »

Harry fut confus pendant un moment avant de répondre, « Tout sortilège qui est sombre…comme les Impardonnables. »

« Hmm, eh bien, oui, on ne peut nier que les Impardonnables sont des maléfices sombres, Harry, mais il en est de même avec le sortilège de récurage. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? Comment le _Recurvit_ peut- il être un maléfice ? Je l'utilise tout le temps. »

Pushkin se remit à marcher et Harry le suivit. « Que pensez-vous qu'il arriverait si vous jetiez un _Recurvit_ sur une personne, Harry ? »

« Ils seraient propres ? »

« Oui… la première fois que le sort a été lancé. Mais savez-vous exactement comment fonctionne le sort de récurage ? »

Harry réfléchit un instant puis secoua la tête. « Euh, non, je suppose que non. »

« Cela enlève une couche très fine de tout ce qui est moulé… alors, si vous le jetez sur votre chaudron sale, cela enlèvera une couche de métal du chaudron… et, ce faisant, la saleté qui y adhère… vous voyez ? » Pushkin jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui acquiesça.

« Oui je vois. »

« Si le sort est lancé sur une personne, il aura le même effet, Harry… une très fine couche est retirée de la peau de la personne. Si le sort est lancé à nouveau, une autre couche est supprimée… à nouveau, et ainsi de suite. Suivez-vous ? »

En effet, Harry avait suivi le raisonnement et son visage se tordit.

« L'intention, Harry, c'est ce qui fait qu'un sort est sombre, intentionnel. Pas le sortilège lui-même… sauf bien sûr pour les trois Impardonnables… bien que, » ajouta Vlad, « j'ai vu des moldus exécuter quelque chose qui ressemble beaucoup à _Imperium_ pour le plaisir des autres. »

« Oh, des hypnotiseurs ? »

« Est-ce comme ça qu'ils s'appellent ? Oh ! Nous sommes arrivés. »

Pushkin s'était arrêté devant une porte et Harry n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont ils étaient arrivés là.

« J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas, mais je vous ai placé dans la tour Est ; c'est une partie calme de l'école, mais Valentin a ses quartiers ici et je pense qu'il serait commode pour vous deux d'être proches l'un de l'autre - après tout, vous devez coordonner vos plans de cours. » Voyant le regard confus de Harry, il continua. « Vous et lui êtes partenaires, pour ainsi dire. Vous planifierez vos leçons de manière à ce que ce qu'il enseigne l'inverse de vous. » Vlad éclata de rire. « Valentin est très habile et j'ai peur qu'il défie votre ingéniosité, jeune Harry, mais je ne doute pas que vous serez à la hauteur. Des rivalités amicales ont eu lieu par le passé entre nos professeurs de magie noire et de défense ! »

Il se retourna et ouvrit la porte des quartiers de Harry avec un geste de la main. Il fit entrer Harry devant lui, puis entra dans la pièce sur les talons de Harry.

« Vos bagages ont été montés et déballés pour vous. J'espère que vous trouverez tout à votre convenance. Nous ne sommes pas à la hauteur des normes de luxe de Poudlard, mais nous aimons penser que nous pouvons vous mettre à l'aise. Vous pouvez réinitialiser le mot de passe. » Il fit une pause puis avisa Harry. « Je suis sûr que vous devez être fatigué alors je vous quitte. Vous verrez Valentin dans la matinée au petit-déjeuner. »

Il regarda Harry une minute de plus.

« Je sens que vous n'êtes toujours pas satisfait de ce que nous enseignons ici, Harry, mais réfléchissez-y cette nuit. Prévenez-moi si vous vous sentez prêt à rester… ou si vous souhaitez partir. Bonne nuit. » Avec cela, il partit en fermant la porte doucement derrière lui et laissant Harry regarder son nouvel environnement.

OoOoO

La pièce était vaste et ombragée, sans être trop éclairée par le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée en pierre et par les bougies qui clignotaient dans des bras en métal sur les murs. En face de la porte se trouvait un grand lit à baldaquin, sculpté dans un lourd bois de couleur noire et orné de tentures de velours d'un bleu profond. Sur chaque fenêtre se trouvaient des rideaux épais. Devant le feu, qui se trouvait sur le mur à droite de Harry, se trouvaient deux fauteuils en cuir ainsi qu'un épais tapis de fourrure. Sur le mur à gauche, face à la cheminée, il y avait un bureau, une chaise et une bibliothèque contenant peut-être une douzaine de livres ; Harry reconnut certains des titres qu'il avait apportés avec lui et se demanda brièvement qui avait déballé ses affaires. Il y avait aussi une porte de l'autre côté de la cheminée.

Elle s'ouvrait sur une salle de bains carrelée dotée d'un grand bain encastré. Un certain nombre de robinets étaient rangés au bout et Harry décida qu'un bain chaud était exactement ce dont il avait besoin pour décongeler ses os froids. Alors que la salle à manger avait été un peu plus chaude que le grand hall, le chemin jusqu'à ses quartiers s'était faite dans des couloirs gelés, et le froid s'était de nouveau imprégné dans son corps à travers le manteau qu'il réalisait maintenant totalement inadéquat dans cet environnement glacial.

Il était sur le point d'aller découvrir quel était le robinet d'eau chaude quand il fut surpris par l'arrivée soudaine d'un elfe de maison. Il apparut à ses côtés, se tordant les mains et semblant malheureux.

« Festus manque déjà à ses devoirs ! », cria-t-il. « Festus n'était pas là pour accueillir le Maître. »

« C'est bon, » dit Harry rassurant, repoussant le rire qui menaçait d'éclater à la mention du nom de l'elfe. « Je viens tout juste d'arriver… j'étais sur le point de faire couler un bain », ajouta-t-il. « Sais-tu quel est le robinet pour l'eau chaude ? »

L'elfe eut l'air scandalisé.

« Le Maître ne doit pas faire couler son propre bain ; c'est le travail de Festus. Festus est l'elfe personnel de Monsieur Harry Potter, Monsieur. Tout ce que veut Maître Harry… Festus fera de son mieux pour y parvenir, Monsieur. »

« Mon elfe personnel ? »

« En effet, monsieur, tous les professeurs ici à Durmstrang ont leur propre elfe de maison, monsieur. C'est un grand honneur pour nous, elfes, d'être choisis pour servir de la sorte. » Le petit elfe sourit à Harry. « Maintenant, monsieur, Festus va faire couler un bain à Maître Harry, puis-je faire autre chose pour vous ? Une tasse de chocolat chaud peut-être ? »

Harry hocha la tête. « Oui, ce serait formidable, merci. »

L'elfe de maison se tordit les mains dans la tunique qu'il portait.

« Ah, donc c'est vrai, le grand Harry Potter est gentil avec nous les elfes, Festus a de la chance ! Si chanceux de servir un si grand, bon et sage maître, oui, en effet. » Il se leva, regardant Harry avec adoration jusqu'à ce que Harry, essayant de ne pas rougir d'embarras, rappelle à l'elfe de commencer à s'occuper de son bain.

OoOoO

Quand Harry sortit de son bain, complètement réchauffé par l'eau chaude et parfumée, il trouva une tasse de cacao fumante sur un plateau sur sa table de chevet. Elle était accompagnée d'une petite assiette de biscuits. Harry se glissa précipitamment entre les draps accueillants du lit, s'attendant à ce qu'ils soient froids mais ils étaient plutôt chauds. Harry s'enfouit sous les lourdes couvertures jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que ses mains à l'extérieur pour boire son chocolat chaud et manger deux des biscuits qui avaient un délicieux goût de miel.

Il déposa sa tasse sur sa table de chevet et se blottit sous les draps. Les effets de cette longue journée le rattrapèrent et il s'endormit rapidement.

**A suivre…**


	2. Durmstrang partie 2

**Chapitre 2 : Durmstrang partie 2**

**Notes de l'auteur :** Harry rencontre le professeur de magie noire : Valentin

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, les premières lueurs de l'aube filtraient à travers les rideaux de sa chambre. Le feu brûlait déjà vivement dans le foyer et une tasse de thé brûlante avait été placée sur sa table de nuit. Il se redressa et, tout en buvant son thé, regarda la pièce se révéler lentement alors que le jour se levait et que la lumière devenait plus forte. Il avait eu l'impression de murs sombres, de meubles foncés et lugubres la nuit précédente. De jour, la réalité se révéla être un peu moins pénible.

Les murs étaient en fait peints en vert pâle et la moquette au sol était également verte, bien qu'un vert plus foncé et moussu. Les deux fauteuils près du feu semblaient usés mais confortables ; une petite table ronde sur un mince socle se tenait à côté de chacun, un réceptacle pratique pour un verre de vin ou une tasse de thé.

En regardant sa chambre, Harry repensa une fois de plus aux paroles de Vlad la nuit précédente ... et sut qu'il resterait. Il avait repensé à la question de l'éthique sur l'enseignement de la magie noire alors qu'il était allongé dans son bain la nuit précédente. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait traversé, Harry avait eu une vision très tranchée de ce qui constituait la magie noire. Mais à présent, son esprit avait quelque peu changé.

Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il pensait que les sorts d'attaque devaient être enseignés à Durmstrang, qu'il soit ici ou non ... alors il préférerait être ici. Ainsi, il pourrait au moins surveiller ce qui se passait et en informer les autorités compétentes s'il le jugeait nécessaire. Il y avait aussi une partie sournoise de lui qui s'était hérissée lorsque Pushkin avait supposé qu'il pourrait trouver Valentin plus habile que lui ; Harry n'était pas vaniteux, mais il avait confiance en ses capacités lorsqu'il s'agissait de se défendre contre des sorts ...

Et puis il pensait à ses amis. Il pouvait déjà voir leurs visages compatissants s'il rentrait chez lui avant la fin de l'année. Il pouvait déjà entendre leurs paroles compatissantes et leurs commentaires compréhensifs.

Sa décision finalement prise, Harry se précipita hors de son lit et enfila sa robe de chambre, qui avait été suspendue, sans doute par son elfe de maison, à une petite patère près de la tête de lit. Il alla à la fenêtre et tira les lourds rideaux ... et découvrit que sa chambre devait se trouver sur le côté du château, car s'il regardait à gauche, il pouvait voir la route par laquelle il était arrivé à Durmstrang la veille. Devant lui, de l'autre côté du fossé gelé, s'étendait une forêt de pins dont les branches étaient lourdes de la neige qui devait être tombée dans la nuit.

Se demandant quelle heure il était, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre… et fut alarmé de voir qu'il était presque huit heures et demie. Bien que ce fût un dimanche, il ne savait pas à quelle heure le petit-déjeuner était servi ici à Durmstrang et, son estomac grogna à ce moment-là. Il réalisa que rater le repas n'était pas une option. En regardant autour de lui, ses yeux se posèrent sur une grande armoire et il était sur le point d'explorer ses profondeurs lorsque Festus "entra" dans la pièce et insista pour sortir les vêtements de Harry. C'est ainsi que Harry fut prêt à partir quand on frappa à sa porte vingt minutes plus tard. Le professeur de Magie Noire était venu le chercher.

Valentin était un homme grand et bien bâti. De longs cheveux noirs étaient noués soigneusement à la nuque et des sourcils aussi foncés que l'aile d'un corbeau se voûtaient sur un front pâle surmonté de yeux gris foncé. Il était entièrement habillé de noir et Harry pensa immédiatement à Severus Snape - l'homme avait la même prestance.

« Monsieur Potter ». C'était plus une déclaration qu'une question.

Harry acquiesça et tendit la main. « Et vous devez être Valentin ? Ravi de vous rencontrer. »

Il n'en était pas absolument certain, mais Harry pensa que Valentin hésitait un instant, avant de prendre la main de Harry, l'enveloppant dans une main mince et forte. Harry leva son regard vers les yeux de Valentin et se demanda ce qu'il avait pu faire pour offenser l'homme, car Valentin avait l'air aussi froid que le paysage autour du château : il n'y avait pas de sourire sur ses lèvres ni de chaleur dans ses yeux gris.

« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance aussi… Monsieur Potter. »

Harry avait supposé, à cause de son nom, que Valentin devait être d'origine européenne, mais sa voix était très certainement anglaise. Il y avait presque quelque chose de familier à ce sujet, mais avant que Harry ne puisse trop insister sur ce fait, Valentin lâcha sa main et se détourna dans le couloir. Harry se dépêcha de le suivre, essayant de se rappeler les nombreux couloirs qu'ils avaient emprunté pour atteindre la grande salle à manger.

Comme la veille au soir, deux tables avaient été dressées devant la cheminée et plusieurs professeurs étaient déjà assis et se servaient des victuailles étalées devant eux. Harry fut soulagé de voir que Viktor était l'un d'entre eux et, avec une excuse marmonnée, il quitta son guide et alla s'asseoir avec l'entraîneur de Quidditch. Il savait qu'il aurait peut-être dû faire plus d'efforts pour connaître l'homme qui allait être son partenaire d'enseignement, mais pour le moment, tout était trop nouveau et Harry chercha le peu de familiarité qui pouvait trouver. Viktor l'accueillit et les deux hommes discutèrent joyeusement de différentes équipes de Quidditch jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne restent plus qu'eux et Valentin.

Le petit-déjeuner était une affaire décontractée. Les professeurs allaient et venaient comme ils l'entendaient, se servant du porridge et des assiettes de saucisses et de bacon, des piles d'œufs durs, du pain grillé et du café, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient rassasiés. Alors ils partaient vaquer à leurs occupations.

Finalement, Harry ne pouvait plus ignorer le fait que Valentin attendait qu'il finisse son repas. Il était sur le point de prendre congé de Viktor lorsqu'il le devança.

« Bien, Harry, je dois aller faire préparer les équipements pour demain… je suis sûr que tu as des leçons à préparer aussi. Je te verrai au déjeuner ? » Krum se leva, rabattit sa chaise et se dirigea vers la sortie… laissant Harry fixer Valentin avec maladresse. Il semblait que l'homme n'était pas pressé de mettre Harry à l'aise. Au lieu de cela, il s'adossa contre sa chaise et regarda Harry avec sévérité.

Finalement, Valentin rompit le lourd silence. « Et bien, et bien, alors le grand Harry Potter se considère assez qualifié pour enseigner la Défense contre les forces du mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry leva le menton. « Oui, en effet », répondit-il, avec une confiance qu'il ne ressentait certainement pas. « Je pense que vaincre Voldemort m'a préparé dans une certaine mesure », ajouta-t-il, plutôt sarcastique.

« Hmm. Avec de l'aide. »

« Quoi ? »

« Avec de l'aide, Monsieur Potter, vous avez vaincu le Seign… Voldemort avec de l'aide. Ici, vous ne pourrez compter que sur vous-même… pas de petit groupe d'amis… pas de Severus Snape. »

« Vous semblez en savoir beaucoup à ce sujet. »

Harry regarda Valentin et ce dernier haussa les épaules.

« Je me suis fait un devoir de tout savoir sur mon nouvel homologue. »

« Oui, c'est vrai que j'ai eu de l'aide, » dit Harry, s'énervant, « mais je pense que vous penserez que je suis un bon partenaire de duel. »

Valentin leva un sourcil. « Est-ce que vous le pensez vraiment ? Eh bien, nous verrons cela, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère juste que vous durerez plus longtemps que les trois derniers professeurs de défense. »

« Tr ... trois ? »

« Trois, monsieur Potter, » dit Valentin avec délice. « Bien sûr, ils n'étaient probablement pas aussi qualifiés que vous. » Il se leva avec fluidité. « On y va ? »

« Où ça ? »

« Nos leçons, Monsieur Potter, nous avons des leçons à préparer. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vous montrerai nos salles de classe et nous pourrons ensuite discuter du programme. »

Valentin ouvrit la voie dans une série de couloirs et monta et descendit plusieurs escaliers. Harry n'en était pas sûr, mais il soupçonnait que l'homme le fasse tourner en rond. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à une large double porte qui s'ouvrit pour révéler une grande pièce. Des deux côtés de la salle se trouvaient des gradins, comme pour accueillir un public. De hautes fenêtres au fond de la pièce laissaient entrer le faible soleil d'hiver qui tentait de bannir une partie du froid.

« Votre classe », dit Valentin, et Harry reporta son attention sur l'homme à côté de lui - pour découvrir que Valentin était en train de pointer une porte dans le mur de droite, presque cachée derrière les rangées de sièges. « La mienne est là. » Valentin désigna une porte correspondante à gauche. « Ici… » indiqua-t-il d'un geste de la main. « ... est l'endroit où nous allons nous réunir et voir ... ce que nous verrons. »

Harry savait avec certitude que ce que Valentin allait réellement dire était : « voir ... lequel de nous est le meilleur. »

« J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, » poursuivit Valentin, « mais j'ai déjà mis en place quelques leçons… sauf si bien sûr, vous avez autre chose en tête ? » Il ne se donna pas la peine d'attendre la réponse de Harry ; confiant, peut-être, que Harry serait prêt à suivre son exemple, il se tourna simplement vers la porte de sa classe. Harry le suivit avec hésitation.

La salle de classe de Valentin était deux fois plus petite que la pièce principale. La lumière était atténuée, venant de seulement deux fenêtres très hautes dans le mur du fond. Des diagrammes et des images entouraient les murs latéraux.

Les bureaux avaient été disposés dans un grand demi-cercle autour d'une estrade basse. Valentin remarqua la direction du regard de Harry. « Je trouve que cet arrangement décourage l'inattention », expliqua-t-il. « Tout le monde a un siège devant ... et personne ne peut se cacher derrière. »

« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée ... tout le monde peut voir ce que vous faites aussi. »

Valentin lui lança un regard perçant. « En effet. »

Au-delà de l'estrade et sous les hautes fenêtres, se trouvaient un bureau et une chaise. Valentin se dirigea vers eux et s'assit. Puis, d'un geste de la main et d'un sortilège murmuré, il invoqua une chaise pour Harry.

Alors l'homme savait faire de la magie sans baguette. Si cela avait été Harry, il aurait gardé ce talent pour lui-même… ou l'aurait utilisé plus tard si nécessaire. De toute évidence, Valentin se sentait suffisamment en confiance pour jouer cartes sur table dès le départ.

Valentin avait sorti une liasse de papiers du tiroir de son bureau et Harry s'assit sur la chaise que l'homme lui avait fournie. Chaque page était soigneusement étiquetée avec l'année d'enseignement.

« À mesure que nous progresserons - et verrons à quel point nous sommes égaux, nous pourrons planifier davantage. Mais pour l'instant, je pensais que nous pourrions commencer par les bases. Bien sûr, les premières années vont partir de zéro de toute façon… »

Harry regarda les listes. « Quelles maisons sont enseignées ensemble ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Maisons ? Il n'y a pas de maison ici, monsieur Potter ; Durmstrang a toujours pensé que nos étudiants avaient suffisamment de quoi lutter hors de ces murs, sans créer de rivalité ni d'animosité à l'intérieur de ceux-ci. Chaque élève s'efforce de vivre comme il se doit dans la vie. »

« Je pense que les maisons sont une bonne chose », argumenta Harry. « Elles engendrent une coopération, un travail d'équipe et un sentiment d'appartenance, un peu comme une deuxième famille. »

« Alors je me demande pourquoi vous n'êtes pas allé enseigner à Poudlard, » dit froidement Valentin.

« Je… » Harry ferma la bouche en un claquement de langue. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter de sa décision d'enseigner à Durmstrang avec cet homme peu amical.

Il y eut un moment de silence glacial puis Valentin continua. « Nul doute que Vlad vous a donné votre emploi du temps alors ... »

« Euh, non, en fait il ne l'a pas fait… il avait un doute, hier soir, sur le fait que je reste ou non, alors je suppose qu'il a décidé d'attendre de voir quelle décision je prendrais. »

Valentin lui jeta un regard incrédule. « Certains doutes concernant notre travail ensemble ? Mais vous venez juste d'arriver. Certes, ma réputation n'est pas que redoutable. »

« En fait, non, » dit Harry aussi simplement que possible. « Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de vous ... et même si cela avait été le cas, j'aime relever des défis. »

Valentin se pencha très près et, avec un sourire qui ne laissait pas une trace d'humour, dit à voix basse : « Dans ce cas, je ferai de mon mieux pour vous rendre ce service, monsieur Potter. »

Ils furent interrompus par un coup à la porte de la classe et le directeur entra dans la pièce.

« Ah, bien, bien, je vois que vous avez fait connaissance. Dois-je prendre votre présence ici, Harry, comme une indication que vous avez décidé de rester avec nous ? »

« Oui, monsieur ... Vlad, » dit fermement Harry. « Valentin était justement en train de me parler des plans de cours ... mais je n'ai pas encore d'horaire. »

Vlad sortit un morceau de papier de sa poche. « Cela tombe bien je l'ai avec moi - maintenant vous pouvez vous préparer. » Il s'interrompit. « S'il vous plaît, ne prenez pas ça mal, Harry, mais il vaut peut-être mieux laisser Valentin vous guider pendant le premier trimestre. De cette façon, vous pourrez avoir une idée des choses, plus tard, vous pourrez commencer à prendre des initiatives. »

« S'il tient aussi longtemps, » dit Valentin dans un souffle, juste assez fort pour que Harry puisse l'entendre.

« En fait, Vlad, j'ai de l'expérience dans l'enseignement. »

« Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas que vous aviez occupé un autre poste. »

« Eh bien, ce n'était pas un véritable poste d'enseignant. J'ai enseigné la défense à un groupe d'élèves à l'école, au cours de ma cinquième année, quand Ombrage refusait de nous enseigner quelque chose de concret. Nous nous en sortions plutôt bien… certains d'entre nous ont même réussi à retenir un groupe de Mangemorts au Ministère de la Magie… » Harry s'interrompit, ne pouvant pas fournir des informations supplémentaires.

Sa tristesse au souvenir des circonstances entourant la mort de Sirius était encore trop vive. Il manqua le regard rapide que partageaient le directeur et le professeur de magie noire.

Un « claquement » bruyant rappela l'attention de Harry sur son environnement ; le crayon que Valentin tenait avait été cassé en deux.

« Valentin ! » La voix du directeur était basse et urgente.

Valentin se tourna vers Harry. « Est-ce vrai ? Vous avez retenu un groupe de Mangemorts adultes parfaitement entraînés ? »

« Oui... même si je dois avouer que l'Ordre nous a grandement aidé. » Le visage de Harry devint un masque amer. « Il s'est avéré que tout cela était une astuce pour me faire récupérer quelque chose pour Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy dirigeait les Mangemorts, il s'est retrouvé à Azkaban et l'a bien servi ; dommage que le bâtard se soit échappé, il aurait dû y rester enfermé à vie. »

« Oui, eh bien, » dit rapidement Vlad, « C'est du passé maintenant. Mais je suis sûr que votre expérience sera des plus précieuses, Harry. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord, Valentin ? »

« Oh, oui », acquiesça Valentin, « très utile. » Ses yeux gris foncés retinrent les yeux verts de Harry pendant un long moment, puis il se tourna vers le directeur. « Bien, Vlad, si nous devons avoir nos leçons prêtes mercredi, lorsque les cours commenceront, nous ferions mieux de continuer. »

« En effet, en effet. Je vous laisse continuer. A tout à l'heure au déjeuner, Harry. » Levant la main rapidement, Vlad se retourna et partit, laissant Harry seul une fois de plus avec Valentin.

Étonnamment, le reste de la matinée se passa bien. Quels que soient les sentiments négatifs que Valentin aurait pu nourrir envers Harry, il agissait avec professionnalisme lorsqu'il s'agissait de préparer les leçons. Harry était impressionné par le programme que Valentin avait élaboré, à tel point qu'il finit par le dire à voix haute : « Mince alors ! J'aurais aimé que vous nous enseignez à Poudlard… certaines de ces choses sont vraiment intéressantes ! »

Les lèvres de Valentin se retroussèrent comme ce qui sembla être le plus proche d'un sourire.

« Seulement certaines, Monsieur Potter ? »

Harry rit, sentant un peu la tension disparaître de ses épaules. A l'évidence que Valentin possédait au moins un peu de sens de l'humour. « Bon, d'accord, en fait la plupart. Quand je pense aux professeurs par lesquels nous étions harcelés, à l'exception de Remus Lupin ... et de Snape, je suppose - nous étions surpris de n'avoir rien appris du tout. »

« D'où la nécessité pour vous d'enseigner, je suppose ? » Valentin regardait Harry de près. « Et comment avez-vous su tant de choses, monsieur Potter ... tellement plus que vos amis ? »

« Eh bien, Remus m'a beaucoup appris… le charme de Patronus, par exemple, et j'ai dû apprendre pas mal de choses pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ; le reste, je l'ai appris au fur et à mesure… heureusement, cela m'a semblé assez facile. »

« Naturellement talentueux, peut-être ? »

Harry haussa les épaules et sourit à Valentin. « Je suppose. »

Le signal du repas résonna à travers le château et fut suivit un moment plus tard par un grondement sourd de l'estomac de Harry. Valentin leva un sourcil. « On dirait que quelqu'un est prêt pour le déjeuner. »

« Et ce quelqu'un est vraiment prêt pour le déjeuner. » Harry rit. « Avons-nous le temps de jeter un coup d'œil rapide sur ma classe avant de partir ? » Demanda-t-il.

Valentin repoussa sa chaise, se leva puis le conduisit hors de sa classe et à travers la grande salle de pratique. Il se recula pour permettre à Harry d'entrer dans la salle de classe en premier.

Harry s'était attendu à une image en miroir de la classe de Valentin, mais dans sa classe, les bureaux étaient placés en rangées habituelles, éclairés par le soleil qui inondait la pièce de lumière provenant de grandes fenêtres au mur.

« Votre salle est située dans un coin du bâtiment », déclara Valentin en guise d'explication.

« Je suis surpris que vous n'ayez pas investi cette salle lorsque le dernier professeur de défense est parti. »

Valentin haussa les épaules. « J'étais déjà bien installé dans ma propre salle. »

« Et pourtant, » dit Harry, « cette salle est parfaite… avec toute cette belle lumière. »

« Chacun son tour ... et je ne deviendrais pas trop accro au soleil si j'étais vous. Aujourd'hui est un jour rare, nous sommes généralement plongés dans l'obscurité et la seule lumière provient des lampes. Bien que, » ajouta-t-il en traversant la salle de classe pour se rendre à la fenêtre la plus proche, « vous avez une bonne vue du terrain de Quidditch à partir d'ici ... j'imagine que ce sera un avantage majeur pour vous. »

Harry ignora la moquerie et alla se placer à côté de Valentin. La vue depuis la fenêtre donnait sur l'immense sommet qui dominait l'école et une partie de la forêt de pins environnante qui entourait le terrain de Quidditch. Il pouvait juste distinguer une minuscule figure, qu'il supposait être Krum, tournoyant autour des poteaux de but. Il eut soudainement envie de voler et ne put réprimer un soupire.

Il s'attendait à ce que Valentin profite de son désir évident d'être dehors sur son balai, mais l'homme aux cheveux noirs resta silencieux. Pendant quelques minutes, ils regardèrent tous deux le terrain, puis Valentin se détourna.

« Venez, nous devons déjeuner. »

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle à manger, Harry, pressé au côté de Valentin, demanda : « Comment choisissent-ils les équipes de Quidditch ? Puisqu'ils n'ont pas de maison, je veux dire ? »

Valentin lui jeta un coup d'œil. « Quatre élèves de septième année sont choisis comme capitaines d'équipe ; à leur tour, ils organisent des essais de sélection. Chaque élève, quel que soit son âge ou ses capacités, a la chance de tenter d'obtenir une place dans l'une des quatre meilleures équipes. Il y a aussi quatre autres équipes ; une deuxième division si vous voulez. Les élèves peuvent passer d'une division à l'autre, en fonction de leurs performances, et les sélectionneurs de toutes les équipes surveillent en permanence l'amélioration des joueurs. »

« Wow, » dit Harry, impressionné. « Donc, il y a huit équipes ? »

« Durmstrang a un peu plus d'élèves que Poudlard ... comme vous le découvrirez bientôt - ils doivent arriver mardi. Avoir plus d'équipes donne à plus d'élèves la possibilité de voler en compétition. »

« Les équipes ont-elles des noms, ou sont-elles juste appelées par des chiffres ? »

« Elles ont des noms, » dit Valentin brièvement, son ton de voix faisant clairement comprendre à Harry qu'il avait dit ce qu'il considérait être suffisant au sujet du Quidditch.

Une fois arrivée devant la salle du déjeuner, Harry décida de s'asseoir à côté de Krum, si l'autre homme devait arriver à temps pour le déjeuner et poser toutes les questions qu'il avait encore.

Valentin s'arrêta à la porte de la salle à manger. « Je vous verrai plus tard, vers trois heures si cela vous convient ? »

Harry se retourna. « Oh, vous ne venez pas déjeuner ? »

« J'ai des problèmes à régler. Si vous n'êtes pas sûr du chemin qui retourne dans nos salles de classe, appelez votre elfe de maison, il vous dirigera. »

« Oh ok alors. Merci de m'avoir accompagné. »

Valentin hocha la tête et se tourna pour partir.

« Environ trois heures, alors ? » L'appela Harry. « Votre salle ou la mienne ? », ajouta-t-il dans une tentative de légèreté.

Valentin fit une pause puis se retourna, un léger sourire plissa ses lèvres. « La mienne », dit-il succinctement, puis une fois de plus, il tourna les talons et se hâta dans le couloir.

Krum ne s'était pas rendu à la table du déjeuner. Harry se retrouva donc assis entre Alex Greenwood et la dame brune, Marta, à côté de laquelle il était assis la nuit précédente.

Elle était la professeure d'études sur les moldus. Après avoir découvert qu'Harry avait été élevé par des moldus, elle passa le repas à le bombarder de questions. Sa fascination pour tout ce que concerne le monde moldu conduit finalement Harry à lui recommander de prendre contact avec Arthur Weasley… alors ils pourraient s'enthousiasmer ensemble. Alex avait été silencieux pendant la majeure partie du repas, en partie parce qu'il aurait eu du mal à placer un mot et en partie parce qu'il était plongé dans la paperasse qu'il avait devant lui, mais quand Marta partit, il poussa les papiers sur le côté.

« Alors, jeune Harry, comment trouves-tu Durmstrang ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Plutôt bien ... Ce n'est pas si différent de Poudlard, même si bien sûr, je vais enseigner et non étudier. »

« En parlant de ça, » dit Alex avec précaution, « comment ça se passe avec Valentin ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Hmm, je ne suis pas sûr. Je pense qu'il a quelque chose contre moi pour une raison quelconque ; Parfois, il a l'air presque en colère contre moi ... et d'autres fois, il peut être tout à fait normal, même drôle. »

« C'est un homme compliqué, notre Valentin. Je pense qu'aucun de nous ne le connaît vraiment ... sauf Vlad ; lui et Valentin semblent être amis depuis un certain temps, même avant que Valentin vienne enseigner ici. »

« Depuis combien de temps est- il ici ? » Demanda Harry.

« Environ deux ans, je suppose, il est arrivé environ un an après moi », ajouta Alex avec réflexion. « Quoi qu'il en soit, Valentin est un excellent professeur… il dirige les enfants avec une main de fer, mais ils semblent tous l'aimer. Il leur a tellement appris. »

« Je ne suis toujours pas sûr de toute cette pédagogie sur les méthodes d'attaque. »

« Attaque, défense, tout est une question de sémantique, n'est-ce pas juste une question de savoir qui lance le premier coup, du moins, c'est comme ça que je le vois. Eh bien, je dois y aller, » dit Alex en se levant. « A plus tard, Harry. » Il partit, laissant Harry assis seul dans la grande salle à manger. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il lui restait une heure et demie avant de retrouver Valentin et il décida de commencer à explorer.

OoOoO

C'était étrange de traverser le vaste château de Durmstrang. Tout était totalement silencieux et Harry se demanda ce que cela serait comme une fois qu'il serait encombré d'enfants. Il découvrit que plus il descendait dans les profondeurs du château, plus les couloirs devenaient sombres. Ils n'étaient pas sous terre, mais ils rappelaient quand même à Harry les donjons de Poudlard - même s'ils n'étaient pas aussi sombres et aussi interdits que ces passages. Harry pensa que même Severus Snape, amoureux de sa maison souterraine, aurait trouvé les niveaux inférieurs de Durmstrang oppressants et sombres.

Il monta les escaliers en pierre ; certaines marches étaient étroites, grimpant autour d'une colonne centrale. Les marches étaient creusées au milieu, où d'innombrables pas avaient usé la pierre ; d'autres encore étaient larges, avec des marches peu profondes qui le menaient à travers d'immenses salles où de grandes tapisseries ornaient les murs.

De temps en temps, Harry rencontrait des zones éclairées, où les fenêtres laissaient entrer le soleil d'hiver et, là, il s'arrêtait et se reposait dans la faible chaleur. Les fenêtres étaient souvent placées en hauteur sur les murs, mais partout où il le pouvait, Harry regardait dehors et essayait de déterminer où il se trouvait dans le château. Mais en vain. Durmstrang était un bâtiment si tentaculaire qu'il finit par abandonner.

Il était tellement perdu dans son exploration que c'est avec horreur qu'il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et réalisa qu'il lui restait cinq minutes pour retourner à la classe de Valentin. Il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans un long passage qui avait des fenêtres tout le long d'un côté. Il était là depuis un bon moment, après avoir découvert que le couloir contenait un grand nombre de portraits d'anciens directeurs accrochés au mur opposé aux fenêtres. Maintenant, il était en colère contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir surveillé l'heure de plus près.

Il se fraya un chemin dans le couloir jusqu'à atteindre une porte étroite entre deux grands portraits. Espérant que cela mènerait à un escalier, il s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Il eut raison, juste au coin du couloir, il rencontra une volée de marches en spirale abruptes qui semblaient mener au fond du château et il les gravit en pensant qu'il ne serait peut-être pas trop en retard, après tout.

Il sentit une force invisible et il dégaina sa baguette. Se sentant avec sa baguette et son esprit, à la manière que Snape lui avait apprise, Harry se fraya un chemin à travers la barrière invisible, devenant de plus en plus conscient du fait que le temps passait et que Valentin l'attendait. Finalement, la barrière tomba et Harry se précipita à travers avec un soupir de soulagement et se précipita dans l'escalier.

Harry ne vit pas ce qui le frappa, si ce n'est qu'il semblait sortir d'un mur et d'un froid glacial. Il fut plaqué contre le mur de pierre de l'escalier, le souffle coupé. Il se releva et vit une silhouette menaçante et brumeuse qui sembla briller d'un éclat bleuté. Le froid l'entourait, gelant sa capacité à penser de manière cohérente. Harry lutta pour lever sa baguette alors que la silhouette se rapprochait, mais c'était inutile ; il pouvait sentir le souffle glacé de la chose transformer l'humidité de sa peau en cristaux glacés.

Brusquement, il fut pris par le col et traîné par une silhouette qui était apparue derrière lui. Valentin avait sa baguette pointée sur la silhouette glacée et chantait un sort dans une langue étrange. Harry sentit l'air autour de lui se réchauffer légèrement et il tenta de dégager ses doigts du tissu de laine chaude de la veste de Valentin où ils s'étaient agrippés. Il pouvait voir des gouttes de sueur apparaître sur le front de Valentin alors que la puissance nécessaire pour le sortilège contraignait l'homme à ses limites.

Puis il y eut un cri qui déchira ses oreilles et la créature disparut.

« Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » Demanda Harry dans un souffle coupé.

« Un élémental de glace! », cria Valentin d'une voix légèrement plus chaude que le souffle d'un démon. Il se tourna vers Harry. « Que faites-vous ici ? » Demanda-t-il les dents serrées.

« J'essayais de retourner à nos salles de classe. »

« Et vous n'avez pas trouvé un autre chemin ? »

« Eh bien, » dit lentement Harry, « il y avait cette barrière invisible. »

« Et vous n'avez-vous pas pensé qu'elle était peut-être là pour une bonne raison ? » Siffla Valentin.

« Euh, » répondit Harry, se sentant extrêmement gêné maintenant qu'il était hors de danger. « Je suppose que je pensais que c'était une farce ... le genre de chose que Peeves le Poltergeist aurait pu faire à Poudlard. »

« Mais vous n'êtes pas à Poudlard. »

« Ou quelque chose pour empêcher les élèves de venir ici. »

« Et donc pas applicable au grand Harry Potter ? »

« Cela ne s'applique pas aux professeurs, » dit chaudement Harry, essayant de justifier ce qui, rétrospectivement, était une action irresponsable.

Valentin n'en démordit pas. « Et vous avez trouvé que c'était un obstacle facile à franchir, n'est-ce pas ? Quelque chose qu'une sorcière ou un sorcier normal pourrait faire aisément ? »

« Non, je suppose que c'était assez délicat. »

Valentin soupira et une partie de sa colère sembla lui échapper.

« Vous devez apprendre, Monsieur Potter, qu'ici les barrières ne sont pas faites pour être brisées. Vous avez de la chance que ce soit moi qui ai érigé cette barrière en premier lieu… J'ai été immédiatement alerté quand elle a été abattue. Cependant, si je ne vous avais pas retrouver, il est fort possible que vous soyez mort maintenant. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Hmm. » Valentin regarda Harry, comme s'il doutait de la sincérité de ses excuses.

« Non, vraiment, je suis désolé. Et merci de m'avoir sauvé. J'aurais écourté ma carrière ici avant même d'avoir donné une seule leçon. »

Valentin grogna et se tourna pour monter les marches de pierre. Harry le suivit, mais une fois qu'ils eurent gravi une dizaine de marches, Valentin s'arrêta de nouveau.

« Je dois ré-ériger la barrière. S'il vous plaît, attendez-moi, en haut », déclara Valentin.

« Mais je ne peux pas aider ? » Demanda Harry avec espoir.

« Non. »

C'était non négociable et Harry savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas discuter. Il se retourna et, passant devant Valentin dans les escaliers étroits, il retourna à la galerie de photos à l'étage. Vingt minutes plus tard, Valentin sortit de la cage d'escalier en rangeant sa baguette dans les plis de la manche de sa lourde veste.

« Alors, c'est le genre de chose qui arrive dans cette école ? » Demanda Harry.

Ayant eu le temps de réfléchir à la situation, il avait commencé à se sentir un peu indigné qu'une chose aussi dangereuse soit autorisée à rester où les enfants pouvaient tomber à tout moment. Il refusa d'écouter la voix raisonnable en lui qui indiquait que l'élémental de glace avait été bloqué derrière un formidable champ de force jusqu'à ce que Harry le brise.

« Vous constaterez que les choses ne sont pas aussi apaisées ici à Durmstrang qu'à Poudlard. Dans cette partie du monde, l'ancienne magie persiste et il n'appartient pas au sorcier le plus puissant de simplement bannir un élémental de glace s'il ne souhaite pas s'en aller. Le mieux que l'on puisse faire est de le contenir jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de partir de lui-même. » Valentin baissa les yeux sur Harry. « Si vous continuez avec une telle indifférence et ignorance imprudente, Monsieur Potter, je peux vous assurer que votre temps ici sera très court… en effet. »

« Alors, je ferais mieux d'apprendre rapidement, » rétorqua Harry, fatigué que Valentin se moque de lui à chaque occasion.

« Tout à fait », fut la seule réponse de l'enseignant en magie noire.

**A suivre…**


	3. La première leçon

**Chapitre 3 : La première leçon**

**Notes de l'auteur :** Les élèves arrivent et Harry démontre à quel point il est un bon combattant.

* * *

Harry fut le centre d'attention de tous ce soir-là au dîner et Alex Johnson fut le premier à l'interpeller.

« Déjà en difficulté, Harry ? Donc toutes les rumeurs étaient vraies, à propos de ta capacité à te mettre facilement en danger ? »

Dimitri fut le suivant à commenter. « Ah, laisse-le, Alex, il essayait juste de s'entraîner avant d'essayer de décongeler un véritable élémental de glace, n'est-ce pas Valentin ? »

Son rire fut alors rejoint par ses autres collègues et Harry remarqua que même Valentin, qui les avait accompagnés pour le dîner cette nuit-là, laissa les coins de sa bouche se plisser en un sourire approximatif.

Il semblait que les autres professeurs, bien que traitant Valentin avec une amitié parfaite, fassent peu attention à lui. L'homme avait manifestement la réputation d'être difficile à comprendre et s'il était vrai qu'il avait fait partir les trois derniers professeurs de Défense, sa réputation semblait bien méritée.

Valentin lui-même, comme en témoignait le partage de la blague faite à ses dépens, prouvait qu'il pouvait être amusé s'il le voulait. Cependant, il semblait se tenir un peu à l'écart et Harry se demanda si c'était juste dans sa nature… ou s'il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui rendait Valentin peu disposé à se mêler aux autres professeurs.

OoOoO

Harry et Valentin travaillèrent dur durant les deux jours suivants. Le mardi après-midi, le son fort et profond du gong de repas résonna de manière inattendue dans le château.

Valentin rangea les plans de cours sur lesquels ils travaillaient et se leva.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Harry, à sa suite.

«Nos étudiants arrivent», répondit Valentin avant de sortir de la pièce, suivi de près par Harry.

Un grand brouhaha de voix commença à se faire entendre quand ils s'approchèrent de la salle à manger, mais avant de l'atteindre, Valentin traversa une autre porte et descendit un escalier raide et étroit, obscurci dans la faible lumière projetée par les bougies. Ils émergèrent dans la grande salle où Harry avait été amené quand il était arrivé pour la première fois - mais à présent, des centaines de bougies étaient allumées et le feu dans le foyer central brûlait avec une intensité féroce.

Tout autour de la pièce se trouvaient des enfants groupés autour de leurs bagages. Certains des enfants, les plus proches de l'endroit où Harry et Valentin avaient émergé, les remarquèrent et commencèrent à murmurer et à se donner des petits coups de coude. Harry essaya de ne pas rougir alors que de nombreux yeux commençaient à le suivre et que de plus en plus d'enfants arrêtaient leurs conversations à voix haute pour murmurer à leurs voisins.

Plusieurs des enfants plus âgés saluèrent Valentin, qui répondit en levant légèrement la main. Ils traversèrent la foule jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la cheminée ... où ils rencontrèrent Alex Johnson, le directeur, Marta et trois autres professeurs dont Harry ne se souvenait pas du nom.

Vlad lança un _Sonorus_. « Étudiants, puis-je avoir votre attention ? »

Le bruit dans le hall cessa brusquement.

« Bienvenue à l'école, je suis sûr que vous êtes tous ravis de revenir après vos vacances. »

Il y eut un gémissement sourd et quelques éclats de rire.

« Les chefs de groupe restent les mêmes que l'année dernière, de même que vos dortoirs, à l'exception de ceux d'entre vous qui étaient dans la Tour Rouge. »

Il y eut un net regain d'intérêt parmi les élèves et un groupe d'enfants de l'autre côté de la pièce se retourna, intéressée.

« Ceux d'entre vous qui étaient dans la Tour Rouge doivent à présent, à cause de, euh, d'un problème d'élémental , avoir une nouvelle maison dans le bâtiment principal. »

Les enfants qui avaient de toute évidence déjà été logés dans la Tour Rouge commencèrent à bavarder avec enthousiasme jusqu'à ce que Vlad les calme une fois de plus.

« S'il vous plaît ! J'ai encore une annonce avant de vous permettre de vous échapper dans vos dortoirs et de rattraper trois semaines de ragots. Le sentier entre la tour sud et la classe de potions est fermé jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Ne soyez pas assez téméraire pour ignorer cet avertissement. Je déteste vraiment renvoyer les élèves chez leurs parents dans des bocaux à confiture. »

Sur ce dernier mot de Vlad, il y eut un soudain « pop » collectif et une multitude d'elfes de maison apparurent, chacun prenant plusieurs bagages et disparaissant. Les enfants commencèrent à s'éloigner dans différentes directions et la salle fut rapidement vidée, à l'exception des enseignants.

Alex regardait Vlad. « Que se passe-t-il avec le sentier entre ma tour et la salle de potions ? Vous ne m'avez jamais rien dit. »

Vlad soupira. « Désolé, Alex, mais je viens juste de l'apprendre. Il y a eu une autre chute de roche; vos élèves devront parcourir un plus long chemin jusqu'à ce que le sentier puisse être dégagé et que le mur soit sécurisé à nouveau. »

Alex soupira. « Par l'enfer ! », dit-il avec émotion. « Eh bien, je ferais mieux de m'assurer que le mur ne cause pas d'autre dégât. » Il se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte par laquelle Harry et Valentin étaient entrés. Harry regarda autour de lui soudainement et réalisa que Valentin aussi avait disparu.

« Oh. » Harry s'était habitué à ce que Valentin soit à ses côtés - maintenant, il se demandait où l'homme était parti… vraisemblablement remplir ses fonctions de chef, si Harry avait raison de supposer que c'était ce que l'homme était.

Vlad confirma la théorie de Harry.

« Valentin est à la tête de notre sixième année - il est allé s'assurer qu'ils sont tous bien installés - non pas qu'aucun d'entre eux n'oserait en faire autrement; Valentin est très strict ! Je dois vérifier moi-même ma septième année, si vous voulez bien vous joindre à moi ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Oui s'il vous plaît, ce sera un plaisir de rencontrer certains des étudiants. »

Vlad se tourna et, avec Harry à ses côtés, traversa la grande salle pour se diriger vers une immense double porte qui conduisait à un large escalier.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un petit moment, puis Vlad parla. « J'ai entendu parler de votre petite promenade dangereuse, Harry. »

Le directeur était absent lorsque Harry avait brisé la barrière autour de l'élémental de glace. Maintenant, il baissait les yeux sur Harry avec inquiétude.

« Oh, oui. » Harry rougit. « Je suis désolé à ce sujet. Je pensais vraiment que c'était juste pour empêcher les enfants de descendre cet escalier. »

« Mais vous avez franchi une barrière qui aurait causé des problèmes à beaucoup de nos professeurs les plus expérimentés. » Vlad fit une pause. « Je sais que vous êtes habitué à la mesure de vos pouvoirs, Harry, que vous n'y pensez pas souvent, mais puis-je vous demander de faire attention, s'il vous plaît ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Absolument. Je ne veux plus me retrouver dans une telle situation. Je suis vraiment désolé… Je sais que j'ai eu de la chance que Valentin se soit trouvé à proximité. »

« Bien que je ne doute pas que vous auriez pu vous débrouiller seul avec l'élémental, si vous n'aviez pas été surpris, Harry, vous constaterez peut-être que les choses ont pour habitude de prendre quelqu'un par surprise ici… les choses ne sont pas toujours comme elles semblent être. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais pu m'y attaquer même si je n'avais pas été pris par surprise, » admit Harry. «Je n'avais aucune idée du sortilège utilisé par Valentin pour le repousser. Je n'ai même pas reconnu la langue. »

« Du Persan», indiqua le directeur. « Valentin le parle assez bien… c'est pourquoi il est généralement celui qui gère de telles choses. Ils sont d'origine ancienne et ne répondent qu'à l'ancienne langue de leur patrie. »

« Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de telles créatures avant de venir ici. Pourquoi n'avons-nous rien appris à leur sujet à Poudlard ? »

« Je ne peux pas y répondre, sauf peut-être parce que la Grande-Bretagne est exempte de telles créatures. Là bas, la vieille magie sauvage n'existe que dans les livres et même ici, elle est endormie. »

« Quelle est cette… vieille magie ? Valentin en a également parlé. »

Vlad le regarda de nouveau. « C'est un sujet dans lequel Valentin est expert. Vous feriez mieux de lui en parler. Qui sait, » ajouta-t-il avec un regard de biais, « vous constaterez peut-être que cela brisera la glace entre vous… sans mauvais jeu de mots ! Je suis conscient qu'il y a des frictions entre vous. »

Harry eut l'air abattu. « Je ... eh bien, je ne m'attends pas à ce que les gens m'aiment sur-le-champ, mais Valentin semble avoir quelque chose contre moi pour une raison quelconque ... » Il s'interrompit, ne sachant pas quoi dire qui ne le ferait pas paraître à la légère.

« Valentin a eu… des tragédies dans sa vie. Elles l'ont rendu un peu amer , dirons-nous. Je ne prendrais pas sa froideur trop personnellement, Harry, soyez juste vous-même et je suis sûr que les choses vont s'améliorer entre vous. »

« Oh, je suis sûr que les choses vont s'arranger, vraiment. Quand nous préparions les plans de cours et tout le reste, il était bon avec moi - et j'ai hâte de commencer à enseigner et de voir si je peux le suivre ! »

Vlad sourit. « C'est l'idée, Harry. Ah, nous y sommes », ajouta Vlad. Le bruit des voix d'enfants était devenu de plus en plus fort et Vlad ouvrit une porte sur une grande pièce dans laquelle des chaises et des canapés avaient été groupés. Un grand feu brûlait dans une immense cheminée en pierre à une extrémité. La salle était pleine d'étudiants de dernière année, et soudainement, Harry se demanda s'il allait pouvoir contrôler ses cours. Un grand nombre de garçons étaient plus grands que lui et plusieurs filles pouvaient également le regarder de haut.

« Bonsoir, mesdames et messieurs, » cria le directeur.

« Bonsoir Monsieur !» obtint-il en réponse.

« Tout d'abord, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défense, le professeur Harry Potter. »

« Bonsoir, Professeur Potter ! »

« Je sais que vous allez tous l'accueillir avec bienveillance et l'assister de toutes les manières possibles. »

Harry pouvait voir l'intérêt dans les yeux qui le regardaient. Dans l'ensemble, les enfants semblaient amicaux, même s'il y en avait un ou deux qui le regardaient d'un air sombre, et Harry se demanda de quel côté de la guerre avaient été leurs parents. Il se souvint de Draco Malfoy ayant dit un jour que son père avait voulu qu'il aille à Durmstrang au lieu de Poudlard. Il était fort possible que Voldemort ait reçu un soutien considérable à un moment donné, alors que Karkaroff était directeur.

Eh bien, il aurait juste à s'en occuper. Harry redressa les épaules et entra dans la pièce alors que Vlad commençait à présenter les étudiants.

OoOoO

La première leçon de Harry, à son grand soulagement, devait être partagée avec Valentin. Bien que l'homme puisse être parfois distant et irascible, Harry était heureux d'avoir la chance de voir une leçon en commun avant de se lancer seul. Une fois par semaine, les groupes d'années des élèves suivaient une leçon qui coïncidait. Ici, ils allaient se battre en duel et tester les stratégies d'attaque et de défense qui leur avaient été enseignées la semaine précédente. Le premier groupe d'élèves de cinquième année était prévu pour mercredi matin à neuf heures.

Harry descendit pour le petit déjeuner avec l'estomac criant famine. Il avait presque demandé à Festus d'apporter de la nourriture dans sa chambre, mais avait décidé qu'il devait commencer comme il voulait continuer - avec confiance. Lorsque Valentin l'appela à sept heures et demie, il jeta un regard perçant à Harry, puis un sourire se dessina sur le visage du sorcier plus âgé.

« Un peu nerveux, monsieur Potter ? »

« Juste un peu », admit Harry, essayant de garder une voix pas trop vacillante. « Honnêtement », se réprimanda-t-il, « j'ai vaincu le sorcier le plus puissant que le monde ait jamais connu, pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur d'un groupe de jeunes de quinze ans? » Il revint à ce que Valentin disait et réalisa que l'homme avait décidé d'être charitable.

«… Comme vous n'étiez pas là le trimestre dernier. Je vais donc diriger la leçon - si vous êtes d'accord - passer en revue quelques bases, voir s'ils se souviennent de ce qu'ils ont appris. De cette façon, vous aurez une idée des choses. »

« Merci beaucoup, » dit Harry avec émotion en entrant dans la salle à manger.

La veille au soir, Harry avait vu comment les arrangements pour les repas avaient changé, maintenant que les étudiants étaient revenus. Ils occupaient les nombreuses tables rondes - les élèves les plus âgés occupaient les tables près des feux - et les professeurs avaient une longue table pour eux-mêmes au fond de la salle. Harry s'était attendu à ce qu'il fasse beaucoup plus froid, mais il faisait étonnamment chaud. Alex Johnson avait souligné les deux tuyaux en métal noir qui longeaient une dépression dans le sol sous la table.

« Une partie du système de chauffage », expliqua-t-il. « De l'eau chaude est pompée autour de certaines zones de l'école, via ces tuyaux… Bien sûr, elle est presque froide à la fin de la course, mais heureusement, elle se trouve près d'une chaudière. »

Harry avait déjà décidé que faire des emplettes était la première chose à faire. Ses vêtements n'étaient tout simplement pas assez chauds pour supporter le froid de Durmstrang. Il avait commencé à porter trois paires de chaussettes, un gilet, un t-shirt et deux cavaliers sous sa cape la plus chaude, et il avait toujours froid.

Il se força à manger une assiette d'œufs et de bacon, se servant une grande tasse de café chaud. Krum était assis en face de lui mais était complètement absorbé par des petits dessins complexes de manœuvres de Quidditch sur lesquels il continuait à gribouiller avec une plume bien mordue, jusqu'à ce qu'il lève soudainement les yeux et dise : « Harry ! Nous devons voler ensemble ! »

Sa voix avait été suffisamment forte pour que les étudiants assis près de la table des professeurs l'entendent et Harry remarqua que la conversation s'était arrêtée brusquement alors que les élèves écoutaient ce qui se passait.

« Eh bien, Viktor, j'aimerais beaucoup ! Je suis un peu rouillé mais… »

« Merveilleux, merveilleux ! Ce samedi, nous organisons des essais pour les équipes… nous pouvons leur faire une démonstration ? »

« Puis-je vous rappeler à tous les deux que Monsieur Potter est l'enseignant de Défense ? » Siffla Valentin.

« Mais bien sûr, Harry est l'enseignant de Défense ... mais cela doit-il l'empêcher de voler avec moi ? » Demanda Krum, ne prenant pas la peine de baisser la voix.

« Je pense que c'est une idée merveilleuse », dit Vlad avant de se pencher par-dessus le dossier de la chaise de Harry. « J'attendrai cela avec impatience. Et je penses, » il inclina la tête vers les élèves, « que je ne suis pas le seul ! »

Harry leva les yeux et vit que maintenant presque tous les élèves s'étaient tus, les yeux fixés sur la longue table.

« Bien, c'est réglé alors », dit Krum en ramassant sa chaise et en se levant. « Nous ferons une démonstration en vol samedi matin ! »

Une vive acclamation de la part des élèves salua ses paroles, suivies d'un brouhaha de conversation excité. Il semblerait que la réputation de Harry en tant que joueur de Quidditch ait même atteint Durmstrang et il se demanda brièvement s'il n'était pas plus connu pour ses capacités de vol que pour avoir vaincu Voldemort.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu la chance de réfléchir davantage à ce sujet, Valentin se leva d'un bond et quitta la salle à manger, ne se souciant pas de savoir si Harry le suivait ou non. Harry laissa échapper un soupir. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait réussi à faire énerver Valentin, encore … et encore sans savoir pourquoi ni comment.

Au moment où Harry atteignit leurs salles de classe, Valentin était introuvable. Il était sûr que le sorcier le plus âgé se frayerait un chemin jusqu'ici et Harry fut assez inquiet de s'apercevoir qu'il était seul… et plutôt nerveux alors que les élèves commençaient à arriver et à s'asseoir sur les gradins. Finalement, juste au moment où Harry avait décidé que Valentin l'avait abandonné, l'homme entra dans la pièce. Immédiatement les enfants se turent.

« Bonjour à tous. »

« Bonjour Monsieur ! »

« Nous allons utiliser la leçon de ce matin pour voir à quel point vous vous rappeler des nos cours précédents ... et peut-être que nous pourrons montrer ce que vous avez retenu au professeur Potter ici présent. »

« Un duel ! » Une voix résonna au fond de la pièce.

« Un duel !», reprit une autre voix, les élèves regardant Harry et Valentin avec impatience.

Valentin leva la main. « Oui, bien sûr, vous devrez vous battre en duel - sinon, comment pouvez-vous démontrer ce que vous savez ? »

« Non, Monsieur. » Harry trouva la source de la voix. C'était un garçon aux cheveux blonds assis au dernier rang. « Vous monsieur… vous et le professeur Potter, monsieur ! »

Harry s'attendait à ce que Valentin renonce immédiatement à cette idée, mais à son grand désarroi, le professeur de magie noire se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

« Qu'en dites-vous, professeur Potter? Êtes-vous prêt à faire la démonstration de vos talents en défense contre les forces du mal? »

Harry fut pris de court. « Eh bien, je… »

« Oh, allez, un petit duel amical , juste pour montrer à nos élèves ce qu'ils peuvent accomplir s'ils étudient beaucoup ? » Le sourire de Valentin s'était élargi et Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas refuser de participer sans perdre une immense quantité de respect.

Il déglutit difficilement, puis colla un sourire sur son visage. « Bien sûr, professeur Valentin. Je serais ravi. »

Une conversation animée parcourut les enfants assemblés et Harry eut l'idée absurde qu'ils prenaient des paris. Lentement, il enleva à contrecœur son manteau. Valentin commença à faire une série de mouvements de baguette complexes. En voyant le regard interrogateur de Harry, il expliqua :

« Des sorts de protections… pour nous assurer de ne pas blesser par inadvertance l'un de nos spectateurs. Les enfants verront et entendront ce qui se passe, mais ne seront pas affectés si un sort venait à les toucher par hasard. »

Terminant la mise en place des protections, Valentin retourna à côté de Harry et commença à retirer sa veste… révélant une chemise blanche qui flottait dessous. Harry pensa immédiatement que les manches larges gêneraient les mouvements de Valentin et se prépara à noter l'avantage qu'il avait en tête quand Valentin leur lança un sortilège qui fit que le matériau se colle fermement à ses avant-bras.

« Êtes-vous prêt, Professeur Potter ? » demanda le professeur d'attaque.

Harry acquiesça.

« Alors si vous voulez bien prendre place… Je suis sûr que vous connaissez les rudiments du duel traditionnel ? »

Lentement, Harry bougea pour se tenir à dix pas de son adversaire et sortit sa baguette de l'étui qu'il avait spécialement conçu pour elle.

Valentin s'installa à sa propre place, ses yeux ne quittant jamais ceux d'Harry.

Les enfants s'étaient presque collectivement penchés en avant dans leurs sièges.

« En garde, Monsieur Potter. »

Harry leva sa baguette en guise de salut, puis, presque avant qu'il ne puisse cligner des yeux, dut se baisser alors qu'un flot de lumière bleue sortait du bout de la baguette de Valentin. Il sauta sur le côté, sentant sa magie lui échapper, puis leva un bouclier hâtif derrière lequel il lança un « _Locomotor Mortis_ ».

Valentin répliqua avec un «_ Petrificus Totalus_ » qui déchira le bouclier de défense de Harry. Harry roula et le sortilège passa au-dessus de sa tête. Il était prêt à courir avant que Valentin ne puisse réitérer son attaque, lançant un « _Muffliato_ » pour tenter de se donner un avantage si Valentin ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il disait. Bien qu'Harry soit adepte de la magie sans baguette et sans mots, il avait toujours gardé ces talents pour lui-même; ils lui avaient donné l'avantage dont il avait eu besoin pour vaincre Voldemort et il n'avait pas révélé ses secrets à la légère.

Valentin se rangea sur le côté et le sortilège passa; il sourit à Harry avant de lancer un « _Orchideous _» dans la direction de Harry. Harry n'était pas assez rapide et les étudiants rirent alors qu'un énorme bouquet de fleurs jaillissait du bout de sa baguette. Il les bannit avec un sortilège précipité puis reporta son attention sur l'endroit où Valentin se rapprochait de plus en plus, une expression malicieuse sur son visage.

Pendant une seconde, ils se dévisagèrent, puis les sorts commencèrent à voler rapidement et abondamment. Tourbillonnant, roulant, plongeant et esquivant, Harry se retourna dans l'espace de duel, jetant sort après sort à Valentin. Bientôt, il gouttait de sueur, mais un sourire commençait à se dessiner sur son visage. Valentin était bon… très bon, mais Harry le suivait de près - et il avait oublié à quel point il appréciait un bon combat. Faisant passer un sortilège dans le bouclier de Valentin, Harry saisit l'occasion pour se jeter sur le côté et contrer un sortilège alors que Valentin s'échappait des cordons magiques.

Valentin lui sauta dessus, lançant un barrage de sortilèges contre le professeur de défense, puis il se retrouva derrière Harry, un bras serré autour de sa gorge.

« Vous comptez faire un exposé complet ? » Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Harry, son souffle chaud chatouillant les poils courts de sa nuque. « Vous vous donner beaucoup de mal pour les divertir! »

Puis il se dégagea, libérant Harry, sautant en arrière dans un mouvement fluide et éleva sa baguette. Harry eut juste le temps pour le contrer avec un charme de confusion avant de répliquer avec un « _Engorgio_ ».

Valentin rendit les choses beaucoup plus sérieuses en lançant un « _Incendio_ » . Un éclair de feu passa devant Harry qui sauta sauvagement sur le côté. Sa cheville se déroba sous lui et Harry s'effondra sur le sol dans un coup sec. Il se retourna, pensant que Valentin presserait son avantage, mais le professeur d'attaque attendait que Harry se lève. Il fit un geste de sa baguette.

« S'il vous plaît, Monsieur Potter ... Je suis sûr que vous ne souhaitez pas mettre fin à cela pour l'instant. »

Harry se leva lentement et les deux hommes commencèrent à se tourner autour. Après s'être testés l'un et l'autre et avoir constaté qu'ils étaient égaux, le duel devint un jeu de stratégie.

Harry se sentit revitalisé comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis des mois. L'adrénaline courait à travers son corps, lui brûlant les veines. Un sourire de Valentin répondit à son large sourire et Harry put voir le respect dans les yeux de l'homme. Malgré le fait qu'il aurait pu profiter de la chute de Harry, le sorcier plus âgé ne l'avait pas fait, préférant continuer à se battre. Harry résolut à rendre l'appareil à l'homme.

OoOoO

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux hommes ruisselaient de sueur. Harry s'était déshabillé jusqu'à son t-shirt, qui était maintenant trempé, et la chemise blanche de Valentin s'accrochait à sa large poitrine, semi-transparente. Ils s'étaient insultés, paralysés et lancés des sorts jusqu'à ce que Harry soit certain qu'il n'y avait aucun sort ou sortilège dans son répertoire qu'il n'avait pas essayé… sauf pour le sortilège qu'il avait utilisé pour tuer Voldemort. Il s'était fait une promesse à lui-même. Il ne prononcerait plus jamais ce sort; en fait, le sortilège qu'il avait conçu avec l'aide de Severus Snape était mort avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Une sonnerie forte mit fin à leur échange. Harry fut surpris par le tonnerre d'applaudissements qui suivit, il avait complètement oublié que lui et Valentin avaient un public. Les enfants se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Valentin.

Il sourit au jeune sorcier.

« Bien joué, Professeur Potter, j'avoue avoir été impressionné par vos talents. » Il tira sa chemise par-dessus sa tête et la laissa tomber par terre. D'un geste de sa baguette magique, il conjura une chemise fraîche et deux serviettes. Il tendit une des serviettes à Harry, qui la prit avec gratitude et commença à sécher la sueur de son corps, essayant de ne pas regarder Valentin faire de même. Les longs cheveux noirs de Valentin s'étaient échappés de leur attache et collaient au dos et aux épaules du sorcier plus âgé, ce qui témoignait des efforts déployés par le professeur de magie noire.

« Alors, vous aimez bien vous battre, Monsieur Potter ? » Valentin jeta sa serviette par terre, où un elfe de maison apparut immédiatement et la récupéra avec la chemise imbibée.

Harry sourit. « En fait, je dois admettre que j'ai vraiment apprécié cela… beaucoup. Je… n'ai plus..., en fait, je n'ai plus combattu depuis la défaite de Voldemort. Je pensais que je ne me battrais plus jamais », ajouta-t-il. « Je pensais avoir endurer tout ce que je pouvais supporter. C'était des jours sombres vers la fin. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Valentin. « Avez-vous eu beaucoup à faire pendant la guerre ? »

Les yeux de Valentin étaient devenus durs. Il enfila rapidement sa nouvelle chemise.

« Non, monsieur Potter», dit-il brusquement avant de se tourner vers la porte de sa classe. « Je vous suggère d'aller dans votre classe, nous avons une autre leçon sous peu. » Et avec cela, il disparut dans sa propre salle et claqua la porte.

Harry se leva, bouche bée, regardant fixement la porte. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il sentait que Valentin s'ouvrait à lui. L'homme avait semblé presque amical mais, aussi rapide qu'un éclair, le professeur d'attaque était redevenu froid et distant… à la mention de la guerre.

Lentement, Harry se tourna vers sa propre classe. Peut-être Valentin avait-il perdu quelqu'un pendant la guerre - il n'y avait guère de famille qui n'avait pas perdu au moins un membre - et en conséquence, l'homme ne voulait pas en parler. Harry haussa les épaules - il devait évidemment faire attention à ce qu'il dirait dans le futur. Il n'était pas nécessaire de vexer l'homme s'il pouvait éventuellement l'éviter et, après tout, il n'avait guère envie de poursuivre sur le sujet; cela ramenait trop de souvenirs douloureux.

Le son des voix qui approchaient ramena Harry au présent. Il redressa les épaules et se prépara à donner sa première leçon en solo.

**A suivre…**

**Bonne année 2020 à tous !**

**Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de l'histoire :)**

**Bises**

**Gaeill**


	4. Voler avec Krum

**Chapitre 4 : Voler avec Krum**

**Notes de l'auteur :** Un peu de Quidditch, des progrès avec Valentin et des nouveaux vêtements.

* * *

Samedi matin à 10 heures, Viktor appela Harry pour l'emmener sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il portait son ancien uniforme de l'équipe bulgare et Harry se sentit immédiatement mal habillé pour l'occasion.

Harry était déjà en train de prendre son petit déjeuner tranquillement. Il était capable maintenant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la salle à manger sans se perdre. Il retourna ensuite à ses appartements pour noter le premier lot de devoirs qui lui avait été remis. Il avait été satisfait de la façon dont ses leçons s'étaient passées. Sa première leçon solo avait été avec un groupe de secondes années enthousiastes qui étaient désireux d'apprendre. Plutôt impressionnés par leur illustre professeur, ils étaient accrochés à chacun de ses mots avec une expression d'attention soutenue. Ce succès le soutenait tellement que Harry put continuer à enseigner avec assurance au groupe de sixième année qui suivit.

Valentin et lui avaient partagé trois autres leçons cette semaine-là, mais Valentin avait réprimé avec un regard noir toutes les tentatives des enfants de les faire se battre à nouveau. D'une certaine manière, Harry était soulagé à ce sujet. Il détestait être le centre d'attention. D'un autre côté, il avait raté l'adrénaline que lui avait procuré un autre combat avec Valentin… et l'occasion de le voir à nouveau sans sa chemise, mais Harry refusait avec persistance de s'attarder sur cette dernière pensée.

C'était une belle journée et Viktor discutait avec enthousiasme alors qu'il conduisait Harry dans des couloirs apparemment sans fin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par émerger sous le ciel froid. Ils rejoignirent des foules d'élèves se dirigeant également vers les gradins que Harry pouvait maintenant voir au loin. Il serra son balai sous un bras. C'était un « Victorieux », un cadeau des fabricants de l'Éclair de feu, nommé en son honneur après sa victoire contre Voldemort. Harry avait reçu le balai avec gratitude, sachant qu'il serait grossier de le refuser. Il était immédiatement rentré chez lui et avait effacé son nom sur le manche.

Le chemin qu'ils suivirent s'enroula autour de la base des murs du château, puis sur un étroit pont de pierre qui se cachait sur le fossé gelé. C'était la première fois depuis son arrivée que Harry sortait du château. Il regardait autour de lui avec intérêt. Il y avait un bout de terrain plat et enneigé qui courait au bord du fossé, au-delà duquel se trouvait le début de la foret de pin, sombre en dépit du soleil d'hiver et de la lourde couche de neige qui recouvrait chaque branche. Krum remarqua la direction des yeux de Harry.

« Ah, c'est l'équivalent de la Forêt Interdite de Poudlard. »

« Oh, d'accord ... plein de danger et de créatures magiques ? »

«Des loups ... des deux sortes », indiqua Krum sombrement.

Les yeux d'Harry se posèrent sur la forêt menaçante, qui parut soudain plus effrayante que jamais. Il avait encore des cauchemars au sujet de certaines des blessures qu'il avait vues infligées par Fenrir Greyback. C'était d'ailleurs ironique que ce soit Bill Weasley qui ait finalement tué l'homme loup de sang-froid.

Harry et Viktor suivirent le chemin jusqu'au stade. Krum s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Je vais t'emmener à mon bureau, Harry. Ensuite, je ferai un petit vol, puis je te présenterai. Il y a une zone de lancement près de mon bureau, tu décolleras de là bas. Je me suis arrangé pour qu'un Vif d'or soit libéré… nous pourrons le poursuivre et donner à tout le monde un petit spectacle en même temps. Est-ce que cela te convient ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Oui bien sûr. »

Il avait maintenant hâte de monter sur son balai. Cela faisait quelques mois depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait volé et, s'il y réfléchissait, cela était symptomatique du malaise dans lequel il était tombé. Depuis son arrivée à Durmstrang, il avait retrouvé un intérêt pour la vie et pour lui- même. Il ressentait à nouveau des émotions qui n'impliquaient ni de la colère ni de la tristesse.

Krum conduisit Harry par plusieurs escaliers. Sur un palier, il s'arrêta et déverrouilla une porte. En faisant entrer Harry, il expliqua : « C'est mon bureau… il est assez haut pour que je puisse avoir une bonne vue sur tout le terrain. »

C'était une pièce de bonne taille. Un bureau et une chaise étaient installés dans le coin à gauche de la porte et de grands tableaux noirs étaient montés sur les murs à gauche et à droite ; ceux-ci étaient couverts de gribouillis compliquées et de flèches qui signifiaient probablement quelque chose pour Krum, mais ne ressemblaient à rien de plus que des divagations folles pour Harry. De l'autre côté de la pièce, en face de la porte, se trouvait une immense baie vitrée. Harry s'y dirigea et haleta lorsqu'il avisa la vue.

Tout comme la loge de Fudge à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, le bureau de Krum était situé à mi-chemin entre deux ensembles de poteaux de but et à peu près à la même hauteur que les anneaux. Harry pouvait voir que les gradins autour du terrain étaient encombrés d'enfants. En face du bureau de Krum, de l'autre côté du terrain, il y avait une grande fenêtre similaire et Harry ne put que supposer qu'il y avait une autre zone d'observation, car il pouvait distinguer plusieurs de ses collègues professeurs. Il tenta de voir s'il pouvait apercevoir le professeur de magie noire, mais il était trop loin pour dire avec certitude si l'homme était là ou pas. Juste à l'extérieur, à travers une petite porte à droite de la fenêtre, se trouvait une large plate-forme… vraisemblablement la zone de lancement dont Viktor avait parlé.

Krum parlait. « D'accord, Harry ? Je vais descendre maintenant. » D'un geste de la main, Viktor fut parti, laissant Harry faire face à l'essaim soudain de papillons qui s'étaient installés dans son estomac.

Harry s'était attendu à une démonstration de quelques mouvements… à voler après le Vif d'or avec Krum. À sa consternation, cela sonna de plus en plus comme si Krum transformait tout cela en énorme spectacle. Peut-être que le frisson des grandes foules avait manqué à l'homme ? Le jeu de haut niveau qu'il avait dû mener aussi. Était-il prêt à transformer tout ce qu'il pouvait en une "occasion". Eh bien, il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour à présent. Il lui suffisait de serrer les dents et de continuer. Les mots d'avertissement de Valentin résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Harry et il commença à souhaiter qu'il prenne davantage en considération les remarques de l'homme.

Une énorme acclamation attira son attention sur le terrain et Harry se tourna vers la fenêtre à temps pour voir Krum défiler comme une comète rouge. Tandis qu'il observait la vitesse de l'ancien attrapeur bulgare autour du terrain, Harry réfléchit à combien Krum avait changé depuis l'adolescent morose et aux épaules arrondies qu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Viktor était alors un garçon de peu de mots - retiré, boudeur et apparemment dépourvu de la confiance qu'on aurait cru lui voir posséder en raison de sa position dans l'équipe internationale bulgare. Il avait beaucoup changé dans les années qui avaient suivit, comme le supposait Harry. Il sourit tristement en regardant Krum exécuter la manœuvre qu'Hermione avait autrefois décrite comme une « feinte de Wronski». Son amie lui manquait énormément et il se demanda comment ce serait si elle avait survécu à la guerre.

OoOoO

Après ses premières démonstrations de pouvoir, Voldemort était resté relativement discret, réalisant peut-être que plus il attirait l'attention des Moldus sur le monde magique, plus son travail deviendrait difficile et, dans un sens, il éviterait son propre objectif : garder le monde magique au secret absolu, fermé aux enfants nés de moldus, réservé aux enfants de sang-pur.

Une fois l'enterrement de Dumbledore terminé, Harry avait quitté Poudlard, emmenant Ron et Hermione avec lui. Ils s'étaient rendus brièvement à Godric's Hollow avant de réaliser que c'était le premier endroit où Voldemort les chercherait. Suite à l'intuition de Harry sur le médaillon de Serpentard, ils s'étaient rendus au Square Grimmauld. Heureusement, ils l'avaient trouvé désert et avaient été ravi de découvrir le bijou dans le nid de chiffons qu'était le repaire de Kreattur.

Cela leur avait donné à tous un regain de confiance - jusqu'à ce qu'ils réalisent qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen de détruire l'Horcruxe qu'il contenait. Après des semaines d'essais, d'innombrables livres lus et de recherches effectuées, ils avaient cédé et prit le médaillon pour le cacher à Poudlard, l'endroit le plus sûr qu'ils connaissaient. C'est là que Snape les avait retrouvés. À partir de ce moment, le trio était devenu un quatuor étrange.

Voldemort était devenu de plus en plus déterminé dans ses tentatives pour faire sortir Harry de sa cachette. Harry et ses compagnons s'étaient installés dans une maison inconnue dans une ville tranquille au nord où rien d'extraordinaire ne s'était jamais passé. Ils y avaient résidé à la moldue, utilisant la magie seulement quand ils le devaient, se fondant si bien dans leur environnement que Voldemort avait du recourir à des méthodes brutales lorsque ses tentatives pour trouver Harry n'avait abouti à rien.

Les parents d'Hermione avaient été une cible facile, et Voldemort, devenant de plus en plus certain que Harry et ses amis se cachaient dans le monde moldu, était persuadé que la nouvelle de leur meurtre brutal serait transmise à la jeune sorcière via la page de couverture de tous les journaux moldus. Hermione, d'ordinaire tellement sous contrôle, s'était brisée et avait courut… dans les bras d'une douzaine de Mangemorts.

Harry était devenu fou, combattant Snape dans le but de la poursuivre et de sauver son amie. Snape avait expliqué à Harry que c'était exactement ce que Voldemort voulait, qu'ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Molly Weasley, les larmes aux yeux et toujours sous le choc du meurtre de son propre fils, leur avait appris la nouvelle de la mort d'Hermione. Le corps mutilé de la jeune sorcière avait été jeté dans l'Allée des Embrunes comme un tas d'ordures. Harry s'était effondré, malgré le soutien de Ron et, étonnamment, de Snape. Il était sorti de son désespoir plus déterminé que jamais. Mais il était hanté par les rêves d'Hermione l'appelant à l'aide, même encore maintenant.

OoOoO

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées que Harry manqua presque la voix amplifiée comme par magie de Krum. Il se dépêcha de sortir par la porte pour se rendre sur la plate-forme, puis, jetant sa jambe sur son balai, décolla et s'élança dans le ciel glacial.

C'était exaltant : la bouffée d'air glacé à travers ses robes, le vent qui soufflait dans ses oreilles… les applaudissements des étudiants alors qu'ils tendaient le cou pour suivre son vol. Harry sourit, ses dents lui faisant mal face au vent froid. Il plongea au-dessus des gradins et il s'aperçut qu'il y avait un bon nombre d'adultes dispersés parmi les enfants. Peut-être que Durmstrang avait permit aux parents de rendre visite à leurs enfants durant le week-end ? Il haussa les épaules mentalement et effectua un autre tour extrêmement rapide avant de s'arrêter aux côtés de Krum.

Krum aussi souriait. « Je me suis arrangé pour que certains élèves plus âgés jouent à un petit jeu… ça rendra la partie encore plus amusante si on doit éviter les Cognards. Regardes, » dit-il avec enthousiasme, « ils relâchent les balles. »

Sur le terrain, Harry pouvait maintenant voir plusieurs enfants montés sur des balais. Il y eut une grande joie lorsque le Souaffle fut lancé en l'air. Quatre batteurs commencèrent à frapper les Cognards puis il y eut l'éclair du vif et Harry fut pris par le jeu.

C'était un jeu fou. Lui et Krum se pourchassait, s'esquivait et se traquait, se déchirant parfois après la balle volante, attendant parfois, les yeux à la recherche d'une lueur dorée. Dans le frisson de la poursuite, Harry oubliait qu'il était un professeur, repris par les acclamations de la foule lors de ses journées à Poudlard, le plus jeune attrapeur depuis plus d'un siècle, la fierté de la maison Gryffondor. Il fit très peu attention au score, ne sachant même pas de quel côté il volait, mais il s'avéra que lorsqu'il attrapa finalement le vif après un vol ébouriffant à travers les gradins et un plongeon à quelques centimètres du sol, lui et son équipe avait gagné par 310 points à 270.

Une fois leur match terminé, l'un des enfants supplia de montrer à Harry la loge des professeurs pendant que Krum commençait les essais.

Harry fut abordé par un Vlad rayonnant. « Bien joué, professeur Potter, bien joué ! Quel vol, vraiment inspirant. Puis-je vous présenter quelques-uns de nos parents d'élèves ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, Vlad entraîna Harry dans la pièce où il pouvait maintenant voir un certain nombre de personnes se regrouper et parler ensemble. Dès que Harry entra, la conversation cessa et il devint le centre de l'attention. Les parents étaient attirés et présentés et, à cause de la révérence avec laquelle le directeur les traitait, Harry supposait que ces personnes étaient des parents qu'il pourrait comparer avec Lucius Malfoy lorsqu'il avait été l'un des généreux donateurs de Poudlard - leur attitude était certainement similaires: condescendante, dominatrice, hautaine et tout à fait sûr de leur place dans le monde. Ils étaient vêtus de fourrures épaisses, de velours luxueux et de laines lourdes et chères. Même dans un événement aussi discret et scolaire.

Harry aurait beaucoup donné pour s'asseoir et prendre un verre pour étancher sa soif, mais il se força à être poli et agréable. Le directeur présidait tout avec un air de triomphe. Bien qu'un certain nombre de professeurs soient également présents, Harry ne vit pas Valentin et dut admettre sa déception que l'homme ne soit pas venu le voir voler.

Depuis le terrain de Quidditch, Vlad ramena finalement Harry à l'école, où le jeune sorcier fut ravi de voir un vaste repas préparé dans la salle à manger… mais il eut peu de temps pour en profiter, une fois encore, le directeur sembla déterminé à montrer Harry au grand nombre de parents qui commençaient maintenant à entrer avec leurs enfants. Harry pouvait seulement supposer que ces personnes étaient des mortels inférieurs dans l'ordre hiérarchique des parents et qui surveillaient leurs enfants depuis les gradins, plutôt que confortablement depuis la loge des professeurs.

Il y eut une baisse momentanée de l'attention concentrée sur Harry lorsque la liste des nouvelles équipes fut affichée sur le grand panneau d'affichage situé à l'une des extrémités de la salle à manger et Harry en profita pour se retirer. Il était fatigué, frigorifié et cherchait désespérément la repos et la tranquillité. Toute cette attention lui avait rappelé les séquelles de la guerre, lorsque le monde sorcier avait sombré dans l'adoration de sa personne.

Il venait juste d'arriver à ses appartements et avait la main sur la poignée de la porte lorsqu'une voix l'arrêta.

« Qu'est-ce que qu'il se passe, monsieur Potter ? Déjà fatigué de tout ce cirque ? » Valentin marchait dans le couloir, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

« Oui, » claqua Harry. « En fait, je le suis. » Il laissa échapper un soupir. « Vous saviez que cela allait arriver, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il avec lassitude.

Valentin s'adossa contre un mur et croisa les bras. Il jeta un regard perçant à Harry.

« Écoutez, jeune Potter, vous devez comprendre que vous êtes une nouvelle plume dans le bonnet de Vlad. La popularité de Durmstrang, a plutôt souffert ces dernières années, principalement dû à certaines associations malheureuses...» L'homme s'interrompit lorsque le son de voix approchant leur parvint.

« Vite, par ici ! » Harry poussa la porte de ses quartiers et s'y engouffra. Valentin s'immobilisa un instant puis entra. Harry ferma rapidement la porte et la verrouilla.

« Vous verrouillez la porte, monsieur Potter ? Devrais-je commencer à m'inquiéter ? »

« C'est pour les empêcher d'entrer, pas pour vous, » expliqua Harry avant qu'il ne réalise que Valentin le taquinait. Il sourit. « Nan, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter… J'ai vu ce que vous pouvez faire avec votre baguette ! » Et puis il rougit lorsque le sourire narquois de Valentin s'élargit. « Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose ... un verre de vin ou ... ou autre chose ? » Demanda Harry en essayant de dissimuler sa maladresse, puis il frissonna.

Valentin le regarda avec inquiétude. « Vous avez l'air frigorifié, monsieur Potter. Ne possédez-vous pas un manteau plus chaud et décent ? »

« Je pensais en avoir un jusqu'à ce que je vienne ici, » répondit tristement Harry. « Maintenant, j'ai réalisé que je n'étais absolument pas préparé à ce froid. Je dois d'ailleurs aller en ville et acheter quelque chose de plus chaud. Y a-t-il quelque chose près d'ici ? »

« Vous pouvez aller à Arelsbadd en cheminette demain, si vous le souhaitez. »

« Cheminette ? » Répéta bêtement Harry. « Je n'avais pas réalisé que l'école était connectée au réseau de Cheminette… J'ai pensé que c'était la raison pour laquelle je devais parcourir les derniers kilomètres en voiture », continua-t-il, sa voix s'élevant.

Valentin se mit à rire. « Bon Dieu, vous ne pensiez pas vraiment que nous étions si coupés du monde, n'est-ce pas ? Comment pensez-vous que les étudiants sont arrivés ici ? En autocars ? La moitié des premières années aurait été morte à l'arrivée ! »

Harry le fixa. « Dans ce cas, pourquoi devais - je me déplacer dans une foutue voiture inconfortable et rachitique ? » Demanda Harry.

« Ah, c'est une tradition que Vlad n'a pas encore réussi à supprimer. Chaque nouvel enseignant doit… faire ses preuves , si vous voulez, en survivant au voyage en voiture jusqu'à l'école. Bien sûr, il y a deux cents ans, tout le monde devait venir ici en voiture… mais les parents ne risqueraient pas davantage si leurs petits chouchous ne survivaient pas aux rigueurs du voyage. »

« J'ai failli ne pas le faire ! » Harry fulminait.

« Avez-vous mentionné quelque chose à propos d'un verre ? » Demanda Valentin, essayant évidemment de changer de sujet.

« Oh, oh oui, désolé ... qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez ? »

Valentin s'assit sur un des fauteuils près du feu, que Festus gardait toujours allumé, et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Eh bien, il est assez tôt, mais comme vous me le proposez, je prendrais un gin tonic s'il vous plaît. »

Harry, qui s'attendait à ce que Valentin commande un whisky pur feu ou un verre d'hydromel ou… quelque chose d'aussi magique, fut plutôt choqué.

« Un gin… tonic ? » Répéta-t-il avant de se ressaisir. « Ah, oui, c'est vrai. » Il frappa dans ses mains - sa convocation pour Festus; le petit elfe apparut dans la pièce. « Festus, peux-tu nous trouver un gin tonic et ... et un verre de vin blanc, s'il te plaît. »

Festus hocha la tête solennellement et disparut ... seulement pour réapparaître une seconde plus tard avec les boissons sur un plateau en argent. Faisant office de majordome, il déposa un verre de liquide clair sur lequel Harry remarqua une tranche de citron vert qui flottait, sur la table à côté de Valentin, et un grand verre de vin blanc sur la table près du fauteuil où Harry était assis. Puis l'elfe s'inclina et disparut à nouveau.

Valentin prit une gorgée de son verre. « Ah. » Il fit claquer ses lèvres avec reconnaissance. « Festus a toujours su à quel point j'aimais ça. » Il posa son verre sur la table et reporta son attention sur Harry. « Maintenant, comme je le disais, avant que nous soyons brutalement interrompus… les parents ont commencé à penser qu'ils préféreraient que leurs enfants aillent plus loin, disons des écoles progressistes , et non des écoles qui étaient encore bloquées à l'âge sombre, pour ainsi dire . Après la disparition de Karkaroff , l'école a eut plusieurs directeurs. Aucun n'est resté plus d'une année ou presque… jusqu'à ce que Vlad arrive - avec ses nouvelles idées. Il a apporté des modifications, a tenté de mettre à jour le fonctionnement de l'école, mais le mal était déjà fait. Durmstrang, contrairement à Poudlard, dépend des parents pour le financer, et à présent un grand nombre des plus riches, de vieilles familles ont emmené leurs enfants, soucieuses de se dissocier de ce qui était maintenant considéré comme un mausolée désuet avec plus qu'une préoccupation malsaine pour les Arts Noirs… malgré le fait que c'étaient ces mêmes qualités qui les avaient attiré au début, » ajouta-t-il doucement.

« Ils les ont envoyés dans d'autres écoles… le résultat comme vous avez pu le voir est que des parties du château ont été fermées à cause de la dégradation, il n'y a que la magie pour maintenir la structure d'un bâtiment ensemble; notre maître des potions vous dira qu'il manque d'ingrédients et que les enfants doivent partager leur équipement. » Il s'interrompit.

« Vlad avait besoin d'un moyen de démontrer que Durmstrang progresse - de s'éloigner de ses associations sombres - et quel meilleur moyen de le faire que de pouvoir montrer un nouveau membre du personnel qui se trouve être le Sauveur du monde sorcier ? Accepter d'enseigner la Défense ici a été un énorme coup de pouce pour Vlad. »

« Donc, cela n'aurait pas eu d'importance si j'avais été un complet incompétent en ce qui concerne l'enseignement..., » dit amèrement Harry. « Il m'aurait tout de même employé ? »

« Cela m'aurait importé » , dit Valentin avec intensité. « Vous pouvez me croire ou non, Monsieur Potter, mais je n'aurais pas accepté que vous restiez ici si vous n'aviez pas été à la hauteur ».

Le jeune sorcier regarda l'homme assis devant lui. Il était évident de voir à l'expression de Valentin qu'il disait la vérité.

« Merci, » finit par dire Harry. « C'est bon de savoir que vous croyez en moi. »

Les yeux de Valentin brillèrent au-dessus du bord de son verre. Il le souleva légèrement dans un salut silencieux. Pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent assis en silence, Harry se réchauffant lentement devant le feu ardent. C'était la première fois qu'il s'asseyait avec Valentin et ne pensait pas que l'homme pourrait lui lancer un « _Crucio_ » au moment où il aurait le dos tourné.

Après un moment, Harry demanda : « Alors, quelle est cette ville où je peux aller acheter un manteau convenable ? »

« Arlesbadd. Ce n'est qu'une petite ville, mais ils ont un magasin de vêtements où vous devriez pouvoir acheter quelque chose de suffisant. »

« Est-ce que vous y allez ? »

« Demain ? Non, mais je suis sûr que plusieurs autres enseignants le feront. Il y aura sûrement quelqu'un qui vous fera visiter les lieux. Comme votre ami Krum ? »

« Oui, » dit Harry, se sentant vaguement déçu. « Je suppose que je pourrais lui demander au dîner. »

OoOoO

En l'occurrence, Krum fut occupé avec ses équipes le lendemain, c'est donc Dimitri qui attendait Harry près de l'immense cheminée du réfectoire. La météo à l'extérieur ne pouvait pas être plus contrastée que la veille. À l'intérieur du château, il faisait presque noir tandis qu'un blizzard criait derrière les murs.

Harry était sur le point de sortir de ses appartements pour aller au réseau de Cheminette lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Quand il ouvrit la porte, Valentin se tenait là avec un lourd manteau de fourrure drapé sur son bras. « Voici » dit-il en passant le vêtement à Harry. « Je suis réticent à l'idée de perdre le premier professeur de défense vaguement compétent que nous ayons eu depuis un certain temps - si vous devez périr, ce sera de ma main et non en mourant de froid. » Son sourire détourna le regard de ses mots et Harry prit le manteau avec gratitude.

« Merci, c'est vraiment gentil de votre part. Je vais m'en procurer un c'est promis, et rendre celui-ci dès que je serai de retour au château. »

« Pas besoin ... amenez-le en classe demain. »

« Vraiment, ce n'est pas un problème ... Je vais juste vous le faire parvenir. »

« Non ! » La voix de Valentin était ferme. « Demain, ça ira, monsieur Potter. Il se peut que je sois occupé ce soir », continua-t-il, comme pour tenter de compenser sa brusquerie antérieure.

« Bien, si vous êtes sûr ? »

« J'en suis sûr. » Valentin se détourna et repartit dans le couloir en direction de ses quartiers.

Harry le fixa. Il savait que l'homme valorisait sa vie privée, mais vraiment ? Il retourna dans sa chambre, jeta sa propre cape sur le lit, puis passa le manteau de Valentin autour de ses épaules. Il s'était attendu à ce que ce soit trop long pour lui, car Valentin était bien plus grand que Harry, mais cela ne faisait que toucher le haut de ses orteils - Valentin devait l'avoir raccourci avec de la magie. Harry sentit la différence tout de suite.

La doublure en fourrure se blottissait autour de lui et la couche extérieure en laine épaisse empêchait le froid de s'infiltrer. Il y avait une cagoule et Harry la releva… elle sentait Valentin - une odeur riche et propre avec un soupçon de l'eau de toilette que Valentin portait. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et ferma brièvement les yeux puis il réalisa qu'il valait mieux se dépêcher.

« Est-ce que les boutiques seront tout même ouvertes ? » Demanda Harry anxieusement alors qu'il se mettait à côté de Dimitri.

Le maître des potions sourit. « Oh oui, ne crains rien. Nous aurons des tempêtes plus graves que celle-la. Viens, tu es prêt ? »

Harry acquiesça et marcha après Dimitri dans la cheminée.

Quand la Cheminette l'éjecta à l'autre bout, Harry se retrouva dans une grande pièce qui était visiblement l'auberge locale. Il y avait plusieurs hommes assis autour des tables, dont aucun ne prêta la moindre attention à lui et à Dimitri. Dans la rue, la neige épaisse soufflait violemment et il était difficile de voir d'un côté à l'autre de la route. Le vent hurla et rugit et le maître des potions dut crier à l'oreille de Harry.

« Là-bas… le magasin de vêtements. J'ai quelques ingrédients de potion à acheter - j'ai reçu de généreux dons hier - je te retrouve ici, dans une heure. D'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça et Dimitri s'éloigna en titubant contre la neige. Harry lui-même traversa la rue qui menait à l'immeuble indiqué par Dimitri et, ouvrant la porte, il se traîna à l'intérieur. Ses yeux papillonnaient de froid et, inconsciemment, il fourra sa main dans la poche du manteau et, tira le mouchoir propre qu'il y trouva pour s'éponger le nez et les yeux. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il remit le carré de coton blanc dans sa poche qu'il se souvint qu'il ne portait pas son propre manteau et qu'il venait donc d'utiliser l'un des mouchoirs de Valentin.

Il regarda tristement le carré blanc de coton. Il devrait s'assurer de le nettoyer avant de le rendre à l'enseignant. Il était sur le point de glisser le mouchoir dans la poche lorsqu'il remarqua une lettre parfaitement brodée dans un coin : "L". Le mouchoir n'appartenait donc pas à Valentin ; l'homme devait avoir prêté son manteau à quelqu'un d'autre dans le passé, quelqu'un qui y avait laissé son mouchoir. Harry le signalerait à Valentin quand il lui rendrait son manteau.

Les mouchoirs étaient donc un bon début pour commencer ses achats, et comme Harry tournait son attention vers le magasin, il vit qu'il serait effectivement en mesure d'obtenir tout ce dont il avait besoin ici. Sur chaque mur, des étagères atteignaient le plafond et toutes étaient habillées de vêtements de toutes les couleurs.

Harry avait très peu acheté de vêtements pour lui-même. Hermione ou, plus tard, Molly Weasley l'avait fait pour lui. À présent, il se frotta mentalement les mains et entreprit de s'acheter une nouvelle garde-robe offrant une protection adéquate contre le froid glacial.

En fin de compte, Dimitri dut venir le chercher. Harry était tellement emballé dans sa virée shopping qu'il avait complètement oublié de regarder l'heure. Cela arrangea Harry, car le maître des potions put l'aider à porter le grand nombre de sacs remplis de vêtements que Harry avait accumulés. Harry avait acheté des pantalons et des chemises chaudes, deux lourds manteaux d'hiver de conception similaire à celui que Valentin lui avait prêté, des pulls et gilets de laine, des chaussettes épaisses et des sous-vêtements en laine dont le commerçant avait informé Harry d'une voix rassurante, « qu'il garderait bien ce qui était nécessaire au chaud même dans la tempête la plus froide ». L'homme avait alors ri, poussé du coude Harry sur le côté et lui avait fait un clin d'œil.

Harry et Dimitri retournèrent à l'auberge et rejoignirent plusieurs autres professeurs pour le déjeuner. Ce fut un moment agréable, la nourriture était excellente et la compagnie conviviale. Ils restèrent assis, bavardant jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi, puis revinrent à l'école pour le repas du soir.

OoOoO

Festus avait récupéré tous les nouveaux vêtements et avait insisté pour que ceux-ci soient lavés et blanchis.

« Mais ils sont neufs ! » avait protesté Harry.

Festus avait sombrement regardé les vêtements et avait murmuré quelque chose sur le fait qu'ils étaient peut-être assez propres pour quiconque, mais pas pour Maître Harry Potter.

Harry avait laissé l'elfe faire comme il l'entendait, et plus tard dans la nuit, il s'était couché avec un sentiment de satisfaction. Il avait passé une journée profitable à se munir de nouveaux vêtements qui rendraient son séjour à Durmstrang plus confortable ; il avait passé un après-midi à socialiser avec d'autres enseignants, à mieux les connaître et à entendre des histoires sur l'école ; mais plus important encore, pensa Harry, Valentin semblait réellement s'ouvrir à lui. C'était assez gentil de la part du professeur de magie noire de penser à lui suffisamment pour prêter à Harry son propre manteau, et Harry appréciait également les paroles de Valentin selon lesquelles il était un professeur compétent…

En vérité, l'homme l'avait qualifié avec le mot « vaguement », mais même cela était un éloge suffisant pour Harry.

Il s'endormit avec le sourire aux lèvres et l'image d'un certain professeur aux cheveux noirs.

OoOoO

Le lendemain matin, il rendit le manteau.

« Merci beaucoup ... vous aviez raison, je suis sûr que je serais mort de froid sans ça. »

Valentin attrapa le manteau. « Je vous en prie, monsieur Potter. J'espère que vous avez pu acheter ce dont vous aviez besoin à la boutique de vêtements ? »

« Merlin, oui. Le choix était énorme. » Répondit Harry en rendant à contrecœur le manteau et résistant à l'envie de respirer, une dernière fois, l'odeur de Valentin qui s'y accrochait. « Oh, et j'ai trouvé ça dans la poche… Je suis désolé, je l'ai utilisé par erreur, mais je l'ai nettoyé. » Harry tendit le carré de coton blanc au professeur de magie noire.

« Ce n'est pas à moi », dit Valentin avec fermeté.

« Non, je sais… la lettre « L » est brodée dessus. Je pense que la dernière personne à qui vous avez prêté votre manteau doit l'avoir oublié. Quoi qu'il en soit, comme je l'ai dit, tout a été nettoyé. »

Harry tenait toujours le mouchoir. Finalement Valentin le lui prit. « Bien sûr. Je veillerai à ce qu'il soit retourné lors de ma prochaine visite à mon ami ... Lawrence. »

Harry se retrouva à regarder dans les yeux gris foncé de Valentin et souhaita vraiment pouvoir se compter un jour parmi les amis de l'homme.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review.**

**J'aime voir vos réflexions face au déroulement de l'histoire :)**

**A bientôt pour la suite**

**Bise Gaeill**


	5. Valentin, Oh Valentin

**Chapitre 5 : Valentin, Oh Valentin**

**Notes de l'auteur :** Harry est obligé de faire face à ses sentiments pour Valentin.

* * *

La vie à Durmstrang s'installa dans un rythme confortable : les leçons, seul ou avec Valentin ; les repas dans la grande salle et les conversations agréables avec ses collègues enseignants ; noter les devoirs devant un bon feu dans sa chambre le soir. Alors que les jours commençaient à rallonger et que le temps s'améliorait légèrement avec des journées plus ensoleillées, Harry volait avec Krum sur le terrain de Quidditch - il avait souvent un public, mais cela ne le dérangeait plus maintenant. La joie de voler envahissait l'esprit d'Harry aussi efficacement que son balai l'emportait dans l'air clair et vif.

Le samedi soir, Harry passait souvent la soirée avec Alex Johnson, qui était devenu rapidement un bon ami. D'une façon que l'enseignant des Runes Anciennes refusait fermement de divulguer, Alex avait réussi à acquérir une suite comprenant un salon aux proportions généreuses. Chaque samedi soir, plusieurs enseignants masculins s'y rassemblaient. Harry avait découvert qu'il y avait une salle pour les professeurs, mais que les enseignantes l'avaient pris d'assaut pour elles-mêmes car la salle n'était utilisée que lorsque le directeur les convoquait pour une réunion. Harry était rapidement devenu un membre qui assistait régulièrement aux soirées d'Alex, s'installant dans un grand fauteuil confortable pour passer la nuit.

Il semblait également faire des progrès avec Valentin. L'homme ne le regardait plus comme un ver de terre rampant sous une pierre. Un soir, l'homme lui avait réellement souri et avait avoué avoir été impressionné par certaines des idées de Harry.

« Je suis impressionné, monsieur Potter, très impressionné. Bien sûr, je savais que vous deviez posséder un assez bon niveau de techniques de défense, mais certaines de vos idées sont assez inspirées. J'ai particulièrement aimé votre manière d'aborder le sortilège _Quicksilver_.»

Harry rit. « Vous ne savez pas combien d'heures je suis resté éveillé l'autre nuit en pensant à celui- là ! »

Les yeux de Valentin étaient concentrés sur son jeune collègue et un léger sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres bien dessinées. « Vraiment, monsieur Potter ? On aurait pu penser qu'à votre âge, vous auriez des choses plus intéressantes à faire au lit la nuit. »

Harry avait rougi, mais avant qu'il ne puisse penser à une réplique convenable, Valentin s'était retourné pour entrer dans sa propre salle de classe, laissant Harry le regarder sans rien dire.

OoOoO

Deux mois s'écoulèrent avant qu'Harry n'admette enfin qu'il était attiré par Valentin et ce fut Alex Johnson qui le força à faire face à ses sentiments. C'était samedi et, comme d'habitude, Harry avait rejoint ses collègues dans les appartements d'Alex.

« Hey ! Harry ! Je t'ai trouvé quelque chose quand je suis allé en ville aujourd'hui. »

Harry, qui écoutait Dimitri raconter une blague plutôt salace à propos d'un serpent, d'une danseuse exotique et d'un cas de fausse identité, leva la tête à temps pour attraper en plein vol le petit sac en papier qu'Alex lui avait jeté à travers la pièce. Il posa son verre sur une table voisine et ouvrit le colis. En tirant la boîte étroite du sac, il fallut plusieurs secondes à Harry pour comprendre ce qu'il contenait, un tube de lubrifiant au parfum de fraise, puis son visage s'enflamma

A travers les éclats de rire, Harry entendit Alex dire : « Je pense que cela pourrait être utile si tu décongelais suffisamment le Roi des Glaces pour le mettre dans ton lit. »

« Je ... je ... » bégaya-t-il, mortifié au plus haut point et souhaitant juste pouvoir se cacher quelque part. Vaguement, il entendit la conversation reprendre autour de lui, le laissant coincé dans son embarras.

Alex l'intercepta plus tard, quand la fête pris fin.

« Harry ! Harry, attends une minute, veux-tu ? » La dernière personne venait de partir, les laissant seuls. « Ecoute, je suis désolé, je n'avais pas l'intention de t'embarrasser ... enfin, pas autant que je l'ai fait visiblement. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je veux dire, c'est juste que ... eh bien, je viens juste de réaliser moi-même ... »

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu viens juste de comprendre que tu aimes Valentin ... ou que tu es gay ? » Alex le regarda avec inquiétude. « Attends, je me souviens maintenant… n'étais-tu pas avec une sorcière aux cheveux roux ? J… Jenny… Jenny Welsby ? »

« Ginny Weasley, et oui, j'ai été avec elle pendant un moment. Mais ensuite, la guerre a éclaté et nous avons été débordé. Après cela, je n'ai plus eu le temps de rien, encore moins d'avoir des relations. Bien que j'aie accompagné Ginny à beaucoup de fêtes et autres, nous n'étions pas vraiment en couple… J'avais réalisé à ce moment-là que je regardais plus les garçons que les filles. »

C'était étrange de discuter de ses préférences sexuelles avec Alex, un homme qu'il connaissait depuis moins de trois mois, mais en même temps, c'était comme si un poids s'était levé des épaules de Harry. Il n'avait parlé qu'à trois autres personnes de son orientation présumée. L'une d'entre elles était morte, une qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis la fin de la guerre et l'autre était Ginny Weasley.

« Est-ce que tout le monde sait ... que je suis attiré par Valentin ? » Demanda-t-il nerveusement.

Alex haussa les épaules. « Je pense que oui, excepté Valentin lui-même… je pense que tu devrais te tenir nu devant lui, une grosse flèche pointant vers ton cul et un panneau indiquant « Prends-moi maintenant ! » avant qu'il ne se rende compte. » Alex éclata de rire et Harry sentit un sourire se dessiner sur son propre visage, puis Alex redevint sérieux. « Mais bon sang, Harry, est-ce que tu ne pouvais pas choisir quelqu'un un peu plus… accessible que Valentin ? Je veux dire, même si je peux voir que cet homme est brûlant - mais en même temps, il est aussi glacial qu'un iceberg. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas choisir quelqu'un comme Jacques ? Il est beau, chaud, gentil et a du sens de l'humour. »

Harry haussa les épaules et son sourire devint triste. « Je ne sais pas ... Valentin est juste ... » Il secoua la tête. « Il y a juste quelque chose à propos de lui. Merlin, je ne sais même pas s'il a la même inclination. »

Alex fronça les sourcils. « Eh bien, » dit-il lentement, « je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une femme depuis qu'il est ici ... » Pour Alex, un coureur de jupons invétéré, être sans compagnie féminine pendant plus d'une semaine était une indication évidente. « Peut-être que je devrais essayer de le convaincre de venir un samedi… de nous rejoindre pour prendre un verre ou deux… peut-être pourrions-nous le faire se détendre un peu. »

Harry n'avait jamais vu Valentin aux soirées d'Alex, supposant que l'homme manifestait à nouveau ses tendances antisociales.

« Oh non, s'il-te-plaît, » haleta Harry, inquiet de ce que les autres pourraient dire ou faire une fois que l'alcool commencerait à couler. « Je préférerais vraiment… tu sais, aller lentement. »

Alex rit et tendit la main pour coiffer les cheveux de Harry. « Très bien, jeune Harry, tu peux compter sur moi pour ne rien dire ... mais peut-être devrais-tu essayer d'être un peu plus flagrant. »

« Si je ne suis pas si transparent, comment se fait-il que tout le monde sache que j'ai envie de lui ? » Demanda Harry, confus.

« Tes yeux, ils le suivent partout. »

Harry rougit. « C'est vrai ? C'est tellement embarrassant. »

OoOoO

Il semblait que maintenant les amis se sentaient capables de donner des conseils bien intentionnés.

Malheureusement, la plupart de ces conseils étaient plutôt décourageants : « Valentin ? Valentin ? Es-tu suicidaire ? » Ou « Oh, Harry, ne pouvais-tu pas choisir quelqu'un un peu moins… susceptible de te tuer ? » Ou encore « C'est vrai, qu'il est magnifique, mais pourquoi ne pas t'intéresser à quelqu'un comme Jacques ? Il est mignon, drôle et ne risque pas de te lancer des sorts pendant l'un de tes cours. »

En effet, il y avait tellement de discussions sur l'absence de vie sexuelle de Harry, qu'il fut étonné que Valentin lui-même ne semble pas avoir remarqué ce qui se passait. Les étudiants non plus. Bien sûr, les professeurs étaient tous très discrets, mais cela fit sourire Harry de penser que les mêmes choses auraient pu se passer à Poudlard. C'était l'une des rares choses qui le faisaient sourire. Plus ses amis et collègues essayaient de le dissuader de poursuivre une relation avec le professeur de magie noire, plus Harry était obsédé par lui.

Après qu'Alex l'eut mentionné, Harry réalisa qu'il regardait bien Valentin chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce et que l'homme l'ignorait totalement ou qu'il choisissait d'ignorer l'attention de Harry. Si c'était le dernier cas, alors cela ne présageait vraiment rien de bon pour Harry. D'autre part, Alex avait peut-être raison ; il devrait se tenir nu devant Valentin avec une grande pancarte. Ou peut-être pas. Harry pouvait presque commencer à énumérer le nombre de sortilèges et de malédictions que Valentin lui enverrait probablement.

Harry commença à essayer de trouver des moyens pour que Valentin le remarque. Il avait essayé de traîner après les cours soient terminés... pour découvrir, de façon plutôt humiliante, qu'il avait par mégarde rejoint un fan club non officiel qui se composait d'un certain nombre des élèves plus âgés qui adoptaient aussi la même tactique pour obtenir l'attention de Valentin.

Le professeur de magie noire traitait Harry de la même manière que ses étudiants, avec un comportement poli mais décourageant, se contentant de demander si Harry avait des questions à propos du programme. Comme Harry et lui avaient préparé leurs leçons jusqu'aux vacances d'été, Harry avait dû répondre par la négative et Valentin lui avait jeté un regard froid et avait quitté la pièce.

Mais plus Valentin ne semblait pas le remarquer, plus Harry devenait désespéré. Harry avait désiré peu de chose dans sa vie, mais il voulait Valentin avec un désir profond qui lui faisait mal à l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'expliquer mais Harry commençait à se rendre compte qu'il ferait presque n'importe quoi pour obtenir le Saint Graal qu'était l'attention et l'affection de Valentin.

Il passait des nuits avec ses mains sur son sexe, s'imaginant qu'elles appartenaient au grand homme aux cheveux noirs qui hantait ses rêves et même chaque instant de son réveil - passant ses doigts sur la tête sensible tandis que son esprit visualisait Valentin – il venait ensuite dans un cri, le nom de l'homme au bord des lèvres. Il dormait avec ses bras autour d'un oreiller, souhaitant désespérément que ses mains joignaient une chair chaude, la chair chaude de Valentin, plutôt que du coton froid, le serrant contre lui pendant qu'il dormait. Même la voix de Valentin semblait à Harry comme une caresse… cela commençait comme un pincement sur ses lèvres, puis descendait le long de sa poitrine, sur ses mamelons, et finissait par se transformer en une main enroulée autour de sa queue.

Ce fut un soulagement lorsque Pâques arriva et que les enfants rentrèrent chez eux pour les vacances. Harry commençait à avoir du mal à se concentrer sur son enseignement et la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire était de montrer des signes de faiblesses devant Valentin et perdre son respect.

Il avait pris la décision de passer ses vacances au château, au grand dam de ses amis, car il savait que Valentin serait là et il avait décidé qu'il devait faire un effort pour attirer l'homme. Soit Valentin rejetait ses avances, auquel cas Harry devrait se résoudre, soit les rêves de Harry deviendraient réalité et Valentin prendrait Harry dans ses bras et… et….

Et il y avait un autre problème. Bien sûr, Harry avait une connaissance approximative de ce que deux hommes faisaient ensemble dans un lit, mais ses informations étaient floues et la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de ressembler à un puceau incompétent si Valentin devait décider de réaliser les rêves de Harry.

Il y avait une librairie à Arlesbadd, mais Harry frissonna à l'idée d'acheter quoi que ce soit de nature, même vaguement sexuelle, à la femme sourde qui la dirigeait. Il envisagea brièvement de demander à Alex s'il savait comment trouver du matériel de lecture pédagogique, mais, même s'il aimait le professeur des Runes Anciennes, Harry ne pouvait pas se résoudre à admettre les profondeurs de son ignorance à son collègue.

Il trouva finalement un moyen de sortir de sa situation difficile en feuilletant un magazine dans la salle des professeurs, en attendant le début d'une réunion du personnel. Au bas de la page, dans la section des annonces classées, se trouvait une annonce discrète intitulée "Le guide du débutant sur le sexe gay". L'annonce contenait ensuite plusieurs livres, disponibles par commande via hibou et livrés dans un emballage simple. Subrepticement, il déchira la page et la fourra dans sa poche, déterminé à passer une commande dès qu'il le pourrait.

Trois jours plus tard, les livres arrivèrent et Harry passa l'après-midi les yeux écarquillés à feuilleter leurs pages. Elles étaient toutes aussi informatives qu'il l'avait espéré et certaines des illustrations lui coupèrent le souffle. L'esprit de Harry s'emballa alors qu'il imaginait Valentin occupant certaines des positions décrites dans les livres ... puis il se demanda qui serait le mieux à même d'être le dominant.

Même avant que la question ne soit complètement formulée dans son esprit, Harry avait la réponse… ce serait Valentin. Ce serait Valentin qui s'introduirait dans le corps de Harry, son sexe effleurant la prostate de Harry, ce qui donnerait, selon le texte, à Harry « un plaisir divin».Il y avait non seulement des descriptions de l'acte sexuel, mais des préliminaires également. Cela remplissait plusieurs chapitres et Harry lisait avec une excitation croissante les choses qui pourraient être faites pour apporter du plaisir.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à informer le professeur de magie noire du fait qu'il était l'objet de son désir. Aussi espérait-il, de toutes ses forces, que Valentin serait intéressé en retour.

Mais malgré ses efforts, Harry ne trouva aucun moyen de s'approcher suffisamment de Valentin sans être complètement évident dans ses intentions. Bien sûr, il voulait que Valentin sache qu'il lui plaisait, mais il ne voulait tout simplement pas lui dire : « Valentin, si vous n'êtes pas trop occupé ce soir, voudriez-vous venir dans ma chambre et avoir des relations sexuelles folles et passionnées avec moi ? ».

Même si c'était ce qui lui passait par la tête, parce que, bien que mettre Valentin dans son lit fût en numéro un sur la liste des choses à faire de Harry, ensuite, prouver à l'homme qu'Harry était digne de poursuivre une véritable relation avec lui et pour ce faire, Harry devait faire prendre conscience à Valentin de lui en tant que personne et pas seulement en tant que jeune enseignant de Défense.

Ce fut le directeur qui vint à son secours. Malgré l'exploitation évidente de son nouveau professeur de défense, Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à détester cet homme. Vlad avait les intérêts de son école fermement à cœur et Harry devait respecter sa détermination à ramener Durmstrang du désert éducatif dans lequel il se trouvait. En effet, sa décision d'embaucher Harry portait déjà ses fruits. Plusieurs dons importants avaient été faits à l'école et un certain nombre de nouveaux étudiants avaient été inscrits. Il y avait maintenant un air optimiste à propos de l'endroit et bien qu'il puisse se sentir utilisé, Harry était heureux de voir le changement chez les professeurs et les étudiants.

Au petit-déjeuner, Vlad s'était adossé à son épaule et avait murmuré : « Magie sauvage » à l'oreille de Harry avant de poursuivre son chemin. Harry était resté confus pendant plusieurs minutes, mangeant lentement son bacon et sa saucisse, avant de se rendre compte à quoi le directeur faisait allusion. Il rougit devant le fait que les rumeurs au sujet de son amour pour Valentin avaient imprégné même le bureau du directeur, mais en même temps, un sentiment d'excitation le traversa.

C'est précisément ce qu'il pouvait à juste titre rechercher auprès de Valentin : cet homme était un expert reconnu sur le sujet. Mais il lui fallait d'abord lire sur le sujet, lui permettant ainsi de poser des questions pertinentes et intelligentes, de faire des commentaires occasionnels bien pensés, et ensuite, peut-être que Valentin pourrait peut-être prendre le temps de le regarder comme autres chose qu'un autre membre du personnel.

Harry se rendit à la bibliothèque de l'école… pour découvrir qu'elle était présidée par une femme aussi redoutable que madame Pince. Madame Sebatina l'avait dirigé vers l'étagère contenant les informations qu'il cherchait, puis avait commencé à le surveiller par-dessus le gros volume qu'elle prétendait lire… sans doute pour s'assurer qu'il ne commettrait aucun acte odieux de profanation sur ses précieux livres.

Il y avait deux volumes minces en tout. De toute évidence, ceux qui avaient rempli la bibliothèque à l'origine n'avaient pas pensé que la Magie Sauvage était un sujet particulièrement important, et ceux qui étaient venus après l'avaient accepté. Néanmoins, en lisant avec diligence ce qui était disponible, Harry put obtenir avec une connaissance approximative.

Harry savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas essayer de surprendre le lion dans sa tanière ; Valentin était notoirement craintif vis-à-vis de ceux qui avaient l'audace de troubler sa paix et sa vie privée. Harry dut donc choisir un moment où il pourrait entraîner Valentin dans une conversation sur son sujet de prédilection… et ne pas courir le risque d'être interrompu par le personnel assis autour de lui, comme un public impatient, incitant Harry à continuer. Ce qui ne lui laissa qu'une seule option : il devrait essayer d'intercepter Valentin lorsque l'homme reviendrait d'un repas.

Après le dîner, cela serait trop risqué.

Valentin dînait souvent dans ses propres quartiers et son petit-déjeuner… eh bien, on ne pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'une personne veuille discuter si tôt dans la matinée… donc il faudrait que ce soit après le déjeuner — ainsi ils pourraient passer l'après-midi dans la chambre de Harry, près du feu… et peut-être que l'après-midi se prolongerait jusqu'au soir puis la nuit. Le cœur de Harry s'emballa à la pensée de Valentin étendu, nu sur son lit et attendant de parcourir les livres de cours de Harry !

OoOoO

Harry avait préparé la scène avec soin : les deux fauteuils en cuir avaient été rapprochés l'un de l'autre ; Festus avait pour instruction d'allumer le feu et de fournir des boissons ... et ensuite de disparaître à moins qu'il ne soit appelé. Harry avait emprunté l'un des livres de la bibliothèque et s'était assuré de le laisser bien en évidence sur la table basse, un marque-page confortait l'idée qu'il l'avait effectivement lu. Le lit avait été fait avec des draps frais et propre et une lourde couverture de fourrure avait été ajoutée.

Le blizzard tardif se déchaînait dehors, alors Harry avait fermé les lourds rideaux de velours et allumé des bougies. Il s'interrogeait depuis plusieurs minutes sur l'opportunité d'utiliser des bougies parfumées, mais avait décidé de ne pas les utiliser car cela serait un peu trop évident.

Avant le déjeuner, il s'était lavé scrupuleusement - juste au cas où car ses livres l'avaient informé que l'hygiène corporelle était TRÈS importante, puis s'était habillé avec soin : une paire de jeans délavés en denim bleu qui mettait assez bien en valeur ses fesses, un t-shirt vert et un pull-over blanc qu'il avait acheté, parce qu'il était très doux, fabriqué dans un tissu non-tissé qui avait l'avantage supplémentaire d'être magnifiquement chaud. Puis il se déshabilla entièrement, après s'être dit que Valentin préférerait peut-être qu'il soit vêtu d'un robe traditionnelle sorcière. Puis, dans un moment de rébellion, il remit sa précédente tenue en place, refusant de prétendre être quelque chose qu'il n'était pas.

Redressant les épaules et jetant un dernier regard à sa chambre pour s'assurer que tout était comme il se devait, il se retourna pour partir… seulement pour faire demi-tour avec le souffle coupé. Sur sa table de chevet, à la vue de tous, se trouvait l'un de ses livres sur le sexe gay. À la hâte, il le rangea dans un tiroir de son bureau, ricanant légèrement. Il avait vraiment besoin que cela fonctionne, que Valentin le voit, le voit vraiment … et aime ce qu'il voit. Il y avait une petite partie sombre de Harry qui se demandait à quel point il voudrait avoir Valentin pour son propre compte, et il espérait désespérément qu'il n'aurait jamais à le découvrir.

Après une autre vérification rapide qu'il n'avait rien laissé traîner de nature incriminante, il se redressa et se dirigea vers la salle à manger.

OoOoO

Valentin n'était pas là… ce qui était tout aussi bien, car il fut accueilli par un cri d'Alex.

« Waouh ! Voyez-vous ça ! Qui est le type chanceux, Harry ? Comme si nous ne le savions pas déjà ! »

Harry jeta un regard noir à l'homme alors qu'il se glissait à sa place à côté du professeur des Runes Anciennes. Alex lui sourit, sans crainte. « Ooooh, si les regards pouvaient tuer ! Honnêtement, Harry, je ne l'aurais pas dit si Valentin avait été là ! »

« Et qu'est - ce que tu n'aurais pas dit ? » Dit une voix froide derrière eux.

Harry devint écarlate lorsque Valentin se pencha sur le dossier de sa chaise, assez près pour qu'Harry puisse sentir l'odeur de l'eau de toilette que l'homme portait.

« Oh, ah, rien vraiment, » bégaya Alex.

D'un côté, Harry était secrètement plutôt heureux de voir Alex mal à l'aise ; de l'autre, il craignait qu'Alex ne divulgue que ce qu'il avait dit exactement.

« Vraiment ? » Valentin leva un sourcil. « Cela ne te dérangera pas de le répéter alors, n'est-ce pas ? » Les derniers mots furent prononcés avec une voix menaçante. Les autres professeurs autour de la table se turent, soudainement conscients de la tension dans la salle.

« Honnêtement, Valentin, ce n'était rien, vraiment, juste une blague. »

« Alors partage-la. » Le ton de Valentin était insistant.

Voyant qu'Alex était en train de patauger, Harry entra dans la brèche.

« D'accord, alors il y avait cette danseuse exotique qui avait ce serpent ... » Il poursuivit en racontant la blague que Dimitri lui avait racontée une fois chez Alex. Quand il arriva à la fin, il y eut un rire collectif des autres enseignants.

Valentin, qui s'était assis, le regarda avec des sourcils levés.

« Et pourquoi cela a-t-il été jugé inapproprié pour mes oreilles ? »

« Euh, eh bien, je ne sais pas vraiment. »

Alex, qui avait retrouvé ses esprits répondit : « Oh, allez, Valentin, est-ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà entendu raconter une seule blague ? Peut-être avons-nous tous pensé que tu ne l'apprécierais pas ? »

Valentin regarda Alex avec constance - et poursuivit en racontant une blague très grossière.

OoOoO

Harry était en train de discuter avec Marta lorsque Valentin se leva pour partir. Il accorda cinq minutes à sa collègue avant de s'excuser et de suivre le professeur de magie noire hors de la pièce. Une fois hors de vue des autres professeurs, Harry commença à courir, avec l'intention de retrouver Valentin avant que l'homme ne passe la porte de ses appartements.

Il rattrapa Valentin plus tôt qu'il ne l'imaginait. Au détour d'un couloir, il se heurta à l'homme qui parlait avec le directeur. Les bras de Valentin l'entourèrent pour l'empêcher de tomber et une voix sèche demanda : « Ne pouvez-vous pas faire attention ? »

Peu disposé à quitter la chaleur des bras de Valentin, Harry se démêla et resta haletant devant l'homme. « Je… juste ... juste ... me suis souvenu ... de quelque chose que je voulais ... vous demander, » haleta-t-il.

« Et ce "quelque chose" était très urgent, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Valentin.

« Euh ... eh bien non. »

« Eh bien, Valentin, je vais vous laisser, vous et Harry, » dit Vlad. Il envoya un clin d'œil dans la direction de Harry puis se tourna pour partir, laissant Harry et Valentin se regarder l'un l'autre.

Valentin brisa le silence. « Alors, Monsieur Potter, quelle était cette question "urgente" ? »

« Magie sauvage », lâcha Harry.

Valentin fronça les sourcils. « Magie sauvage ? » Répéta-t-il.

Harry avait repris son souffle. « Oui ... j'ai lu un peu sur le sujet ... et Vlad a mentionné que vous étiez un expert ... et, eh bien, j'espérais en quelque sorte que peut-être … »

« Crachez le morceau, Monsieur Potter ! »

« Eh bien, il y a des choses sur lesquelles je voudrais poser des questions ... et ... est-ce que vous pouvez m'apprendre ? » Demanda Harry désespérément, ne sachant pas pour l'instant s'il se référait à la magie sauvage ou au sexe.

Valentin le regarda silencieusement, les yeux fixés sur le visage de Harry, comme pour juger le sérieux de sa question.

« Peut-être, » dit-il finalement.

« Euh, vous n'avez rien prévu cet après-midi… ? »

Valentin jeta un coup d'œil à la mince montre en or qui ornait son poignet.

« J'ai quelque chose dont je dois m'occuper maintenant, mais donnons-nous rendez-vous à trois heures, dans votre classe ? »

« Euh, nous pourrions utiliser mes quartiers, si vous voulez ... cela serait plus confortable ... et plus chaud. »

Valentin acquiesça. « D'accord ... alors trois heures dans vos quartiers, Monsieur Potter. »

Harry regarda l'homme descendre le couloir avec une impression de triomphe. Il avait surmonté le premier obstacle : obtenir que Valentin accepte de lui apprendre… et de le faire dans ses quartiers.

OoOoO

Pendant une heure et demie, Harry passa désespérément en revue certaines des choses dont il se souvenait de la magie sauvage, et scruta sa chambre pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre.

Cela commençait à lui faire peur de voir à quel point il désirait Valentin… à quel point il semblait nécessaire à son bonheur, suffisamment pour entretenir une relation avec lui.

Quand on frappa à sa porte, Harry était si nerveux qu'il avait en fait l'idée de se cacher sous son lit et d'attendre que Valentin soit parti. Au lieu de cela, il s'arma de courage et ouvrit la porte.

Valentin se tenait dans le couloir avec un grand livre sous le bras. Pendant quelques secondes, Harry le fixa, incapable de croire que Valentin était réellement là, que son plan avait fonctionné, jusqu'à ce que Valentin lève un sourcil.

« Est-ce que vous allez m'inviter à entrer, monsieur Potter ? Ou devons-nous converser ici sur le pas de votre porte ? »

« Oh, non, s'il vous plaît, entrez, entrez, » bégaya Harry. Il se recula et laissa Valentin entrer, inspirant une bouffée d'eau de toilette de Valentin alors que l'homme le dépassait. « Votre après-rasage », lâcha-t-il. « Il sent très bon… comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

Valentin se retourna pour le regarder. « Il n'a pas de nom ... c'est quelque chose que j'ai mélangé spécialement pour moi. »

« Oh, oh je vois, eh bien, il sent vraiment bon. »

« En effet. » Valentin se tenait au milieu de la pièce et Harry se demanda ce que faisait l'homme, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il n'avait pas offert de siège au professeur de magie noire. « Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, » dit-il rapidement en se rappelant ses manières. « Puis-je vous offrir un verre ? Un gin tonic ?

« Ah, non, pas pour moi, merci », répondit Valentin en s'asseyant dans l'un des fauteuils. « Maintenant, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me demander en particulier ? » Il jeta un coup d'œil au livre que Harry avait laissé sur la table d'appoint. « Si vous avez étudié les livres de la bibliothèque, alors ce sera à peu près tout », ajouta-t-il.

Harry prit l'autre siège. « Eh bien, oui, mais ils semblent plutôt vagues. Ce serait peut-être mieux si vous prétendiez que je ne sais rien du tout ? » Suggéra-t-il, pensant joyeusement que ce serait un moyen idéal de prolonger le temps qu'il pourrait partager avec Valentin dans ses appartements.

« Je doute que cela pose problème », dit sèchement Valentin. Puis il sourit. Un sourire rare, chaleureux, honnête ; et Harry fut perdu. Il sentit son estomac se serrer, ses yeux se brouiller, son rythme cardiaque semblait si fort qu'il se demanda si Valentin ne l'entendait pas. Les prochains mots de Valentin semblèrent venir de très loin. « Vous allez bien, monsieur Potter ? Vous êtes devenu tout pâle ? »

« Je ... ça va, » lutta Harry pour parler. « S'il vous plaît continuez. »

« Bien. » Valentin s'installa dans son fauteuil, plaçant le livre qu'il avait apporté sur celui que Harry avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. « Pour commencer, la magie sauvage n'est pas vraiment une magie « sauvage » … les sorciers l'appellent simplement ainsi quand ils sont incapables de la plier à leur guise. La magie sauvage peut être décrite comme la « magie de la terre ». C'est une force naturelle, pas quelque chose qui peut être invoqué par une baguette ou lié par la volonté d'un sorcier. Elle ne va pas obéir … Parfois, elle répondra à votre appel … parfois pas… »

Harry l'observait, fasciné par le visage de Valentin qui avait pris une attitude plus douce et plus ouverte. De toute évidence, l'homme n'était pas seulement un expert en la matière… il en était passionné.

« Elle écoutera plus les femmes que les hommes, et elle a d'ailleurs été appelé dans le passé 'magie de la femme', terme péjoratif dans la plupart des cas, utilisé par les sorciers qui s'offusquaient du fait qu'elle se tournerait plus facilement vers les besoins d'une femme que d'un homme. C'est une force dangereuse, plus puissante que tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer ... si un moyen de le contrôler était trouvé, cet homme dirigerait le monde. »

OoOoO

Harry passa l'après-midi à être fasciné. Si Valentin enseignait cela à ses élèves, il comprenait tout à fait leur dévouement. D'un simple moyen à une fin, Harry devint de plus en plus intéressé par ce que l'homme avait à dire à propos de la magie sauvage. Ils ne rendaient pas compte du temps qui s'était écoulé avant que le gong du dîner ne sonne dans l'école, les prévenant de l'heure tardive. »

Valentin parla le premier. « Bonté divine, il est déjà si tard ? Je dois y aller, monsieur Potter. »

« S'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous m'appeler Harry ? » Harry regarda avec ferveur dans les yeux de Valentin.

Le professeur de magie noire lui rendit son regard. « Si vous voulez », dit-il brièvement en se levant. Il se dirigea vers la porte, puis se retourna. « Je vous ai appris un peu, j'espère », dit Valentin.

« Vous m'en avez appris des tas, » s'enthousiasma Harry. « Vraiment. C'est tellement fascinant. Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps. »

« Eh bien, » Valentin dit lentement, « il y a beaucoup plus ... si vous voulez vraiment approfondir le sujet. Je pourrais peut-être passer un peu plus de temps à vous enseigner… si vous le souhaitez. »

Harry aurait pu applaudir. Tout fonctionnait si bien. D'accord, ils ne s'étaient retrouvés au lit cette fois-ci, mais c'était peut-être une bonne chose… ils pouvaient donner à leur relation le temps de se développer et de se renforcer.

« J'aimerais beaucoup en effet. »

« Alors je reviendrais ... mais pas demain, j'ai d'autres affaires à régler, peut-être jeudi ? »

« Ce serait génial. Voudriez-vous revenir ici ou dois-je venir dans vos quartiers ? »

« Je reviendrai ici », dit Valentin avec fermeté. « Si vous le souhaitez, » ajouta-t-il, « vous pourriez peut-être commencer à lire quelques chapitres du livre que je vous ai laissé. Ainsi, s'il y a quelque chose qui vous intéresse, nous pourrons nous concentrer sur cela. »

« Oh, je le ferai, et merci encore. » Harry se leva. « Je vous accompagnes à la grande salle ? »

« Je dîne dans mes quartiers ce soir. »

Le visage de Harry perdit son sourire et il lutta pour ne pas laisser sa déception se manifester.

« Oh, et bien, dans ce cas, je ferais mieux d'y aller. »

Ils sortirent ensemble des appartements du professeur de Défense et Harry regarda Valentin se frayer un chemin dans le couloir pour se rendre à ses propres quartiers, puis se retourna et se dépêcha de se diriger vers la salle à manger.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**A bientôt pour la suite :)**

**Bises**

**Gaeill**


	6. Faille

**Chapitre 6 : Faille**

**Notes de l'auteur :** Une dispute en prévision

* * *

À la fin des vacances de Pâques, Harry avait découvert deux choses. La première était qu'il était vivement intéressé par le sujet de la magie sauvage et la deuxième, qu'il était éperdument amoureux de Valentin.

Au cours des deux semaines que Valentin avait passées à lui enseigner la magie sauvage, Harry avait vu l'homme sous un tout nouvel angle : il avait vu Valentin se détendre et montrer un sens de l'humour unique qui faisait souvent rire Harry. Il avait vu Valentin s'ouvrir et partager ses connaissances avec lui sur un sujet qui lui tenait visiblement très à cœur.

Leurs après-midi devinrent rapidement une routine. À trois heures, Valentin frappait à la porte des quartiers de Harry puis prenait place, dans ce que Harry aimait à présent qualifier de « fauteuil de Valentin ». Parfois, ils buvaient un verre de vin, mais le plus souvent, ils s'installaient simplement à leurs places respectives. Harry repliait ses jambes sous lui, appuyait son coude sur le bras de son fauteuil et posait son menton sur sa main, puis accordait toute son attention à l'homme assis à sa droite, regardant le visage de Valentin se détendre, devenir mobile et animé.

Il était ravi par ce changement et se sentait privilégié de voir le changement dans l'apparence froide et dure que Valentin présentait habituellement au monde, en un homme plus doux. Harry ne se faisait pas d'illusions sur le fait que Valentin commencerait soudain à aimer les chatons, mais il sentait maintenant qu'il y avait moins de chance que l'homme soit du genre à les noyer sans réfléchir.

Harry était absorbé par la proximité croissante entre eux mais il n'avait pas encore découvert si Valentin était simplement amical, ou s'il était possible que ce qu'ils avaient était le début d'une relation. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à faire avancer les choses, craignant que tout s'écroule une fois que son intérêt pour Valentin serait révélé, cela gâcherait tout ce qui se construisait entre eux si Valentin ne souhaitait pas avoir une relation avec lui. Mais alors que la fin des vacances et le retour des enfants approchaient, Harry savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose.

OoOoO

Le dernier après-midi avant que les enfants ne reviennent au château, Harry prépara la visite de Valentin avec autant de soin qu'il l'avait préparé pour la première fois. Ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau et son estomac s'était noué tandis qu'il attendait qu'on frappe à la porte.

Valentin remarqua immédiatement le changement chez Harry.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien, Pot… Harry ? Vous semblez préoccupé d'une manière ou d'une autre - voudriez-vous reporter notre leçon d'aujourd'hui ? »

« Non, non, ça va, » dit rapidement Harry. « Asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît. »

Valentin continua de regarder Harry avec un œil curieux, alors qu'il s'asseyait. Il avait clairement observé la nervosité d'Harry lors de leur première réunion, mais après avoir vu Harry se détendre en sa présence, l'homme était maintenant confus quant aux raisons du retour de cette nervosité chez son jeune collègue.

À la fin de leur session, Harry n'avait toujours pas eu le courage de parler à Valentin. La dernière heure avant que le gong sonne et mette fin à leur réunion, il avait très peu entendu ce que Valentin avait dit - son esprit était distrait par ce qu'il devait faire.

Le grand gong résonna et Valentin se leva. Harry se leva également.

« Valentin ? » Harry déglutit avec force et rassembla chaque once de courage de Gryffondor qu'il possédait. « Je voulais juste vous remercier ... pour tout ce temps que vous m'avez accordé. »

Il se rapprocha du sorcier aux cheveux noirs.

Valentin sourit. « Je vous en prie ... il est rare de trouver un autre de sorcier aussi intéressé par le sujet que moi. »

Harry fit un pas de plus vers l'homme.

« Bien, merci quand même … »

Il franchit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, posa ses mains sur les épaules de Valentin et déposa un baiser sur la bouche de Valentin, le laissant juste assez long pour que Valentin se rende compte que c'était légèrement plus qu'un baiser de remerciement Il s'éloigna et regarda avec inquiétude le visage de Valentin.

Il avait eu raison d'avoir peur ; le regard sur le visage du sorcier aurait effrayé n'importe qui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Siffla l'homme.

« Et bien je… » commença Harry.

Valentin le coupa. « Est-ce que c'était pour ça ? Votre intérêt pour la magie sauvage n'était qu'une tentative pour m'attirer ? »

« Non ! » S'écria Harry. « Eh bien, oui peut-être au début ... mais je suis vraiment intéressé par la magie sauvage, » ajouta-t-il rapidement, en voyant les sourcils de Valentin tirer vers le bas.

Valentin ne dit plus un mot ; il tourna simplement les talons et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Harry s'effondra sur le fauteuil le plus proche, celui que Valentin avait toujours utilisé. Le cuir de la chaise gardait toujours la chaleur et l'odeur de l'homme, et ce fut la goutte d'eau de trop pour Harry. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains et pleura. Le pire résultat possible était arrivé… Valentin avait rejeté ses avances et semblait complètement dégoûté d'avoir été touché par Harry. Il aurait peut-être pu supporter le rejet, si le professeur de magie noire avait été plus gentil, s'il avait expliqué que Harry n'était pas son genre, ou qu'il n'était tout simplement pas gay.

Mais Valentin avait été tellement en colère contre le fait que Harry ait utilisé la magie sauvage pour se rapprocher de lui, qu'il n'avait pas du tout été enclin à être gentil.

Harry était convaincu que le regard de fureur totale, associé à la répugnance, sur le visage de Valentin tandis qu'il le quittait, le hanterait pendant des mois… sinon des années.

OoOoO

Quelque temps plus tard, on frappa à sa porte. Harry se leva et courut pour l'ouvrir, pensant désespérément que Valentin avait peut-être changé d'avis. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas… c'était Alex. Le professeur de Runes Anciennes jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, puis le repoussa dans l'appartement, convoqua Festus et lui demanda deux grands verres d'eaux-de-vie. Puis il assit Harry sur une chaise.

« Je suppose que tu viens juste d'être rejeté par le Roi des Glaces ? »

Harry acquiesça, reniflant toujours et essayant de se sécher les yeux. Il se sentait usé et sa tête lui faisait mal. Lorsque Festus « revint » avec les boissons, il prit le verre de cognac avec reconnaissance et le but d'un coup. Puis il passa quelques minutes à s'étouffer pendant qu'Alex le frappait dans le dos. Lorsqu'il eut finalement arrêté de tousser, Alex avait demandé un autre cognac.

« Sec, celui-ci », ordonna-t-il.

Alex s'installa dans « le fauteuil de Valentin » et regarda Harry avec inquiétude.

« Tu as vraiment mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry renifla et acquiesça. «

« Je l'aime, Alex. » Prononcer ces mots causa une nouvelle vague de larmes. Alex resta assis et attendit patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'elles se tarissent, offrant simplement à Harry un mouchoir lorsque celui du jeune sorcier fut trop humide pour être utilisé.

« Est-ce que c'était un non définitif ? » Demanda Alex lorsque Harry se redressa enfin.

« Je pense que oui ... tu aurais dû voir son visage. »

« Comme un bouledogue qui mange une guêpe ? » Hasarda Alex, dans une tentative de légèreté.

Harry rigola malgré lui. « Pire », gémit-il. « Je doute qu'il me reparle un jour. Merlin, c'était affreux, » continua-t-il misérablement. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Alex. « Je me sens tellement pathétique. J'ai battu Voldemort pour l'amour de Merlin - et je pleure ici pour les yeux d'un homme. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… que dois-je faire ? »

« Oublies-le, et sors avec Jacques ... Je sais pertinemment qu'il t'aime bien. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas si facile. Je ne peux pas simplement passer à autre chose… Je le veux tellement que ça fait mal, Alex, que ça fait vraiment mal. »

Alex le regarda avec inquiétude. « Pardonne-moi d'avoir dit cela, et s'il te plaît, ne le prends pas mal, Harry, car je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute, avec tout ce qui s'est passé dans ta vie, mais dans certains cas, tu sembles un peu… jeune. Je suppose que c'est la première fois que tu es amoureux ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Je pensais que j'étais amoureux de Ginny pendant un moment… mais ce n'était pas comme ça… ça semble tellement… profond … ça vient de si loin à l'intérieur de moi, comme si mon corps était enroulé autour de cette colonne d'amour pour Valentin, et sans cela, je vais m'effondrer. »

« Oh, mon pauvre Harry, » dit Alex avec sympathie.

Harry renifla et s'essuya le nez. « Je pense... je pense que je vais aller me coucher maintenant. »

« Non, tu ne le feras pas, » dit fermement Alex. « Tu vas venir dans mes appartements et nous allons te remettre sur pied. »

« Je préfère être un peu seul. »

« Quoi ? Pour que tu puisses te vautrer dans l'auto-apitoiement ? N'y penses même pas. Allez, je n'accepterais pas de « non » en réponse. Tu peux venir et être sociable avec tes amis… qui se soucient de toi. Honnêtement, » ajouta Alex avec un froncement de sourcils, « je pourrais maudire Valentin de t'avoir blessé de la sorte… si je n'avais pas si peur de lui ! » Il se mit à rire, puis se leva, tirant aussi Harry sur ses pieds. « Allez, j'ai une bonne bouteille de Châteauneuf que j'ai gardé pour une occasion spéciale. »

« Ce n'est pas une occasion spéciale… », dit Harry en suivant à contrecœur le professeur de Runes hors de ses quartiers.

OoOoO

Cela aurait pu aller mieux si Valentin n'avait plus parlé à Harry ; à la place, il le fit, mais ce n'était que lorsque cela était nécessaire pendant leurs leçons ensemble - et d'un ton de voix si glacial que Harry craignait le début d'une autre ère glaciaire. L'homme avait également pris soin de s'assurer qu'ils ne soient jamais seuls, croyant peut-être qu'Harry pourrait en profiter pour tenter quelque chose à nouveau.

Alex avait dit de lui donner du temps, que Valentin serait obligé de pardonner et d'oublier. Mais il l'avait dit avec un ton de voix qui laissait croire à Harry autre chose. Ses amis du personnel lui avaient démontré leur sympathie et avaient réussi à se retenir de dire : « Je te l'avais bien dit ».

Même le directeur semblait avoir pris conscience de son chagrin. « Je suis désolé, Harry, que les relations entre vous et Valentin ne fonctionnent pas ... je pense que cela aurait été bénéfique pour vous deux », avait-il dit. « Je ne l'abandonnerais pas pour l'instant, cependant. Valentin a vécu beaucoup de choses et ne donne pas son cœur facilement. Cela peut juste prendre plus de temps… plus de temps pour qu'il réalise que vous êtes sincère dans vos sentiments. »

Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il était heureux ou non, que le directeur ait dit cela. Tant qu'il semblait y avoir une lueur d'espoir et qu'il pouvait encore avoir une chance avec Valentin, il serait dans l'impossibilité de passer à autre chose, et si le directeur avait tort, alors Harry prévoyait une longue vie solitaire devant lui.

OoOoO

Les semaines passaient, le temps était clément et les jours plus longs. Quand Harry n'enseignait pas, il commençait à marcher à l'extérieur du château quand le temps le permettait, explorant ses environs. Il n'était pas seul dans sa migration vers l'extérieur. Les enfants se régalaient dans leur aire de jeu agrandie et le son de voix élevées et heureuses se faisait entendre, résonnant dans les cours et le long des allées.

Lors d'une de ses randonnées, Harry rencontra Robert, le professeur de métamorphose, et les deux passèrent l'après-midi ensemble. Llewellyn informa Harry que depuis la nomination de Vlad au poste de directeur, les règles qui régissaient jadis les élèves de Durmstrang avaient été considérablement assouplies. Les enfants n'étaient plus interdits de parler dans les couloirs. Ils étaient autorisés à passer leur temps libre en loisirs plutôt que dans leurs devoirs. Harry avait le sentiment qu'Hermione, pour sa part, n'aurait pas apporté son soutien inconditionnel à ce changement, mais, pour lui-même, cela réjouissait son cœur d'entendre des sons joyeux.

Les enfants aussi avaient maintenant des salles communes. Pas pour chaque maison, comme cela aurait été le cas à Poudlard, mais pour chaque groupe d'années, fut un autre changement qu'Harry approuva, rappelant à quel point il avait été difficile d'étudier dans la salle commune de Gryffondor à certains moments, alors que les plus jeunes années, non préoccupées par les examens imminents, étaient chahuteurs et bruyants.

Auparavant, tous les élèves de Durmstrang avaient dû utiliser l'immense salle avec la cheminée centrale - le seul endroit du château où il était permis d'allumer un feu à des fins autres que magiques. Harry pouvait seulement imaginer à quel point l'école avait dû être froide à cette époque.

Dans le château même, il trouva de nombreuses petites cours à l'abri des vents qui soufflaient presque toujours aussi haut dans les montagnes. Certaines étaient un peu plus grandes qu'une pièce de taille ordinaire et étaient, par conséquent, humides et froides, entourées de hauts murs recouverts de mousse. D'autres étaient larges, des points lumineux où des sièges étaient placés pour capter la lumière du soleil. Parfois, il trouvait des fontaines, que Harry pouvait imaginer ressembler à des sculptures de glace pendant une grande partie de l'année, lorsque les gerbes d'eau gelaient et que le bruit de l'eau dansante se taisait, cristalisait sous le givre.

À l'extérieur du château, un chemin passait tout autour de l'école, tout près du grand mur et du bord du fossé. Il y avait deux ponts qui traversaient l'eau maintenant non gelée : l'entrée principale par laquelle Harry était arrivé le premier jour et l'étroite arche de pierre menant au terrain de Quidditch. Quand Harry n'avait pas l'intention de voler, il quittait souvent le château par le grand pont-levis situé à l'avant du bâtiment. L'avertissement de Krum concernant les loups garous était toujours dans l'esprit de Harry, et il préféra éviter la forêt de sapins sombre et interdite.

Au lieu de cela, il se fraya un chemin dans la plaine devant le château qui, maintenant que la glace et la neige avaient fondu, était devenu un terrain verdoyant, parsemé de fleurs alpines qui hochaient la tête et scintillaient au soleil. Ici, les enfants couraient et jouaient et Harry était cruellement tenté de les rejoindre.

Mais son cœur était resté lourd. Malgré l'assurance du directeur qu'il y avait peut-être encore de l'espoir pour lui et Valentin, l'homme ne donna aucune indication d'un changement dans son attitude envers Harry - rien ne laissait supposer qu'il allait peut-être commencer à pardonner à Harry ce qu'il sentait sans aucun doute comme une trahison. Harry lui-même, malgré sa profonde misère, essayait d'être naturel. Il était courtois envers le professeur de magie noire, amical - et il essayait de ne pas laisser son désir se voir dans ses yeux.

Il était difficile, tellement difficile de voir chaque jour l'homme qu'il aimait, sans pouvoir l'atteindre, car il savait qu'il serait repoussé. Harry avait eu tort de penser à Valentin, et Valentin semblait ne pas le savoir. Harry était consterné, pourtant, il avait un travail à faire et, avec une nouvelle maturité, il persévéra, très reconnaissant du soutien et des encouragements de ses nouveaux amis.

OoOoO

De la même manière qu'à Poudlard, les enfants plus âgés étaient autorisés à se rendre à Arlesbadd, la ville locale, le week-end, à condition d'avoir obtenu l'autorisation écrite d'un parent ou d'un tuteur. Les enseignants avaient leur tour de garde, de sorte que quatre d'entre eux étaient en service en ville, patrouillant en binôme, afin de s'assurer que les enfants se comportaient bien et d'être présents en cas d'urgence.

Un samedi matin, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la liste des enseignants d'astreinte tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle à manger. Il avait fait trois pas de plus, lorsque ce qu'il avait lu avait fini par remonter à son cerveau. Son nom était sur la liste ce jour-là, un fait qui ne dérangeait pas Harry du tout ; il avait déjà patrouillé avant, mais le fait que son nom soit associé à celui de Valentin, l'inquiétait à présent. Comment pouvait-il passer toute la journée aux côtés d'un homme qu'il souhaitait toucher, sachant pertinemment que s'il le faisait, ce même homme le jetterait probablement dans l'oubli, autant qu'il méprisait Harry ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur la table des professeurs, puis, après s'être rendu compte que Vlad n'était pas présent, tourna les talons et quitta la salle à manger, déterminé à voir s'il pouvait trouver le directeur dans son bureau et le persuader de changer la liste d'astreinte.

Harry n'avait jamais été au bureau de Vlad auparavant, alors il demanda l'aide d'une cinquième année à proximité pour le guider. En arrivant au bureau, il frappa à la porte et retint son souffle, espérant désespérément que l'homme qu'il cherchait se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il y était. La voix de Vlad le fit entrer et Harry s'avança dans le bureau du directeur.

Il était évident que Vlad était autant adepte de la lumière du soleil que Harry, car ses quartiers étaient dans l'une des tours du portail. La lumière du soleil éclairait une pièce bien proportionnée, dont le style de décoration était minimaliste, à l'exception d'une énorme chaise sculptée hideuse en bois noir, qui se posait de manière incongrue dans un coin de la pièce. Le directeur suivit la direction des yeux de Harry.

« Ah oui, » remarqua-t-il. « Le " fauteuil du directeur ". J'ai essayé à plusieurs reprises de me débarrasser de cette monstruosité, mais malheureusement en vain. Partout où je la bannis, le lendemain matin, elle revient toujours ici. Heureusement, je l'ai entraîné à retourner au coin dans lequel vous la voyez… plutôt que derrière mon bureau. Gnome au poivre ? »

Vlad poussa un bol des bonbons enflammés dans la direction de Harry, et le jeune sorcier se demanda brièvement s'il était étrange de demander à tous les directeurs d'avoir un penchant pour les bonbons. Il secoua la tête. « Non, merci. »

« Asseyez-vous. » Vlad agita la main en direction d'une chaise rembourrée beige, qui semblait avoir été extraite d'un catalogue d'un certain fabricant de meubles suédois. Harry s'assit, se demandant comment aborder le sujet qu'il était venu discuter. Le directeur lui évita cette peine. « Je suppose que vous avez vu la rotation d'Arlesbadd d'aujourd'hui et êtes ici pour plaider votre cause pour ne pas vous être avec Valentin ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange tellement », commença-t-il, quelque peu mensonger. « C'est juste qu'il ... »

Il n'alla pas plus loin. On frappa violemment à la porte du bureau et, sans attendre d'être invité à entrer, Valentin pénétra dans la pièce.

« Ah, et voici l'autre partie blessée », déclara Vlad, ne prenant pas la peine de dissimuler l'humour dans sa voix. Il se croisa les bras et les regarda tous les deux.

Valentin jeta un regard noir à Harry et se laissa tomber sur une autre chaise. De toute évidence, il était chez lui dans le bureau du directeur et Harry se souvint qu'Alex lui avait dit que les deux hommes étaient amis depuis un certain temps. Harry et Valentin commencèrent tous deux à parler et furent immédiatement réduits au silence par le directeur.

« Je sais pourquoi vous êtes tous les deux ici… pour demander que je change de rôle aujourd'hui. Je vais vous dire la même chose à tous les deux… je ne changerai rien. » Bien qu'il souriait, la voix de Vlad était tranchante. « Je sais qu'il y a une certaine gêne entre vous et je crois qu'une journée passée en compagnie de l'autre vous fera du bien. » Il leva la main pour stopper les protestations de Valentin. « Je veux dire ce que je dis… Je ne changerai pas d'avis à ce sujet. Maintenant, je crois que vous devriez être tous les deux en ville dans une demi-heure, alors je vous suggère de vous occuper de tout ce dont vous avez besoin. Valentin, resteras-tu un instant ? »

Harry prit cela comme un signe qu'il devait partir. Il dit au revoir au directeur et quand il sortit du bureau en fermant la porte derrière lui, il entendit la voix de Valentin s'élever de colère. Eh bien, il souhaitait bonne chance à l'homme - il avait personnellement vu le regard déterminé dans les yeux du directeur et, tout en maudissant l'homme pour ingérence, il savait que l'avis de Vlad ne changerait pas à ce sujet. Et qui sait, peut-être que Vlad avait raison, cela ferait du bien à Harry et à Valentin de passer du temps ensemble hors de l'école.

OoOoO

Ne s'arrêtant que le temps d'appeler Festus pour lui apporter une cape et le ramener au réseau de cheminette, Harry arriva à Arlesbadd quinze minutes à peine après avoir quitté le bureau du directeur. Puis, Valentin le rejoignit. Le visage l'homme était aussi sombre que l'orage, et il passa devant Harry sans un mot. Alors, Harry pensa avec ironie, bien qu'il soit ami avec le directeur, Valentin n'avait pas réussi à faire changer d'avis l'homme.

Les deux autres professeurs de surveillance étaient déjà partis et Harry se précipita après Valentin, rattrapant finalement le sorcier aux cheveux noirs. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un certain temps, Harry marchant à côté de Valentin, se demandant désespérément s'il devait dire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de passer la journée dans le silence glacial qui les séparait.

« Écoutez » commença-t-il. « Je n'aime pas ça plus que vous. »

« Quelle pourriture ! » Dit Valentin. « Comment aurais-je pu demander quoi que ce soit au directeur après que vous vous soyez rendu dans son bureau. »

« Ce n'est certainement pas le cas ! » Répliqua Harry. « Pourquoi pensez-vous que j'étais dans le bureau du directeur ? Je savais que ça ne vous plairait pas alors… »

« Ha ! Alors vous admettez que vous n'aviez aucune objection à être en binôme avec moi ? »

Ils arrêtèrent leur conversation lorsqu'ils passèrent devant un groupe de quatrièmes années, puis Harry répondit d'une voix sifflante.

« Bien sûr que si, je n'étais pas content, parce que je savais ce que vous penseriez ... et quel grincheux vous seriez », ajouta-t-il avec colère. « Mais si vous imaginez une minute que je suis prêt à passer la journée en silence, alors vous vous trompez. Ne pouvons-nous pas laisser ce qui est arrivé derrière nous ? » Poursuivit-il désespérément. « Je suis désolé que vous ayez eut l'impression d'avoir été trahi ... ce n'était pas mon intention. »

« C'est toujours pareil avec vous, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? Vous pensez que tout ce que vous voulez, vous devez l'avoir… peu importe ce que vous devez faire pour l'obtenir. Eh bien, laissez-moi vous assurer que vous pourrez faire tout ce que vous voulez, mais je ne serai jamais une de vos conquêtes. » Valentin ferma la bouche pour former une mince ligne dure.

Harry le fixa, sidéré. « Je ne pensais pas du tout à ça… comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? »

« Oh, allez, Potter. Vous avez toujours été le petit chouchou de tout le monde. Même enfant, le monde entier était tordu autour de votre petit doigt. Vous avez été pardonné pour vos transgressions pour lesquelles d'autres enfants auraient été expulsés… Je suppose que l'habitude de vous en sortir à chaque fois a perduré à l'âge adulte. »

« Il y avait des raisons ... »

« Des excuses, vous voulez dire ? »

« Pour de bonnes raisons ! Pendant la majeure partie du temps, je me suis battu contre Voldemort, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Je pense que c'est une très bonne chose que les règles aient été assouplies pour moi de temps en temps. »

« Assouplie ? De temps en temps ? » Valentin soupira. « Je suppose que Albus Dumbledore a conçu un nouveau règlement spécialement pour vous. Savez-vous ce qu'il contenait ? » Sans laisser à Harry l'occasion de répondre, poursuivit Valentin. « Laissez tomber. »

Harry ouvrit et ferma la bouche sans un mot. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Severus Snape lui avait dit presque exactement la même chose pendant l'un de leurs matchs.

« Je … » commença-t-il faiblement. Il était soufflé.

« Oubliez ça ! » Gronda Valentin. « C'était insensé de penser que vous pourriez avoir changé depuis toutes ces années, ce n'est évidemment pas le cas. »

Ils étaient arrivés devant une rangée de boutiques et pendant plusieurs centaines de mètres, ils marchèrent en silence devant des groupes d'enfants bavards. Au moment où il était sûr de pouvoir parler à nouveau, Harry était furieux.

« Comment diable savez-vous comment j'étais à l'école ? Tout ce que vous dites, ce sont des rumeurs et seulement des rumeurs ! Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je n'ai pas changé… avouons-le, vous ne m'avez jamais vraiment donné la moindre chance de vous le montrer d'une manière ou d'une autre ! »

« Votre tromperie me montre bien que vous vous considérez toujours au-dessus des mœurs établies pour les autres. »

« Comment ? » Demanda Harry. « Et comment étais-je supposé vous approcher ? Vous êtes à peu près aussi accessible qu'un Magyar à pointes,par Merlin ! » Harry était lancé maintenant. « Je vous veux tellement - bien que je commence bien à me demander pourquoi - j'ai pensé à tout et n'importe quoi pour que vous me remarquiez. Bien que j'avoue qu'au début, j'ai utilisé la magie sauvage comme une excuse pour que vous me parliez. Mais plus vous passiez du temps avec moi, plus je j'ai fini par être vraiment intéressé par ce que vous aviez à dire. Donc je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je suis désolé que vous vous soyez senti dupé ... désolé que vous ne vouliez pas de moi, désolé pour à peu près tout. »

Il y eut un bref et froid silence, puis Valentin dit : « Avez-vous fini ? »

« Oh, allez-vous faire foutre, » dit amèrement Harry, regrettant déjà son explosion.

Valentin ne dit rien, mais du coin de l'œil, Harry remarqua un léger sourire narquois sur le visage de l'homme.

« Et vous pouvez aussi arrêter de sourire ! »

Ils s'étaient arrêtés au bout du village, loin des magasins et de la foule d'enfants. Valentin se tourna vers son compagnon. « Y a-t-il d'autres ordres que vous souhaitiez dicter ? Jusqu'ici, je dois "aller me faire foutre" - vos mots, pas les miens - et "arrêter de sourire". Peut-être que vous souhaitez que je fasse le poirier pour vous divertir ? »

Harry eut un léger sourire. Après tout, penser au professeur de magie noire se retrouver tête en bas au milieu de la rue était plutôt amusant.

« Pourquoi ne pas redevenir amis ... comme lorsque vous m'enseigniez la magie sauvage ? »

« Est-ce un ordre ? »

« C'est une demande ... une demande vraiment sérieuse ... s'il vous plaît ? »

Valentin se retourna et commença à reculer. « Amis, monsieur Potter ? Nous n'avons jamais été amis… des connaissances tout au plus, avec ce que je croyais être un intérêt commun, peut-être, mais jamais amis. » L'homme ferma la bouche et s'éloigna.

Harry poussa un grand soupir. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment il pouvait aimer si désespérément un homme qui le regardait cette façon. Il avait clairement complètement sous-estimé à quel point le professeur de magie noire était mécontent du fait que Harry ait utilisé la magie sauvage comme excuse pour s'approcher de lui. Mais, en y réfléchissant, Harry se demanda si c'était parce que Valentin avait retiré une partie de son armure lorsqu'il était venu dans ses quartiers. Il s'était peut-être plus ouvert que ce qu'il avait prévu, perdu dans son enthousiasme pour son sujet favori, et maintenant il le regrettait.

Il observa la silhouette raide et en retrait pendant un moment, avant de se dépêcher de rattraper Valentin.

« Valentin ! » haleta-t-il, alors qu'il atteignait l'homme. « Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir trompé. J'étais désespéré, mais je ne l'utiliserai pas comme excuse. Vous aviez raison. J'aurais dû être honnête avec vous. » Il leva les yeux vers le professeur de magie noire.

Valentin avait toujours l'air énervé, mais Harry pensa qu'il pouvait voir un léger ramollissement du visage de l'homme.

« Oui, Potter, vous auriez dû être honnête. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à vous enseigner un sujet qui vous intéressait sérieusement - seulement pour découvrir que vous l'utilisiez comme excuse pour m'attirer dans votre lit. »

« J'admets que je l'ai utilisé comme excuse au début, mais vous avez rendu le sujet tellement intéressant que je suis vite devenu fasciné. »

Valentin s'abstint de tout commentaire, mais Harry était maintenant sûr que la colère de l'homme se calmait. Peut-être que le directeur avait eu raison de les obliger à passer du temps ensemble. Peut-être que tout ce dont ils avaient besoin était de tout mettre à plat et qu'ils puissent redevenir amis. Car malgré ce que Valentin avait dit, Harry était sûr que lui et le professeur de magie noire étaient devenus amis durant les après-midi qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Et ensuite, peut-être que si Harry prenait les choses lentement, peut-être y aurait-il une chance pour que Valentin puisse envisager Harry comme partenaire potentiel.

« Alors, » demanda Harry avec hésitation, « Allez-vous me pardonner ? »

« Je peux envisager de vous pardonner, Potter, mais soyez assuré que jamais, jamais je ne coucherais avec vous. »

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Merci encore à celles et ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit ( ou long ) commentaire **

**Je vous assure qu'il s'agit bien d'une HPLM.**

**Vous aurez les réponses à vos questions au prochain chapitre !**

**A bientôt pour la suite.**

**Bises**

**Gaeill**


	7. Les profondeurs dans lesquelles il tombe

**Chapitre 7 : Les profondeurs dans lesquelles il tomberait**

**Notes de l'auteur : **Harry sait exactement qui est Valentin. Maintenant, que fera-t-il avec l'information ?

* * *

Le reste de la journée à Arlesbadd s'était passé relativement facilement - si l'on pouvait tenir compte de la douleur de Harry face à la déclaration de Valentin, selon laquelle il n'envisagerait jamais de coucher avec Harry. Ils n'avaient eu à réprimander que six élèves de dernières années pour une brève dispute au sujet de la meilleure équipe de Quidditch ; les autres enfants, ayant entendu que Valentin était de surveillance et qu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur, se comportaient mieux.

Ils avaient rejoint les deux autres professeurs en patrouille pour le déjeuner à l'auberge où la connexion de Cheminette était établie, et le repas avait commencé comme une affaire plutôt agréable jusqu'à ce que Lila et Robin fassent un commentaire qui semblait indiquer qu'ils pensaient que Harry et Valentin étaient un couple comme eux.

Harry avait rougi et était sûr que Valentin avait commencé à prendre sa baguette en main avant de réussir à se retenir. Au lieu de cela, l'homme passa le reste du repas à regarder le couple malheureux qui, conscient qu'ils avaient fait une sorte de gaffe, partit aussitôt qu'ils pouvaient raisonnablement le faire.

A cinq heures de l'après-midi, heure de couvre-feu, Harry et Valentin expédièrent les derniers retardataires à travers la connexion de cheminette, puis retournèrent eux-mêmes au château. Harry était fatigué, pas tellement par sa mission de patrouille, mais par l'angoisse mentale d'avoir passé la journée à rejouer les mots de Valentin encore et encore dans sa tête.

Côte à côte et en silence, Harry et Valentin se dirigèrent vers leur quartier respectif. Valentin fit l'effort de dire à Harry un « bonsoir » murmuré à la porte de ses appartements, puis, sans attendre de réponse, continua dans le couloir jusqu'à sa propre porte.

Incapable de faire face aux questions qui l'attendaient inévitablement au dîner, Harry demanda à Festus de lui apporter un sandwich. Puis il prit un long bain chaud et alla se coucher.

OoOoO

Harry se réveilla à trois heures du matin, tellement réveillé que c'était comme si quelqu'un s'était précipité dans la pièce et avait crié : « Voldemort est de retour !» - et presque aussi effrayé - car il savait soudainement qui était Valentin… qui il était vraiment.

Il n'aurait pas pu dire quelle partie de son cerveau était en train de ruminer les indices, mais une fois qu'il eut trouvé la réponse, il avait déclenché toutes les alarmes dans sa tête. Harry se redressa dans son lit et regarda dans l'obscurité, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche sèche, essayant de se convaincre qu'il avait tort. Mais plus il y pensait, plus il était sûr d'avoir raison.

Et puis - ce qui l'effrayait encore plus -, c'était de réaliser que, même s'il savait maintenant qui était vraiment Valentin, il aimait toujours l'homme, le désirait toujours avec un besoin aussi désespéré qu'avant.

Et maintenant, il avait les moyens d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

La pensée avait surgi dans la tête de Harry avant même qu'il ait eu la chance de la repousser, puis, comme un loup autour d'un feu de camp, la pensée lui échappa, refusant fermement de partir. Harry essaya de l'ignorer, tenta de regarder de l'autre côté, mais finit par permettre au loup de s'approcher de la lumière du feu jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve face à elle.

Il pouvait le faire, il savait qu'il pourrait le faire. La question était, le devait-il ?

Bien sûr qu'il ne devrait pas, la partie de Gryffondor de son cerveau se débattait ; tandis que dans le même temps la partie Serpentard soulignait qu'il serait dommage de gâcher une telle occasion d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Et en même temps de rendre à Valentin sa méchanceté, son injustice à dénoncer Harry pour avoir menti lui-même pratiquait une tromperie bien plus grande, et surtout d'être juste qui il était vraiment. Si Harry ne pouvait pas obtenir ce qu'il voulait par des moyens équitables, il pourrait avoir recours au chantage ? Mais s'il le faisait, ne ferait-il pas exactement ce que Valentin lui reprochait ? Utiliser tous les moyens nécessaires pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait ?

Là encore, l'homme qui était vraiment Valentin n'aurait jamais scrupule à prendre ce qu'il voulait, et ce par tous les moyens nécessaires ...

Harry lutta avec sa conscience pendant une bonne heure. Le côté Serpentard de son cerveau, aidé et encouragé par son désir, organisa un coup d'État et réussit à enfoncer les notions de fair-play et d'honneur du Gryffondor dans une boîte, puis s'assit sur le couvercle en souriant.

Ce que Harry prévoyait devait être soigneusement réfléchi et il ne s'endormit pas de nouveau cette nuit-là, car il réfléchissait aux détails. L'homme avec qui il avait affaire était un stratège impitoyable, et Harry devait être sûr qu'il couvrirait toutes les éventualités… même le fait qu'il était tout à fait possible que l'homme puisse essayer de le tuer. Dans l'obscurité, Harry sourit.

OoOoO

La dernière leçon du lendemain était une réunion conjointe des groupes d'attaque et de défense de sixième année, montrant ce qu'ils avaient appris. À la fin de la leçon, Harry s'assura que tous les enfants étaient partis avant de s'approcher de Valentin.

« Monsieur Potter », dit l'homme froidement. « Je suis occupé, veuillez m'excuser. »

« Non. » Harry invoqua la baguette de Valentin sans un mot ni baguette. Il leva la sienne et la dirigea sur le sorcier plus âgé. Valentin eut l'air assommé un instant, puis se retrouva sur la défensive.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites Potter ? Vous n'acceptez pas que la réponse soit non ? »

« Je sais qui vous êtes » dit Harry avec un calme qu'il ne ressentait certainement pas.

Valentin avait l'air exaspéré. « Bien sûr que vous savez qui je suis, nous enseignons ensemble depuis près de cinq mois. »

Il n'y avait aucune trace d'inquiétude dans la voix de l'homme, et dans un instant de panique, Harry se demanda s'il se trompait, si Valentin était vraiment juste Valentin, et pas l'homme que Harry pensait qu'il était. Cependant, il continua.

« Non, je sais qui vous êtes vraiment. »

Valentin le regarda. « Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez, Potter, mais il me semble qu'il serait peut-être préférable que vous preniez rendez-vous à l'hôpital le plus proche et que vous passiez un bilan de santé mentale. »

« Oh, rien ne cloche avec ma santé mentale… Lucius. »

Merlin, mais l'homme était bon. Il n'y avait pas le moindre signe de gêne sur le visage du professeur d'attaque, et si Harry n'avait pas regardé l'expression de l'homme aussi attentivement que lui, il l'aurait peut-être manqué. Mais cette petite contraction musculaire lui avait fait perdre le jeu et Harry sentit une vague de triomphe le traverser.

« Lucius ? De quoi parlez-vous… vous savez très bien que je m'appelle Valentin. »

« Arrêtez de mentir Malfoy. Je sais qui vous êtes, alors vous feriez aussi bien d'arrêter de parler. »

Valentin lança un long regard calculateur à Harry, puis il haussa les épaules avec élégance.

« Très bien alors, Monsieur Potter, nous allons jouer à faire semblant si c'est ce que vous voulez. Alors, imaginons, aussi absurde que puisse être l'idée, que je sois vraiment Lucius Malfoy ... Je suppose que vous feriez appel à vos petits amis de l'Ordre pour leur parler du grand et vilain Mangemort que vous avez démasqué ? »

Harry balança la baguette de Valentin entre ses doigts. « En fait, non ... ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'avais en tête. »

Pendant une seconde, Valentin sembla surpris, puis il transforma ses traits en une expression d'ennui. « Vraiment, alors qu'avez - vous l'intention de faire ? » Demanda-t-il, avec un ton de voix qui semblait suggérer qu'il ne se souciait pas de la réponse.

« Je vous veux, » dit Harry calmement.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Valentin incrédule.

« Vous viendrez dans mes quartiers, une fois par semaine, et vous ferez tout ce que je dirai. »

« Vous êtes fou - ma supposition précédente était correcte. »

« Ça dépend de vous, bien sûr », dit facilement Harry, comme si la réponse de Valentin importait moins pour lui que pour l'homme. « Vous pouvez rester ici, enseigner, jouir de votre liberté… et venir chez moi une fois par semaine. Ou vous pourriez pourrir à Azkaban pour le reste de votre vie. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient des cellules spéciales pour les mangemorts - et vous, comme vous vous en êtes déjà échappé, ils trouveront un endroit très sûr. Attendez-vous probablement à des menottes la plupart du temps, je suppose. Et vous pouvez être absolument sûr que je vais m'assurer que vous y restiez pour le reste de votre vie. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je ne disparaîtrai pas au moment où vous aurez le dos tourné ? »

« Vous voyez… Je ne pense pas qu'il vous reste un endroit où aller. Pourquoi voudriez-vous être ici pour enseigner ? Je sais pertinemment que le ministère a saisi tous vos biens et votre argent au moment où ils ont été alertés de votre évasion… et si vous aviez des comptes secrets dont ils ne connaissaient pas l'existence, pourquoi seriez-vous là…, un Malfoy réduit à l'enseignement ? »

Harry regarda Valentin de près.

L'homme le regarda, le visage pierreux. « Et pourquoi ne pas vous tuer au moment où vous aurez le dos tourné ? »

« Je me suis levé très tôt ce matin, » dit Harry sur un ton de conversation. « Vous voyez, j'ai passé une heure la nuit dernière à écrire des lettres - à ouvrir en cas de décès prématuré - et je les ai posté. Bien sûr, l'une d'entre elles est destinée au directeur. »

Quelque chose dans l'expression de Valentin fit haleter Harry.

« Il sait ! Vlad sait déjà qui vous êtes vraiment ! » Puis, sur un ton d'indignation, il ajouta : « Et il a toujours essayé de nous réunir ! »

« Quoi ? » S'exclama Valentin.

« C'est Vlad qui m'a conseillé de vous parler de la magie sauvage. »

Valentin murmura quelque chose sous son souffle, les dents serrées.

« Je suis vraiment intéressé, vous savez ... par la magie sauvage. » Pourquoi Harry ressentit le besoin de le signaler à ce moment-ci, il n'en était pas certain. « Peut-être pourrions-nous continuer mes leçons… quand vous viendrez me voir chaque semaine. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser un instant que je céderai à vos demandes scandaleuses ? » Demanda Valentin avec mépris.

« Eh bien, » dit Harry. « Je suppose que vous devrez juste décider ce qui est pire ... une heure pour me faire plaisir une fois par semaine ... ou une vie misérable dans la prison d'Azkaban. »

Valentin fulmina pendant plusieurs minutes pendant que Harry l'observait, ne baissant jamais la garde.

Finalement, l'homme prit la parole. « Eh bien, c'est un choix difficile, mais à la réflexion, une heure dans en votre compagnie une fois par semaine est légèrement meilleure qu'une vie dans une cellule froide et humide avec un trou dans le sol pour servir de latrine.

Harry sourit, faisant attention à ne pas montrer la colère que les mots de Valentin avaient provoquée. « Je savais que vous le verriez à ma façon. » Il fouilla dans sa poche et retira une lourde bague en argent. « Oh, et j'aimerais que vous portiez ça. » Il lança l'anneau à Valentin, qui l'examina. Avant qu'il ne puisse demander, Harry fournit la réponse.

« C'est un Portoloin. Il ne s'activera que si vous vous déplacez à plus de cinq miles du château. Alors vous pourrez aller en ville. »

« Et où cela me mènera-t-il ? »

Cette fois, le sourire de Harry était cruel. « Directement à moi. »

Valentin avait l'air peiné. « Et si je refuse ? »

« A Azkaban. » Dit rapidement Harry.

Valentin regarda la bague qu'il tenait mal entre ses doigts. « C'est très moche. »

« C'est tout ce que j'avais. Si vous le souhaitez, nous pouvons aller faire des emplettes pour une nouvelle bague à Arlesbadd le week-end prochain. » Harry leva les sourcils de manière suggestive.

Valentin lui lança un regard meurtri et glissa la bague dans sa poche.

« Ah, non, Malfoy, la bague fonctionne mieux lorsqu'elle est portée. » Harry leva sa baguette et fit un geste avec elle.

Lentement, Valentin sortit la bague de sa poche, ses yeux gris foncés fixés sur Harry. De la même manière, il passa l'anneau sur le troisième doigt de sa main droite. « Oh, quel dommage… ça ne va pas. Tant pis… »

« Essayez un autre doigt, » ordonna Harry, les dents serrées. Il savait aussi bien que Valentin que s'il modifiait comme par magie la taille de l'anneau, l'effet du Portoloin serait annulé.

Finalement, le seul doigt que l'anneau avait ajusté était l'annulaire de Valentin sur sa main gauche.

« Et comment suis-je supposé expliquer cela ? » Demanda l'homme.

« Vous pourriez dire à tout le monde que vous avez changé d'avis, que nous avons une relation passionnée et durable » Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, « et que nous avons décidé de nous jurer un amour éternel. »

Harry était blessé intérieurement, ça lui faisait mal de plaisanter à propos de quelque chose qu'il avait autrefois espéré si désespérément.

Valentin ricana. « Ah oui, je ne peux pas croire que tout le monde croira cela ! »

« Vous savez quoi, je me fous de ce que vous direz à tout le monde. Cette bague ne vous quittera pas, alors prenez-en soin. »

Valentin tira sur la bague, seulement pour découvrir que Harry avait dit la vérité - la bague était bel et bien fixée à son doigt. Harry le regarda se débattre pendant quelques secondes.

« Seulement moi peux vous l'enlever », dit-il enfin.

« Merveilleux », dit Valentin, la voix lourde de sarcasme. « Je suis coincé avec une bague qu'un troll aveugle n'aurait pas choisi et je dois la porter à l'annulaire de mariage. Quelle joie. »

Harry aurait rigolé, si la situation n'avait pas été aussi terrible. Il savait que ce serait humiliant, de devoir faire chanter Lucius pour qu'il vienne vers lui. Mais il avait été désespéré et il y avait une petite partie de lui qui s'accrochait à l'espoir que lui et Lucius pourraient retrouver une partie de la proximité qu'il avait partagée avec Valentin.

Harry refusa d'écouter la voix qui lui demandait, quelle aurait été sa réaction si les positions avaient été inversées, mais il la balaya d'un revers de la main. Il se retourna pour partir avant d'être interrompu.

« Comment avez-vous su ? » Demanda soudainement Valentin.

Harry se retourna. « Votre parfum. »

« Mon parfum ? »

« Oui, c'est tellement distinctif - et puis vous m'aviez dit que vous l'aviez spécialement conçu pour vous. Une partie de moi a dû se rappeler que je l'avais déjà sentie ; il a juste fallu un certain temps pour que je me souvienne où et sur qui. Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois, » continua Harry, « Chez Fleury et Botts… puis plus tard à l'école. Et enfin au Ministère de la Magie, lorsque vous m'avez épinglé au sol, votre parfum était tout autour de moi. Ensuite, j'ai senti le même parfum sur Valentin, sauf que je ne l'ai pas reconnu au début… »

« Je vois. Je pense qu'un changement d'après-rasage est nécessaire, » dit Valentin sèchement.

« Et il y avait le mouchoir que j'ai trouvé dans la poche de votre manteau… celui avec « L » brodé dans le coin. Pas "L" pour votre"ami" Lawrence, mais "L" pour Lucius. »

« Je serai plus prudent sur ce que je laisserais dans mes poches à l'avenir. »

« Oh, et quelque chose que vous avez dit quand nous patrouillions… à propos d'un règlement écrit juste pour moi. À l'époque, je pensais simplement que c'était une coïncidence vraiment étrange que vous utilisiez presque les mêmes mots que Severus. Bien sûr, il aurait très bien pu vous les dire directement. »

« Et ils étaient très avisés. »

Harry avait sa propre question. « Et vous ? Comment pouvez-vous être si différent ? Je sais que ce n'est pas grâce au Polynectar, car vous devriez en prendre au moins une fois par heure. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je vais vous raconter ça ? »

Harry ne répondit pas et leva simplement sa baguette.

Les lèvres de Valentin s'amincirent et il fixa avec colère le bout bois pointé sur lui. Puis il sembla briller devant le visage de Harry. Un instant, Harry pensa que l'homme allait disparaître, mais ce fut comme s'il regardait dans l'eau - seulement le reflet qui le regardait était Valentin. Ensuite, comme si quelqu'un avait jeté un caillou dans l'eau, le reflet se brisa, se brisa en plusieurs morceaux… et se reforma sous l'apparence de Lucius Malfoy.

Mais la personne qui était devant Harry avait changé de l'homme magnifique et fier qu'Harry avait connu. Ce Malfoy était plus vieux, plus troublé. Il avait des ombres sous les yeux et il était plus mince, presque fragile. Ses yeux, d'un gris plus pâle que celui de Valentin, étaient fatigués et ses épaules étaient affaissées, évoquant la fatigue et la défaite.

Comme s'il était conscient de la direction des pensées de Harry, Lucius se redressa pour se tenir plus droit.

« Mais alors comment faites-vous ? » Se demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils. « Non vous ? Un métamorphomage ? Tonks n'a jamais rien dit ! »

« Elle n'a jamais su… il y en a très peu qui le savent. Et mes talents sont limités. Je ne suis pas un vrai métamorphomage. »

« Vos talents me semble assez impressionnants. »

« Un vrai métamorphomage peut changer n'importe quelle partie de son corps… ou toutes en même temps, à volonté, en ce qu'il a choisi. Je n'ai que cette forme, et si vous l'examinez attentivement, elle conserve encore un grand nombre de mes propres caractéristiques. »

« Mais pourquoi n'avez-vous pas simplement changé d'apparence lorsque vous étiez en prison ? »

« Quel aurait été le but ? Des barreaux restent des barreaux… peu importe à quoi on ressemble. »

« Mais c'est comme ça que vous en êtes sorti ! » dit Harry avec conviction.

« En effet. Mais j'avais besoin d'attendre le bon moment… et la bonne motivation. »

Harry eut l'air triste. « Oh oui. Nous avons appris que votre femme et Draco avaient été tués par Voldemort. En fait, nous avons pensé qu'il vous aurait tué aussi … car nous ne vous avons jamais revu après votre fuite. Bien sûr, nous ne pouvions pas deviner que vous étiez ici.

Une fois encore, leur conversation fut interrompue par le gong du dîner.

« Je suppose que vous feriez mieux de commencer à imaginer une explication pour cette bague, » dit Harry avec un sourire diabolique.

« Je dirai que c'était un cadeau d'un parent âgé… qui possède une grande fortune, mais qui n'a malheureusement aucun goût. »

Harry rit. « Eh bien, j'ai proposé de vous en acheter une nouvelle. »

Lucius le regarda. « Monsieur Potter, si je choisissais une bague, cela voudrait dire que je suis en quelque sorte complice de cet arrangement, alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Puis-je récupérer ma baguette ? Ou dois-je penser à une explication sur sa disparition ? »

Harry rejeta le manche en ébène. « Vous pouvez récupérer votre baguette, Malfoy… mais ne pensez pas à l'utiliser sur moi. Je suis plus puissant que vous ne l'imaginez. »

« Oh, monsieur Potter, » dit doucement Lucius, « je ne me fais aucune illusion sur l'étendue de votre pouvoir. »

Jetant un regard noir à Harry, Lucius repris l'apparence de Valentin, puis il tourna les talons et quitta la salle de classe. Harry le suivit plus lentement. D'un côté, il jubilait que son plan ait fonctionné ; de l'autre, il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait. C'était une chose de mettre un tigre en cage… c'était une autre de penser à entrer dans cette cage avec la bête.

Une autre partie de lui pensait que tout cela avait été un peu trop facile.

OoOoO

« On se voit plus tard » murmura Harry en se penchant sur le dossier de la chaise de Valentin.

« Quand cela ? » Demanda Valentin avec désinvolture, en haussant les sourcils.

« Mes appartements, à dix heures, » siffla Harry, puis se dirigea vers la salle à manger.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il avait passé un accord avec Lucius, trois jours durant lesquels il s'était battu avec sa conscience pour savoir si ce qu'il faisait était bien ou non. Mais la partie Serpentard en lui, après avoir pris le dessus pour une fois, était déterminée à ne plus se placer à l'arrière-plan et l'encourageait allègrement.

À dix heures, il fut lavé et attendit qu'on frappe à la porte de ses quartiers. Son estomac était enchevêtré de nœuds et sa gorge était sèche, et lorsque le coup fut finalement porté, Harry fut presque malade d'un mélange d'effroi et d'anticipation.

Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte et laissa Valentin entrer. L'homme, le visage tonitruant, entra dans la pièce puis attendit, les bras croisés et le pied tapotant.

Maintenant que Harry avait Valentin exactement où il l'avait toujours voulu… ici, dans ses appartements, prêt à faire ce qu'il voulait, il était incapable de savoir quoi faire avec cet homme. Mais il savait une chose.

« Je veux ... le vrai vous, pas qui vous prétendez être. »

Si cela était possible, le visage de Valentin devint encore plus sombre, et soudain Harry comprit que Lucius aurait préféré s'il l'avait voulu en Valentin… pour conserver une certaine liberté. Pendant un moment, l'homme sembla vouloir discuter, puis il y eut une ondulation et Lucius se plaça devant Harry.

« Est-ce que ... je peux vous proposer un verre ? » Demanda timidement Harry.

« Non, » lança Lucius. « Écoutez, Potter, n'essayons pas d'habiller cela pour être autre chose que la sordide affaire que c'est. Je suppose que ce que vous voulez, c'est me prendre ce que je n'étais pas préparé à donner volontairement, alors allons-y, voulez-vous ? J'ai toujours trouvé préférable de s'attaquer au plus vite aux tâches déplaisantes, afin de les achever. »

Cela dit, les mains de Lucius se posèrent sur les boutons de sa veste et commencèrent, un par un, à les défaire. Harry observa avec fascination la lente révélation du corps de Lucius, jusqu'à ce que l'homme se retrouve nu devant lui, extrêmement confiant dans son corps et sans honte de sa nudité.

Il avait raison de l'être. Même à l'âge d'un homme comme Lucius - dans l'esprit de Harry - il possédait toujours un corps ferme et en forme. Des étendues lisses et pâles de peau recouvraient des muscles bien définis. Sur sa poitrine, des poils blonds cendrés cachaient difficilement des mamelons rose pâle, et plus bas, sur le ventre plat de Lucius, une fine ligne de poils filait comme une flèche juste sous le nombril, pointant vers la longue queue qui gisait au repos, suspendu à son lit de boucles soyeuses, impressionnant même dans son état de dormance.

« Dois-je ajouter "voyeur" à votre liste de défauts ? » Ricana Lucius.

Harry se reprit soudainement et repoussa ses yeux du corps de Lucius et commença à se débarrasser de ses propres vêtements, conscient de la présence de Lucius et souhaitant maintenant s'être déshabillé en même temps que l'homme. Harry finit par baisser son caleçon puis se leva, essayant nerveusement de mesurer la réaction de Lucius sur son corps.

Le visage de Lucius resta complètement inexpressif.

« Euh, » commença Harry. « Y a-t-il un côté du lit que vous préférez ? »

Lucius lui jeta un regard méprisant, s'accroupit sur le côté du lit le plus proche de lui, puis s'allongea sur le dessus des couvertures, à plat sur le dos, les bras sur le côté. Il ressemblait à une statue de marbre, semblable à celle que l'on trouve dans les églises qui représentent les morts des siècles passés.

Alors qu'Harry grimpait sur son côté du lit, il demanda: « Allez-vous avoir assez chaud ? Ne serions-nous pas mieux sous les couvertures ? » Dès qu'il se fut installé, Harry éteignit la majorité des bougies dans la pièce avec un geste de la main, ne laissant que les deux bougies qui se trouvaient sur la cheminée.

« Comme c'est romantique, » dit Lucius avec un sarcasme profond. « Si cela n'équivalait pas à un viol, je serais charmé. »

« Vous pouvez toujours changer d'avis, » bredouilla Harry, « si l'idée d'être au lit avec moi est si odieuse pour vous. »

En réponse, Lucius soupira lourdement.

Sachant qu'il ne valait mieux pas espérer tout ce qui pourrait être qualifié de préliminaires, Harry plongea sa main dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et récupéra le tube de lubrifiant qu'Alex lui avait donné des semaines auparavant. Malgré la maladresse de la situation, son sexe était déjà dur à la pensée de ce qui allait se passer. Il tendit le tube à Lucius… qui le prit comme s'il s'agissait d'une souris morte. La lèvre du sorcier plus âgé se tordit.

« Et qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire avec ça ? »

Harry resta bouche bée. « Vous voulez dire que vous ne savez pas ? »

« Est-ce que je vous ai déjà donné une raison de supposer que ce n'était pas le cas ? » Rétorqua Lucius.

Jamais dans les rêves les plus fous de Harry, il n'aurait pensé devoir montrer à son compagnon de lit quoi que ce soit - Merlin, il s'y connaissait à peine - la plupart de ses fantasmes avaient impliqué Valentin comme un homme supposé maîtrisé le sujet. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, essayant désespérément de se rappeler ce que ses livres avaient à dire sur le sujet de la préparation.

« Et bien, » dit-il finalement, « vous en mettez sur vos doigts et ensuite vous devez…. »

« Silence ! » Aboya Lucius. « Je vais peut-être devoir vous baiser, Potter, mais je serai damné si je vous écoutais aussi. » Il lança le tube en direction de la table de chevet où il tomba proprement dans le tiroir toujours ouvert.

« Mais ... » commença Harry, inquiet. Ses livres avaient particulièrement insisté sur la nécessité de préparer le corps à accepter le sexe de son partenaire.

« Mettez-vous à quatre pattes. »

« Mais ... », tenta à nouveau Harry, en se conformant aux instructions de Lucius, alors même que les protestations se formaient sur ses lèvres.

Lucius invoqua sa baguette avec un sortilège murmuré, puis pointa l'entrée plissée de Harry. Harry était sur le point de sauter du lit, quand la sensation la plus étonnante s'empara de son canal. C'était comme s'il était lentement rempli d'une substance chaude et épaisse. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Lucius prendre son sexe encore mou dans sa main et se masturber, puis la longue queue se pressa contre le corps de Harry.

« Je pensais que vous aviez dit que vous ne saviez pas quoi faire, » haleta Harry.

« Non. Je n'ai jamais dit ça, » corrigea Lucius – puis il s'enfonça dans le corps de Harry. Harry prit une grande bouffée d'air. Il réalisa seulement qu'il retenait sa respiration lorsque Lucius dit brusquement : « Essayez de penser à respirer, Potter, c'est très irritant quand la personne que vous êtes en train baiser s'évanouit. »

Harry laissa échapper un souffle, tandis que Lucius se pressait davantage dans son corps juste au-dessus de ce que Harry supposait être sa prostate, car il avait très certainement éprouvé le « plaisir exquis » décrit dans les livres. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de besoin… le besoin d'être rempli, d'être pris, d'avoir Lucius le pilonnant. Ses livres l'avaient averti que la première expérience de sodomie pourrait bien être une affaire inconfortable, voire douloureuse, surtout si son anus n'avait pas été préparé avec diligence. Pourtant, les livres n'avaient fait aucune mention du sort utilisé par Lucius, et Harry était persuadé qu'il était bien plus efficace que n'importe quel jeu de doigts.

Un autre mouvement de bassin, et Harry pu sentir les couilles de Lucius se poser contre son cul. L'homme s'immobilisa, les doigts durs sur les hanches de Harry, puis il se mit à pousser - de longs et lents mouvements qui laissèrent Harry gémir sans raison. Ce dernier commença à bouger pour rencontrer les hanches de Lucius tandis qu'il commençait à augmenter le tempo.

C'était incroyable. C'était mieux que tout ce que Harry aurait pu imaginer. Il se perdit dans les nouvelles sensations qui envahissaient son corps, sentiments qui s'ajoutèrent soudainement lorsque la main de Lucius s'enroula autour de sa queue et commença à caresser Harry au rythme de ses coups de hanches. Les doigts de Harry s'enfoncèrent dans la couverture de fourrure sous lui et il creusa le dos pour encourager Lucius à le pénétrer plus fort et plus vite. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait pas en avoir assez. Il avait attendu si longtemps pour vivre cela, et à présent il était à quatre pattes avec le sexe de Lucius le pilonnant.

Bien que beaucoup d'hommes dans la position de Lucius aient pu délibérément blesser Harry, ou aient été délibérément brutaux et négligents, Lucius était évidemment trop fier de lui-même pour faire quelque chose de mal s'il était capable de le faire correctement. Et il le fit très bien. C'est ainsi qu'il emmena Harry au porte du plaisir, avant de lui donner cette petite poussée qui envoya le Gryffondor dans un orgasme croissant, criant le nom de Lucius alors qu'il tirait les draps après que les couvertures du lit soient tombées au sol.

Harry était vaguement conscient de la venue de Lucius au plus profond de lui alors qu'il dérivait de son sommet, l'acte envoyant des ondes de choc miniatures dans son corps, comme des tremblements de terre.

Il s'affaissa pour s'allonger sur le lit, Lucius toujours à l'intérieur de lui et pendant quelques minutes, ils furent unis dans leur lassitude post-orgasmique, jusqu'à ce que Lucius se dégage du corps de Harry et se couche sur le côté du lit. Il saisit à nouveau sa baguette et Harry sentit une étincelle au niveau de son aine lorsque Lucius jeta un sort de nettoyage, d'abord sur lui-même, puis sur Harry.

« Merci » haleta-t-il. Puis il frissonna lorsque la sueur commença à refroidir sur son corps. Il se glissa sous les couvertures puis jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur sa table de chevet. Il était dix heures quarante-cinq. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme allongé à côté de lui. « Vous pouvez aussi bien y aller », suggéra-t-il. « Mais vous pourriez rester au chaud. Il reste encore quinze minutes. »

« Alors vous avez l'intention de prendre votre livre de chair ? »

« J'ai juste pensé que nous pourrions prendre un verre de vin. » Lucius resta silencieusement allongé sur les couvertures. « Écoutez », commença patiemment Harry, regardant fixement le dais du lit au-dessus de lui. « Je sais que ce n'est pas une situation idéale… »

« C'est l'euphémisme de l'année. »

« Mais ça n'a pas besoin d'être si affreux, » continua Harry. « Sûrement… sûrement , je ne suis pas si mal que ça ? Je veux dire, je sais que c'est ma première fois, donc je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire, mais je vais sûrement m'améliorer avec la pratique et…. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je vais sûrement devenir meilleur…»

« Non, » interrompit Lucius, se rapprochant soudainement de Harry et le regardant d'un air perçant. « Voulez-vous dire que je viens de prendre votre virginité ? »

Harry leva ses yeux vers les yeux gris pâle et acquiesça. « Oui ... donc c'est pourquoi je n'étais probablement pas très ... »

« Et vous pensiez qu'il était acceptable d'offrir quelque chose d'aussi important à un homme que vous deviez faire chanter pour coucher avec vous ? » Demanda Lucius, incrédule.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment ... Je ne pense pas que j'y ai vraiment pensé ... Je voulais juste tellement que vous vouliez de moi. » Harry leva les yeux vers Lucius.

L'homme se jeta de nouveau sur son côté du lit.

« Vraiment, vous me sidérez Potter. La nuit où vous perdez votre virginité devrait être celle dont vous vous souviendrez avec tendresse pour le reste de votre vie. »

« Je le ferai », lui assura Harry.

Lucius tourna un regard sceptique sur lui. « Vous vous souviendrez avec affection du fait que vous avez perdu votre virginité au profit d'un homme que vous deviez acheter pour coucher avec vous ? En quelque sorte, j'ai du mal à y croire… à moins que la guerre ne vous ait plus affecté que quiconque ne le soupçonne. » Il balança ses jambes sur le bord du lit et se leva pour chercher ses vêtements. « Je vais prendre ce verre finalement », ajouta-t-il.

Harry sortit de son côté du lit, enfila sa robe de chambre et alla servir à Lucius un verre de la bouteille de vin rouge qu'il avait demandé à Festus de laisser sur son bureau. Il tendit silencieusement le verre de vin au sorcier blond qui le lui prit et en avala la moitié d'un seul coup.

« Je commence à comprendre pourquoi votre petite bande de d'amis était si réticente à vous laisser seul dans le vaste monde, Potter. »

Harry eut l'air étonné. « Comment avez-vous su à ce sujet ? »

Lucius sourit. « J'ai mes sources. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur la cheminée. « Et maintenant, votre temps est écoulé. » Un miroitement, et il redevint Valentin. « Bonne nuit. » Sur ces mots, il rendit le verre à moitié vide à Harry, tourna les talons et partit.

Harry se leva, le verre à la main, regardant la porte que Lucius venait de passer. Il était abasourdi; tout était arrivé si vite qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir cinq minutes que Lucius était arrivé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre pour s'assurer qu'aucune sorte de tromperie n'avait pas été pratiquée sur lui, mais Lucius avait vraiment passé l'heure allouée en compagnie de Harry. Absolument, Harry tourna le verre dans sa main jusqu'à ce que le bord duquel Lucius avait bu se trouve en face de ses lèvres, puis il but le reste du vin.

Bien sûr, son échec était d'avoir permis à Lucius de prendre le contrôle de la situation. Harry avait prévu pour eux de s'asseoir près du feu et de boire un verre de vin, peut-être se livrer à une petite conversation à propos de la magie sauvage pendant une quinzaine de minutes, puis ils se seraient rendus au lit de Harry et ils auraient couché ensemble. Harry n'avait pas supposé qu'il resterait un peu de temps après cela et s'était imaginé s'endormir lorsque l'homme partirait.

La prochaine fois qu'il devrait s'assurer qu'il dicte le cours de l'heure, alors peut-être qu'il ne se sentira plus comme une putain de l'Allée des Embrunes.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Alors pas trop déçu ? **

**Laissez-moi votre avis !**

**A bientôt pour la suite.**

**Bise Gaeill.**


	8. La bataille commence

**Chapitre 8 : La bataille commence**

**Notes de l'auteur : **Harry tente une tactique différente ... vraiment différente !

**Notes de l'auteur bis :** Par souci de clarté, permettez-moi de répéter que désormais, lorsque Lucius est appelé Valentin, cela signifie qu'il est déguisé. La seule exception à cette règle est quand Harry pense à propos de Lucius ... dans ce cas, il sera toujours désigné comme Lucius.

* * *

Quand on frappa à la porte de ses appartements, Harry resta assis près du feu dans son fauteuil et dit simplement : « Entrez ».

Lucius entra dans la pièce, quittant l'apparence de Valentin, et son regard tomba immédiatement sur Harry. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Asseyez-vous, Lucius. J'ai un vin blanc très honorable à vous proposer, je pense que vous pourriez l'apprécier. »

« Je pensais avoir clairement indiqué que je ne voulais pas que cette affaire soit préparée, Potter? » Gronda Lucius.

« Le problème, Lucius, » dit calmement Harry, « est qu'il ne s'agit pas de ce que vous voulez; mais de ce que moi je veux. Et je veux que vous vous assoyiez et buviez un verre de vin avec moi. »

Lucius observa Harry pendant un moment, puis son expression changea. Il sourit.

« Bien sûr, monsieur Potter, si vous insistez. Peut-être avez-vous raison - un verre de vin serait agréable. » Il s'assit dans le fauteuil qu'il utilisait habituellement lorsqu'il enseignait la magie sauvage à Harry et prit le verre que celui-ci lui offrait. Il le sirota délicatement. « En effet, très agréable. » Puis il plaça le verre sur la table à côté de lui et regarda Harry avec constance.

Harry se sentit inconfortable, comme un scarabée sous une loupe. Auparavant, il avait énuméré mentalement plusieurs sujets de conversation qu'il aurait pu aborder, mais ils avaient tous fui son esprit.

« Euh ... »

« La conversation n'est pas votre point fort, Monsieur Potter ? » Remarqua Lucius avec désinvolture, croisant les jambes avec élégance. Il haussa les sourcils dans la direction de Harry, comme pour demander quels autres bruits Harry pourrait émettre.

« Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? » Parvint à laisser échapper Harry.

Le visage de Lucius s'assombrit. « Je n'avais pas réalisé que nous étions ici pour jouer vingt questions, Potter. »

« Je n'en ai demandé qu'une, » fit remarquer Harry.

« D'après mon expérience, » répliqua Lucius, « une question en amène très souvent dix-neuf de plus. »

« Vraiment ? Les avez-vous comptés ? »

Lucius fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

« Les avez-vous comptés… vous avez dû le faire, pour savoir qu'il y en avait dix-neuf. Y a-t-il toujours dix-neuf questions ou le nombre varie-t-il ? Peut-il parfois y en avoir seulement dix-huit ou vingt ? »

Harry savait qu'il était idiot.

« Ne soyez pas stupide, » répliqua Lucius. « Je ne voulais pas que vous preniez le nombre à la lettre, je voulais simplement dire qu'une question en entraîne souvent d'autres. »

« Eh bien, essayez de répondre à la première question et nous verrons comment nous nous entendons. » Harry sourit, ses yeux verts pleins d'humour.

Lucius prit une autre petite gorgée de son vin. « D'accord, si vous insistez. »

« Oh, oui. »

« Et bien, j'étais assis dans un café à Bucarest. Il ne me restait qu'un petit paquet de vêtements et une poignée de galions dans ma poche. Les gens à la table à côté de la mienne étaient partis, laissant derrière eux leur journal. J'ai évité au serveur la peine de le jeter… »

« Vous l'avez volé, vous voulez dire. »

« Je ne l'ai certainement pas volé ... il a été abandonné. » Il s'interrompit.

«Et ? » demanda Harry.

« Et bien, j'y ai jeté un coup d'œil... »

« Vous avez vérifier pour voir s'il y avait une mention de votre évasion. »

Lucius eut l'air peiné. « Est- ce que vous allez continuer de m'interrompre ? »

« Pardon. Alors vous regardiez le journal. »

« Et je suis tombé sur la page "emplois ". Là, j'ai remarqué une publicité pour le poste de professeur de magie noire ici à Durmstrang. »

«Alors vous…» commença Harry avant qu'il ne soit étouffé par un regard de Lucius.

« J'ai demandé une faveur. »

« Vlad, » dit Harry avec certitude. « Alex a dit que vous étiez amis depuis votre arrivée ici. Est-ce qu'il faisait parti des Mangemorts ? »

Lucius sembla légèrement choqué. « Certainement pas ! C'est une vieille connaissance de la famille. »

« Et alors il vous a donné le travail ? »

« Qui raconte cette histoire, Potter ? »

« Désolé, » dit humblement Harry.

« Alors il m'a donné le travail. Mais je m'empresse d'ajouter que je n'aurais pas postulé à ce poste si je n'avais pas pensé être qualifié pour l'obtenir. »

« Je dois admettre que vous l'êtes. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? » Demanda Lucius.

« Les seuls moments où vous avez passé de temps à attaquer des gens étaient quand vous travailliez pour Voldemort. » Harry regarda Lucius se reculer légèrement à la mention du nom du sorcier noir.

« En fait, Potter, mes talents se situent dans d'autres directions. On m'a rarement demandé de me salir les mains, pour ainsi dire. Bien que la raison pour laquelle je vous racontes tout cela me dépasse. »

« Parce que j'ai demandé, » dit simplement Harry.

« Et vous attendez-vous toujours à obtenir ce que vous demandez ? Oh, pardonnez-moi ! bien sûr, nous en avons déjà discuté. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Lucius qui lui rendit son regard.

« Et de toute façon, c'est un mensonge. » dit Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui est un mensonge ? »

« Comme si vous ne vous étiez pas sali les mains. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »

« Dans ... dans le cimetière, quand Voldemort est revenu à la vie, il vous a dit quelque chose sur le fait que vous étiez toujours prêt à torturer des Moldus. »

« Est-ce vrai ? » Demanda Lucius, devenant soudain intéressé par une tâche de terre imaginaire sur la jambe de son pantalon. « Je ne peux pas dire que je m'en souvienne. »

« Moi je m'en souviens, » dit Harry sévèrement. Il finit la dernière gorgée de vin dans son verre, puis se leva et regarda l'homme.

« Je n'ai pas encore fini mon vin, » fit remarquer Lucius.

« Bien, passons à autre chose. »

« Vous ne voudriez sûrement pas que je ne savoure pas ce vin délicieux ? » Lucius prit son verre et prit une très petite gorgée, puis le replaça sur la table. Il sourit à Harry. « Un bon vin ne devrait jamais être avalé sans considération, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? »

Harry serra les dents, puis, très vite, il prit le verre à vin de Lucius et en vida le contenu en un tour de main.

« Comme c'est grossier, » remarqua Lucius.

«Taisez-vous, et déshabillez-vous. »

« Oh Merlin » soupira Lucius en se levant. « Je me demandais combien de temps il faudrait avant que le vernis de la civilité ne commence à se fissurer et que vous commenciez à demander ce que vous voulez vraiment de moi. »

Harry commença à se déshabiller, observant du coin de l'œil Lucius qui commençait à faire de même… mais beaucoup plus lentement. L'homme prit soin de plier soigneusement chaque vêtement et de le déposer sur une chaise proche. Finalement, ils furent tous les deux nus. Harry se précipita vers son côté du lit pendant que Lucius se dirigeait vers le sien légèrement plus lentement.

« Mettez-vous à genoux, » lui dit Lucius une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux sur le lit.

« Non ... allongez-vous sur le dos, » répliqua Harry.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Je vous veux sur le dos, » répéta Harry.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ... parce que je veux ... te toucher . » dit Harry, utilisant le tutoiement pour la première fois.

Lucius le regarda avec sévérité. « Je suppose qu'il est peu utile que je discute ? »

« En effet, » dit fermement Harry, ne prenant pas la peine d'ajouter « à moins que tu ne préfère un aller simple pour Azkaban ».

Avec grâce, Lucius se laissa tomber sur le dos et donna l'impression d'être une statue de marbre. Harry se lécha les lèvres. Il avait décidé que cette fois il explorerait le corps de Lucius - goûterait et toucherait la peau chaude. D'une manière ou d'une autre, à ce moment-là, l'idée de faire courir ses mains sur la chair de Lucius était beaucoup plus séduisante que la pensée que Lucius fasse de même. Lentement il tendit la main et…

« Continuez, si vous le devez. » Rétorqua Lucius.

Harry sursauta. « Merlin ! Tais-toi, veux-tu ? »

Lucius sourit sans joie. « Oh, je suis affreusement désolé… de gâcher l'ambiance, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry s'abstint de tout commentaire. Au lieu de cela, il posa sa main sur la poitrine de Lucius, laissant presque échapper un gémissement à la sensation de la chair lisse et chaude sous sa paume. Il passa sa main sur les côtes de l'homme et sur le ventre plat. Son œil tomba sur le sexe de Lucius qui, malgré l'aversion de son propriétaire pour la situation, avait commencé à bouger depuis son repaire de boucles blondes.

Harry n'avait pas encore le courage d'y toucher, même s'il le voulait vraiment. Au lieu de cela, sa main remonta vers les mamelons de Lucius, beaucoup moins intimidants.

Ses doigts effleurèrent légèrement un bouton rose, puis délicatement, il traça le tour de l'aréole rose. Le mamelon se durcit sous ses soins, et Harry était presque certain que Lucius avait étouffé un gémissement. Il savait, en jouant avec son propre corps, que les mamelons pouvaient être très sensibles, et ses livres avaient mentionné qu'il serait très plaisant de faire plaisir en utilisant sa langue et sa bouche sur ces parties. Il se lécha de nouveau les lèvres, déglutissant pour essayer d'humidifier sa bouche soudainement sèche.

Osera-t-il ? Osera-t-il poser sa bouche sur cet attrayant bourgeon rose ?

Il le fit, sentant Lucius sursauter alors que sa bouche entourait son mamelon. Harry donna une tentative timide, doucement… et cette fois il sut que Lucius avait étouffé un gémissement. Essayant d'imaginer ce qu'il aimerait qu'on lui fasse, Harry entreprit d'honorer les tétons de Lucius, l'un après l'autre, devenant de plus en plus confiant dans ses actions. Sa main commença à se caler sur le ventre de Lucius, se rapprochant presque inconsciemment du sexe désormais excité de Lucius. Finalement, ses doigts effleurèrent sa longueur … puis son attention passa des mamelons au sexe gonflé de l'homme.

Il se réarrangea sur le lit pour que son visage soit au même niveau que l'aine de Lucius, observant ses doigts, presque avec une vie propre, commencer à frôler cette colonne de chair. Lucius remua légèrement sous le regard ravi de Harry, mais l'homme blond ne parla pas. C'était presque comme si le silence était tombé dans la pièce. Les seuls sons audibles étaient le léger bruit de la respiration et le léger craquement des bûches en feu dans la cheminée.

Les doigts de Harry se refermèrent autour de la queue de Lucius, provoquant un sifflement aigu de la part de l'homme. Il commença soigneusement à le caresser, resserrant son emprise et passant sa main de la base au bout sensible. Sa bouche s'abaissa de plus en plus lentement à mesure que son souffle s'accélérait, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse enfin plus résister… sa bouche plongea dans les derniers centimètres et se referma autour de la tête du sexe de Lucius.

Les sensations gustatives éclatèrent sur la langue de Harry: un goût de chair plus fort que celui offert par les mamelons, souligné par un goût plus vif et légèrement amer lorsqu'il fit tournoyer sa langue autour du gland lisse et velouté. Les hanches de Lucius se contractèrent brusquement, ce qui poussa sa queue dans la bouche de Harry - et les dents de Harry erraflèrent par inadvertance sa longueur.

« Fais attention ! » Siffla Lucius à travers ses dents serrées.

Harry apaisa doucement la douleur avec sa langue. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point il aimait ça: à quel point le sexe de Lucius était bien dans sa bouche; comment l'odeur de l'homme sous lui lui donnait envie d'enfouir son visage dans les boucles pubiennes et de respirer profondément; comment le goût de Lucius était meilleur que tout ce dont il se souvenait avoir goûté auparavant.

Alors qu'une main tenait toujours la base du sexe de Lucius, la bouche de Harry vacilla de plus en plus, prenant de plus en plus de longueur, jusqu'à ce que le prochain mouvement devienne si profond que le bout du queue de Lucius touche le fond de sa gorge. Harry déglutit, enlevant rapidement le sexe de sa bouche.

« Je suis désolé », bafouilla Harry.

« Réflexe nauséeux », fournit Lucius, comme s'il enseignait à une classe d'étudiants. « Quelque chose que tu pourras maîtriser avec de la pratique. » Malgré tout, sa voix semblait calme, même si Harry avait remarqué que la poitrine de Lucius montait et descendait plus rapidement, et que les muscles de la cuisse de l'homme se contractaient et se tendaient sous sa main écartée. Il se demanda s'il pourrait faire venir Lucius avec sa bouche - puis inclina la tête pour le découvrir.

Bien que Harry soit presque certain que Lucius essayait de se retenir, il sentit rapidement le corps du professeur se contracter. La main qui tenait la base du sexe de Lucius commençait à s'égarer vers les testicules de l'homme. Harry les caressa doucement et les pressa légèrement tout en continuant ses mouvements de succions. Il pouvait les sentir se serrer et se tendre, une indication évidente que Lucius était sur le point de venir. Pendant un bref moment, il se demanda s'il voulait vraiment que le sorcier plus âgé vienne dans sa bouche - puis réalisa qu'il le voulait vraiment. Il voulait goûter à l'essence de l'homme, voulait sentir la preuve qu'il avait réussi à faire plaisir à Lucius, se jeter sur sa langue.

Et son souhait s'exauça. Lucius vint avec un cri étranglé, sa queue pénétrant profondément dans la bouche brûlante de Harry.

Le sentiment euphorique incroyable de Harry d'être l'instrument de la libération de Lucius se dissipa immédiatement. Il remonta le lit pour regarder Lucius.

« Quoi ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Je suis désolé…. »

Les yeux de Lucius étaient étroitement fermés, ses lèvres étroitement serrées, et soudain, avec un rare éclair d'intuition, Harry réalisa ce qui avait bouleversé l'homme : il s'était laissé aller au plaisir, et il ne pouvait pas le nier. Pendant un bref moment, il avait peut-être oublié qu'il était ici contre son gré, pris dans les sensations qu'avait provoqué Harry, puis avait succombé au comble de son corps traître.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, le fait qu'il soit resté au repos, au repos et soumis, au lieu de commander, avait été bien pire que de prendre en charge et de contrôler une situation dans laquelle il n'était pas heureux d'être. Il avait été forcé de jouer à ce jeu mais il avait été autorisé à établir les règles… Cette fois, il avait été forcé de jouer selon les règles de Harry.

Lucius se leva brusquement du lit et, sans même se lancer de sortilège de nettoyage, se mit à ramasser ses vêtements.

« Lucius ? » Commença timidement Harry.

« Je crois que votre heure est écoulée. »

«Écoutes, s'il te plaît ... »

Mais c'était inutile. Dans l'état d'esprit de Lucius, il était évident qu'il était inutile d'essayer de parler à l'homme. Harry regarda tristement Lucius redevenir Valentin et quitter la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui.

OoOoO

Harry mordilla l'extrémité de sa plume, perdu dans ses pensées. C'était une après-midi chaude et le soleil filait à travers les fenêtres de sa classe, dansant sur la poussière qui flottait dans l'air immobile. Ses élèves, qui avaient été chargés - à l'aide de leurs manuels scolaires - de trouver le moyen de contrer un sort particulièrement rusé, semblaient également distraits; il y avait un match important de Quidditch ce soir-là.

À Durmstrang, en raison du nombre de jours où il était impossible de voler pendant les mois d'hiver, la saison de Quidditch ne commençait pas avant le début du trimestre de printemps et était prolongée tout au long du trimestre d'été.

Cela faisait presque une semaine que Lucius n'était pas venu dans les quartiers de Harry. Une semaine au cours de laquelle Harry s'était creusé la cervelle, essayant de trouver une solution à son problème - un problème qu'il avait lui-même créé, faire taire la partie de son cerveau Gryffondor avec un ton pimpant.

Lucius avait dirigé lors de sa première visite à Harry et avait laissé le jeune sorcier ému avec le sentiment qu'il avait été traité comme une putain de l'Allée des Embrunes - sans la moindre récompense d'être payé pour ce privilège; la deuxième visite de l'homme avait été tout aussi insatisfaisante pour des raisons totalement différentes. Harry avait pris les choses en main, et Lucius était parti à la fin de l'heure, furieux contre lui-même pour s'être allongé soumis et témoignant de sa jouissance devant Harry.

Harry grignota encore sa plume. Ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était trouver le bon équilibre. D'un côté, il ne voulait pas que leurs réunions deviennent un cas de couplage sans passion une fois par semaine, parce que, même s'il avait aimé être baisé, Harry en voulait plus. Il voulait que sa relation avec Lucius soit plus que cela, et bien qu'il y ait une partie de lui qui lui murmurait qu'il s'y prenait mal, c'était sa seule façon de faire, et il était déterminé à réussir.

Mais s'il poussait Lucius, obligeait l'homme à faire tout ce qu'il voulait, il n'atteindrait jamais son objectif, car Lucius ne considérerait jamais autrement ce qu'ils faisaient que comme une chose odieuse à laquelle il devait se soumettre pour se tenir à l'écart d'Azkaban.

OoOoO

Harry suivit Valentin lorsqu'il quitta le réfectoire plus tard dans la soirée. Le repas avait été retardé car le match de Quidditch entre les deux meilleures équipes, Les Ravens et Les Wolves, avait été une longue affaire, se terminant finalement par une course captivante pour le vif d'or, avec seulement dix points séparant les deux camps. Harry avait applaudi depuis la zone de visionnage des professeurs, exaltée par l'excellent jeu.

« Lu ... désolé, Valentin ? »

Valentin jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls. « Sois prudent, imbécile !» siffla-t-il. Puis il ajouta: « Je suppose que tu souhaites m'informer que ma présence est requise dans tes appartements ce soir ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Ça fait une semaine. »

« Je suis bien conscient du temps qui passe, Potter. »

« On se voit à dix heures, alors ? »

Valentin acquiesça sèchement puis s'éloigna. Harry observa sa silhouette qui se retirait pendant quelques secondes avant de le suivre plus lentement.

OoOoO

Harry se rendit à la porte quand l'heure convenue arriva, Valentin frappa à la porte. Il laissa l'homme entrer dans la pièce, regardant Harry. Finalement, il dit : « Bien. Allons-nous d'abord discuter ou veux-tu passer le prétexte de la civilité ? »

« Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, » répondit Harry.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Fais ce que tu veux, » répéta Harry. « Je demande seulement que quoi que tu décides de faire, tu le fasses ici, dans mes quartiers. Tu peux même garder l'apparence de Valentin, si tu préfères. »

Harry se leva et regarda les émotions vaciller sur le visage de l'homme. Il y avait de la confusion, de la colère, et finalement de la résignation. Puis, avec un œil sur Harry, Lucius reprit sa véritable apparence et s'installa dans son fauteuil, puis, une fois assis, il chercha le livre sur la magie sauvage qu'il avait laissé à Harry à leur première leçon. Après un dernier coup d'œil dans la direction de Harry, Lucius ouvrit le livre et s'installa pour lire.

Harry resta debout, indécis pendant un moment, puis il s'assit aussi et prit un livre.

La pièce se tut, seuls quelques bruits résonnaient comme le tic-tac de l'horloge sur la cheminée, le tas de bûches tandis qu'elles s'effondraient et brûlaient, et le doux bruit alors que Lucius ou Harry tournaient une page.

Au bout de quinze minutes, Harry demanda: « Veux-tu boire un verre ? »

Lucius leva les yeux de son livre et, sur un ton de voix poli et sans émotion, dit : « Merci, un gin tonic serait bien. »

Avant de pouvoir appeler le petit elfe de maison, Festus entra dans la pièce, portant un plateau avec un verre plein de liquide clair, qu'il posa sur la table à côté du coude de Lucius, et un verre de vin blanc pour Harry, puis Il s'inclina et sortit, laissant Harry faiblement alarmé par le fait que Festus était au courant de ce qui se passait dans sa chambre. La pensée que l'elfe l'observait depuis un point d'observation secret le fit rougir lorsqu'il se souvint de certaines des choses qu'il avait faite, seul dans son lit, lorsque des pensées envers Lucius l'avaient envahi.

Lucius se détendit dans son fauteuil, une jambe étendue pour poser un pied botté sur l'aile. L'angle de ses jambes formait un 'V' tentant qui conduisait l'œil de Harry directement vers l'entrejambe de l'homme. Il dut se battre pour s'empêcher de ramper entre les cuisses écartées de Lucius et presser son visage contre ce renflement qui se trouvait sous le fin tissu de laine.

Il était difficile de savoir qu'il pouvait avoir ce dont il avait besoin - s'il ne disait qu'un mot; il pourrait être à quatre pattes sur le lit chevauchant la queue de Lucius…Harry déglutit difficilement et traîna son regard, seulement pour lever les yeux et constater que les yeux de Lucius étaient fixés sur lui, une expression insondable sur son visage.

Rougissant furieusement, Harry posa son livre à la hâte. « Excuses-moi » murmura-t-il avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain - où il refroidit son visage enflammé avec de l'eau glacée, se demandant si la même eau froide fonctionnerait sur d'autres parties de son corps qui semblaient vouloir prendre plus que leur part de sang .

Lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce voisine, Lucius était de nouveau absorbé par son livre. Harry ramassa tranquillement son propre livre - mais il n'était pas par nature un grand lecteur, ainsi après quelques minutes au cours desquelles il lut deux mots, il le jeta de nouveau sur la petite table. Lucius ne donna aucune indication qu'il accordait une quelconque attention à Harry et continua simplement à lire.

Harry commença à bouger. Le silence dans la pièce était lourd et Lucius ne lui accordait toujours aucune note.

« Lucius ? »

Lucius ne leva pas les yeux de sa page. « Oui ? »

« Puis-je te poser une question ? Juste une ? »

Lucius soupira et posa son livre. « Qu'est-ce que tu as avec tes questions, Potter ? Tu ne sais pas que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ? »

Harry sourit et Lucius le fixa.

« Puis-je ? »

« Peux-tu quoi ? »

« Puis- je te poser une question ? »

« Tu peux. Après tout, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. »

« Tu l'as. J'ai dit que tu pouvais faire ce que tu veux. Si tu ne veux pas que je te pose une question, je ne le ferai pas. » Harry regarda Lucius avec inquiétude.

« Poses simplement la question, Potter. » Dit Lucius avec lassitude.

« Pourquoi es-tu devenu un Mangemort ? Je veux dire, tu es évidemment une personne intelligente. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu t'amener à t'associer à un monstre aussi diabolique ? »

« Cela fait deux questions. » Fit remarquer Lucius. « Pour laquelle veux-tu une réponse ? »

« La première» dit rapidement Harry.

Les yeux gris de Lucius se posèrent sur Harry. Puis il prit une profonde inspiration et commença à parler lentement.

« J'imagine que tu as reçu une vision très unilatérale de ce que défendaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses partisans ? » Sans attendre de réponse, Lucius continua. « Au début, quand j'ai rejoint leur cercle, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était prononcé pour un meilleur mode de vie: pour un retour aux valeurs traditionnelles; pour un retour dans un monde secret, libéré des sorciers et des sorciers nés de moldus. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il si important de rejeter une sorcière ou un sorcier né de parents moldus ? Sûrement… » Harry s'arrêta brusquement.

Le visage de Lucius était un masque de pierre. « Potter, maintenant tu vois ce que je veux dire au sujet des questions ? Tu ne peux pas me laisser parler même deux minutes sans interruption. »

« Je suis désolé » dit Harry avec contrition. « S'il te plaît continues. »

Lucius le regarda fixement pendant un moment, puis recommença. «Comme je le disais, avant d'être brutalement interrompu, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a défendu ce que nous, les sangs purs, considérions comme un meilleur mode de vie. Trop de sorciers et de sorciers souillaient leur sang en se mariant à des demi-sang ou, pire, en épousant des moldus. Le taux d'incidence des cracmols et des enfants non magiques augmentait à cause de la dilution du sang de sorcier pur et il fallait faire quelque chose. Il était temps de reprendre le contrôle de notre monde des amoureux des Moldus et des bienfaiteurs insouciants. »

La voix de Lucius était devenue dure et ses yeux étaient en étain. « J'ai rejoint les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres parce que je croyais en ce qu'il essayait de faire. »

Harry ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. « Mais pourquoi avez-vous dû torturer et assassiner des gens pour obtenir ce que vous vouliez ? »

Lucius regarda Harry. « Une autre question ? Cependant, je vais répondre à celle-ci. As-tu une idée du nombre de sorciers et de sorcières qui ont été torturés et brûlés vifs par des moldus ? Des centaines de milliers. »

« Mais je pensais que la plupart du temps, la sorcière ou le sorcier s'éloignait ... ils faisaient semblant d'être brûlés, puis quand tout le monde était parti, ils se sauvaient. »

« De la propagande », dit succinctement Lucius. « Tu as été victime des mensonges répandus par ceux qui voudraient vous faire croire que nous n'avons rien à craindre des Moldus et que nous devrions tous coexister dans une sorte d'utopie. Des imbéciles ! »

« Mais les sorciers sont certainement plus forts que les Moldus - nous pouvons lancer des sorts, après tout ? »

« Et comment voudrais-tu lancer un sort, Potter, si ta baguette avait été cassée, ta langue coupée et que tu étais liés par des cordes ? » Lucius répondit à sa propre question. « Bien sûr, tu t'en sortirais, étant un maître de la magie à la fois sans mots et sans baguette, mais la majorité des sorciers et des sorciers n'ont pas tes talents. »

« Mais à quoi ça sert ? Torturer les Moldus comme une sorte de vengeance pour quelque chose qui s'est passé il y a des années ? »

Lucius soupira et une partie de la colère disparut de son visage. « En fait, Potter, je suis d'accord avec toi. À l'époque, cela ressemblait à une simple rétribution; maintenant ... maintenant, cela ressemble à une violence insensée. »

Les admissions de Lucius l'aveuglèrent tellement Harry qu'il regarda l'homme en ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Finalement, il retrouva sa voix.

« Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu resté avec lui ? »

« Je croyais toujours en ce qu'il essayait de faire. Cependant, je devenais de plus en plus préoccupé par la façon dont il s'y prenait. Partir simplement n'était pas une option, Potter. Une fois dedans, on ne peut plus fuir. Le bras du Seigneur des Ténèbres était long et les représailles étaient rapides pour ceux qui déplaisaient ou désertaient. » Il ferma la bouche d'un coup sec et un éclair d'angoisse apparut momentanément sur son visage.

Harry se rappela soudainement que l'homme devant lui avait perdu sa femme et son fils au profit de l'homme qu'il soutenait depuis si longtemps. « Je ... je suis désolé pour ta femme et Draco. »

Lucius avait retrouvé son calme. « Pourquoi devrais-tu l'être ? Tu n'as jamais connu ma femme, tu détestais mon fils autant qu'il te détestait, et ils étaient tous deux partisans de l'homme qui a tué tes parents et ont défendu tout ce qui te faisait peur et qui te déplaisait.»

« Effectivement », dit Harry maladroitement, incapable d'être en désaccord avec Lucius.

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que le doux carillon de l'horloge sur la cheminée leur rappelle l'heure. Lucius se leva.

« Bonne nuit, monsieur Potter. » Il redevint Valentin et une seconde plus tard, il était parti.

OoOoO

Dans l'ensemble, Harry était satisfait de la façon dont les choses s'étaient passées entre lui et Lucius. C'est vrai que les choses ne s'étaient pas réchauffées entre eux autant qu'il l'aurait espéré, mais il avait réalisé qu'il devrait prendre les choses lentement et ne pas s'attendre à des miracles. Le problème était que les vacances d'été approchaient et Harry savait qu'il devrait rentrer en Grande-Bretagne.

Le sujet vint au moment du petit déjeuner.

« Alors, Harry, est-ce que tu rentres à la maison pour les vacances ? » S'enquit Marta.

Harry acquiesça, sa bouche pleine de la saucisse épicée locale dont il était devenu plutôt friand.

« Hmm, mm. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Oui, je rentres à la maison pour quelques semaines. J'ai un ami qui s'occupe de ma maison, alors je vais tout vérifier. » Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la direction de Valentin, mais l'homme était absorbé par son journal.

« Et toi Valentin ? » Demanda soudain Alex. « Des plans ? »

Valentin leva la tête. « Oh, oui, en effet. Les elfes de maison et moi avons un séjour prévu au bord de la mer. J'ai déjà emballé mon seau, ma pelle et mon filet à crevettes. »

Cette blague provoqua des éclats de rire, mais Alex persista. « Oh, allez, Valentin, tu peux nous dire ... tu prévois sûrement de passer les vacances avec le jeune Harry ? »

Un silence se fit sur les professeurs assemblés et Valentin, qui était retourné à son journal, leva les yeux au ciel, ses yeux comme des éclats de silex.

« Quelle suggestion ridicule ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser une chose pareille ? »

Tous les yeux pivotèrent dans la direction d'Alex. Le professeur de Runes Anciennes avait l'air suffisant.

« Oh, rien, » commença-t-il, « sauf que je t'ai vu quitter les quartiers de Harry assez tard l'autre soir. Des activités extra-scolaires, hein ? » Il sourit et fit un clin d'œil dans la direction de Harry.

Tout cela avait été dit à voix basse, les enseignants étant conscients de la proximité des enfants.

En jetant un coup d'œil rapide aux élèves proches, Valentin jeta un regard furieux sur Alex.

« Non que ça ne fasses partie de vos foutues affaires, Johnson », siffla-t-il, « mais je peux vous assurer que je ne gâcherait certainement pas mes vacances avec Monsieur Potter, et je vous remercie de garder vos idées absurdes pour vous. »

Alex leva les mains en signe de reddition. « D'accord, d'accord, je suis désolé, je ne faisais que te taquiner. »

Valentin lui lança un dernier regard noir puis se cacha de nouveau derrière son journal.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Pendant un moment, il avait pensé que les choses pourraient devenir affreuses. Mais ce qui avait été dit l'avait fait réfléchir. Quels que soient les projets de Lucius pour les vacances d'été, il devrait probablement les changer à cause des restrictions que Harry avait imposées aux mouvements de l'homme en forçant le sorcier à porter la bague Portoloin. Mais s'il permettait à Lucius de l'enlever, les chances que l'homme soit toujours là en septembre étaient minces et Harry n'était pas prêt à laisser Lucius s'échapper pour l'instant.

OoOoO

Plus tard dans la journée, Harry rencontra le professeur en magie noire, à la fin des cours et après que les élèves se soient précipités sous le soleil de l'été.

Il s'approcha de Valentin, se sentant comme un étudiant sur le point d'être placé en détention.

« Euh, L ... Valentin ? »

Valentin leva les yeux de certains papiers qu'il regardait.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il avec un ton de voix décourageant.

« À propos de ce qu'Alex a dit ce matin… »

« Non », interrompit Valentin.

« Non, quoi ? » Demanda Harry, confus.

« Non, je ne t'accompagnerai pas en Grande-Bretagne. »

« Je n'allais pas te le demander. »

Valentin eut l'air momentanément pris de court, puis il se reprit.

« Bien, eh bien, je ne serais pas venu même si tu l'avais fait. »

Harry se redressa pour se poser sur le bureau de Valentin, ignorant le regard pointé de désapprobation qui était envoyé dans sa direction.

Harry sourit. «Oh, ah, ah. En tout cas, je me demandais… »

Valentin mélangea les papiers sur son bureau. « Tu n'as pas besoin. Je n'avais pas de projets d'été qui auraient nécessité de m'éloigner de plus de cinq milles de l'école. En fait, » continua-t-il, « tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est paisible ici lorsque tous les enfants sont partis… et que l'on a plus aucune obligation. »

Harry grimaça.

« Es-tu sûr ? »

« Évidemment, Potter. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, nous ne voudrions pas donner à ton ami trop imaginatif plus de carburant pour ses fantasmes. »

« Alex est quelqu'un de bien, » dit Harry sur la défensive. « Il a été un bon ami pour moi depuis mon arrivée ici. »

« Alors peut-être que tu peux dire à ton 'ami' de garder son nez loin de nos affaires ? », Rétorqua Valentin en rassemblant ses papiers et en se levant.

Harry suivit Valentin hors de la classe jusqu'à ce que l'autre homme s'arrête brusquement.

« N'as-tu nulle part où tu devrais être ? » Demanda Valentin.

Harry secoua la tête. « Je suis là où je veux être », répondit-il, réalisant abruptement à quel point c'était vrai. Il se dit qu'il préférerait passer du temps avec Lucius, plutôt qu'avec ses amis.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé, » rétorqua Valentin.

Harry décida de le braver. « Je pensais que nous pourrions peut-être sortir ensemble pendant un moment ? »

« Sortir ensemble», répéta Valentin d'un ton cinglant. « Quel genre de langage est-ce ? Mais non, nous ne pouvons pas sortir ensemble, comme tu le dis si joliment. Je considère que nous passons assez de temps ensemble à l'heure actuelle. Maintenant, cours et trouves quelqu'un avec qui jouer. »

« S'il te plaît ? »

« Non. »

« S'il te plaît Lucius ? »

Valentin approcha son visage si près de celui d'Harry que le jeune sorcier dut résister pour ne pas combler les derniers centimètres et poser un baiser surs es lèvres bien dessinées.

« Lis mes lèvres, Potter, » gronda Valentin, « N.O.N. » Puis, avec un tourbillon de cape qui aurait impressionné Severus Snape, il tourna les talons et s'avança dans le couloir.

Harry rayonna. Il faisait vraiment des progrès avec Lucius; il y a quelques semaines à peine, le sorcier lui aurait sûrement lancer un sort !

OoOoO

Lors des réunions du soir suivantes, Harry employa la même tactique qu'auparavant. En conséquence, Lucius s'assit au bureau de Harry, sortit de sa poche un certain nombre de parchemins et une plume pour corriger ses devoirs. Harry devait se divertir en lisant pour la centième fois « Le Quidditch à travers les âges ».

Un livre dont il fut vite fatigué. Il le jeta sur la table de chevet et essaya de penser à autre chose à faire… Malheureusement, la première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut qu'il était vraiment agréable pour lui et Lucius de se mettre nus ensemble sur le lit de Harry. Et la deuxième pensée était qu'il aurait dû porté une robe au lieu du jean pour lequel il avait opté pour la soirée. Parce que les jeans, aussi confortables soient-ils, ne constituaient pas une barrière suffisante pour couvrir des érections soudaines.

Il bougea de manière inconfortable sur son fauteuil et laissa ses yeux se déplacer dans la pièce. Peu de temps après, ils tombèrent sur Lucius et Harry saisit l'occasion pour observer le sorcier plus âgé alors qu'il était préoccupé par ses annotations.

Peut-être que Lucius appréciait la chance d'être lui-même, car à présent, il changeait toujours d'apparence dès qu'il entrait dans les appartement de Harry. Les longs cheveux blonds cendrés qu'Harry avait autrefois trouvés si beaux étaient attachés par un ruban de soie sur l'une des épaules de Lucius, une invitation ouverte à passer la main les mèches soyeuses. Le visage pâle et fin était concentré, les lèvres légèrement écartées, alors que l'homme se chargeait de corriger le travail de ses étudiants.

Harry soupira lourdement.

Lucius leva les yeux de sa tâche. « Pourrais-tu ne penser à rien pour t'occuper, Potter ? »

« Eh bien, je peux penser à plusieurs choses ... mais elles impliquent toutes que tu te déshabilles, » répliqua Harry.

Lucius le regarda puis pencha la tête pour reprendre sa correction une fois de plus.

Le grattement de la plume d'oie résonna fort dans la pièce silencieuse et le tic-tac de l'horloge sur la cheminée devint une proie pour l'esprit de Harry; chaque tic signifiait une seconde de moins l'heure.

« Lucius ? »

« Hmm ? » Lucius ne leva pas la tête.

« Voudrais-tu m'en apprendre un peu plus sur la magie sauvage ? S'il te plaît ? »

Maintenant, Lucius leva les yeux. « Pour quoi faire ? Ton prétendu intérêt pour le sujet a assurément déjà servi à ses fins ? »

« J'ai déjà expliqué que même si mon intérêt avait pu commencer de cette façon, maintenant je veux vraiment en savoir plus. » Harry forma ses traits dans l'expression la plus sincère possible.

Lucius le regarda avec constance, un léger froncement de soupçon sur son visage. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. « J'ai encore plusieurs essais à corriger : alors peut-être pendant quinze minutes ... je verrai. » Il pencha encore une fois la tête et Harry dut se satisfaire de la demi-promesse.

Finalement, Lucius roula le dernier essai et, avec un sort rapide, nettoya l'encre de sa plume et la glissa dans une poche. Il se leva et rejoignit Harry près du feu.

« Où en étions-nous ? » Demanda-t-il, manifestement dans une tentative sournoise de vérifier si Harry avait vraiment prêté attention à ses leçons.

« Euh. » Harry se creusa la tête, essayant désespérément de se souvenir du sujet de leur dernière leçon. « Edusa ... tu allais me parler du vent de feu et de la vieille Edusa. »

« Ah. » Lucius s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. « La Chasse Sauvage », continua-t-il avec appétit. « Les cavaliers des monticules. Maintenant, laisse-moi voir… »

Pendant les quinze minutes qui suivirent, Harry écouta avec émerveillement Lucius lui parler des cavaliers et de leur chef, le grand homme à cornes.

Quand l'horloge sonna, Lucius parlait encore. Il s'arrêta brusquement, avec un regard sur son visage qui, pensa Harry, aurait presque pu être un regret de voir l'heure écoulée.

« Tu, tu pourrais rester si tu veux ... »

Lucius se leva avec fluidité. « Non, monsieur Potter. Une heure est tout ce que tu as négocié, alors une heure est tout ce que tu auras. Je continuerai l'histoire la prochaine fois, H… Monsieur Potter. Bonne nuit. »

**A suivre...**

* * *

Alors mieux ?J'espère que la suite vous a plu.

Bonne nouvelle ! Je viens juste de finir de traduire l'histoire :)

Encore merci pour celles et ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter 3

A bientôt pour la suite !

Bises

Gaeill


	9. Été

**Chapitre 9 : été**

**Notes de l'auteur :** Harry quitte à contrecœur Durmstrang pour les vacances d'été. Mais combien de temps tiendra-t-il avant de devoir retourner à Lucius ?

* * *

Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil à ses quartiers pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié, puis, soupirant, il hissa son sac à dos sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers la connexion de Cheminette dans la salle à manger. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point il était réticent à rentrer chez lui. La pensée d'au moins trois semaines entières sans l'esprit acerbe de Lucius ralentit ses pieds et pesa sur son cœur.

Il voyagerait facilement cette fois. Pas de froid glacial dans des wagons branlants… Juste un court voyage en Cheminette au réseau international de Cheminette, à Bucarest, puis à Londres et enfin à Godric's Hollow. La seule chose qui consolait Harry était que le retour serait tout aussi rapide… un voyage qu'il était déterminé à faire dès qu'il pourrait raisonnablement échapper à ses amis sans causer trop de questions ou de bouleversement.

Ses trois rencontres suivantes avec Lucius avaient à peu près suivi le même schéma que la dernière; Lucius apportait des corrections ou autre chose à faire qui l'occuperait pendant trente à quarante minutes, puis il rejoignait Harry près du feu, acceptait un verre de vin et poursuivait son discours sur la magie sauvage. Chaque visite avait vu un léger dégel dans l'esprit de Lucius envers Harry, et le jeune sorcier avait commencé à croire sérieusement que Lucius et lui pourraient un jour atteindre le niveau d'amitié qu'il avait partagé avec Valentin, avant que l'homme ne découvre la supercherie de Harry.

Ce qui rendait d'autant plus irritant le fait qu'il devait rentrer chez lui. Il y avait une horrible suspicion dans le fond de l'esprit d'Harry qu'à son retour, Lucius serait revenu à son ancien lui glacial et plein de ressentiment, et que tous les progrès réalisés par Harry auraient été vains.

Il avait brièvement rêvé de frapper à la porte des appartements de Lucius pour lui dire « au revoir », mais son courage lui avait fait défaut à la dernière minute; il était donc heureux de voir le professeur de magie noire assis à l'une des tables de la salle à manger. Les enfants étaient rentrés chez eux deux jours auparavant et les professeurs avaient rapidement récupéré les tables près du grand foyer. Valentin finissait son petit déjeuner tranquillement, son journal étalé devant lui.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls, puis traversa le couloir et se pencha sur le dossier de la chaise de Valentin.

« Ah, c'est gentil de ta part de venir me voir, » murmura-t-il.

Valentin ne bougea pas un muscle… il tourna simplement une autre page de son journal.

« Ne te fais pas d'illusions, Potter. Je suis peut-être venu te voir, mais pas pour des raisons de sentimentalité. Je veux simplement m'assurer que tu es vraiment parti avant de lâcher un feu d'artifice et de commencer une danse de célébration. Tu ne songes pas à revenir trop tôt, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pourquoi, peur que je te manques ? »

Valentin renifla. « À peine ! »

Harry se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté du professeur de magie noire.

« Oh, », continua-t-il à mi-voix. « Je parie que je vais te manquer un peu ? » Son ton de plaisanterie dissimulait le fait que Harry espérait désespérément que l'homme puisse ressentir son absence, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu.

Valentin se retourna sur sa chaise pour faire face à Harry.

« Penses-tu vraiment que cela pourrait être une possibilité, Potter ? Si c'est le cas, tu délires totalement. »

Harry regarda dans les yeux gris de Valentin, beaucoup plus sombres que ceux de Lucius.

« Embrasse-moi » Murmura-t-il.

« Non », murmura Valentin.

« Embrasse-moi et je partirai. »

« Potter, je préférerais embrasser les fesses d'un troll. Maintenant, laisse tomber, et ne reviens pas de sitôt ! »

« Je ne partirais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas embrassé. » Insista Harry.

Valentin tut et soupira mélodramatiquement. « Que Merlin me vienne en aide ... » Il commença à se pencher en avant….

« Ah, Harry, j'espérais te voir avant que tu partes. » S'écria Krum qui venait de es rejoindre.

Valentin se redressa sur son siège et Harry se retourna avec une expression tonitruante sur le visage - à deux doigts de sortir sa baguette et de jeter un sortilège d'oublie à Krum. Il était certain que Valentin était sur le point de l'embrasser - en fait, il avait les yeux fermés - et ensuite, Viktor Krum, avait fait irruption.

Le professeur de Quidditch traversa la salle à manger à grands pas, tenant une petite valise à la main.

« Je viens avec toi ... en Grande-Bretagne ! »

Harry eut l'air surpris. « Avec moi ? Mais… »

« Comme c'est gentil de votre part Monsieur Potter, un petit ami avec qui voyager ! » Remarqua Valentin en pliant son journal et en se levant. « Eh bien, je vous souhaite à tous deux de bonnes vacances. Je ne vous retiens pas. »

Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de jeter un bref regard suppliant à Valentin avant de rejoindre Krum qui l'attendait au coin du feu. Sa dernière image claire de Durmstrang contenait Valentin, un sourire narquois au visage.

OoOoO

Harry sortit de la cheminée à Godric's Hollow… pour tombé directement en pleine fête.

Lui et Krum avaient été retardés à Bucarest et n'avaient pu se connecter à la Grande-Bretagne que tard dans la soirée. Il avait fait ses adieux à Krum lors de la connexion avec Euston Central, en lui promettant de le rencontrer dans une semaine. Au moment où Harry rentra chez lui, il était fatigué, de mauvaise humeur et Lucius lui manquait déjà tellement que cela ressemblait à une douleur physique à la poitrine.

Il avait l'habitude de voir chaque jour le professeur de magie noire, de partager des leçons avec l'homme, d'être assis en face de lui pendant les repas. Les quelques heures qui venaient de les séparer, avaient fait comprendre à Harry à quel point l'absence de Lucius allait créer un vide dans sa vie.

Une fête surprise était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin.

Une fois que Ron avait compris que Harry avait bien l'intention de se rendre à Durmstrang, il s'était empressé de proposer de s'occuper de Godric's Hollow. Harry avait accepté, heureux de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour son ami. Bien que Ron vole maintenant pour une équipe de Quidditch professionnelle, la paye n'était pas très bonne et il vivait toujours au Terrier avec ses parents. Harry avait été heureux d'être l'instrument par lequel Ron aurait pu avoir sa place, bien qu'empruntée, pendant un moment.

A présent, il regrettait profondément sa décision. La petite pièce à l'avant était bondée de monde, il y avait de la musique forte et au moment où il réussit à s'orienter, quelqu'un lui mit une bouteille de bière dans la main. Harry regarda autour de lui avec horreur, essayant désespérément de localiser Ron.

Enfin, il attira l'attention de la personne la plus proche.

« Où est Ron ? » Cria-t-il au-dessus du bruit.

L'homme fronça les sourcils. « Qui ? »

« Ron Weasley. »

L'homme avait toujours l'air confus et poussait la personne à côté de lui. « Un gars ici cherche quelqu'un qui s'appelle Weasel. »

« Weasley, » beugla Harry.

Quelqu'un le tapa sur l'épaule. Une sorcière aux cheveux noirs, que Harry reconnut vaguement, se tenait à côté de lui. « Salut Harry, » cria-t-elle. « Ron est dans la cuisine. »

Harry dit « Merci » et entreprit de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule.

Ron était en effet dans la cuisine, entouré de ce qui ressemblait à un groupe de fans en adoration. « Bien sûr », disait-il, « ils me voulaient comme Poursuiveur, mais j'ai dit: "Non, donnez une chance à Harry ". » La bande de filles soupira et leva les yeux vers Ron avec des expressions d'adoration.

Harry réussit à aller aux côtés de Ron. « Vraiment, Ron ? Est-ce vrai ? »

Si Harry n'avait pas été aussi fatigué et en colère, il aurait éclaté de rire devant l'expression d'horreur qui transforma le visage de Ron. Le roux donna l'impression d'un poisson hors de l'eau pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne parvienne à récupérer ses esprits.

« Harry ! Que fais-tu ici ? »

Harry regarda son ami. « C'est ma maison, tu te souviens ? »

Un petit sorcier poussa un cri: « Ne sois pas stupide ! Dis-lui, Ronnie, c'est ta maison. »

Ron devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux. « Euh... » réussit-il à dire.

« Je veux que ma maison redevienne ce qu'elle était, MAINTENANT, Ron ! » s'exclama Harry, sa colère prenant le dessus sur lui. « Dégage ces idiots afin que je puisse me coucher. Je suis épuisé. »

« Oh, oui, d'accord. » Ron avait l'air mal à l'aise.

« Y a-t-il un problème ? » Demanda Harry.

« Ah, euh, eh bien, tu vois, c'est l'anniversaire de Fil, et j'ai proposé d'organiser sa fête pour elle. »

Harry se leva et fulmina.

« Bien », réussit-il enfin. « Dans ce cas, je monte dans ma chambre. Je vais lancer un charme de silence. Et toi… tu feras en sorte que ces personnes soient parties avant minuit. Est-ce que je suis clair ? »

Ron acquiesça silencieusement. Harry savait qu'il devrait payer pour son impolitesse le lendemain, mais pour le moment, il était trop énervé pour s'en soucier. Il porta son sac à dos et, se frayant un chemin parmi la foule de gens, il monta dans sa chambre… seulement pour constater qu'il y avait deux personnes dans une position très compromettante sur son lit. C'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le chaudron. Harry passa en mode « Tueur de Voldemort » et quinze minutes plus tard, la maison était silencieuse et vide.

OoOoO

Au moment où Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Il resta un moment au lit et écouta attentivement. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la maison qu'il pouvait détecter, et il ne pouvait que supposer que Ron était aussi toujours au lit ou qu'il était sorti. En gardant à l'esprit les scènes de la nuit précédente, Harry pensa plutôt que ce serait la deuxième option.

Dès que la maison eut été vidé de ses invités, Ron avait retrouvé sa voix. L'une des rares personnes qui avait osé se battre avec Harry, connaissant l'humeur du héros du monde sorcier, il partit avec une avalanche d'accusations et de plaintes en colère. Harry avait écouté pendant trois minutes, puis avait fait taire Ron d'une voix calme, mais lourde de menace : « Assez ! » Puis Harry s'était couché, après avoir d'abord changé les draps de son lit.

Il se retourna sur le dos et regarda le plafond de sa chambre. Il savait qu'il avait été déraisonnable, il savait que Ron était parfaitement justifié dans son attaque contre Harry… mais à ce moment-là, Harry était trop fatigué et Lucius lui manquait trop pour même tenter d'être raisonnable. Il soupira. Eh bien, il devrait juste trouver Ron et s'excuser… si son ami lui parlait à nouveau - Harry se recroquevilla au souvenir des regards sur les visages des gens la nuit précédente.

Sorti du lit, il s'habilla rapidement et descendit au rez-de chaussée. Il y avait des bouteilles vides, des banderoles, des assiettes de nourriture à moitié mangée, et plus de verrerie que Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir possédée, dispersées dans les quatre salles du bas. Alors, Ron n'avait fait aucun effort pour ranger; Harry pouvait à peine dire qu'il le blâmait. Sortant sa baguette de sa poche arrière, il entreprit de nettoyer les détritus jusqu'à ce que l'endroit paraisse à nouveau habitable.

Puis il se prépara une grande tasse de thé et, après avoir découvert une miche de pain dans la corbeille à pain, deux tranches épaisses de pain grillé. Il venait juste de s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine lorsqu'un hibou frappa à la fenêtre. Il se leva et laissa l'oiseau entrer - il portait une copie du _Prophète_. Haussant les épaules et supposant que Ron avait organisé la livraison du papier, Harry paya l'oiseau et se rassit.

Il déplia le journal en prenant une grande gorgée de thé. Il cracha ensuite la gorgée partout sur la page de couverture alors que son œil lisait le titre de l'un des articles.

_« Fête gâchée par Harry Potter »_.

Il lut avec une colère et une indignation grandissantes le rapport d'un certain « R. Vane » à propos de son arrivée brutale et l'interruption de la fête de la nuit dernière. L'article finissait en demandant s'il s'agissait de tous les remerciements que le « pauvre Ron Weasley » pouvait espérer d'avoir été aux côtés de Harry tout au long de la guerre, d'avoir aidé son ami à faire face à la perte d'Hermione Granger et d'avoir eu la gentillesse de proposer de s'occuper de la maison du «héros» du monde sorcier lorsque celui-ci était absent ?

Harry jeta le journal à travers la cuisine. Il était si furieux qu'il dut usé de toute sa détermination pour ne pas faire ses valises et retourner directement à Durmstrang… et à Lucius. Il finit son thé et son pain grillé et était sur le point de se lever lorsque le son de la porte qui s'ouvrit atteignit ses oreilles.

C'était un Ron plutôt honteux qui apparut devant lui. À la vue du journal sur le sol, son visage s'assombrit encore plus.

« Écoutes, mon pote, » commença-t-il, « à propos du journal… je n'ai rien à voir avec ça, honnêtement. »

Harry sentit une partie de sa colère s'envoler.

« C'est bon Ron, je sais que tu n'y es pour rien. Et, je suis désolé pour la nuit dernière… Je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça. C'est juste que j'avais eu un voyage épuisant et que j'étais fatigué… encore, ce n'est pas une excuse, je n'aurais pas dû être aussi grossier. Tu me pardonnes ? »

Le visage de Ron se plissa en un sourire alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur l'autre chaise à la table de la cuisine.

« Ah, bien sûr que je te pardonne - je n'aurais jamais accepté cette foutue fête si j'avais su que tu rentrais à la maison. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Mais je suis sûr que j'ai envoyé un hibou. N'est-ce pas ? »

Ron secoua la tête. « Je n'ai reçu aucun hibou de ta part depuis Pâques. »

Harry savait qu'il était devenu plutôt impliqué dans tout le dossier "Lucius", mais il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il n'avait pas contacté son ami depuis avril. « Oh, Ron, je suis désolé. Je sais que je voulais te faire savoir quand je reviendrais… Je suppose que ça m'a échappé. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas… tu es de retour maintenant. Euh, tu veux que je m'en ailles ? »

« Non, non, bien sûr que non. Je ne serai à la maison que quelques semaines. »

Ron sembla pris de court. « Quelques semaines ? Mais je pensais que tu avais environ six semaines de congé ? Pourquoi dois-tu y retourner si vite ? »

« Euh, eh bien, il y a des leçons à préparer ... et d'autres choses. »

Ron avait toujours l'air sceptique.

« Eh bien, je suppose que je pourrais rester trois semaines. »

« _Oh Merlin_, » cria la voix intérieure de Harry, « _trois semaines sans Lucius_. »

Le visage de Ron s'était éclairci.

Avant que l'un ou l'autre n'ait eu le temps de dire un mot, le son de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit de nouveau dans la cuisine.

« Harry ? Harry ? »

C'était Remus Lupin. Il entra dans la cuisine avec un grand sourire.

« Harry, c'est si bon de te voir, bienvenue à la maison. » Il tendit les bras et Harry se leva et embrassa son vieil ami. Remus le laissa finalement partir et tenait Harry à bout de bras pendant qu'il le scrutait. « Hmm, eh bien, je dois dire que tu n'as pas l'air si mal. Alors, tu te nourris correctement à Durmstrang ? »

OoOoO

Le jeudi suivant, Harry erra le long de Dragon's Alley. Il avait finalement réussi à obtenir du temps pour lui-même, après avoir vu défilé Ron et Lupin ainsi qu'un flot apparemment sans fin de personnes qui voulaient vérifier qu'Harry n'avait subi aucun effet néfaste d'être si loin de chez lui. Harry n'en était pas sûr, mais il était presque sûr d'avoir remarqué un regard légèrement déçu sur le visage de nombreuses personnes, notamment dû au fait qu'il n'était pas désespéré de rentrer à la maison pour de bon.

En effet, la nouvelle qu'il comptait retourner à Durmstrang avant même la moitié des vacances avait été considérée par certains comme une insulte personnelle; ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Harry préférerait passer son temps dans une école étrangère et lointaine, alors qu'il pourrait partager de bons moments avec ses amis.

Harry ne comptait pas les éclairer. Mais au fil des jours, Lucius lui manquait de plus en plus. Finalement, tôt un matin, alors qu'il était resté éveillé la moitié de la nuit, il écrivit une lettre au professeur de magie noire en l'adressant avec soin à 'Valentin'. C'était court, pas plus qu'un message du genre « arrivé sain et sauf, tu manques », mais cela le rassurait de voir le hibou disparaître au loin avec la note attachée autour de sa patte.

Très vite, Lucius recevrait la lettre et saurait qu'Harry pensait à lui. Harry sourit alors; il pouvait imaginer quelle pourrait être la réaction de Lucius. Mais il y avait une pensée - une pensée sur laquelle il n'osait pas trop s'attarder, juste au cas où il tenterait le destin en le faisant ainsi - peut-être Lucius n'avait pas vraiment été aussi réticent à l'embrasser.

Ron, avec une perception inhabituelle, demanda un jour à Harry: « Alors, qui est-elle ? »

Harry, qui remuait son bol de porridge, fixa Ron. « Quoi ? »

« Qui est cette fille ? » Demanda patiemment Ron. « Il est évident que tu penses à quelqu'un. Est-elle enseignante ? »Puis il se mit à rire. « Ne me dis pas que c'est une des étudiantes ! »

Harry secoua la tête. « Ah, non, une des professeurs. » Il ne voyait aucun mal à révéler autant d'informations à Ron. Cela rendrait son départ prématuré pour Durmstrang plus facile à comprendre pour son ami.

« Alors, comment est-elle ? Blonde, brune, grande, petite ? »Demanda Ron.

« Grande, blonde », fournit Harry, « magnifique », sa voix devenant rêveuse alors qu'il pensait à Lucius.

Ron sourit. « Oh, veinard ! Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas ramenée à la maison ? »

Harry eut soudainement une image mentale du visage de Ron, s'il avait amené Lucius chez lui et l'avait présenté comme son petit ami. Il étouffa un rire. « Euh, elle était occupée… a dû aller rendre visite à sa propre famille. »

« Et bien, est-ce qu'elle ne peut pas venir rendre visite quand elle aura fini… j'aimerais la rencontrer. Ou, hé, je sais… je pourrais revenir à l'école avec toi. Ainsi, je pourrais la rencontrer et voir où tu travailles en même temps. »

Harry réussit avec difficulté à garder le regard d'horreur abjecte sur son visage. Il opta pour le non-engagement, sachant qu'un refus catégorique susciterait la curiosité de Ron et le rendrait plus déterminé que jamais à retourner à Durmstrang avec Harry. « C'est une idée. J'y penserai, d'accord ? »

« Je sais que maman serait rassurée si elle savait comment était l'endroit ... si je pouvais lui dire qu'il n'y a pas de passages souterrains sombres avec des murs dégoulinants. » Ron éclata de rire.

Harry le rejoignit, se demandant à quel point Molly Weasley serait horrifiée si elle découvrait qu'il existe effectivement des passages sombres à Durmstrang qui correspondaient très bien à la description de Ron.

Le jeudi matin, il avait persuadé Ron qu'il était très heureux d'être un peu seul tandis que Ron partait pour une séance d'entraînement. Dès que son ami était parti, Harry se dirigea vers Dragon's Alley. Il n'avait aucune motivation claire pour sa décision d'y aller, mais une fois là-bas, il réalisa qu'il cherchait en fait un cadeau pour Lucius.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à quel point cela avait dû être dur pour l'homme: d'être séparé de tout ce avec quoi il était familier, d'être obligé de fuir, pratiquement sans le sou, vers un endroit où il n'était jamais allé auparavant… du moins, Harry présuma que Lucius n'avait jamais visité Bucarest auparavant. Lucius était habitué au luxe, aux plus belles choses que les Galions puissent acheter. Maintenant, il devait vivre avec le salaire d'un professeur, ce dont Harry était bien conscient n'était pas beaucoup. Bien que lui-même n'ait pas réellement besoin de cet argent, c'était tout ce dont Lucius avait besoin pour vivre.

Harry partit à la recherche de quelque chose que Lucius pourrait apprécier - avant de se reprendre en réalisant comment Lucius verrait Harry lui rapportant un présent cher de son voyage en Grande-Bretagne. L'homme pourrait bien y voir une tentative de la part de Harry de narguer Lucius sur le fait qu'il n'était plus un sorcier fortuné et influent.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry suivit la rue étroite, jetant un coup d'œil dans les vitrines des magasins, mais il ne voyait rien… jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne Fleury et Botts. Là, il eut un éclair d'inspiration; il devait trouver un livre pour Lucius - un livre sur la magie sauvage - et espérerait désespérément que l'homme ne l'ait pas déjà.

Il poussa la porte - entendant la cloche sonner alors qu'il pénétrait à l'intérieur - et inspira l'odeur de cuir et de livres. Cette boutique lui ramenait tellement de souvenirs. C'est là qu'il avait rencontré Lucius pour la première fois. Il se souvint des yeux gris pâle qui se perdaient dans les siens; se souvint que sa main avait été saisie par une puissante poigne vêtue de cuir; se souvint que la canne à tête de serpent argenté avait été utilisée pour écarter sa frange afin de révéler la cicatrice qui l'avait marqué comme la Némésis de Voldemort - et donc de l'ennemi de Lucius.

Harry secoua la tête et se concentra sur les piles de livres en équilibre précaire. Un assistant remarqua son incertitude évidente et s'approcha de lui. « Ah, monsieur Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Enchanté, ravi de vous accueillir chez Fleury et Botts. Je m'appelle Sanford, comment puis-je vous aider aujourd'hui ? »

« Euh, de la magie sauvage ? » Bégaya Harry. « Avez-vous quelque chose sur la magie sauvage… quelque chose de rare ? Quelque chose que quelqu'un n'aurait peut-être pas déjà… si ce quelqu'un était un peu un expert, » finit-il faiblement.

L'assistant se frotta les mains. « Eh bien, il se peut que nous ayons exactement ce que vous recherchez. S'il vous plaît, venez par ici. »

Harry suivit l'homme vers l'arrière du magasin, à travers plusieurs couloirs serrés de livres et dans une petite pièce sombre qui semblait être bordée de petits placards. Ici, Sanford s'arrêta.

« Ah, je dois vous demander pardon pour, euh, l'éclairage tamisé, c'est juste que certains des livres que nous gardons ici préfèrent l'obscurité. »

Harry regarda l'homme dans la pénombre, essayant de déterminer s'il tirait la jambe de Harry. L'expression sur le visage de l'homme poussa Harry à regarder nerveusement autour de la petite pièce, remarquant soudainement que certaines des portes des placards étaient… frissonnantes . En effet, juste au moment où il se retournait vers Sanford, il y eut un «coup» bruyant à sa gauche qui fit sursauter Harry sous le choc.

Il apparut que quelque chose- Harry hésitait à utiliser le mot «livre» - qui essayait de s'échapper de son enfermement. Il reporta son regard sur le vendeur. Sanford enfilait une paire de gants de coton blanc, puis il se tourna et commença à ouvrir l'une des armoires avec une clé qu'il avait retirée de la poche de son gilet. L'homme tendit la main et en tira un petit volume mince - le manipulant avec une telle révérence que Harry commença à se demander quel prix un tel livre allait coûter.

Sanford plaça le livre sur la petite table au centre de la pièce avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à un éclat. Quand il parla, la voix de l'assistant était étouffée. « Ceci est un prix que tout collectionneur de livres sur le thème des vieilles magies serait plus que désireux d'acquérir. »

« Si c'est si rare et si désirable, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas encore vendu ? »

Sanford sembla légèrement blessé par le manque de respect de Harry.

« En effet, Monsieur Potter, je dois admettre que le sujet de la magie sauvage intéresse très peu de personnes. Ce livre a en fait été commandé spécialement. Malheureusement, le client en question n'a pas été en mesure de le récupérer le moment venu et le livre est resté sous notre garde depuis. »

Le cœur de Harry se mit à battre la chamade. « Vraiment, comment s'appelait-il ?» Demanda-t-il avec nonchalance.

L'assistant semblait plutôt embarrassé. « Vous devrez me pardonner, Monsieur Potter, mais ce n'est pas vraiment notre politique de divulguer les noms de nos clients. »

Harry revêtit sa plus charmante expression. « Ah, s'il vous plaît ... seulement si c'est la même personne pour qui je pense l'acheter ... alors je saurai que je ferai le bon choix, n'est-ce pas ? »

Maintenant, Sanford semblait choqué. «Je doute très sincèrement que vous achèteriez quelque chose pour cette personne, Monsieur Potter. Il était… » la voix de l'homme s'abaissa dans un murmure,«… un Mangemort ».

Harry se battit pour empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur son visage. L'homme dont parlait Sanford devait être Lucius. Combien d'autres mangemorts pourraient être intéressés par la magie sauvage ? Il tendit la main et prit le livre.

Il ronronnait.

Harry le reposa rapidement sur la table, après quoi le livre laissa échapper un gémissement. Sanford resta silencieux, semblant se fondre dans les ombres de la pièce. Harry tendit la main et reprit le livre. Cette fois, il sembla se blottir dans sa main, laissant échapper un autre de ces ronronnements déconcertants.

« Il vous aime, » murmura Sanford dans l'obscurité.

Harry n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise ça. Il pouvait le sentir , comme une chaleur parcourant son bras et son corps.

« Combien ? » Demanda-t-il, trouvant que sa voix avait également sombré dans un murmure.

« Pour vous, Monsieur Potter, je suis sûr que nous pouvons proposer un prix spécial. » Sanford demanda à reprendre le livre de Harry, mais le livre sembla s'y opposer. Il sembla se blottir dans la paume de Harry, et si Harry n'avait pas été convaincu que c'était une idée ridicule, il aurait été sûr que le livre avait en réalité rétréci pour tenter de se cacher derrière ses doigts.

« Ça va. Je vais m'en occuper… »

L'assistant sembla hésiter pendant un moment puis il haussa les épaules et se fraya un chemin vers l'extérieur du magasin.

Dix minutes plus tard, et nettement plus léger dans son portefeuille, Harry se retira dans Dragon's Alley, le livre rangé dans la poche de poitrine de sa cape, où il laissait échapper un ronronnement occasionnel. Il était ravi de son achat… la seule chose qui le troublait était que Lucius serait bien conscient du montant qu'il avait dû payer pour le petit livre.

Ce problème le troubla jusqu'à Godric's Hollow… où il fut accueilli par la vue d'un Lupin rayonnant l'attendant devant sa porte.

« Harry, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles. Allons prendre une tasse de thé et je te raconterais. »

Pendant que Remus mettait la bouilloire en route, Harry se précipita dans sa chambre et sortit le petit livre de sa poche. Il ressemblait à n'importe quel livre oblong relié en cuir. Il leva les yeux vers lui avec espoir.

Se sentant légèrement idiot, Harry se pencha vers lui et murmura: « Je vais te mettre dans un tiroir maintenant ... » Le livre gémit. Harry essaya encore. « D'accord, pourquoi ne pas te mettre sur cette étagère ici ? Il y a une belle vue sur le jardin », ajouta-t-il. Le livre ne faisait aucun commentaire, alors Harry prit le silence pour acquiescement. Il plaça soigneusement le petit livre sur l'étagère. « Je serai bientôt de retour, d'accord ? » Le livre fit une sorte de demi gémissement.

Harry redescendit pour découvrir les nouvelles qui avaient amené Lupin à sa porte.

Dès qu'ils eurent tous les deux pris leur thé, Lupin lui dit avec enthousiasme : « Excellente nouvelle, Harry. Le professeur Parsons a décidé de quitter Poudlard afin que tu puisses occuper le poste de Défense contre les forces du Mal sans avoir à te soucier de mettre quelqu'un au chômage ! »

Harry eut l'air peiné. « Mais, Remus, j'ai déjà un travail… un travail que j'apprécie. »

« Mais Poudlard est une bien meilleure école que Durmstrang. »

« Vraiment ? »

Remus fronça les sourcils.

« Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! Et tu le sais ! Allez, Harry. Tout le monde sait que tu n'es allé à Durmstrang que parce que tu voulais prouver que tu pouvais faire quelque chose par toi-même. Eh bien, maintenant que tu l'as prouvé, tu peux rentrer à la maison ! »

Harry était en colère maintenant. « Oui, Remus, je suis allé à Durmstrang parce que je voulais faire quelque chose tout seul… mais tu sais quoi ? J'aime vraiment mon travail. J'adore l'école, j'aime les enfants et... », il dut s'empêcher de dire« J'aime Lucius », mais il termina avec « et je me suis fait de très bons amis parmi le personnel ».

« Mais tu aimes Poudlard et tu pourrais te faire de bons amis parmi le personnel là-bas. »

« Remus, la moitié du personnel de Poudlard se souvient encore de m'avoir placé en retenue ! S'il te plaît, tu dois comprendre, je veux rester à Durmstrang… et j'ai bien l'intention de le faire. »

« Mais tu nous manques, Harry. » La voix de Lupin était plaintive. Il avait perdu Tonks pendant la guerre et, depuis sa mort, il s'était attaché à ceux qu'il aimait avec une quasi-férocité, déterminé à ne perdre personne d'autre de sa vie.

« Je sais, Remus, » dit doucement Harry.

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Puis soudainement, Harry dit : « Pourquoi ne postulerais-tu pas pour le poste ? »

Lupin eut l'air légèrement étonné. « Moi ? »

« Oui toi. Tu as déjà fait ce travail. Et il n'y a plus de restrictions pour t'employer à présent. »

La guerre avait été dure pour Remus Lupin. Il avait perdu énormément de confiance en lui quand il avait perdu Tonks, se repliant dans une coquille de misère et de récriminations. Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'était longtemps tenu pour responsable de la mort de la métamorphomage. Elle avait été l'une des rares personnes à croire en lui, qui avait regardé au-delà de son affliction, pour voir l'homme attentionné derrière le loup.

Il fixa Harry, ahuri. « Mais tu devrais avoir ce travail », dit-il finalement.

« Je n'en veux pas, Remus. S'il te plaît, pour moi, postules pour le poste… Je parie que tu auras ce qu'il te faut. En fait, je parie qu'ils seront ravis de te l'offrir compte tenu de ton expérience en matière d'enseignement.

« Bien, peut-être ... je vais y réfléchir. »

OoOoO

Molly Weasley le materna dès qu'elle le revit. Malgré l'évidence du contraire, elle déclara que Harry avait besoin d'être engraissé. Elle s'empressa de lui crier dessus, essayant, semble-t-il, de faire oublier ces quelques mois à mourir de fin à Durmstrang. L'ambiance au Terrier était joyeuse pendant un moment au moins, Harry réussit à vider son esprit du manque qu'il ressentait d'être séparé de Lucius. Molly et Arthur avaient organisé un repas spécial pour Harry, et tout le monde avait réussi à être présent.

Charlie était à la maison lors d'une brève visite et avait déclaré que Harry devait lui rendre visite à son retour à Durmstrang. L'école n'était pas si éloignée et Charlie, serait très heureux de voir Harry chaque fois qu'il choisirait de venir. Harry n'était pas tout à fait sûr, mais il avait le sentiment que, d'une manière très subtile, Charlie lui parlerait. Il fit de vagues promesses au deuxième aîné Weasley, mais signala gentiment qu'il était très occupé pendant la session scolaire.

Ginny avait fait un voyage spécial en provenance d'Irlande, où elle jouait pour les _Dominators de Dublin_, et il y eut de bonnes discussions sur quelle était la meilleure équipe, lorsque Ron arriva juste à temps pour le début du repas. Ginny n'avait jamais vraiment surmonté son amour pour Harry, mais avait été aimable dans sa défaite quand il lui avait avoué qu'il pensait qu'il était gay.

George arriva, plus heureux que Harry ne l'avait vu depuis longtemps - la cause de son bonheur retrouvé, était due à la fille qu'il avait emmenée avec lui. Aussi pétillante que George lui-même, et avec une étincelle malicieuse dans ses yeux qui laissa penser à Harry que les deux étaient très bien assortis, Brenda eut instantanément du succès avec tout le monde. Il s'avéra que George et elle s'étaient rencontrés alors qu'elle cherchait des cadeaux pour ses deux jeunes neveux - une chose en avait conduit une autre et ils entretenaient une relation amoureuse depuis quatre mois maintenant.

Fleur et Bill étaient venus avec leurs deux enfants, Raphaël et Elspeth. Fleur était toujours aussi belle - même si sa beauté s'était adoucie avec la maternité - et Bill avait garder son charme malgré les cicatrices qui défiguraient son visage.

Percy brillait par son absence. Il n'avait jamais fait la paix avec sa famille et vivait maintenant dans un appartement quelque part à Londres. Harry pensait que Molly envoyait à Percy une carte d'anniversaire et une carte de Noël tous les ans, mais n'en avait jamais reçu en retour.

C'était agréable de s'asseoir dans la cuisine chaleureuse et accueillante des Weasley, entourée des personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde, mangeant, riant et se disputant, le tout à un volume époustouflant.

Le seul inconvénient de cette occasion était la curiosité insatiable des Weasley en ce qui concernait la petite amie de Harry. Bien sûr, c'était l'une des premières choses que Ron ait à dire en ouvrant sa grande bouche. Il y eut un brouhaha instantané alors que des questions lui étaient lancées autour de la table. Il répondit du mieux qu'il pouvait sans abandonner le jeu, mais Harry remarqua un regard interrogateur dans les yeux de Ginny, et quand il eut un moment, il lui lança un clin d'œil.

Elle s'illumina considérablement, dès qu'elle comprit le sous-entendu. À la fin, Harry réussit à s'évader sans trop de mensonges, mais à son retour à la maison ce soir-là, il resta éveillé pendant plusieurs heures.

Il avait rendu visite à Krum comme promis et avait passé une journée très agréable en compagnie de l'instructeur de Quidditch. Ils avaient parcouru les magasins le long de Dragon's Alley et s'étaient même aventurés dans l'Allée des Embrunes car Viktor avait exprimé le souhait de voir cette rue infâme. Dans l'après-midi, ils étaient allés voir l'équipe des Cannons de Chudley lors d'une séance d'entraînement, puis avaient terminé la journée, fatigués mais heureux, au Chaudron Baveur.

Le petit livre qu'il avait acheté en cadeau à Lucius était resté sur son étagère. Harry ne l'avait pas ouvert. Il lui parlait toutes les nuits - dans un murmure - en lui disant qu'il ne devait pas s'habituer à lui, car il était un cadeau pour quelqu'un d'autre. Au début, il se sentait idiot de parler au petit volume, mais il y avait quelque chose de très ... étrange ce sujet et Harry était convaincu qu'il comprenait chaque mot qu'il disait.

Et plus il lui parlait, plus il sentait comme s'il possédait quelque chose de merveilleux. C'était comme s'il regardait dans un trou de serrure, sachant que s'il se baissait pour regarder à travers, il verrait un tout nouveau monde de l'autre côté. De la même manière, il avait le sentiment que s'il ouvrait la couverture du petit livre, il verrait effectivement des merveilles. Mais le livre n'était pas pour lui. Il sentit cela aussi instinctivement que le livre l'aimait bien. Harry se contentait donc d'en prendre soin ... mais seulement jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son propriétaire légitime - ce qui ne faisait aucun doute pour Harry qu'il s'agissait de Lucius.

Après trois semaines, Harry fit ses bagages avec un soupir de soulagement, dit au revoir à ses amis et repartit pour Durmstrang.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Merci pour les commentaires du chapitre précédent ^^**

**Pas de Lucius dans ce chapitre mais vous le retrouverez très vite c'est promis :)**

**A bientôt pour la suite !**

**Bises **

**Gaeill**


	10. Je t'ai manqué ? Juste un peu ?

**Chapitre 10 : Je t'ai manqué ? Juste un peu ?**

**Notes de l'auteur :** Harry revient de son séjour loin de Durmstrang et retrouve Lucius :)

* * *

Le retour de Harry à Durmstrang se déroula sans incident. Il avait dit au revoir à Ron, notant avec ironie le regard soulagé sur le visage de son ami. Il était même prêt à parier que Ron pouvait voir la même expression sur le sien.

Bien que lui et Ron soient encore des amis proches, ils avaient passé tellement de temps ensemble dans le passé, que maintenant c'était comme s'ils avaient besoin de s'éloigner pour rétablir leurs propres identités distinctes. Harry savait que même si Ron ne l'admettrait jamais, son ami avait hâte de retrouver la maison de Harry pour lui seul.

Lui-même était presque aussi désespéré de retourner à l'école… et à Lucius. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point l'homme lui avait manqué. Cela lui avait manqué de partager des leçons avec lui, de se dresser contre le talentueux professeur de magie noire ; de s'asseoir en face de lui à table quand Lucius rejoignait les autres membres du personnel pour les repas.

Pendant le temps où ils avaient été séparés, Harry avait passé de nombreuses heures à essayer de comprendre en quoi le sang pur pouvait l'attirer. Il devrait haïr l'homme, devrait avoir en horreur tout ce qu'il défendait, tout ce qu'il était. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il était déjà tombé amoureux de l'homme en tant que Valentin, avant de découvrir qui il était vraiment.

Pourtant, il était capable de voir au-delà des nombreux et indéniables défauts de Lucius. Sous ses couches d'arrogance, d'intolérance et de ressentiment. En dessous vivait un homme doté d'un sens aigu de l'esprit, très intelligent, capable de parler avec fluidité et divertissement des sujets qui l'intéressaient, un homme qui méritait le respect et la dévotion de ses élèves. Un homme qui, aimerait profondément et passionnément une fois que son affection serait donnée.

Lucius était un homme conscient de sa propre place dans le monde, et bien que cela puisse, pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas, le faire paraître arrogant et condescendant, pour Harry, qui le connaissais à présent, cela donnait à l'homme une impression de confiance en soi et de pleine possession de ses moyens.

OoOoO

Le spectacle qui rencontra les yeux de Harry lorsqu'il sortit de la cheminée dans la salle à manger de Durmstrang n'était pas celui qu'il s'était attendu à voir. Certes, la majorité des professeurs avaient quitté l'école pour de longues vacances, mais Harry savait pertinemment que plusieurs professeurs étaient restés… comme Lucius. Il aurait dû y avoir au moins quelques professeurs assis autour des tables.

Au lieu de cela, la grande salle était déserte et étrangement silencieuse.

Harry se releva du sol, épousseta la suie de ses vêtements puis, attrapant son sac à dos qui était tombé, partit en direction de ses appartements.

C'était étrange. Bien qu'il est auparavant visité l'école lorsque les enfants étaient absents, le château semblait encore plus vide et abandonné. Le bruit de ses pas résonnait dans les couloirs et à plus d'une occasion, Harry se retourna pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. C'est avec un sentiment de soulagement non dissimulé qu'il atteignit ses appartements et, prononçant le mot de passe, entra et laissa tomber son sac à dos par terre.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et expira lentement, sentant la tension dont il n'était pas conscient le quitter. Il tapa des mains pour appeler Festus.

Plusieurs instants s'écoulèrent avant que le petit elfe de maison n'apparaisse, et quand il le fit, ce fut avec un air légèrement distrait… et une boucle autour de l'oreille.

« Oh, ah, maître Harry ! Vous êtes rentré tôt de vos vacances ? Avez-vous passé un bon moment ? »

« Oui, merci. Festus, où est tout le monde ? »

« Oh, euh, eh bien, Maître Vlad donne du temps libre à tous les elfes de maison, Maître Harry, Monsieur. » Festus énonça les mots "temps libre" comme s'ils étaient dans une langue étrangère qu'il ne comprenait pas. Une expression légèrement peinée se glissa sur le visage de l'elfe. « Les professeurs sont allés en ville, Maître Harry, au restaurant _Cloak and Dagger Inn_, pour leur repas de ce soir. Ils viennent juste de partir, si Maître Harry souhaite les rejoindre. Ou Festus pourrait-il apporter quelque chose à Maître Harry dans sa chambre ? » Ajouta l'elfe, avec une note distincte de réticence dans sa voix.

« Ce n'est pas grave Festus, vas profiter de ton temps libre. Je rattraperai tout le monde au pub. Euh, sais-tu si Maître Lu… Valentin est avec eux ? »

L'elfe lui jeta un regard vif. « Je crois qu'il l'est, monsieur. Eh bien, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi Monsieur, Festus va retourner à la fête… euh, dans les cuisines, monsieur. »

Dans un « pop », l'elfe disparut et Harry gloussa devant l'allure de l'elfe.

Harry se lava rapidement et se changea en quelque chose qu'il jugea plus séduisant, puis se dirigea vers la connexion de Cheminette.

OoOoO

La première chose que Harry remarqua lorsqu'il se releva du sol de l'auberge fut que l'endroit était beaucoup plus animé le soir qu'il ne l'avait été en journée lors de ses dernières visites. Lui et les autres professeurs se rendaient souvent à l'auberge le week-end pour y déjeuner, mais ils étaient toujours de retour à l'école avant le soir.

Chaque petite table était encombrée de gens, principalement de sorciers, qui discutaient et buvaient à un très bon prix. Harry fouilla la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive le groupe d'enseignants de Durmstrang assis dans une alcôve à côté de la grande pièce principale. Bizarrement, Vlad n'était pas avec eux, et Harry se demanda brièvement où était le directeur, alors qu'il se frayait un chemin à travers l'espace bondé et qu'il arrivait à la table, essayant d'éviter de trop sourire à la vue de Valentin, assis dans un siège de coin. L'homme ne dit rien, seul un sourcil se leva une fraction de seconde. Il fut chaleureusement accueilli par les autres professeurs, répondant à ceux qui s'étonnaient de le voir revenir si tôt.

Harry réalisa qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'asseoir à côté de Valentin, du fait que l'homme soit assis à côté de Dimitri et de l'autre de l'enseignante d'herbologie, Madame Venitia. Mais juste au moment où il était sur le point de se serrer au bout de la banquette, Dimitri se leva, expliquant que c'était à son tour de payer une tournée de boissons. À la suite des manœuvres qui suivirent, Harry se retrouva coincé dans le coin à côté de Valentin.

Une fois que la conversation eut repris, Valentin lui dit à mi-voix : « Vraiment, monsieur Potter, je ne savais pas que mes charmes étaient tels que vous écourteriez vos vacances pour revenir à mes côtés. »

Il l'avait voulu comme une blague aux dépens de Harry, mais le jeune sorcier renversa les rôles.

« Oh, ils le sont, Valentin. Vous m'avez manqué chaque jour et je ne pouvais plus supporter d'être séparé de vous plus longtemps. Je parie que je vous ai manqué aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Juste un peu ? »

Pour quiconque entendrait leur échange, cela ressemblerait simplement à une plaisanterie légère. Mais Harry et Valentin étaient tous deux conscients du sérieux derrière les commentaires.

Dimitri revint, portant un plateau en bois rond sur lequel se trouvaient un certain nombre de petits verres à liqueur et une bouteille d'un liquide non identifiable. Avec douceur, il le posa sur la table.

« Et voilà, nous allons boire quelque chose qui en vaut la peine ! Cela vas vous mettre des poils sur la poitrine. »

« J'espère sincèrement que non ! », commenta Mme Venitia.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Harry, dubitatif.

« Ceci, jeune Harry, est du schnaps. Mais pas n'importe quel schnaps - ce schnaps est seulement distillé ici, dans ma ville natale, à partir d'abricots et d'amandes, avec juste un soupçon de cerise. Très bon et très puissant ! »

« Mais Monsieur Potter est encore un enfant, peut-être devrait-il boire une bière au beurre ? »

Dimitri se tourna vers Valentin, plein de protestation. « Ah non, Valentin, c'est spécialement pour Monsieur Potter ; viens, Harry, tu vas essayer, n'est-ce pas ? »

À contrecœur, Harry acquiesça. Dimitri retira le bouchon de la bouteille et versa une mesure du liquide transparent dans l'un des petits verres. Harry aurait pu jurer qu'il avait vu un léger filet de vapeur orange s'en échapper. Hésitant, il porta le verre à ses lèvres.

« Allez cul sec ! », ordonna Dimitri.

Harry, les yeux fermés, avala le contenu du verre. Une chaleur soudaine lui frappa le fond de la gorge. Quelques secondes plus tard, la saveur retrouva les papilles gustatives de Harry. Le schnaps était étonnamment bon, en quelque sorte pointu et moelleux, doux et amer. Harry se lécha les lèvres et rendit son verre quand Dimitri lui proposa de le remplir.

« Je devrais y aller doucement, si j'étais vous », dit doucement Valentin, un ton d'avertissement distinctif dans sa voix. « Dimitri n'exagérait pas quand il a dit que c'était très puissant. »

Harry l'ignora. Les joues déjà rougies de son premier verre d'alcool fort sur un estomac vide, il avala le second verre sous les applaudissements de ses collègues. Avant qu'il puisse poursuivre avec un troisième, Valentin l'arrêta avec une main sur son bras.

« Si vous êtes vraiment déterminé à pourrir votre intérieur avec ce truc, » siffla-t-il, « au moins, mangez quelque chose. »

Madame Venitia, acquiesça sur ses bonnes paroles.

« Oui, quelque chose à manger. Je suis affamé ! »

Elle gesticula devant un serveur voisin et, bientôt, ils eurent tous un plat de ragoût fumant devant eux. Un énorme panier de pain fut placé au milieu de la table et tous se préparèrent avec enthousiasme.

Harry ressentait maintenant les effets de ses deux derniers verres. La pièce commençait à vaciller, et lorsque les gens se déplaçaient, ils semblaient le faire d'une manière étrangement décousue. Réalisant à quel point il était saoul, Harry essaya de réparer une partie des dégâts en mangeant autant de pain qu'il le pouvait avec son ragoût, dans le but d'absorber au moins une partie de l'alcool.

Mais la bière locale de Dimitri devait être vraiment forte, car il ne ressentit aucune différence lorsqu'il eut terminé son repas. Il était en effet encore tellement embrouillé qu'il ne refusa pas lorsque Dimitri offrit une nouvelle tournée avec la bouteille de schnaps ... la seule personne qui se soit abstenue était Valentin. Il leva la main lorsque la bouteille s'arrêta sur son verre.

« Non merci. Je pense qu'au moins l'un de nous devrait être suffisamment en pleine possession de ses moyens pour que les autres puissent retourner à l'école en toute sécurité par cheminette. Qui sait où vous pourriez vous retrouver si vous deviez dire « Durmstrang » après plusieurs verres de ton maudit schnaps, Dimitri ! »

Harry rit bruyamment. « Je ne peux pas dire ... je ne peux pas dire ... je ne peux pas dire Drumshrang maintenant ! »

Valentin fronça les sourcils. « C'est flagrant. Peut-être une certaine retenue serait de mise ? »

« Non ! » cria Harry. « Sers m'en un autre, Dimitri ! »

Du point de vue de Harry, la soirée devint une série de photos instantanées : des autres professeurs en liesse lorsqu'il repoussa un autre verre ; d'un brouhaha de son que le volume dans le pub augmenta proportionnellement à la quantité d'alcool qui avait été consommée ; de la sensation chaleureuse de Valentin pressé à ses côtés dans l'espace étroit autour de la table ; de flotter dans un étourdissement brumeux et moelleux. D'une sonnerie aiguë lorsque le propriétaire de l'auberge sonna l'heure de partir. D'essayer de se lever… et d'échouer à plusieurs reprises. D'un brouhaha de conversation au-dessus de sa tête, et de la sensation de Valentin le tenant debout.

« Allez, monsieur Potter. Rentrons à l'école. »

Harry connut une brève obscurité tourbillonnante qu'il ne pouvait pas nommer, à cause des effets du schnaps - jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de la grande cheminée du réfectoire de Durmstrang. Il fut une fois de plus remis sur pied, à la suite de quoi une conversation sifflée eut lieu au-dessus de sa tête.

« Mais c'est de ta faute ... »

« Votre chambre ... seulement dix mètres ... »

« Alors je suis attendu… pas léger, tu sais… »

« Il faudra peut-être revenir… porte moi ! » Rit Dimitri.

Harry essaya avec précaution de reprendre le poids sur ses deux pieds.

« Je suis parfaitem ... parfaitement capable de ... »

Il ne l'était clairement pas… alors il fut traîné sur le sol jusqu'à l'étage.

Finalement, ils atteignirent la porte des quartiers de Harry.

« Mot de passe ? » Demanda Valentin.

Harry le regarda comme un hibou. « Quoi maintenant ? »

« Ton mot de passe !» Répéta lentement et clairement Valentin, la voix lourde de fureur à peine réprimée.

« Oh ! Mon mot de passe ! » Harry se retourna et regarda la porte.

Après quelques instants, Valentin dit : « Alors ? »

« Et bien quoi ? » Demanda Harry.

« Dis-le foutu mot de passe Potter, ou Merlin me retiennes, je vais te jeter un sort ici, maintenant ! »

Finalement, quelque chose réussit à pénétrer le brouillard alcoolique qui s'était condensé dans le cerveau de Harry.

« à pointe… Magy… à pointe…. »

Valentin prit une profonde inspiration menaçante.

« Magyar à pointe », lâcha Harry.

Avec une main sur la peau du cou de Harry, Valentin utilisa l'autre pour ouvrir la porte. Puis il entraîna Harry à l'intérieur et sur le lit où, d'une poussée, Harry s'effondra. Il commença à rire.

« Maintenant, tu es désespéré de me mettre au lit ! »

« Bonne nuit, Monsieur Potter, » dit fermement Valentin en se retournant vers la porte.

« Non ! » La voix de Harry était forte dans la pièce calme. « Restes ! »

Valentin se retourna vers lui. « Vraiment ? Je ne pense pas… tu n'es pas en état de faire autre chose que dormir. »

« Restes ! » Répéta Harry. « Tu me dois ... trois semaines ... trois semaines, je devais me passer de toi ... tu m'as manqué ... comme un fou ... restes ! »

« Ne sois pas ridicule ! »

Harry fouilla dans ses poches, et l'instant suivant, Valentin regardait la baguette tendue vers lui.

« Restes, » répéta Harry, sa voix basse et menaçante.

Les yeux de Valentin passèrent du bout de la baguette, qui était étonnamment stable, aux yeux de Harry.

« D'accord, mais est-ce que tu me permets au moins d'aller te chercher une potion dans ma chambre ? »

Le visage de Harry était embué par la confusion, il finit par comprendre, « D'accord, mais tu reviens tout de suite, compris ? »

Valentin quitta la pièce et Harry s'allongea sur son lit, s'amusant à regarder la verrière du lit flotter. Finalement, il commença à enlever ses vêtements. Au retour de Valentin, il avait réussi à enlever ses chaussures, son pantalon et son boxer, mais les boutons de sa chemise s'étaient révélés être un obstacle insurmontable.

« Aide-moi », demanda-t-il plaintif.

Valentin soupira profondément et tendit à Harry une petite fiole de liquide violet foncé.

« Bois ça, Potter. Maintenant ! »

Harry prit la bouteille d'une main vacillante et la fixa. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est une potion de sobriété. Maintenant, bois-la. Je doute que cela puisse contrecarrer tous les effets de ce foutu schnaps, mais cela contribuera dans une certaine mesure à atténuer les effets de l'alcool dans ton système. »

Harry déboucha maladroitement la fiole et renifla le sommet. « Erk, ça sent mauvais. »

« Bois ça ! » Gronda Valentin.

Harry but avec un regard accusateur à Valentin. L'homme reprit la petite bouteille et la posa sur la table de chevet près du lit. « Allez, allons te coucher. »

Harry était plus un obstacle qu'une aide mais il se retrouva bientôt sous l'épaisse couverture. Valentin se redressa.

« Bien, je vais te laisser maintenant ... »

« Non ! » La voix de Harry était déterminée. « Je voulais que tu restes. Tu dois rester, te détendre et t'allonger avec moi. Et d'abord changes-toi en Lucius ! » La baguette de Harry apparue à nouveau, et il la pointa vers l'homme. « Déshabilles-toi », dit-il fermement.

Les yeux fixés sur Harry, Valentin se transforma en Lucius, se déshabilla lentement et se glissa sous la lourde couverture. « Et maintenant, monsieur Potter ? Dois-je vous baiser alors que vous ne devez plus rien sentir ? »

Harry s'affaissa sur les oreillers et sa baguette tomba au sol. « Juste ... pourrais-tu juste me tenir dans tes bras ? » Harry se tourna sur le côté, ses yeux verts regardant ceux gris de Lucius.

Il y eut un éclair de surprise sur le visage de Lucius, puis, avec un soupir, il se roula sur le dos. Harry se glissa vers lui et combla la distance pour se nicher au côté de Lucius. Avec un léger gémissement de contentement, il posa sa joue sur la large poitrine l'homme, puis, apaisé par le battement régulier du cœur Lucius, Harry s'endormit vaguement conscient, alors qu'il tombait dans les bras de Morphée, que les bras de Lucius étaient passés autour de lui et le tenaient fermement.

OoOoO

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, la pièce était remplie d'ombres et d'un éclat rougeoyant du feu mourant. Tout avait une qualité étrange et surréaliste, et pendant quelques instants, il se demanda s'il rêvait ... puis il sut avec certitude qu'il l'était, car un corps chaud était pressé contre son dos, se glissant autour de lui comme un amant, et un bras se posa sur sa taille. Mais s'il rêvait, alors c'était un rêve très réaliste, car Harry pouvait sentir une douce respiration sur ses cheveux, et le bras qui l'entourait, était lourd et chaud.

Mais si ce n'était pas un rêve, il ressemblait réellement à tant d'autres que Harry avait déjà fait éveillé, qu'il était impossible de les distinguer. Combien de fois avait-il imaginé ce que se serait de se réveiller et de sentir Lucius se blottir contre lui ? Être entouré par la chaleur de Lucius ? Sentir le souffle de l'homme sur lui ?

Très prudemment, Harry risqua une pression contre le corps solide derrière lui… et dut retenir un halètement tandis qu'il sentait un sexe dur pressé contre ses fesses. Presque immédiatement, le bras qui avait été drapé sur lui bougea, puis une main glissa sur sa hanche et sur sa cuisse.

La main se déplaça lentement, sensuellement, sur la peau de Harry, effleurant sa cuisse puis son ventre, évitant avec malice le sexe érigé de Harry et se dirigea vers ses tétons. De longs doigts effleurèrent les auréoles brunes, puis revinrent, cette fois avec plus d'intention. Les mamelons étaient pincés et érigés, obligeant Harry à gémir doucement.

Lucius murmura un sort, puis Harry sentit la sensation de plénitude et de relaxation remonter à l'intérieur de lui. Il fut tiré plus fermement en arrière, de sorte qu'il s'immobilisa dans les bras de Lucius, un bras le serrant contre sa poitrine, et de l'autre tenant sa hanche … puis Harry laissa échapper un gémissement alors que le sexe de Lucius poussait à l'intérieur de lui en un long et lent mouvement, tandis que, simultanément, la main tenant sa hanche le tirait en arrière pour faire face à la poussée.

Après plusieurs longs battements de cœur, Lucius se calma et pressa étroitement le dos et le cul de Harry, presque comme s'il essayait de fusionner leur corps ensemble. Les mains de Harry se levèrent pour serrer le bras sur sa poitrine alors que Lucius commençait finalement à bouger.

C'était un mouvement lent et incroyablement intense, la poussée entrante et sortante ne dépassait pas un pouce environ, mais chaque impulsion était un massage de la zone sensible à l'intérieur de Harry qui sentit des vagues de plaisir parcourir son corps. Chaque vague presque aussi intense qu'un orgasme, et chacune l'emmenant de plus en plus haut jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente presque délirant des sentiments puissants que Lucius lui évoquait.

Harry atteignit son apogée, mais il ne jouit pas. Il essaya d'épargner une pensée pour se demander pourquoi, lorsque Lucius poussa des hanches d'un coup sec. Harry haleta en criant son émerveillement. Puis la main de Lucius tomba de la hanche de Harry pour saisir le sexe du jeune homme. C'était presque plus que ce que Harry pouvait supporter ; il était étourdi par les frissons qui parcouraient son corps et presque submergé par la sensualité de l'expérience.

La main de Lucius était ferme et contrôlée sur la queue de Harry, chaque mouvement parfaitement calculé pour produire un maximum de plaisir, et une fois de plus Harry se sentit atteindre l'orgasme ... son corps se tendit et cette fois, il jouit dans la main de Lucius en de long jet. Son cri était enroué ; un cri qui exprimait son accomplissement complet et absolu.

Après un point culminant si puissant, Harry s'affaissa dans les bras qui le tenaient toujours fermement, sentant Lucius pénétrer de plus en plus profondément dans son corps.

La noirceur planait aux limites de sa vision et Harry se sentit retomber dans l'inconscience. Une seconde avant d'être repris par l'obscurité, il sentit le doux toucher des lèvres sur la peau lisse de son épaule et une voix profonde murmura : « Pour votre information, monsieur Potter, vous m'avez manqué, juste un peu. »

OoOoO

Harry ouvrit une paupière… et la referma instantanément pour tenter de se persuader que s'il gardait les yeux fermés, il pourrait faire semblant de rester endormi - et ainsi retarder l'heure fatidique où il devrait se réveiller et faire face à la réalité.

Il se souvenait très peu des événements de la soirée précédente, mais un souvenir horrible des événements de la nuit restait clair dans sa tête… celui de lui-même forçant Lucius, avec sa baguette, à entrer dans le lit avec lui.

Harry gémit et mit un oreiller sur sa tête. Il se sentait absolument misérable, mais une proportion considérable de son mauvais pressentiment n'avait rien à voir avec le schnaps de Dimitri mais bien plus encore avec le fait qu'il avait, en une nuit, anéanti tous les progrès qu'il avait accompli pour que Lucius l'apprécie.

Le rêve incroyablement vivant qu'il avait fait aux petites heures de la matinée avait à peu près autant de chances de devenir réalité que de pouvoir soudainement voler sans l'aide de son balai.

« Maître Harry ? » Murmura la voix de Festus, près de son oreille.

« Quoi ? » Vint la réponse étouffée de Harry sous l'oreiller.

« Maître Lucius m'a envoyé pour vous apporter ceci. »

Harry s'assit bien droit et le regretta immédiatement. Il souffrait peut-être davantage de regrets angoissés que de la gueule de bois, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas mal à la tête et que son ventre ne criait pas famine.

Festus se pencha sur lui, l'air inquiet sur son petit visage. Il tenait dans sa main un flacon de liquide clair.

« S'il vous plaît, Maître Harry, vous vous sentirez mieux une fois que vous aurez bu ça. »

Il offrit la petite bouteille à Harry. Le jeune sorcier se releva avec précaution et prit la bouteille offerte. D'un trait, il en avala le contenu, puis se laissa retomber sur les oreillers. En quelques secondes, il commença à se sentir mieux. Le martèlement dans sa tête s'affaiblit, puis son ventre cessa de s'enrouler et de se tordre comme un nid de serpents.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir.

« Tu remercieras Maître Lucius pour moi, Festus ... attends ! » Harry se redressa, sa gueule de bois oubliée. « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Festus avait l'air nerveux. « J'ai dit que Maître Valentin avait envoyé à Maître Harry un remède contre la gueule de bois. »

« Non, tu n'as pas dit ça », accusa Harry. « Tu l'as appelé Lucius - tu sais qui il est ! Bon sang, bien sûr que tu le sais. » Harry se frappa le front. « Tu nous as apporté des boissons, ici dans ma chambre, quand il avait l'apparence de Lucius ! »

« Ce n'est pas à Festus de parler des invités de Maître Vlad », dit l'elfe avant de disparaître dans un « pop ».

Harry fronça les sourcils. Alors l'elfe savait qui était Valentin depuis le début ? Eh bien, il supposait que ce n'était pas trop difficile à comprendre ; après tout, les elfes de maison devaient être au courant de beaucoup de choses qui se passaient à l'école. Mais ce qui choqua le plus Harry, fut le fait que Lucius ne semblait pas lui en vouloir, pour sa prestation de la veille. En fait, il était allé jusqu'à envoyer à Harry un remède contre la gueule de bois.

Se sentant résolument plus vif, Harry sauta du lit et convoqua Festus. Quand il arriva, l'elfe avait l'air plutôt maussade, mais Harry demanda simplement que son bain soit préparé et qu'une tasse de thé soit apportée.

OoOoO

Valentin était le seul assis dans la grande salle, au grand soulagement de Harry et il se glissa sur le siège à côté l'homme.

« Salut », dit-il penaud.

« Je vois que la potion a fonctionné », remarqua Valentin avant de prendre une autre bouchée de son pain grillé et de tourner une autre page du livre qu'il lisait.

« Ouais, elle l'a fait. Merci de me l'avoir envoyé. » Harry s'interrompit, ne sachant pas trop comment continuer. « Écoutes, à propos de la nuit dernière ... je suis vraiment désolé ... j'étais ... je suis ... je suis désolé. » Il tomba dans le silence.

Valentin se tourna vers lui. « Alors tu te souviens de ce moment-là, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry rougit. « Si tu veux parler de t'avoir forcé à dormir avec moi… alors oui. C'est à peu près tout ce dont je me souviens. Ça, et Madame Venitia se tenant sur la table dans le pub et chantant une chanson d'Eskimo Nell ! Merlin, L… Valentin, je suis vraiment désolé… vas-tu me pardonner ? S'il te plaît ? »

Valentin le regarda à travers ses yeux gris foncé. Finalement il soupira.

« Vraiment Potter, tu dois avoir une très faible opinion de moi pour penser que je ne pourrais pas pardonner certaines actions malheureuses alors que tu étais sous l'influence d'un alcool fort. Mais peut-être que la prochaine fois, tu accorderas plus d'attention à mes paroles de prudence. »

« Je ne boirai plus jamais, » dit Harry avec émotion. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois si doué pour les potions Valentin, merci. »

Le regard de Valentin revint à son livre. « Et bien, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais en état de prendre avantage sur moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry rit avec embarras, puis commença à tâtonner dans sa cape. « J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, mais je t'ai apporté un cadeau, de chez moi. »

Valentin se tourna de nouveau vers lui. « Vraiment ? C'était gentil de ta part. »

Harry sortit le livre de sa poche et le posa sur la table près de l'assiette de Valentin. « Je l'ai trouvé chez Fleury et Botts ; ils ont dit que quelqu'un l'avait commandé et qu'il n'avait pas pu le récupérer… » Il s'interrompit, émerveillé par le regard sur le visage de Valentin.

Le visage du sorcier plus âgé était une image de pur émerveillement. Les yeux fixés sur le livre, Valentin s'essuya soigneusement les mains sur sa serviette, puis passa un doigt sur la couverture du livre.

« Les Emaris », dit doucement Valentin, tout en caressant d'un doigt la couverture du livre.

« Les quoi ? » Demanda Harry. « On ne m'a pas dit comment il s'appelait quand je l'ai acheté - seulement que c'était très rare. »

« Ce sont les Emaris, et oui, je suppose que tu peux appeler ça rare… il n'en n'existe que trois uniquement. »

« Wow. » Harry regarda avec émerveillement le petit livre. « Alors je n'ai pas besoin de te demander si tu en as déjà un exemplaire ? » Il se mit à rire. « Je pensais que c'était toi qui l'avais commandé. L'homme dans la boutique a déclaré que la personne qui aurait dû le récupérer était un Mangemort. »

« En effet c'est bien moi que l'ai commandé. Je l'ai cherché pendant des années. Et puis, juste au moment où je l'ai trouvé et que la transaction était en cours pour l'acheter ... je me suis retrouvé incapable de le récupérer. » Valentin écarquilla les yeux. « Cela a dû te coûter une jolie petite somme, n'est-ce pas Potter ? »

Harry haussa les épaules et rougit. « Cela en valait la peine. Je voulais t'offrir quelque chose de spécial… Je suppose que j'ai réussi ? »

« Je devrais protester, monsieur Potter, car je ne devrais pas accepter un cadeau aussi coûteux. Mais je ne le ferai pas, » ajouta-t-il. « Ceci ... ceci est à moi depuis longtemps, et pourtant ce n'est que maintenant qu'il me parvient. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? » Demanda Harry, sa voix étouffée.

Valentin prit finalement le livre.

« Il y avait trois livres écrits, qui contenaient une grande connaissance de l'ancien temps. Chacun correspondait à une phase de la lune. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres possédait le livre de la Pleine Lune, Albus Dumbledore, je crois, avait le livre de la Vieille Lune, et voici le livre de la Nouvelle Lune… du pouvoir ascendant. » Ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry. « Tu n'as aucune idée de la connaissance contenue dans ce petit livre ? Je pense que si tu l'avais fait, tu n'aurais pas été aussi pressé de me le donner. »

Harry était fasciné par le regard dans les yeux de Valentin. « Je savais » murmura-t-il. « Je savais qu'il t'était destiné… Je n'ai même jamais ouvert la couverture. C'était comme si… comme si je me contentais de m'en occuper, mais seulement parce qu'il savait que je te l'apportais. »

Les yeux de Valentin revinrent une fois de plus vers le livre. « Ah, il sait beaucoup de choses… des choses qui dépassent notre imagination. Je te remercie, Harry. C'est en effet un cadeau très précieux et rare. »

« De rien, » réussit Harry. « Et merci ... de m'avoir pardonné pour la nuit dernière. »

Valentin sourit en se levant. « Oh, ce n'était pas si mal, monsieur Potter. Au moins, tu as fait de beaux rêves, non ? » Et avec cela, il se retourna et sortit de la pièce, laissant Harry confus.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**J'espère que les retrouvailles vous ont plu ?**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ^^**

**A bientôt pour la suite !**

**Bises**

**Gaeill**


	11. Toi !

**Chapitre 11 : Toi !**

**Notes de l'auteur :** Harry fait une découverte surprenante.

* * *

Harry ne revit pas Lucius pendant trois jours et quand il l'aperçut finalement, il fut choqué par l'apparence de l'homme.

Il était sur le point d'entrer dans des appartements lorsque Valentin tourna dans le couloir. Il s'arrêta momentanément en apercevant Harry, puis continua jusqu'à ce qu'il soit proche du jeune sorcier.

Harry regarda avec inquiétude le visage de Valentin. L'homme avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis la dernière fois que Harry l'avait vu. Il y avait des ombres sombres sous ses yeux et le visage pâle était marqué par des traits que Harry était certain de n'avoir jamais vu auparavant.

« Mon Dieu, Valentin, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas… tu as l'air terrible. »

Valentin produisit l'ombre d'un sourire ironique. « Merci, monsieur Potter. »

« Je suis désolé, que ... tu n'aies pas l'air bien. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Rien qui ne vous concerne, Monsieur Potter. »

« Mais n'y a-t-il rien que je puisse faire ? »

« J'en doute. »

« Es-tu sûr ? Peut-être que je peux aider ? » Insista Harry

« Ce n'est rien. » La voix de Valentin était devenue dure, et ce fut avec un effort évident qu'il l'éclaira d'un ton plus modéré. « S'il te plaît ... ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Harry posa une main hésitante sur le bras de Valentin. Il regarda intensément dans les yeux gris qui le regardaient. « Mais je m'inquiète pour toi, » dit-il doucement. « Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Tu l'auras sûrement compris à présent ? Je t'aime, Lucius. »

La main de Valentin se leva pour caresser brièvement la joue de Harry.

« Penses-tu vraiment cela Harry ? Tu ne devrais pas… Je suis tout ce que tu devrais haïr et mépriser. Je me tenais aux côtés de l'homme qui a tué tes parents. »

« Il a également tué ta femme et ton fils ... et tu l'as quitté à la fin. »

Les yeux de Valentin étaient des flaques de tristesse grise. « Oui, je l'ai quitté ... mais trop tard. »

Sans un mot, il se détourna et continua dans le couloir menant à ses quartiers, puis Harry entendit le son solide de la porte des appartements de Valentin se fermer. Sa main se posa sur sa joue alors qu'il s'émerveillait du toucher doux et caressant que Lucius lui avait réservé. C'était la première fois que l'homme le touchait volontairement ou lui donnait la moindre indication qu'il considérait Harry avec une certaine affection.

Lentement, Harry se tourna et prit la direction de ses propres quartiers, se demandant toujours ce qui avait rendu Lucius si affligé et si indisposé. Il décida de demander la présence de Lucius dans ses appartements ce soir-là et espérait pouvoir persuader le professeur de magie noire de divulguer la raison de sa tristesse.

OoOoO

Il fut contrecarré dans ses intentions. Lucius n'était pas présent pour le repas du soir et Harry entendit le directeur répondre à la question de Madame Venetia sur l'endroit où se trouvait Valentin, en indiquant que l'homme était indisposé.

Dès que le repas fut fini, Harry se précipita après Vlad.

« Excusez-moi Vlad ? »

Le directeur se retourna vers Harry. « Ah, Harry, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« C'est juste, » commença maladroitement Harry, « eh bien, je vous ai entendu dire à Mme Venetia que Valentin était indisposé. Il n'est pas… il n'est pas malade ou quoi que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai vu plus tôt et il avait l'air… eh bien, pour être honnête, il avait l'air horrible. »

Le sourire du directeur fut rassurant… et ses mots aussi.

« Valentin va très bien. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter sur ce point, Harry. Il vient d'avoir une mauvaise nouvelle, c'est tout. » Il s'interrompit et une étincelle lui apparut dans les yeux. « Je suis heureux que vous et lui ayez réussi à surmonter vos différences… oserais-je espérer qu'il y ait quelque chose de plus ? »

« Je ne suis plus aussi inquiet qu'il puisse me jeter un sort quand j'ai le dos tourné, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire ? » Harry sourit d'un air penaud. « Oui, nous nous entendons mieux ... Je ne veux pas nous porter la poisse des choses en parlant trop, mais j'espère que peut - être ... ». Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais Vlad en comprit le sens.

« J'en suis ravi. Il était temps qu'il trouve quelqu'un à aimer… et qui l'aime en retour. » Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Harry.

« Je l'aime… beaucoup. Mais je pense qu'il a encore du mal à y croire. » poursuivit Harry avec réflexion, « Ou de se permettre de croire qu'il pourrait ressentir quelque chose pour moi. »

Le directeur donna à Harry un regard perçant. « Ceci, Harry, est certainement très proche de la vérité. Valentin a du mal à faire confiance à quelqu'un… encore moins à lui-même. Il a fait des choix malheureux dans le passé, des choix qui l'ont conduit au chagrin et à la douleur. Donnez-lui du temps. Si vous l'aimez vraiment, il le réalisera. »

« Je vais lui donner le temps, tout ce dont il a besoin. Je ne vais pas arrêter de l'aimer de sitôt. »

« Bien bien. Eh bien, Harry, j'ai… des choses à régler avant que la nuit ne tombe. » Vlad se tourna pour partir.

Harry se mordit la lèvre puis prit sa décision. « Je sais qui est vraiment Valentin. »

Vlad s'arrêta net, puis se retourna lentement pour faire face au jeune sorcier. « Ah. Je me demandais quand vous me l'avoueriez. Lucius m'a dit que vous saviez. »

Harry posa une question qui se cachait au fond de son esprit depuis longtemps. « Vlad, sachant qui était vraiment Valentin ... pourquoi avez-vous toujours essayé de nous réunir ? »

Le directeur sourit. « Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je savais que vous vous feriez du bien, que vous vous compléteriez. Et comme vous étiez déjà tombé amoureux de Lucius en tant que Valentin, je savais qu'il y avait de bonne chance que vous puissiez voir au-delà de vos préjugés, au-delà du fait qu'il était Lucius Malfoy, un homme que vous avez été amené à haïr. De plus, » ajouta le directeur, « Lucius a besoin de quelqu'un de fort pour l'aimer, quelqu'un de déterminé. »

« Je dois avouer que cela m'a perturbé, du moins au début, mais le fait est que j'ai continué à l'aimer, même quand j'ai compris qu'il était en réalité Lucius. »

« J'admets, » poursuivit Vlad, « que Lucius a changé au cours des deux dernières années. Bien qu'il n'ait pas toujours été la personne que vous connaissiez lorsque vous étiez enfant, Lucius n'a jamais été un homme facile à aimer. Trop de préjugés, trop de ressentiment… mais beaucoup de cela avait à voir avec la façon dont il avait été élevé. Si vous pensez que Lucius est anti-Moldu, vous auriez dû rencontrer son père, Abraxas. Lucius a été bombardé dès son plus jeune âge avec la doctrine qu'il était supérieur et que les nés-de-Moldus étaient impurs. Abraxas Malfoy a été l'un des premiers à soutenir Voldemort et a joué un rôle déterminant en veillant à ce que cet homme franchisse la porte dans de nombreux endroits où il n'aurait normalement pas été bien accueilli. Lucius n'a jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de se forger sa propre opinion des choses… au moment où il a commencé à remettre en question ce qu'il était en train de faire, il était trop tard… et il en a payé le prix. »

Harry acquiesça. « Oui, il l'a payé… avec sa femme et son fils… Mon seul regret d'avoir tué Voldemort, est que je ne l'ai pas fait plus tôt. »

Vlad jeta un regard interrogateur à Harry. « Puis-je vous poser une question Harry ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas livré Lucius aux autorités quand vous avez appris qui il était ? »

L'esprit de Harry tourna à toute vitesse. Donc, Lucius avait dit à Vlad qu'Harry avait découvert sa véritable identité, mais n'avait pas mentionné l'accord auquel ils étaient parvenus quant à la manière dont Lucius devait se tenir à l'écart d'Azkaban. En fin de compte, la réponse à la question de Vlad lui parvint plus facilement qu'il ne le pensait, ce qui le conduisit à penser que, au fond de lui, il nourrissait ces sentiments depuis un certain temps.

« Il a assez payé… nous avons tous assez payé. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelque chose à gagner à ressasser le passé… d'ailleurs, pendant une majeure partie de la guerre, il était à Azkaban… et ensuite il était ici. Et il a quitté Voldemort de son plein gré… pour des raisons personnelles. »

« Pourtant, vous savez que les Aurors ne partageraient pas votre point de vue ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « La plupart des gens croient que Lucius Malfoy est mort… Ce qu'ils ignorent, ne peut leur faire de tort. Mais je dois admettre, » ajouta-t-il lentement, « que je commençais à me demander si je pouvais utiliser mon influence pour obtenir son pardon. Si notre relation parvient à un stade tel que j'espère, je ne voudrais plus le cacher. »

« Vous pourriez faire ça ? » Demanda vivement Vlad.

« Je ne suis pas sûr mais j'ai encore de l'influence… et le ministre de la Magie a été comme un père pour moi dans le passé ; c'est dommage que Monsieur Weasley ne soit pas l'un des plus grands admirateurs de Lucius mais je pourrais quand même voir ce que je peux faire. »

« Et cette demande ne les alertera pas sur le fait que Lucius est en vie et que vous savez où il est ? »

Harry se frotta les yeux et soupira.

« Effectivement. Si je demande qu'il soit gracié, ce sera le premier endroit où ils commenceront à chercher. »

Le directeur plaça une main sur l'épaule de Harry.

« Si vous pensez vraiment qu'il est possible d'obtenir une grâce, Harry, alors nous devons vraiment y réfléchir. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Je vais continuer à y penser, peut-être que je trouverai un moyen. »

OoOoO

Harry retourna à ses appartements, pensant à la manière dont il pourrait éventuellement obtenir un pardon pour Lucius, sans alerter les autorités sur le fait qu'il savait où était cet homme.

Il avait déjà réfléchi à la question lorsqu'il était retourné à Godric's Hollow et qu'il s'était rendu compte à quel point l'homme lui manquait. Avec l'idée en tête que peut-être qu'un jour il pourrait présenter l'homme comme son partenaire, il avait pensé à divers scénarios… qui l'avaient malheureusement tous conduit à la même conclusion: dès qu'il en parlerait aux autorités compétentes, elles supposeraient immédiatement, et à juste titre, qu'il savait où se trouvait Lucius. Surtout que jusque-là, ils pensaient tous que l'homme était mort.

Pour autant qu'il le sache, le ministère avait pris toute la richesse et les biens des Malfoy, peu après que Lucius se soit échappé d'Azkaban et, lorsque les rumeurs sur sa mort avaient commencé à circuler, la propriété avait été vendue et les Galions avaient disparu dans les coffres du ministère. Il y avait encore une chance, cependant, que l'argent soit restitué et que cela permette à Lucius d'être indépendant, de faire ce qu'il voudrait, à sa guise ... et avec qui il souhaiterait.

Il y avait un autre problème qui tournait en boucle dans l'esprit de Harry. En y réfléchissant, Harry se rendit compte que quelque chose d'autre était apparu dans la conversation entre lui et Vlad et qui était également pertinent… le fait que Lucius avait payé pour ses crimes.

Et si c'était ce que Harry croyait vraiment - et il le croyait réellement -, il commettait une injustice envers l'homme en tenant la menace d'Azkaban au-dessus de sa tête. Peu importe ce que cela lui coûtait, Harry devait libérer Lucius de leur contrat.

Sa décision prise, Harry décida pour une fois, de se rendre à la porte des appartements de Lucius.

OoOoO

L'entrée des appartements de Lucius étaient un peu plus loin dans le couloir, à côté des quartiers de Harry. Il marcha le long du passage, essayant de se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas peur de frapper à la porte de Lucius, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant cette dernière. Il resta là pendant plusieurs longues secondes, avant de finalement lever la main et de taper timidement sur la porte.

Après une minute, alors qu'il n'avait obtenu aucune réponse, Harry tendit la main et frappa à nouveau, cette fois avec encore plus de force… la porte s'ouvrit de quelques centimètres sous son poing. Il fixa la partie de la pièce qu'il pouvait voir à travers la fente.

« Lucius ? » Appela-t-il.

Toujours pas de réponse. Harry tendit la main et poussa la porte un peu plus.

« Lucius ? Tu es là ? »

Harry se rappela à quel point Lucius avait l'air malade plus tôt dans la journée et il craignit que l'homme ne soit sérieusement mal.

Harry poussa la porte complètement et entra dans ce qui semblait être un salon. Une grande cheminée où plusieurs bûches craquaient tranquillement se tenait contre un mur à sa droite. À sa gauche, contre l'autre mur, se trouvait une petite table à manger avec deux chaises bien rangées dessous. Devant le foyer, un grand canapé en cuir était posé sur un épais tapis turc aux motifs magnifiques, flanqué de part et d'autre de deux fauteuils. Il y avait deux petites tables basses, toutes deux remplies de livres.

De chaque côté de la grande cheminée se trouvait une porte. Avec appréhension, Harry s'approcha de celle qui était la plus proche de lui. Il tapa doucement dessus, puis tourna la poignée ronde et entra.

La pièce était une chambre à coucher, comme en témoignait le magnifique lit à baldaquin qui s'y trouvait … mais c'était aussi une salle de jeux. Des jouets étaient éparpillés sur le sol, formant un large cercle autour de la silhouette assise au milieu d'un tapis vert foncé, jouant avec un groupe de dragons miniatures.

Harry haleta, incapable d'en croire ses yeux.

« Toi ! »

La silhouette se retourna rapidement, les yeux écarquillés de peur.

« Qui, qui êtes-vous ? »

Harry regarda dans les yeux gris pâle de Draco Malfoy et réalisa que le garçon blond n'avait aucune idée de qui il était.

« Etes-vous ... êtes-vous venu jouer avec moi ? »

Harry s'effondra.

« Je… je… »

« Non », dit une voix derrière lui. « Monsieur Potter est venu me voir, Draco. »

Draco rayonna. « Bonjour père. Allez-vous jouer avec moi ? »

Lucius apparut derrière Harry et l'attrapa fermement par le poignet pour le sortir de la pièce.

« Dans un instant Draco. Laisses-moi juste parler un moment à Monsieur Potter. »

Lucius ferma fortement la porte de la chambre à coucher, puis jeta un regard furieux à Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mes appartements ?» Siffla-t-il.

Harry ne répondit pas à la question car lui même, en avait tellement à poser.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? » Demanda-t-il à voix basse, conscient de la présence de Draco de l'autre côté de la porte. « Tout le monde pensait qu'il était mort… et que lui est-il arrivé ? » Ajouta-t-il, le ton accusateur s'effaçant de sa voix.

Le visage de Lucius était un masque de douleur amère. « Il a été forcé de regarder lorsque sa mère a été violée, torturée et assassinée brutalement, puis ils ont dirigé leur baguette sur lui. »

« Oh mon Dieu. » L'expression de Harry se tordit d'horreur.

Lucius se détourna de lui, les épaules affaissées. Il alla vers le feu et, ramassant le tisonnier, commença à bouger les bûches. Il continua, sa voix à peine audible.

« En prison, j'ai appris que Narcissa et Draco étaient menacés… au moment où j'ai réussi à m'échapper, il était trop tard. Le Seig… ce bâtard a pris un malin plaisir à me rendre le corps mutilé de ma femme… et m'a ensuite montré ce qu'il restait de mon fils. Seulement, » la voix de Lucius devint emplie de tristesse, « seulement ils ont été très prudents… pour ne laisser aucun signe visible sur son corps, ils ont torturé uniquement son esprit. Je devrais être reconnaissant qu'il m'ait été rendu sans aucune marque… Je l'ai pris avec moi et je me suis enfui ... je n'avais que les vêtements dans lesquels je me tenais, et un petit sac de galions qu'un ami avait réussi à me donner. »

Il y a eu un bruit soudain et choquant. Lucius avait balayé tous les ornements qui avaient été placés sur le manteau de la cheminée ; des morceaux de porcelaine brisée étaient éparpillés au sol.

Le visage de Draco apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre.

« Père ? » Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude, « tout va bien ? »

Lucius se tourna et se précipita vers son fils. Il tira le garçon dans ses bras et le serra fort.

« Oui, Draco, tout va bien… juste un petit accident. Retournes jouer avec tes dragons… Je serai là dans quelques instants. »

Plutôt à contrecœur, et après un dernier regard sur Harry, Draco retourna dans sa chambre.

« Alors il en est la raison. » Dit lentement Harry.

« La raison de quoi ? » Demanda Lucius avec lassitude.

« Pourquoi tu as si facilement cédé à mes exigences ? »

Lucius acquiesça.

« Pensais-tu vraiment que je serais prêt à me prostituer pour mon propre intérêt ? » Avec une tournure désinvolte, il enleva la lourde bague en argent de son doigt et la jeta à Harry. Le jeune sorcier l'attrapa et le regarda bouche bée. « Deux jours, Harry. Il m'a fallu deux jours pour supprimer tes sorts. » Lucius jeta un coup d'œil à la porte de la chambre de Draco. « Quelque chose me retenait ici plus efficacement que n'importe quel anneau Portoloin. »

« Est-il ... va-t-il aller mieux ? » Demanda Harry dans un murmure.

Lucius haussa les épaules. « Il s'est un peu amélioré depuis notre arrivée à Durmstrang. Je pense qu'il se sent en quelque sorte en sécurité ici bien qu'il quitte rarement sa chambre. Il s'est retiré dans l'esprit d'un jeune enfant, même s'il est dans le corps d'un homme. »

« Et ne se souvient-il vraiment pas de moi ? »

« Draco se souvient très peu de la vie avant… avant… » Lucius s'arrêta, incapable de continuer.

Harry traversa la pièce en deux enjambées rapides et enroula ses bras autour de Lucius, le rapprochant de lui. Il pouvait sentir le cœur de Lucius battre rapidement et l'homme avait le souffle coupé comme s'il essayait de retenir ses larmes. Pendant quelques instants, Lucius se laissa tenir, puis se dégagea doucement des bras de Harry.

Les yeux gris étaient brouillés par les larmes, mais l'homme se retint et quand il parla, sa voix ne faiblit pas. « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais Potter ? M'informer que ma présence est requise ce soir ? »

Harry secoua la tête rapidement. « Non, je suis venu te dire… que je ne veux plus que tu viennes. »

Après un dernier regard désespéré sur Lucius, Harry quitta la pièce.

Atteignant ses propres appartements, il franchit la porte, la claqua derrière lui, puis se jeta à plat ventre sur son lit et céda finalement aux sanglots qui menaçaient de le submerger dans les quartiers de Lucius.

Apprendre ce qui avait été fait à Draco avait ramené tous les souvenirs liés à Hermione… et les terribles atrocités qu'elle avait subies avant d'être finalement tuée. Harry ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'elle et maintenant Draco avaient traversé - la seule différence était que Draco vivait toujours… et qu'il retenait dans sa tête les souvenirs des agonies dont il avait été témoin.

Il s'était attendu à des pertes durant la guerre. Même si les morts pouvaient être difficiles pour ceux qui restaient en vie, elles avaient été comptabilisées dans la lutte pour ce que chaque partie croyait être juste. Tuer, ou pire encore, mutiler de façon permanente ceux que l'on devait compter comme des camarades, était impardonnable.

Et ce qui, pour Harry, aggravait encore plus les choses, c'était ce qu'il avait fait subir à Lucius. Il avait pensé que l'homme protégeait sa propre peau, pourtant il s'était complètement trompé. Lucius protégeait son fils… ou ce qu'il restait de son fils.

D'autres sanglots déchirèrent le corps de Harry alors qu'il se rappelait le regard dans les yeux de Draco. Alors que lui-même avait assisté au meurtre de sa propre mère, il avait au moins épargné le supplice d'être assez âgé pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Et pour être obligé d'assister à la torture de sa mère…

Harry se réfugia dans la salle de bain et vomit copieusement dans les toilettes.

Quand son estomac se fut finalement vidé, Harry se releva, se rinça la bouche et se brossa les dents. Lentement, il se fit couler un bain, éloignant poliment mais fermement Festus lorsque l'elfe de maison "apparut" en s'insurgeant qu'il était le seul à devoir faire de telles tâches.

Il se sentait engourdi, sous le choc, comme si la guerre recommençait autour de lui. Des pensées tordues et emmêlées dans son cerveau… des pensées qui se tournèrent finalement vers Lucius. Il n'avait jamais vu, ni ne s'était attendu à voir, Lucius aussi près de s'effondrer et de pleurer. Pour lui, Lucius n'avait jamais été qu'un homme fort et totalement maître de lui-même.

Harry se laissa sombrer dans l'eau tiède et profonde, puis s'allongea sa tête reposant au bord du bassin et laissa la chaleur pénétrer dans son corps et détendre ses muscles.

OoOoO

Une heure plus tard, il sortit de la salle de bain et découvrit que Festus avait posé son pyjama sur son lit et une bouteille de vin rouge sur la petite table près de son fauteuil au coin du feu. Harry sourit faiblement à l'attention du petit elfe. Il tira sur sa robe de chambre et venait de s'asseoir sur son fauteuil quand on frappa à sa porte. La petite horloge sur la cheminée sonnait dix heures quand Harry alla l'ouvrir… pour trouver Lucius dans le couloir à l'extérieur.

Harry le regarda avec confusion… puis avec horreur. « Non » commença-t-il désespérément. « J'ai dit ... je t'ai dit ... je ne veux pas ... »

Lucius l'interrompit. « Ce n'est pas à propos de ce que tu veux, Harry, mais de ce que je veux. »

Une main repoussa Harry dans ses quartiers, puis Lucius donna un coup de pied à la porte derrière eux. Une seconde après, Harry se retrouva dans les bras de Lucius en train d'être embrassé sans aucune pitié.

Il céda à l'assaut avec un gémissement, ses propres bras s'accrochant à l'homme pour le tenir dans ses bras, puis il céda finalement à son désir de longue date de passer ses doigts dans les longs cheveux blonds pâles de Lucius. Une des mains de Lucius passa dans son dos, s'immobilisant sur les fesses de Harry, puis le jeune sorcier fut tiré fermement vers l'avant contre la cuisse de Lucius.

Harry haleta dans la bouche de Lucius alors que sa queue appuyait contre les muscles fermes de l'homme. Lucius relâcha les lèvres de Harry… uniquement pour grogner : « Quittes ce pyjama ridicule et vas t'allonger. »

Harry n'était que trop désireux d'obéir, se débarrassant de sa tenue de nuit et observant avec impatience que Lucius se débarrasse de ses propres vêtements, ses yeux gris se concentrant sur Harry. Puis ils finirent ensemble sur le lit, serrés l'un contre l'autre si étroitement que c'était comme s'ils essayaient de fusionner.

« Oh, Lucius, » gémit Harry, alors que la bouche de Lucius quittait de nouveau celle de Harry ... et commençait à passer dans son cou, sur ses épaules et jusqu'aux mamelons de Harry.

Lucius leva la tête un instant pour regarder Harry.

« À mon tour », dit-il avec un sourire.

Harry eut le souffle coupé lorsque la bouche chaude de Lucius s'abattit sur l'un de ses tétons puis l'aspira dans un monde de plaisir humide. Il se cambra, désespéré, alors que Lucius commençait à habilement tirer un téton dressé de Harry entre ses lèvres, tout en pinçant délicatement l'autre de ses doigts.

Une main ferme parcourut le torse de Harry et descendit sur son ventre ... puis Harry gémit lorsque que la main contourna son sexe devenu douloureux et continua sur ses cuisses tendues.

« Lucius, s'il te plaît, » supplia-t-il.

Lucius se contenta de rire en réponse, les vibrations envoyant des frissons de sensation à travers le mamelon que Lucius avait dans la bouche à ce moment-là. Puis la bouche du l'homme cessa de sucer les mamelons de Harry et commença à descendre. Harry se tortillait alors que les longs cheveux soyeux de Lucius traînaient de manière chatouilleuse sur son corps complètement excité, et que les lèvres de Lucius embrassaient sa peau au-dessus de son sexe érigé.

Quand la bouche de Lucius atteignit sa destination, Harry oublia son propre nom.

Jamais, jamais, il n'avait imaginé qu'il serait si incroyable d'avoir son sexe enfoui dans la bouche d'un autre : sentir la chaleur chaude et humide ; expérimenter le jeu d'une langue sur le bout de sa queue ; de presque perdre l'esprit alors que Lucius le suçait, pressant sa langue habile le long de sa queue, avant de la relâcher et de souffler doucement sur le gland.

Harry laissa échapper un cri et lutta pour ne pas venir tout de suite. Lucius écarta les jambes de Harry et s'installa entre ses cuisses. Harry dut se mordre la main, alors que Lucius entreprit de démontrer à quel point sa bouche pouvait donner du plaisir à son sexe.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps. Harry avait été trop serré à l'intérieur pour résister longtemps aux coups de langues experts de Lucius. Bien qu'il veuille que ce que Lucius lui faisait ne s'arrête jamais, Harry jouit finalement, ne rassemblant pas assez d'intelligence pour avertir l'homme.

« Lucius, oh mon Dieu, Lucius, Lucius. »

Il sentit sa queue pomper dans la bouche de Lucius ... et sentit son essence être engloutie, puis une langue délicate se mit à tourner autour du bout de sa queue.

Lucius remonta le long du corps de Harry, s'immobilisant avec sa propre queue serrée contre celle de Harry, maintenant au repos. Il se pencha de nouveau pour posséder la bouche de Harry, et Harry se goûta alors qu'il enfonçait sa langue désespérément dans la bouche du sorcier plus âgé.

Pendant un moment ils s'embrassèrent. La fièvre les brûlait, ils s'étaient entrelacés dans une danse lente, jusqu'à ce que Harry commence à sentir son sexe remuer. Lucius bougea pour atteindre sa baguette sur la table de nuit ... et Harry se roula sur le côté pour se mettre à genoux. Il fut stoppé par la main de Lucius sur sa poitrine.

« Non, pas cette fois, Harry. Cette fois, je veux voir ton visage. »

Pendant un long moment, les yeux gris rencontrèrent le regard vert de Harry - et il comprit la signification de ce que Lucius avait dit.

Il prit une inspiration tremblante et lutta pour éviter les larmes. Lucius guida Harry pour ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine, puis le bout d'une baguette fut pressé sur l'entrée de Harry et le sentiment maintenant familier d'être étiré et lubrifié par magie parcourut le canal du jeune sorcier.

Harry écarta les genoux, ne quittant jamais les yeux de Lucius alors que l'homme replaçait sa baguette sur la table, puis s'installait entre ses cuisses.

Harry retint son souffle quand le bout du sexe de Lucius se pressa contre lui, puis il laissa échapper gémissement étouffé alors qu'il était lentement et inexorablement rempli. Quand Lucius fut enfin complètement à l'intérieur de lui, il s'arrêta, les yeux rivés sur le visage de Harry. Puis lentement, il commença à pousser, chaque coup semblant percer Harry jusqu'à son cœur, tant Lucius le pénétrait profondément ... Chaque poussée effleurait infailliblement cet endroit secret dans le corps de Harry qui le faisait pleurer et voir les étoiles.

La sensation palpita à travers le corps de Harry, à travers son torse puis dans chacun de ses membres, le secouant comme une brise faisant frémir les feuilles d'un arbre alors que ses bras passaient autour de l'homme au-dessus de lui.

Il lutta pour garder ses yeux fixés sur ceux de Lucius, alors que le sorcier blond le fixait. Mais les sensations devinrent trop importantes alors que Lucius commençait à pénétrer plus rapidement dans le corps souple et volontaire de Harry. Ses paupières se fermèrent lorsqu'il sentit son orgasme se construire en lui.

« Maintenant ! » cria-t-il. « Oh, Lucius, maintenant, maintenant. »

Presque au même moment où Harry atteignit son paroxysme, il sentit l'homme donner un dernier coup dur, puis il s'immobilisa et Lucius vint au plus profond de Harry en criant son nom.

Lucius s'effondra sur le corps de Harry, puis roula pour que le jeune sorcier ne soit pas écrasé par son poids. Ils finirent sur les côtés, pressés l'un contre l'autre, la tête de Harry sous le menton de Lucius.

Pendant un moment, alors que leur respiration ralentissait, ils restèrent allongés, profitant silencieusement de la proximité de l'autre. Bien qu'Harry ait chaud, être pressé contre Lucius ne le dérangeait pas, il n'aurait bougé pour rien au monde. Il était là où il avait si souvent désiré être, que la pensée de s'éloigner du battement régulier du cœur de Lucius était une idée qui ne pouvait être envisagée.

Ils s'assoupirent, changeant légèrement de position pour que Harry soit à moitié couché sur l'épaule de Lucius, un bras jeté sur la large poitrine de l'homme, une jambe suspendue sur la cuisse de Lucius. Les bras de Lucius tenaient toujours Harry contre lui, comme s'il craignait que Harry ne s'échappe.

Finalement, Harry se réveilla suffisamment pour dire : « C'était réel, n'est-ce pas ? Ce soir-là quand je suis revenu à l'école ? »

En réponse, Lucius resserra son emprise sur Harry, rapprochant encore le jeune sorcier.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé penser que c'était un rêve ? » Demanda Harry.

Lucius resta si longtemps silencieux que Harry pensa qu'il n'allait pas répondre, puis Lucius finit par dire : « Je n'étais pas prêt à admettre, à toi - ou à moi-même - que je tenais à toi. Avec toi dans mes bras, je n'avais jamais aussi bien dormi. Quand je me suis réveillé et que j'ai réalisé que j'étais toujours avec toi ... eh bien, tu te sentais si bien - et tu t'es si bien adapté à moi ... Je suis désolé, je sais que je me suis trompé à ton propos. »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance ... J'aurais juste aimé pouvoir l'apprécier davantage. »

Lucius éclata de rire. « Je pense que vous avez assez bien aimé ça, Monsieur Potter. »

« Toujours, » dit Harry, se tenant sur son coude et regardant Lucius, « je ne dirais pas "non" à une répétition de la performance ... juste pour m'assurer de ne rien manquer de la première fois ! »

Lucius sourit et une seconde plus tard, Harry se retrouva sous le corps du professeur de magie noire.

Ils firent de nouveau l'amour, lentement, tendrement, puis Harry s'endormit avec contentement.

OoOoO

Quand il se réveilla, Harry était seul. La pièce autour de lui était sombre à la lueur de l'aube et, sans savoir pourquoi, Harry sentit son estomac se nouer, le rendant tout glacé.

Il se débattit pour sortir de son lit et enfila sa robe de chambre, puis il se précipita hors de sa chambre et longea le couloir vers les appartements de Lucius. Quand il les atteignit, la porte était entrouverte.

Harry entra, puis paniqué, il poussa la porte de la chambre de Draco. Elle était vide de tout signe d'habitation ... tout comme la chambre de Lucius lorsque Harry se dépêcha de la vérifier.

Avec une plainte déchirante, Harry s'effondra sur ses genoux, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Lucius et Draco étaient partis.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Je sais c'est sadique comme fin de chapitre...

La suite (et fin) arrive bientôt promis !

J'espère que cela vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis.

Bises

Gaeill


	12. La chasse

**Chapitre 12 : La chasse**

**Notes de l'auteur :** Harry et Vlad tentent de retrouver Lucius et Draco tout en obtenant leur grâce.

* * *

« Harry », dit une voix de la porte.

Harry se retourna. C'était le directeur, revêtu d'une robe de chambre en brocart noir. Il avait l'air aussi mal que Harry. Il avait des ombres sombres sous ses yeux et il avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi.

« Il est parti », dit bêtement Harry. « Parti… et il ne m'a rien dit. POURQUOI, Vlad, POURQUOI ? »

Vlad traversa rapidement la pièce et prit Harry dans ses bras, tenant fermement le jeune sorcier contre lui.

« Chut, Harry, chut. Je sais. Nous devons juste le retrouver. »

Harry s'éloigna. « Vous saviez », accusa-t-il. « Vous saviez qu'il allait partir. Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit, j'aurais pu l'arrêter ! »

Vlad s'assit lourdement au bout du lit.

« Oui, je savais qu'il partait, mais seulement après qu'il ne soit sorti de vos appartements. » Il s'interrompit. « Il m'a appelé hier soir, m'a demandé de m'asseoir avec Draco et m'a dit qu'il devait s'occuper de certaines choses. » Le directeur sourit. « Il est revenu au petit matin… a dit que vous dormiez et qu'il devait partir. J'ai essayé de discuter avec lui, Harry, vraiment je l'ai fait. Mais sa décision était prise. Une fois que vous l'avez libéré de ce contrat ... oui, il m'en a parlé. «

Le visage de Harry rougit et il rejoignit le directeur au bout du lit, évitant de regarder le visage de Vlad. Il n'était pas fier de ce qu'il avait fait, et voir la condamnation de ses actes par quelqu'un d'autre était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

« Une fois que vous l'avez libéré du contrat, il a pensé qu'il ne faudrait pas attendre longtemps avant que votre intégrité de Gryffondor ne vous pousse à le signaler aux autorités. Lucius pouvait faire face à sa propre incarcération… mais ce qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était l'idée que Draco soit pris en charge par ceux qui, selon toute probabilité, croiraient avoir obtenu ce qu'il méritait - ou, pire encore, qu'il soit emprisonné et qu'il ne reçoive aucun soin. »

« Mais je ne l'aurais jamais dénoncé ... je voulais qu'il soit gracié ... vous ne lui avez pas dit ? » Cria Harry.

« Bien sûr que si », le rassura le directeur. « Mais même à ce moment-là, il prévoyait le problème que nous avions soulevé vous et moi… que si vous demandiez une grâce pour lui, ils se rendraient compte qu'il était toujours en vie et ils auraient compris où il était. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne vous faisait pas confiance, Harry. » ajouta prudemment Vlad. « C'était juste qu'il savait que vous aviez une idée très claire de ce qui est juste et que les autorités pourraient probablement vous convaincre qu'il était dans l'intérêt de tous, de veiller à ce que Lucius soit renvoyé en prison pour purger le reste de sa peine. »

Harry secoua la tête silencieusement. Il se sentait complètement perdu et vide. Pendant quelques minutes, le directeur et lui restèrent assis, perdus dans leurs pensées, jusqu'à ce que Harry se relève brusquement.

« Nous devons nous dépêcher… peut-être pouvons-nous le rattraper. »

Il tira le bras de Vlad, essayant de le tirer sur ses pieds, mais ce dernier résista.

« Calmez-vous, Harry. Il ne sert à rien de se précipiter à moitié armé. Lucius pourrait être à un millier de kilomètres d'ici… et comment sauriez-vous par où commencer ? Non, nous devons réfléchir… et nous avons besoin d'aide. »

Harry se laissa tomber au bout du lit, l'esprit tourbillonnant. Il dut se battre avec lui même pour ne pas se précipiter à la recherche de l'homme qu'il aimait, mais en même temps, il pouvait comprendre le sens des mots de Vlad.

« À qui pouvons-nous demander de l'aide ?» Demanda-t-il finalement. « Nous devons sûrement garder ça secret ? »

« De certaines personnes, oui ... mais cette personne, je crois, sera la seule à pouvoir trouver Lucius avant les autorités ou ... ou d'autres personnes. »

« D'autres ? » Interrogea Harry.

« Il y a de nombreux partisans de Voldemort qui sont toujours en fuite, Harry, » dit doucement le directeur. « Ils pensent que si Lucius était resté aux côtés de son maître, Voldemort n'aurait peut-être pas été vaincu. »

« Mais c'est ridicule ! Comment auraient-ils pu s'attendre à ce que Lucius reste avec Voldemort après que ce bâtard ait tué la femme de Lucius et torturé Draco ? »

Vlad se passa la main sur son visage.

« Dévotion aveugle ; il y a des Mangemorts qui croyaient que la punition de Narcissa et de Draco était justifiée. » Vlad soupira profondément. « Lucius peut changer d'apparence, mais ce n'est pas le cas de Draco. »

« Ne peut-il pas lui lancer un charme… ou quelque chose du genre ? » Demanda Harry avec hésitation. « Je sais qu'il existe des charmes de déguisement. »

Vlad secoua la tête. « Ce serait trop risqué. Nous ne savons pas quels sorts ont été jetés sur Draco quand… quand… de toute façon, il est impossible de dire si un sort à longue durée d'action a été utilisé… qui pourrait réagir à d'autres sorts. »

« Je vois. »

Il y a eu une autre pause.

« Vlad ? Pourquoi Lucius était-il si contrarié hier ? »

Hier ? Était-ce seulement hier ? Soudainement, Harry se sentit extrêmement fatigué. Certes, Lucius et lui n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente, mais la veille semblait avoir été cent ans auparavant.

« Lucius avait entendu parler d'un médecin à Stockholm - un qui était supposé être un expert dans le genre de problèmes que Draco a… de sevrage, de possibles lésions cérébrales - un médecin qui était discret et qui ne poserait pas trop de questions. Quoi qu'il en soit, il a essayé de contacter l'homme - seulement pour découvrir qu'il était décédé il y a trois semaines. »

« Nous devons trouver Lucius, Vlad, nous devons le trouver et obtenir qu'il soit gracié. Ensuite, nous pourrons obtenir toute l'aide dont Draco a besoin, des meilleurs médecins… qui est cette personne qui peut aider ? Allez, il faut que je fasse quelque chose. »

Il se releva une fois de plus et cette fois, Vlad le rejoignit. « Nous devrions d'abord nous habiller tous les deux, puis j'essaierai de contacter Raif. »

OoOoO

Harry passa la journée effrayé. L'inactivité forcée le contraignait à l'extrême, mais pour une fois, il obéit à l'ordre de ne pas se lancer précipitamment dans l'action. Vlad était déterminé à attendre l'homme qu'il avait convoqué, mais Harry n'avait pas vu le directeur envoyer de hibou, et était incapable de savoir comment il avait contacté la personne qui était censé pouvoir les aider.

Finalement, sur les coups de minuit, un homme sortit de la cheminée et pénétra dans le hall de Durmstrang. Il était grand, aux larges épaules, avec des cheveux noirs qui reposaient sur ses épaules. Il apporta avec lui un sentiment immédiat de calme et Harry laissa échapper une profonde respiration. D'une manière ou d'une autre, tout semblait plus sous contrôle et Harry sentit les premières lueurs d'espoir l'envahir.

L'homme et Vlad se saluèrent, puis l'étranger se recula.

« Vlad, c'est bon de te voir, même si j'aimerais que les circonstances soient différentes. »

Le directeur semblait aussi plus détendu.

« Merci d'être venu si vite, Raif. Je ne te l'aurais pas demandé si nous n'étions pas aussi désespérés. Puis-je te présenter Monsieur Harry Potter ? »

L'homme se tourna et Harry se retrouva à regarder dans les yeux bleus les plus perçants qu'il n'ait jamais vus, et pendant une fraction de seconde, il était certain que l'homme qui le regardait pouvait voir dans son âme et connaissait tous ses secrets les plus profonds. Ce qui était encore plus déconcertant, c'était qu'il s'apercevait que cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. En fait, il semblait qu'un fardeau avait été enlevé de ses épaules ; cet homme le connaissait - et ne voulait pas juger.

« Harry, voici Raif Yed Prior. »

Harry tendit la main.

« Heureux de vous rencontrer Monsieur. Pensez-vous vraiment que vous pouvez nous aider à trouver Lucius ? »

Yed Prior sourit et ses yeux bleus glacé brillèrent. « Je ferai de mon mieux, Harry. Et s'il vous plait, appelez moi Raif. »

La main de Harry fut serré par une main mince mais ferme, et c'était comme si une chaleur s'étendait sur son bras et s'enveloppait comme une couverture confortable à l'intérieur.

« Quelqu'un a besoin de dormir, » dit doucement Raif, regardant toujours dans les yeux de Harry.

Il se pouvait que les événements de la journée - et son manque de sommeil la nuit précédente - aient soudainement rattrapé Harry, ou que ce soit peut-être le pouvoir de la suggestion, mais dès que Raif fit le commentaire, Harry sentit ses yeux commencer à papillonner puis se fermer. Son corps s'affaissa comme si tous ses os s'étaient transformés en gelée et il n'était que vaguement conscient du fait qu'il était ramassé avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

OoOoO

Harry se réveilla dans une pièce étrange. Il eut du mal à s'asseoir et à s'orienter, puis il sortit du lit. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il s'aperçut qu'il était cinq heures du matin. Il pouvait entendre le vague grondement de voix venant de derrière une porte sur le mur du fond, et il se dirigea vers celle-ci et sortit de la chambre à coucher. Il se retrouva dans un salon où Vlad et Raif étaient assis de part et d'autre d'un feu crépitant.

Harry n'était pas assez sûr pour accuser Raif de lui avoir jeter un sort de sommeil ; après tout, l'homme n'avait prononcé aucun sort, il n'avait tenu aucune baguette dans sa main - mais Harry était à peu près certain que l'homme avait quelque chose à voir avec son départ soudain au pays des rêves.

« Que se passe-t-il ?» Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé en cuir qui était entre les deux fauteuils.

« Ah, Harry. Éveillé ? J'espère que vous vous sentez un peu mieux ? » S'enquit Vlad.

« Je n'aurais pas dû dormir, » dit durement Harry. « Nous devons commencer à chercher Lucius, maintenant ! »

« Vlad et moi étions justement en train de discuter de ce sujet, Harry, » répondit calmement Raif. « Nous étions aussi sur le point de vous réveiller. Je suis sûr que vous êtes d'accord pour dire qu'il vaut mieux être reposé et alerte pour le travail que nous avons à faire ? »

Harry se leva d'un bond. « Nous devons arrêter de parler et commencer à chercher, » s'énerva-t-il. « Je ne peux plus rester assis, j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose. » Harry se retourna pour se diriger vers la sortie, mais une main sur son bras l'arrêta.

Raif était à ses côtés, sa voix calme et raisonnable.

« Ne dites rien, Harry. Je sais que vous vous sentez désespéré, mais croyez - moi, nous devons réfléchir avant d'agir. Maintenant, asseyez-vous et laissez Vlad et moi vous dire ce que nous pensons faire. »

D'un bras ferme autour des épaules de Harry, Raif guida le jeune sorcier pour s'asseoir sur le canapé. Sortie de nulle part, une tasse de thé apparut dans la main de Raif et il la tendit à Harry.

Harry la prit à contrecœur. Il voulait vraiment commencer à chercher Lucius, mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement convaincant chez Raif qui donnait envie à Harry de lui obéir.

« Harry », commença Vlad, « Raif et moi pensons qu'il est préférable que nous concentrions nos efforts sur la recherche de Lucius… et que vous vous rendiez à Londres. »

« Non ! » Protesta bruyamment Harry. « Je veux aider à le chercher. Nous pouvons sûrement couvrir plus de terrain si nous cherchons tous les trois ? »

« Le monde est vaste, Harry, où commenceriez-vous à chercher ? » Demanda Raif avec raison.

« Quelque part… n'importe où » dit Harry avec frénésie. « S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin d'aider. »

« Vous allez aider - comme aucun de nous ne le peut », expliqua Raif. « Nous avons besoin que vous alliez au Ministère et que vous utilisiez votre influence pour les convaincre de gracier Lucius. C'est le moment idéal pour le faire, vous ne croyez pas ? Vous pourrez dire en toute honnêteté que vous n'avez aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouve Lucius, s'ils décidaient de vous interroger. Et réfléchissez-y, Harry. Si quelqu'un peut faire en sorte qu'Arthur Weasley et le Magenmagot fassent quelque chose qui ira totalement à l'encontre du but recherché pour eux ... cette personne, c'est vous. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre, essayant désespérément de trouver une raison pour laquelle l'un des deux autres devrait aller à Londres à sa place, mais il savait que Raif avait raison. Si jamais il était temps de demander quelques faveurs, c'était maintenant. Les deux hommes plus âgés le regardèrent avec anxiété. Finalement, Harry soupira.

« D'accord, je vais y aller. Mais je ne sais pas comment vous comptez trouver Lucius… le monde est vaste, comme vous dites. »

Raif sourit, un sourire lent et confiant.

« Ah, Harry, je me débrouillerais bien. Vous ferez de votre mieux, et Vlad et moi ferons de même. »

OoOoO

Harry entra dans le grand Atrium du Ministère de la Magie après une dispute plutôt amère avec Vlad. Conscient du temps qu'il faudrait à réseau de Cheminette pour se rendre à Bucarest, puis à Londres et enfin pour se connecter au Ministère, Harry lui avait proposé de transplaner. Vlad ne voulait pas en entendre parler.

« Non, Harry, c'est beaucoup trop risqué et… »

« Mais je suis sûr que je peux le faire, » intervint Harry. « Et pensez au temps que cela économiserait. »

« Et imaginez à quel point ce serait désagréable de vous retrouver un peu partout en Europe si vous échouiez. Ne pensez-vous pas que nous avons assez à faire pour essayer de trouver Lucius et Draco, sans avoir à vous retrouver en morceau ? »

« Tout se passera bien, j'en suis sûr. »

« Non, » dit fermement Vlad.

Harry leva le menton. « Je ne vois pas comment vous pourrez m'arrêter. »

« Imbécile, » dit simplement Vlad. « J'ai le mot de passe qui contrôle les protections du château ... et si je dis que vous ne transplanerez pas ... alors vous ne transplanerez pas. »

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

« Je pourrais aller à Arlesbadd et transplaner à partir de là, » dit Harry avec belligérance.

« Ne soyez pas stupide », répondit Vlad, sa voix s'élevant. « Avez-vous une idée de la distance qui sépare Londres de ce lieu ? Aucun sorcier ne peut transplaner sur une telle distance. »

« Je ne suis pas n'importe quel sorcier, » répliqua Harry avec un rare éclat de fierté.

« Je suis bien conscient de ça », dit Vlad, les dents serrées, « mais il ne faut jamais surestimer ses capacités, même pour un sorcier aussi " grand "que vous. »

Raif, qui avait observé l'argumentation depuis le banc de touche, prit la parole.

« La véritable question n'est pas là, Harry. Oui, vous êtes probablement capable de transplaner sur une telle distance, mais je crains que vous ne soyez tout simplement trop précieux pour prendre ce risque. Si le pire devait arriver, nos chances d'obtenir une grâce pour Lucius et Draco passeraient de minces à nulles. »

Il parlait avec calme, mais Harry comprit immédiatement le sens de ses mots.

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Bien, je vais prendre le réseau de Cheminette. Si j'y vais maintenant, je devrais y arriver en fin matinée… si le réseau n'est pas trop encombré. »

Vlad avait l'air plutôt décontenancé.

« Je suis désolé, Harry ... Je pensais vraiment à votre sécurité. »

Harry sourit.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. Je suis tellement désespéré de tout arranger », ajouta-t-il, son visage devenant sérieux. « Je reviendrais ici ce soir, d'accord ? Vous serez là ? » Demanda-t-il avec anxiété.

Raif lui sourit. « Nous serons là, Harry. Maintenant, allez-y… et bonne chance. »

« Bonne chance à vous deux également. » Avec une dernière main levée, Harry se retourna et sortit des appartements de Vlad. Il traversa le réfectoire et entra dans le foyer.

OoOoO

Le ministère grouillait de monde lorsque Harry arriva finalement, juste après dix heures du matin. La Cheminette avait été relativement calme et il avait réussi à établir les connexions en très peu de temps.

Il se fraya un chemin parmi la foule, conscient que des yeux le suivaient et que sa présence au Ministère avait provoqué un murmure de conversations spéculatives. Passant à travers la procédure de pesée de la baguette, Harry se dirigea vers le bureau d'Arthur Weasley.

Quand il avait été nommé ministre de la Magie, à sa grande surprise, Arthur avait insisté pour qu'il conserve son vieux placard à balais. Puis on l'avait convaincu que cela ne correspondrait pas avec son nouveau statut et avait été finalement installé dans une pièce aux dimensions généreuses, située sur l'un des étages les plus prestigieux du bâtiment du Ministère.

Harry se vit accorder une audience avec le ministre de la Magie avec une aisance surprenante. Dès qu'il avait indiqué qui il était venu voir, un message avait été envoyé pour informer Monsieur Weasley de son arrivée imminente.

Ainsi, quand Harry entra dans la salle de réception devant le bureau du ministre, Arthur Weasley était là pour le saluer, avec un air légèrement préoccupé.

« Ah, Harry. C'est bon de te voir. Je pensais que tu étais retourné à Durmstrang ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Je l'ai fait, mais il y a quelque chose dont j'ai besoin de vous parler. »

Monsieur Weasley se dirigea vers son bureau et fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir sur une chaise.

« Assieds-toi, Harry, prenons une tasse de thé. »

Arthur prit sa place derrière son bureau et fronça les sourcils alors qu'il déplaçait une pile de papiers sur le côté. Il soupira lourdement.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » S'enquit Harry avec inquiétude. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était qu'Arthur Weasley ait des problèmes avec autre chose, alors que ce que Harry devait lui demander n'était pas chose facile.

Arthur soupira de nouveau et passa distraitement une main dans ses cheveux clairsemés.

« Oh, ce n'est vraiment rien. » Il fit une pause, puis ajouta soudainement : « C'est juste que nous continuons à recevoir des demandes et des pétitions des familles de ces Mangemorts qui auraient quitté Tu sais ... Voldemort, avant la fin, et de leur propre chef. »

Harry retint son souffle.

« Il semble que leurs parents pensent qu'ils devraient maintenant être graciés et autorisés à retourner dans leurs familles. La plupart d'entre eux sont en fuite ou se cachent », ajouta-t-il, « et bien sûr, comme la plupart des partisans de Voldemort étaient des sang-purs, la plupart des familles concernées sont à la fois riches et influentes. Il pourrait y avoir un problème si nous ne parvenons pas à un accord avec eux. » Arthur fronça les sourcils.

« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée » dit Harry aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à la coïncidence qu'Arthur soulève lui-même le sujet pour lequel il était venu discuter.

Arthur le regarda avec étonnement. « Tu les penses sincèrement ? » demanda-t-il incrédule.

Harry réfléchit vite. « Oui. Je pense que cela montrerait à tout le monde que vous pensez que le Ministère est à nouveau en charge des choses et serein dans ses fonctions. Cela montrerait aussi un degré de pardon pour les ex-Mangemorts », souligna Harry, « ils risqueront moins de causer des problèmes s'ils sont autorisés à retourner chez ceux qu'ils aiment. Et puis, que dit le dicton ? Garder ses amis proches… et ses ennemis encore plus proches ? Mieux vaut que ceux dont les intentions pourraient être discutables soient totalement visibles, que cacher quelque part, grondant de ressentiment. »

Harry se tut, conscient qu'il ne devrait peut-être pas en dire trop, ou paraître trop enthousiaste à l'idée. Il observa le jeu d'émotions sur le visage d'Arthur Weasley et attendit de voir quelle serait la réaction de l'homme.

« Hmm », dit finalement Arthur. « Je dois dire que tu as raison, Harry, en particulier sur le fait de garder ses ennemis proches. Je ne sais pas » poursuivit-il avec réflexion, « je crois que je peux comprendre le sens de ce que tu dis… mais nombreux seront ceux qui ne le feront pas… ou qui prétendront le contraire. Peut-être, » continua-t-il, parlant plus pour lui-même que Harry, « il y aurait peut-être un moyen… »

Harry retint son souffle.

« Peut-être si les gens savaient que tu soutiens l'octroi d'un pardon à ces Mangemorts qui pourraient prouver qu'ils ont quitté Voldemort avant la fin ? »

Pour la première fois depuis que Lucius lui avait appris, Harry réalisa qu'il croyait vraiment en l'ancienne magie. C'était comme si une force plus importante guidait le déroulement de la réunion… en l'aidant dans sa quête.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

« Si je peux vous aider, Monsieur Weasley, je serais heureux de vous aider. »

Arthur le regarda spéculativement.

« Nous devrons travailler vite - le Magenmagot se réunit dans deux jours ... et Molly aura ma tête. » Il fronça soudain les sourcils. « Mais pourquoi, Harry ? Tu as toutes les raisons de ne jamais pardonner à ceux qui se sont opposés à toi. »

Harry réfléchit. Une partie de lui suggéra de dire toute la vérité, mais quelque chose d'autre le retint. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de l'attitude de Monsieur Weasley envers l'homosexualité, mais une chose était sure, si Arthur Weasley savait de qui il était amoureux, alors l'enfer gèlerait avant qu'il n'aide Lucius à retrouver sa liberté.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de passer à autre chose, » dit enfin Harry. « Bien que nous ne devrions jamais oublier ce qu'il s'est passé, je pense qu'il est temps de laisser le passé derrière nous. Les leçons doivent être apprises, mais je pense qu'il est temps de pardonner à ceux qui… qui ont peut-être pris des décisions malheureuses et stupides, mais qui se sont ensuite rendu compte de leurs erreurs. » Il haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est que ma propre opinion. »

« Un avis très mature, avec cela », commenta Arthur Weasley. « Bien, tu es sûr de vouloir continuer dans cette direction ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Oui. Je vais aider comme je peux. »

Arthur se leva. « Bien, il y a des gens que nous avons besoin de voir. »

OoOoO

Arthur Weasley avait surpris Harry. Il s'était avéré que l'homme était à la fois un fin stratège et un bon diplomate. Le reste de la journée, Harry et lui avaient fait le tour du Ministère de la Magie, ressemblant à une visite touristique pour Harry, mais l'expédition avait rassemblé de nombreux membres chevronnés du personnel du Ministère et des membres du Magenmagot. Arthur n'avait jamais directement évoqué le sujet d'une réhabilitation pour les anciens Mangemorts, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, la conversation avait toujours été amenée autour du sujet, et Harry avait rapidement appris à quel moment ajouter sa propre opinion à ce sujet.

Les discussions avaient suscité diverses réactions, allant d'une condamnation pure et simple de l'idée d'un soutien inconditionnel. Malheureusement, la première réponse était plus commune que la seconde.

Quand cinq heures de l'après-midi sonnèrent et que le Ministère commença à se vider de ses habitants, Harry était fatigué et avait mal à la tête. Arthur et lui étaient retournés dans le bureau de ce dernier et s'étaient assis, un de chaque côté du bureau de Monsieur Weasley. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

Finalement, Arthur dit : « Eh bien, je savais que ce ne serait pas facile. »

Harry fit une mine triste. « Effectivement, je ne pensais pas que ce serait le cas non plus, mais quand même ... Je suppose que nous devons continuer d'essayer. »

« Tu veux dire que tu es prêt à continuer ? » Demanda Arthur avec un doute.

« Absolument, » dit fermement Harry. « Il doit y avoir des personnes que nous n'avons pas encore vues, et des personnes qui étaient indécises quand nous les avons vues aujourd'hui ? »

Monsieur Weasley acquiesça.

« Il y a beaucoup de personnes que nous n'avons pas encore vu. Si tu es sûr de vouloir en finir avec ça, Harry, alors on peut réessayer demain. »

Harry se mit debout. « Alors, on se voit demain matin. » Il se retourna pour partir.

« Oh, Harry, » appela Arthur. « J'avais complètement oublié… de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Oh, rien d'important. Rendez-vous demain. »

Quand Harry atteignit l'Atrium, il y avait de longues files d'attente devant chaque entrée de Cheminette. Il se mordit la lèvre ; il était tellement tenté d'utiliser le point de transplannage situé à proximité. Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers ce dernier, l'écho des paroles de Vlad de ce matin envahit son esprit. Désespéré alors qu'il devait retourner à Durmstrang pour voir si Vlad et Raif avaient réussi ou non à localiser Lucius, Harry se retourna et rejoignit à contrecœur la file d'attente à l'une des connexions de Cheminette.

Quatre heures plus tard, lorsque Harry sortit du grand foyer du réfectoire de Durmstrang, Vlad et Raif l'attendaient. Ils se levèrent tous les deux de l'endroit où ils s'étaient assis à l'une des tables rondes près du feu.

Vlad le salua.

« Bienvenue à la maison, Harry. Je parie que vous avez faim. Venez, nous organiserons le dîner une fois que nous serons installés. »

Se levant de son siège, il remonta le chemin du réfectoire à ses appartements.

Sur le chemin, Harry demanda, « Alors je suppose que vous n'avez pas encore trouvé Lucius et Draco ? »

Vlad secoua la tête. « Non, mais ne perdez pas espoir, » ajouta-t-il en voyant le visage de Harry tomber. « Il est encore tôt, et si quelqu'un peut trouver Lucius, c'est bien Raif. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la grande silhouette qui les suivait dans le couloir. À mi-voix, il dit : « Comment va-t-il trouver Lucius, Vlad ? »

Vlad sourit. « Raif et Lucius sont de très vieux amis, Harry. Ils ont un lien inhabituel l'un avec l'autre. »

Harry sentit une pointe de jalousie le traverser.

« Raif peut… eh bien, je suppose que la meilleure façon de décrire cela serait de dire que Raif peut sentir Lucius… peut sentir s'il est à proximité. »

« Mais à quelle distance doit-il être ? » Demanda Harry, consterné. « Lucius pourrait être n'importe où dans le monde. Comment diable Raif va-t-il le trouver s'il doit être proche de lui ? »

« Personnellement, je ne pense pas que Lucius soit aussi loin que vous le pensez, » dit Raif à côté de Harry. « Je peux le sentir s'il se trouve à une centaine de kilomètres de moi, et je n'ai qu'à tester un endroit pendant un moment pour savoir s'il est à proximité. »

« Mais quand même ... ça va prendre des siècles. » Le désespoir de Harry était revenu maintenant qu'il connaissait l'énormité de la tâche que Raif et Vlad avaient devant eux. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment les deux sorciers chercheraient Lucius, mais maintenant qu'il le savait, il pensait que la méthode ressemblait beaucoup à la recherche d'une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Une autre pensée le frappa. « Vous comptez sur lui pour rester au même endroit. Et si vous vérifiez un endroit et qu'il s'y présente uniquement le lendemain ? »

Raif posa une main sur le bras de Harry.

« Je suis désolé, Harry, nous n'avons pas de meilleur moyen de les trouver, c'est le seul moyen dont nous disposons, et nous continuerons à chercher jusqu'à ce que nous réussissions. Je vous le promets, Harry, nous allons trouver Lucius et Draco. »

Harry regarda dans les yeux bleus intenses de Raif et sentit une vague de calme, semblable à celle qu'il avait eu quand Raif était arrivé, traverser son corps. Il acquiesça.

« Je suis désolé. C'est juste que… j'ai besoin de lui, » dit-il simplement.

Raif sourit. « Croyez-moi, Harry, les choses vont s'arranger. »

Ils arrivèrent dans les quartiers de Vlad et le directeur ordonna à son elfe de maison d'amener trois plateaux de nourriture. Dès qu'ils apparurent, Harry réalisa à quel point il avait faim. Pendant le repas, Harry raconta sa journée à Vlad et Raif. Il tenait à mentionner son sentiment que la vieille magie influençait en quelque sorte ce qui s'était passé.

« Je ne pouvais pas y croire ... je veux dire, quelles étaient les chances pour que Monsieur Weasley aborde le même sujet sur lequel je venais l'entretenir ? »

Vlad et Raif échangèrent un regard.

« Je suppose que c'est possible », dit lentement Raif, « bien que, pour autant que je sache, la vieille magie présente en Angleterre soit endormie. »

« À moins qu'elle ne se soit réveillée », commenta sombrement Vlad.

Harry était trop occupé à manger sa tarte aux pommes et à la cannelle avec de la glace à la vanille pour remarquer le regard sérieux que partageaient les deux sorciers.

OoOoO

Durant deux jours, Harry et Arthur Weasley travaillèrent sans relâche pour soutenir les mangemorts qui pourraient prouver qu'ils avaient quitté Voldemort au moins six mois avant la bataille finale et de leur plein gré, pour être graciés.

Raif leur avait donné des munitions à utiliser dans leur campagne. Avant que Harry ne soit parti le matin du deuxième jour, l'homme avait négligemment expliqué à quel point il coûterait cher au Ministère d'avoir autant de criminels sur sa liste des personnes recherchées. Il suivit cette déclaration avec un clin d'œil, et la première chose que fit Harry en entrant dans le bureau d'Arthur fut de mentionner nonchalamment ce fait à Monsieur Weasley.

Harry fut surpris de voir à quel point la mention des dépenses était un argument de persuasion pour un grand nombre de membre du Magenmagot, plutôt que n'importe quel nombre d'idéaux altruistes. À la fin du deuxième jour, il se sentait considérablement plus encouragé.

Pourtant, à huit heures du soir du troisième jour, son ventre se nouait alors qu'il était assis, dans l'un des sièges réservés aux observateurs, dans la grande salle où le Magenmagot s'était réuni. Il savait que le vote serait très serré, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant était de croire que lui et Arthur en avaient fait assez… et de prier silencieusement pour obtenir de l'aide, espérant que la vieille magie pouvait être éveillée et à l'écoute.

Les membres du Magenmagot entrèrent lentement dans la chambre en pierre, enveloppés dans leurs robes de couleur prune. Il y eut un léger bourdonnement de conversation lorsque les membres prirent place, puis la réunion fut déclarée ouverte.

Harry dut s'asseoir, sa tension augmentant au fil des minutes, à travers plusieurs affaires fastidieuses, avant qu'Arthur n'introduise la motion en vue de gracier les Mangemorts correspondant à certains critères. Il expliqua exactement quels seraient ces critères et Harry parcourut les rangées de visages, essayant de déterminer le sens du vote.

Il y a eu beaucoup de débats, mais finalement le vote eut lieu et un décret de grâce fut accordé. Harry sourit si fort qu'il sentit son visage se crisper ; Lucius et Draco étaient libres. Dès que la décision du Magenmagot serait rendue publique, Lucius et son fils pourraient sortir de leur cachette.

Harry retourna vers Durmstrang pour annoncer à Vlad et Raif ses bonnes nouvelles.

OoOoO

Harry était confortablement installé dans le canapé en cuir du salon de Vlad. Maintenant que sa mission d'obtenir la grâce de Lucius et de Draco était terminée, l'urgence de la situation avait quitté l'esprit de Harry. Il était sûr qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre les Malfoy entendent parler de la nouvelle et sortent de leur cachette.

Il s'assoupit, écoutant à moitié la conversation entre Raif et Vlad jusqu'à ce qu'un mot l'interpelle.

« C'est le livre que j'ai donné à Lucius, » dit-il endormi.

Le silence qui accueillit ses paroles lui fit soulever une paupière. Les sorciers le regardaient attentivement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? » Demanda Raif, son visage sérieux.

Harry ouvrit l'autre œil. « J'ai dit, c'est le livre que j'ai donné à Lucius… l'Emaris. »

« Vous avez donné l'Emaris à Lucius ? » Répéta Vlad.

« Oui ... comme cadeau lorsque je suis revenu d'Angleterre. » Il s'assit. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Etes-vous sûr que c'était l'Emaris ? » Demanda Raif avec intensité.

« Oui… du moins, c'est comme ça que Lucius l'a appelé. Je ne savais pas quand je l'ai acheté. Seulement, l'homme dans la boutique a dit que c'était rare, puis Lucius m'a dit que c'était l'un des trois seuls livres existants. » Il sourit. « Il était assez content. »

Raif jeta un coup d'œil à Vlad. « Si Lucius a les Emaris, il a la cérémonie complète de Rerisen. »

« Le quoi ? » Demanda Harry.

« Tu es sûr ? » Demanda Vlad, les yeux écarquillés.

Raif acquiesça. « Très sûr. Et tu sais ce que c'est ce soir ? »

Vlad fronça les sourcils, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « La veille de Melinor ... Non, il ne voudrait pas faire ça ? »

« La veille de quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas ? » Demanda Harry.

« S'il est assez désespéré, il le peut », dit Raif en se levant d'un bond et en commençant à arpenter la pièce. « Il n'a pas encore entendu parler du fait qu'ils ont été gracié… il peut juger la cérémonie nécessaire. Si Draco était Rerisen… Si la cérémonie fonctionnait bien… »

« Si Draco était quoi ? » Intervint Harry. « Quelle cérémonie ? »

« Ensuite, Draco reviendrait à lui et Lucius pourrait les cacher plus efficacement, » termina Vlad.

Les deux sorciers plus âgés se regardèrent l'un l'autre à travers la pièce.

« Où est la lune ? » Dit soudain Vlad.

« Dans le ciel ? » Se hasarda Harry, s'énervant de plus en plus.

Apparemment, le visage de Raif donna sa réponse au directeur, car il laissa échapper un gémissement.

« Sûrement pas ? »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda à nouveau Harry.

Il fut ignoré à nouveau. « Mais où ? » Demanda Vlad désespérément. « Nous devons l'arrêter. Il ne doit pas réveiller la vieille magie. »

Raif fit les cent pas, les sourcils froncés, puis un soupçon d'horreur se glissa sur ses beaux traits. « Le Gouffre», dit-il dans un murmure proche.

« Le Gouffre ? » Intervint Harry.

« Merlin, non ! S'il réveille ce qui dort là-bas … » Vlad laissa la phrase inachevée.

« C'est le lieu où la vieille magie est endormie… et où elle sera la plus forte une fois réveillée. Lucius ne fait jamais les choses à moitié », ajouta Raif.

« Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il se passe ! » Cria Harry.

Les deux sorciers se tournèrent vers lui, l'air choqué. Alors Raif parla de toute urgence.

« Nous pensons que Lucius est sur le point d'organiser une cérémonie appelée _Rerisen_ dans le but de restaurer l'esprit de Draco. Elle est généralement effectuée pour réparer le corps et l'esprit d'une personne décédée. »

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent.

« Mais Draco n'est pas mort. »

« Pas encore, » dit le directeur avec un froncement de sourcils inquiet. « Et nous devons nous dépêcher pour qu'il reste en vie. »

« Nous devons partir… et nous devons partir maintenant ! » Dit Raif en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Vlad, je vais d'abord t'emmener, tu connais le Gouffre et les endroits que Lucius pourrait choisir pour effectuer le rituel.»

Vlad se leva et rejoignit Raif à deux enjambées - une seconde plus tard, les deux hommes s'étaient évanouis, laissant Harry fixer le tapis et grincer des dents de frustration.

Pendant cinq minutes, il revint sur les paroles de Raif, chaque minute semblant durer toute une vie, jusqu'à ce que, silencieusement, Raif apparaisse une fois de plus.

« Venez ! » Il fit signe à Harry de toute urgence, et Harry courut à ses côtés pour être enveloppé par les bras de Raif.

Le transplannage ne fut pas comme d'habitude. Il n'y avait pas de compression désagréable qui le laissait à bout de souffle, cela ressemblait davantage à une promenade douce et silencieuse dans l'inconnu. Ils atterrirent avec à peine une secousse et Harry ouvrit les yeux.

OoOoO

D'après ce que Harry pouvait voir dans l'obscurité, ils se trouvaient au sommet d'un monticule escarpé, à la cime duquel avait été construit un socle en pierre. Autour d'eux, des arbres se balançaient au vent.

« Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, Harry, » dit rapidement Raif, à côté de Harry. « Nous devons rechercher Lucius - il est ici, je peux le sentir, mais je ne peux pas localiser son emplacement. Allez par-là », ordonna-t-il en montrant un chemin qui partait du pied du monticule. « Je vais aller par là. Harry, vous devez arrêter Lucius de tout ce qu'il fera, vous comprenez ? C'est très important. Si vous avez des problèmes, appelez, soit Vlad ou moi, nous essaierons de vous rejoindre. »

L'homme fit deux pas avant de faire demi-tour. « Oh, et Harry ? Regardez où vous marchez - le sol de cet endroit a l'habitude inconfortable de disparaître sous nos pieds. » Alors Raif se détourna à nouveau et se précipita dans les ténèbres.

Après avoir murmuré un rapide _Lumos,_ Harry prit une profonde inspiration et se précipita sur le monticule jusqu'au sentier indiqué par Raif.

Tandis qu'il courrait, Harry continuait à regarder de chaque côté. Il n'avait jamais eu peur du noir auparavant, mais il y avait quelque chose dans cet endroit qui le rendait nerveux. Le vent - qui venait de partout et de nulle part - prenait de la force, et les arbres, par lesquels le sentier s'engouffrait, se balançaient dans un bruit qui grondait de plus en plus fort. Le vent déchira les vêtements de Harry, le poussa et le tira alors qu'il se débattait le long de la piste.

Il y avait de la magie ici, Harry pouvait la sentir, mais ce n'était pas une magie qu'il avait déjà ressentie auparavant : elle se moquait de lui derrière les troncs d'arbres. Harry se mit à courir plus vite, il y avait de plus en plus d'urgence et d'anticipation dans l'air, à mesure que le pouvoir réveillé commençait à se développer.

Harry ne pouvait pas dire ce qui le poussait à s'arrêter soudainement, mais tenant sa baguette devant lui, il réalisa que le sol avait disparu. Devant ses pieds, il n'y avait que de la noirceur. Abaissant sa baguette, Harry tenta de voir s'il pouvait voir le fond du trou mais sa lumière n'éclairait que des parois rocheuses verdoyantes et moussues qui plongeaient dans l'obscurité. Lentement, Harry contourna prudemment le bord de la fosse jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive de nouveau un sentier.

Pendant tout ce temps, le vent était devenu plus puissant. Puis, cela s'arrêta avec une brusquerie qui laissa un silence aussi choquant que le bruit l'avait été. Pendant quelques instants, l'immobilité était totale, puis l'air commença à palpiter dans un rythme qui ressemblait au battement d'un grand cœur.

Le sang battait dans la tête de Harry. Continuant à suivre un rythme implacable, le jeune sorcier continua à se battre à travers le bois, de plus en plus étranger. De temps en temps, la lumière de sa baguette illuminait les parois rocheuses dans lesquelles des trous sombres étaient béants comme la gueule d'une bête monstrueuse. Harry augmenta son pas déjà pressé devant ces ouvertures, craignant que sa lumière ne se reflète dans les yeux de quelque chose l'observant depuis l'obscurité.

La deuxième fois que Harry rencontra un affaissement dans le sol, il ne fut pas aussi chanceux. Il était si occupé à scruter les bois environnants à la recherche de Lucius et de Draco, qu'il ne remarqua pas le trou avant de tomber dedans. Heureusement, le creux n'était pas aussi profond que celui qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt, mais Harry était quand même bouleversé et choqué quand il se retrouva au fond d'un lit d'aiguilles de pin et de feuilles mortes.

Il prit une profonde respiration, puis alluma sa lumière autour de lui pour trouver une issue. Sur trois côtés, il était entouré de murs de grès verticaux, portant tous la trace d'outils anciens. Le quatrième côté, lui monta brusquement jusqu'au bord du trou, un peu au-dessus de la hauteur de la tête de Harry. Il s'y accrocha et parvint à s'extirper du trou avant de poursuivre ses recherches en prenant bien soin de regarder où il posait les pieds.

Il arriva dans une clairière. Un moment, il traversait un peuplement dense d'arbres, un instant plus tard, il se tenait au bord d'un cercle de terre dégagé. Au centre du cercle se trouvait un rocher bas… et sur la pierre, allongé sur le dos et semblant endormi, se trouvait Draco. Au-delà du rocher se trouvait Lucius, vêtu d'une longue robe blanche… et tenant dans sa main un couteau. Sa longue lame argentée reflétait la lumière des étoiles.

Harry regarda, presque hypnotisé, Lucius lever le couteau au-dessus de lui, puis, réalisant ce que le sorcier blond était sur le point de faire, Harry s'écria :

« Non, Lucius, arrête ! Tu dois t'arrêter ! » Il voulut avancer dans la clairière, mais fut repoussé par une sorte de champ de force invisible. Puis Harry vit les lèvres de Lucius commencer à remuer et réalisa que la barrière empêchait tout son de l'atteindre ... et s'il ne pouvait pas entendre Lucius, alors Lucius ne pourrait pas l'entendre non plus.

Désespérément, Harry essaya d'ouvrir de force le mur de magie qui le coupait efficacement l'homme, mais malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arriva pas à passer au travers. Il devait regarder, impuissant, Lucius poursuivre la cérémonie qu'il était en train de jouer.

Le martèlement cessa soudainement et l'air autour de Harry se mit à chanter, saturé de magie. Lentement, derrière les arbres, un éclat de nouvelle lune commença à s'élever dans le ciel au-dessus de la clairière. Lucius se tenait dans la faible lumière argentée, ses cheveux luisant d'une blancheur pure. Inexorablement, la lune se leva jusqu'à se placer directement au-dessus de l'autel de pierre où Draco était allongé… puis Lucius baissa le couteau.

Qui tomba inutilement sur le sol où Lucius l'avait jeté. Lucius se laissa tomber à genoux, laissant reposer sa tête sur la poitrine de Draco. Harry pouvait voir à la secousse des épaules de l'homme qu'il pleurait. Harry essaya une fois de plus de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à Lucius - et cette fois, la barrière céda devant lui. Il se dépêcha de traverser la clairière pour rejoindre Lucius et se baissa pour l'attirer dans ses bras.

Soudainement, un bruit de millier de cloches se fit entendre et le ciel au-dessus de la clairière se remplit de ce qui semblait être une neige argentée. Harry leva les yeux avec émerveillement alors que de légers flocons se posaient doucement sur son visage, chaque petit point ressemblant à un baiser glacé sur sa peau.

Lucius s'accrochait à lui.

« Je ne pouvais pas le faire ... je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée que cela pourrait ne pas fonctionner et que je perdrais mon fils pour toujours », sanglota-t-il.

Harry le tenait fermement. « C'est bon, c'est fini maintenant. »

Lucius s'éloigna et baissa les yeux sur Harry, ses yeux remplis de larmes qui brillaient d'argent au clair de lune.

« Je ne veux plus courir, Harry. Tu peux faire ce que bon te semble. »

« Mais tu n'as plus à courir, » dit Harry avec urgence. « Plus tôt dans la soirée, le Magenmagot a gracié tous les anciens Mangemorts qui remplissaient certaines conditions ... toi et Draco êtes libres. »

Il observa l'émerveillement apparaître sur le visage de Lucius.

« Libre ? » Répéta Lucius.

Harry sourit et acquiesça. « Libre… libre de faire ce que tu veux… comme de rester en Angleterre. »

Lucius fronça les sourcils, puis secoua la tête.

« Non, » dit-il lentement. « Je ne ferai pas ça ... il n'y a rien pour moi ici ... » il s'interrompit au son d'un léger gémissement de Draco et, se détournant d'Harry, il se précipita vers son fils.

Harry se leva, choqué et abasourdi, et regarda Lucius couvrir doucement Draco avec un manteau qui était plié sur le sol à proximité.

Alors ainsi, Lucius ne voulait pas de lui. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, mais Harry avait pensé que la dernière nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble avait été le début d'une nouvelle relation entre eux, mais il apparaissait à présent qu'elle en avait signifié la fin. Alors que Vlad et Raif se précipitaient dans la clairière, Harry disparut, désespéré de partir… et de rentrer chez lui.

* * *

**Épilogue**

Harry coupa violemment les ronces qui s'étaient installées au fond du petit jardin derrière la maison. Dix jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait fui Le Gouffre, et la blessure n'avait pas diminué d'un iota.

Ron était assis dans la cuisine de Godric's Hollow quand Harry avait atterri dans la maison. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil à son ami et, restant heureusement silencieux, avait versé à Harry une grande quantité de whisky pur feu.

Puis Harry avait pleuré, des sanglots profonds qui secouaient son corps et lui déchiraient la gorge, alors que toute sa tristesse se déversait. Ron était resté assis à côté de son ami, un bras noué autour de ses épaules et avait laissé le sorcier aux cheveux noirs crier son chagrin. Il n'avait pas demandé à Harry ce qui n'allait pas, il s'était contenté de dire : « Je suis là si tu as besoin de… tu sais, bavarder ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. »

Harry avait acquiescé silencieusement, essayant de forcer un sourire sur son visage trempé de larmes, puis il était sorti de la cuisine et avait grimpé sur son lit - où il resta deux jours, les couvertures sur sa tête pour tenter de nier l'existence du monde.

Le troisième jour, il s'était forcé à se lever. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas retourner à Durmstrang, où des souvenirs de Lucius hanteraient ses appartements, les couloirs, la salle à manger, la salle de duel. Vraisemblablement, Lucius et Draco allaient bientôt partir. Harry pensa qu'ils trouveraient peut-être une belle propriété quelque part, où Draco pourrait se sentir en sécurité et heureux et où il pourrait obtenir la meilleure aide médicale possible.

La pensée d'une vie sans Lucius était terrible à contempler. Mais Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Comment avait-il pu penser que Lucius l'aurait choisi comme partenaire, après ce que Harry lui avait fait subir ?

Cela dura une semaine. Une semaine au cours de laquelle il s'était morfondu, refusant de voir qui que ce soit ou d'aller n'importe où que ce soit. Finalement, sa misère s'était manifestée par un soudain besoin d'activités et il s'attaquait à présent à l'innocente parcelle de ronces. Il faisait chaud et Harry avait enlevé sa chemise qui était imbibée de sueur. Ses cheveux trempés, collaient à son front et à sa nuque.

Il balança sauvagement le crochet à bec, décapitant une ronce particulièrement grande qui avait, un instant auparavant, égratigné légèrement sa poitrine.

« Eh bien, et bien, qu'est - ce que ces mauvaises herbes ont bien pu faire pour t'agacer ? »

Harry se retourna. Lucius s'était rapproché silencieusement de lui et se tenait maintenant derrière lui, un sourcil levé dans une interrogation.

Harry n'avait jamais ressenti une telle émotion conflictuelle. Il avait envie de pleurer, de vomir et de se jeter dans les bras de Lucius, en même temps. Il passa le dos de sa main sur ses yeux, essayant de se convaincre que l'humidité qu'il rencontrait-là était de la sueur et non des larmes.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » Demanda-t-il finalement. Puis il ajouta avec inquiétude : « Où est Ron ? »

« Je suppose qu'il est toujours debout, béant, sur le paillasson où je l'ai laissé, » remarqua Lucius, se tournant pour regarder du côté du petit jardin et de la dévastation que Harry avait provoquée avec son crochet. « Quant à ce que je fais ici… » Il retourna son regard vers Harry. « Je pourrais te poser la même question. » Ses yeux argentés se perdirent dans ceux d'Harry.

« Je vis ici, souviens-toi. »

« Mais tu étais revenu à Durmstrang. »

« Et maintenant je suis de retour chez moi. »

« Je vois. »

Il y eut un bref silence alors que Lucius regardait Harry fermement, et que Harry tentait de regarder ailleurs que dans les yeux gris de Lucius.

« Alors, » dit-il enfin, « que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je suis venu voir pourquoi mon partenaire de crime, pour ainsi dire, a abandonné son poste. »

Harry leva les yeux. « Ton ... partenaire de crime ? »

« Je peux difficilement enseigner à la fois les sujets de magie noire et de défense, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais, tu n'as plus à enseigner ... Tu es libre. »

Lucius eut l'air triste.

« Ah oui. Libre, mais malheureusement toujours sans le sou. Il semble que le ministère considère mon argent et mes successions comme la juste récompense de m'avoir gracié… quelque chose que je pense que tu as beaucoup aidé à organiser ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. Donc, Lucius resterait à l'école ; maintenant il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais y revenir. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de subir le même supplice qu'auparavant : celui de voir Lucius tous les jours. Seulement maintenant il savait avec certitude que Lucius n'allait jamais lui rendre son amour.

« De plus, » continua Lucius. « Je trouve que j'ai assez d'aptitude pour enseigner et bien que j'hésite à l'admettre, j'apprécie beaucoup le faire. Par ailleurs, Draco est heureux à Durmstrang et ce qui le rend heureux me rend heureux. »

Harry frotta le sol avec son pied, fixant son attention sur une touffe d'orties qui avait échappé à sa vague de destruction.

Lucius fit un pas vers lui.

« Harry ? » Demanda-t-il doucement. « Qu'est-ce qui a changé entre nous ? »

Le visage de l'homme était sérieux, les sourcils froncés.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et déglutit avec difficulté.

« Je suis désolé, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas de moi… et je ne pense pas que je pourrais… tu sais… pas quand je te verrais tout le temps… et… » Il s'interrompit en reniflant et cherchant désespérément un mouchoir dans ses poches. Un carré de coton blanc fut pressé dans sa main et Harry le prit avec gratitude avant de se moucher. « Quoi qu'il en soit ... je ne reviendrai pas, » termina-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser que je ne voulais pas de toi ? » Demanda Lucius.

« Tu as dit dit que tu ne reviendrais pas en Angleterre parce que ... » Harry retint ses larmes. « Parce qu'il n'y avait rien ici pour toi. »

« Et il n'y avait rien. Je pensais que tu retournerais à Durmstrang. »

Pendant un moment, Harry fixa Lucius, son esprit tourbillonnant, puis soudainement, il se sentit incroyablement stupide. Il avait été si prêt à croire que Lucius ne pourrait pas vouloir de lui, qu'il ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée de chercher une autre signification dans les mots de Lucius. Il commença à ressentir un léger espoir.

« Oh, Harry, c'est pour ça que tu es parti si soudainement ? Parce que tu pensais que je te rejetais ? » Une expression de soulagement apparut sur le visage de Lucius. « Je pensais que c'était parce que tu étais consterné par ce que j'ai failli faire. »

Harry leva de nouveau les yeux pour regarder ceux gris de Lucius, et il secoua la tête avec vigueur.

« Non, ce n'était pas ça. Je sais que tu n'as fait que ce que tu pensais être le meilleur pour Draco. »

Lucius laissa échapper une profonde inspiration.

« Merci Merlin ! J'étais sûr que mes actions de cette nuit-là avaient anéanti tous les sentiments que tu aurais pu avoir pour moi. »

Le cœur de Harry se mit à battre sauvagement. Si Lucius était préoccupé par ce que Harry ressentait pour lui… alors peut-être ? Une autre pensée lui vint.

« Mais, mais comment peux-tu me pardonner ? » Demanda Harry désespérément.

Lucius fronça les sourcils. « Te pardonner pour quoi ? »

« Pour ..., tu sais ... te faire venir à moi ? »

Lucius éclata de rire.

« J'ai pensé que c'était très Serpentard de ta part. Harry, le contrat a fonctionné dans les deux sens. Bien sûr, je n'aimais pas ça - au début - mais je faisais confiance à ton côté Gryffondor pour respecter ta part du marché, alors je savais que Draco et moi étions en sécurité pour le moment. Harry, tu oublies que je suis un Serpentard; J'aurais probablement fait la même chose moi-même. Alors, vraiment, il n'y a rien à pardonner. »

« Mais ... j'ai fait exactement ce que tu me reprochais, lorsque nous nous sommes disputés à Arlesbadd ... j'ai tout fait pour obtenir ce que je voulais. »

« Oui, tu l'as fait, n'est-ce pas ? » Lucius sourit. « Je dois admettre qu'il y avait une partie de moi qui était plutôt satisfaite que tu penses que mon corps vaille la peine de défier les Aurors et l'Ordre. »

« Ce n'était pas juste ton corps, » dit rapidement Harry. « C'était toi tout entier », ajouta-t-il sincèrement. « Je t'aime. »

Lucius le considéra sérieusement. « Je ne suis pas un homme que tu devrais aimer, Harry. »

Le cœur de Harry se serra. Donc, Lucius allait le rejeter après tout. Puis Lucius continua.

« Si nous essayons d'avoir une relation, tu peux être sûr qu'il y aura des moments où je te rendrai misérable, des moments où je te mettrai en colère, des moments où tu voudras me quitter ... »

« Jamais ! » dit Harry avec véhémence.

Lucius tendit sa main et la posa contre la joue de Harry, attirant le jeune sorcier vers lui. « Je suis un homme difficile à aimer, Harry. »

Harry sourit. « Non, tu es un défi… et j'aime les défis. »

**Fin**

* * *

**Et voici la fin de cette histoire !**

**Je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi à mener la traduction à terme :)**

**Pour celles et ceux que cela intéresserait, il existe une suite à cette histoire : **

**_Wild Magic de Sestra Prior_**

** archiveofourown works / 10176179 / chapters / 22601420**

**Je ne sais pas encore si je vais la traduire car le pairing évolue en Threesome HP/LM/OC...**

**Donnez moi votre avis ^^**

**Merci à tous pour avoir lu jusqu'ici. ****Merci pour les ajouts en favoris/follows et commentaire. **

**A bientôt pour de nouvelles traductions !**

**Bise**

**Gaeill**


	13. INFO

Bonjour à tous,

J'ai finalement décidé de traduire la suite de cette histoire.

Le chapitre 1 est désormais en ligne !

Vous le trouverez sur mon profil.

Bonne lecture !


End file.
